L'humanité d'un vampire
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Stefan veut redevenir un humain même si ce n'est que pour un laps de temps, il demande donc l'aide de Bonnie. Cependant le sort ne semble pas fonctionner, Damon se moque de Bonnie et celle-ci le met au défi de boire le reste de la potion. Le lendemain ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, je vous informe que je reviens pour une nouvelle histoire. Eh oui ! Encore moi lol. Cette nouvelle histoire est une fois de plus avec mes personnages préférés c'est-à-dire Bonnie et Damon. Je trouve qu'il n'y'en a pas beaucoup en français et ça me rend triste donc je compte y remédier en ajoutant une histoire en plus sur eux. En plus je vois que je ne suis pas la seule française à les aimer. Bon bref, c'est donc une nouvelle histoire qui va être évidemment différente de ma première fanfiction. Il y'aura du Stelena et du Caroline/Matt/Tyler car c'est peut-être du Bamon mais j'aime bien toucher à tout les couples. Bon je vais donc vous laissez lire le premier chapitre.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était dans le manoir des Salvatore et plus précisément dans la chambre de Stefan en train de se câliner avec son vampire préféré. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle et Stefan étaient ensemble, ils avaient pu survivre à l'épisode de Klaus avec l'aide de Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Damon. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés mais certaines choses restaient les mêmes.

En effet tout d'abord Caroline avait avoué à Matt qu'elle était un vampire et pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde celui-ci n'avait rien dit, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé de la plus romantique des manières. Une fois le baiser échangé il lui avait dit « Je me demandais combien de temps il te fallait pour me l'avouer » Tout le monde étaient une fois de plus choqué c'est alors que Matt leur avait expliqué qu'il savait pour Caroline quand il avait suivit Bonnie et Stefan pour aller vaincre Klaus, il avait vu Bonnie faire des incantations et avait vu Stefan craquer le cou d'une autre personne d'une seule main, après il avait vu Caroline entrer en scène et tuer des personnes qui essayaient de faire du mal à Elena. Au début il était en colère et avait eu peur mais après un bon moment il avait comprit que Caroline ne lui ferait jamais de mal ainsi que les Salvatore et Bonnie. C'était les mêmes personnes avec qui il avait vécu étant petit, sauf les Salvatore bien entendu.

Ensuite, il y'avait Tyler, cela avait été dur pour lui aussi. Tout d'abord accepter sa condition était un vrai obstacle pour lui. Il se disait un monstre de la nature. Bonnie avait essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais Tyler ne semblait pas accepter son aide. Cependant le jour de la bataille avec Klaus, au moment où Bonnie avait failli se faire attaquer par un vampire par derrière, Tyler était apparu de nulle part dans sa forme de loup et avait envoyé balader le vampire. Il était devenu important et sans lui Klaus n'aurait jamais pu être tué. Maintenant il avait intégré le groupe au plus grand désarroi de Damon qui disait ne pas 'vouloir de puce dans les tapis' bien sûr cela finissait souvent par des bagarres mais rien de bien grave. Au final quand il y'avait un problème Tyler répondait toujours présent. On pouvait compter sur lui.

Il y'avait une troisième chose qui avait changé aussi. En effet, Damon boudait de plus en plus. Elena l'avait rejetait encore et encore mais le vampire continuait ses avances. Un jour Damon avait était entreprenant, et Elena l'avait giflé avec toute la force qu'elle possédait. Damon avait eu sa fierté blessé mais cet incident fut vite oublié par les deux et ils n'en parleraient même pas.

Par contre des choses ne changeaient pas. Tout d'abords la rivalité entre frère. Stefan avait toujours peur que son frère réussisse un jour à lui volé Elena. Damon faisait toujours des remarques à son petit frère lui faisant croire parfois qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre Elena et Damon. Mais Elena venait toujours au bon moment et faisait disparaitre les mensonges du vampire.

Il y'avait aussi les joutes verbales quotidienne de Bonnie et Damon. Malgré leur alliance et le rapprochement que cela avait impliqué, les deux étaient près à sauter sur la gorge de l'autre. Oui plus Damon que Bonnie dans le sens propre évidemment. Cela en devenait presque lassant pour les autres autours. On disait toujours que c'était Damon qui commençait à taquiner Bonnie mais dans la plupart des cas c'était Bonnie qui lançait une pique.

Mais là n'est pas le problème qui vient se poser actuellement dans la tête d'Elena et de Stefan. Le vampire à côté de sa belle voulait quelque chose en particulier. Il savait que quelque chose tracassait Elena et il l'avait comprit quand un soir il vint chez elle sans avertissement et avait entendu Elena et Bonnie discuter. C'est pour cela qu'il avait trouvé une solution. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à en parler à Elena. Et maintenant était l'occasion parfaite. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains.

-« Elena j'ai quelque chose à te dire » intervint donc Stefan hésitant. Elena tourna sa tête en direction de Stefan et lui sourit.

-« Vas-y je t'écoute. » encouragea la jeune brune de 21 ans.

-« C'est en rapport avec notre avenir » dit Stefan toujours aussi hésitant et ayant peur de la réaction de sa chérie. Elena fit simplement un signe de tête à Stefan pour lui dire de continuer.

-« Bien, en fait, je me dis qu'avec moi tu n'as aucun avenir et … » Stefan fut couper par Elena qui lui avait mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-« Je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage Stefan » ordonna Elena. Stefan prit la main d'Elena et lui retira ainsi son doigt de sa bouche.

-« Non, il faut qu'on en parle, je t'ai entendu discuter avec Bonnie il y'a trois jours » Les yeux d'Elena se sont élargie ayant peur de ce qui allait venir ensuite.

-« J'ai entendu quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais et tout et je tiens donc à dire que je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai entendu aussi que la seule chose que tu regrettais c'était de ne pas pouvoir construire une famille, qu'avec moi il était impossible d'avoir des enfants. Et tu as raison » Stefan fit un soupir triste et c'est à ce moment là qu'Elena prit la parole.

-« Oui c'est vrai, on ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants et je suis triste à cet idée, mais c'est comme ça, je t'aime et je préfère rester avec toi Stefan, pour moi c'est encore plus important »

Stefan hocha sa tête avant de dire à Elena.

-« Il y'a une solution »

Elena intervint une fois de plus

-« Tu n'as pas à trouver une solution, j'ai dit que c'était comme ça un point c'est tout »

Stefan n'écoutait pas et continua « J'ai cherché partout pour une solution et j'en ai trouvé une, l'idée c'est que je trouve une fleur qui est très rare et de faire une incantation avec celle-ci. Cette fleur et l'incantation vont me faire redevenir humain pour un laps de temps, je crois que c'est trois semaines » Stefan ne continua pas laissant à Elena le soin de deviner la suite. Celle-ci ne parlait pas elle était abasourdi, comment avait-elle pu être si égoïste et se plaindre à Bonnie ? Stefan faisait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et elle l'était mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit comblée de partout. C'était vraiment l'homme de sa vie. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de répondre fut ceci :

-« Mais la fleur est rare Stefan »

Stefan eut un petit sourire avant de se lever de son lit et d'ouvrir un tiroir, il sortit une belle fleur de couleur noir et la donna à Elena.

-« C'est la fleur, un ami me la donné car je lui ai rendu un énorme service »

Elena regardait la fleur dans tout les sens et regarda maintenant Stefan

-« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Cela va juste te faire redevenir humain pour trois semaines »

-« Oui je suis sûr, je veux être un humain pour trois semaines avec toi et vivre normalement pour trois semaines, pour le reste on avisera »

Elena sourit et sauta dans les bras de Stefan

-« Je t'aime Stefan, les trois semaines qui vont suivre vont être fabuleuse mais je n'ai pas envie d'enfants car ce que tu m'as dit et ce que tu fais prouve que tu es trop gentil et que je t'aime encore plus »

-« Faisons juste en sorte que ces trois semaines en tant que couple normal soient un conte de fée, et c'est important pour moi de ressentir tout ce qu'une fois j'avais ressenti, comme mon cœur. » plaisanta Stefan, Elena lui sourit et posa un baiser aux lèvres de son amant. Au bout d'un moment elle se sépara de Stefan et prit son portable et nota un numéro qu'elle savait par cœur. Stefan ne dit rien comprenant ce qu'Elena faisait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était en train d'apprendre des charmes dans son grimoire quand son téléphone sonna, elle le prit dans sa main et vit que c'était Elena. Elle s'empressa donc de décrocher.

-« Allô Bonnie »

-« Salut Elena sa va ? » demanda Bonnie curieuse

-« Oui sa va extrêmement bien » termina Elena avec un rire

-« Oh toi tu as du passer la nuit avec Stefan pour être aussi joyeuse » taquina Bonnie

-« Ouep, ma belle » confirma Elena « Et devine quoi ? Tu te rappelle de la conversation que l'on a eu toute les deux il y'a 3 jours ? »

-« Oui, par rapport à ton avenir »

-« Oui et bien figures toi que Stefan à trouvé une solution, il y'a une fleur qui est très rare qui peut redonner l'humanité de Stefan grâce à une incantation d'une sorcière »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Bonnie ayant du mal à y croire

-« Oui, donc est-ce que tu peux venir au manoir s'il te plaît ? Je sais je suis chiante mais Stefan veut retrouver son humanité pour trois semaines, c'est important pour lui Bonnie, s'il te plaît » supplia à l'autre bout du fil Elena. Bonnie se mit à rire.

-« Elena je le ferais pas la peine de supplier. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous et surtout si c'est pour que Stefan redevienne humain même pour trois semaines. Tu sais quoi j'arrive tout de suite, je raccroche bisous » Bonnie décrocha ne laissant pas le temps à Elena de répondre. Elle prit son grimoire, et le deuxième qui parlait de toutes les incantations. Elle prit ses clés de voiture et ferma la porte de sa maison. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et fit le trajet chez les Salvatore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toc toc toc

Bonnie attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte, cependant elle fit un bond quand une voix derrière elle lui dit bonjour. Bonnie se retourna mettant sa main au cœur et vit le visage souriant de Damon.

-« Refais-ça je te fais une tête au carré » dit Bonnie

-« Désolé, j'essayais juste d'être poli » s'excusa Damon sarcastiquement.

-« Ouais c'est ça » renvoya Bonnie aussi sarcastique que Damon.

-« Alors Bonnie, que viens tu faire si tôt sur le pas de ma porte ? » demanda Damon curieux de la présence de Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est pas tes affaires » répliqua Bonnie du tac-au-tac

-« Heu, si car c'est ma maison, **Ma **maison »accentua Damon et levant les sourcils

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant place à Stefan.

-« Salut Bonnie sa va ? Viens reste pas là entre dans ma maison, **Ma** maison » accentua aussi Stefan ayant entendu la réplique de Damon avant d'avoir ouvert la porte à Bonnie. Celle-ci se mit à rire avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Stefan toujours derrière la porte le referma aussitôt au nez de Damon qui émit un grognement. Stefan se dirigea au salon là où Bonnie était en train de donner une étreinte à Elena. Stefan fut suivit par Damon qui était entré de suite que la porte fut claqué à son nez. Damon se dirigea lui aussi dans le salon avec son sourire.

-« Salut Elena, comment vas-tu ce matin ? » Demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus

-« Sa va très bien » répondit celle-ci.

Elena se retourna vers Bonnie et lui demanda

-« Tu sais quel charme il faut utiliser ? »

-« Je suis en train de chercher, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu vite fait » Bonnie chercha pendant cinq minutes et pendant ce temps Damon s'adressa à Elena.

-« Que fait-elle ici ? »

-« Bonnie est ici pour faire un charme » répondit Elena

-« Non sans blague, tu me l'aurais pas dit je n'aurais pas pu trouver » fit Damon ironique et moqueur.

-« Bonnie va faire un charme qui va redonner l'humanité de Stefan pendant trois semaines, voilà content ? » dit Elena d'une voix exaspérée. Damon fut choqué et regarda son frère un instant, Stefan confirma les dires d'Elena par un signe de tête. Damon se mit subitement à rire.

-« J'y crois pas Stefan, tu veux redevenir un humain ? Pour trois semaines ? » Demanda Damon pendant sa petite crise de rire. Stefan ne répondit pas ainsi qu'Elena. Damon n'entendant aucune réponse reprit son sérieux en un instant, comme s'il n'avait jamais eut sa crise de fou rire.

-« Tu vas redevenir un faible et pathétique humain ? Déjà qu'en vampire tu es faible voir pathétique et ben là se sera le pompon chère frère » termina Damon hargneux

-« Je t'interdis de dire ça Damon, Stefan vaut mieux que toi rien que pour ça » cria indigné Elena. Damon leva un sourcil sceptique avant d'ajouter en levant les bras en l'air.

-« D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de devenir une hystérique, après tout vous faites comme vous voulez, au moins dès qu'il est un humain je pourrais le tuer facilement et avoir la jolie Elena » dit un Damon comploteur. Stefan s'avança menaçant vers Damon avant de s'arrêter à deux centimètres de lui.

-« Même après que tu m'aurais tué, elle ne te choisirait pas » dit Stefan assez suffisant. Damon retint sa main droite de se coller dans la joue de son petit frère. Bien sûr qu'il ne tuera pas Stefan, si jamais il devait avoir un jour Elena se serait de son propre accord, elle devrait choisir lui et pas Stefan.

-« Ca suffit ! Eloignez-vous l'un de l'autre que je puisse commencer le sort » intervient Bonnie sa main sur la bonne page de son grimoire. Les deux frères se regardèrent encore 20 secondes dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner comme Bonnie leur avait indiqué.

Elena donna la fleur noire à Bonnie qui la plaça sur la table, elle demanda une goutte de sang à Stefan qui s'exécuta. Damon lui était au fond du salon ne voulant pas manquer ce qui allait arriver.

-« Met la goutte de sang sur la fleur » ordonna Bonnie

Stefan le fit, la fleur prit une couleur rouge sang toute entière et rougeoyait. Bonnie commença donc à scander le sort qui était en latin. La fleur s'éleva dans les airs et un halo doré vient se former autour. Bonnie continua son sort, la flamme de la cheminée devient plus haute et les lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient. Bonnie arrêta de parler et la fleur tomba dans les mains de Stefan. Tout redevenait normal dans la pièce. Bonnie prit la fleur des mains de Stefan et la serra fort dans sa main, elle prit un flacon et recueilli les gouttes qui s'échappaient de cette fleur. Quand le flacon fut rempli elle ajouta un pétale de la fleur et prononça : Stefan Salvatore. Le flacon émit une lumière rouge et ensuite plus rien.

-« C'est bon, tu peux boire la potion maintenant » indiqua Bonnie tendant le flacon à Stefan qui le prit délicatement des mains de la sorcière.

-« Ne bois que la moitié, sinon tu risque de mourir » prévint Bonnie. Stefan fit un signe de tête et bu la moitié de la potion. Tout le monde regardait curieux mais il ne se passait rien. Bonnie prit une lame et ouvrit donc la peau de Stefan, voyant qu'il n'avait pas eut mal et la peau qui se referma aussitôt, Elle sut que le sort n'avait pas marché. Soudain un grand rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bonnie fixai Damon rigolant de nouveau comme un hystérique.

-« Wow, la petite Bonnie a été incapable de faire un sort, expliqué dans son grimoire, le niveau baisse ma petite »

Bonnie était vexée, elle ne comprenait pas ou elle avait faux, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait lu, elle n'avait rien oublié.

-« Je ne comprends pas, normalement cela aurait dû marcher » s'exprima confuse la jeune fille.

-« Bien sûr, en attendant ton sort à foiré, je savais qu'au fond tu n'étais qu'une sorcière de pacotille » dit Damon méprisant.

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus de ses insultes, elle prit la potion des mains de Stefan et prononça le nom de Damon Salvatore, ensuite elle tendit la potion à Damon.

-« Quoi ? Tu veux me donner cette misérable potion ? Tout d'abord mon petit oiseau je ne veux pas redevenir humain, ensuite cela ne marche pas sur Stefan et donc elle ne marchera pas sur moi » finit Damon croisant les bras et regardant Bonnie dans les yeux. A l'arrière plan on pouvait voir Stefan et Elena ensemble. Elena essayait de remonter le moral de Stefan en disant que ce n'était pas grave.

-« Si je suis une sorcière de pacotille, alors tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir **peur** de boire le reste de la potion Damon » argumenta Bonnie croisant à son tour les bras. Damon pouffa en entendant le mot peur. Lui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. S'il fallait montrer à la petite pimbêche devant lui qu'elle était nulle alors il le démontrerait avec plaisir. Il prit donc la potion des mains de Bonnie et bu le reste. Bonnie espérait un changement mais rien ne se produisit.

-« Ah, je t'avais bien dit que tu régressais Bonnie, tu n'aura jamais le niveau d'Emily « cracha Damon s'éloignant d'elle et de son frère et sa petit-amie.

Bonnie baissa la tête ne trouvant pas le courage de répondre à Damon. Elle se sentait mal pour Stefan, il espérait tant redevenir un humain pour trois semaines, elle avait anéanti sans le vouloir son rêve. Elle se sentait si mal. Elle s'approcha tout de même de Stefan et mit sa main sur l'épaule du vampire.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai gâché ta chance d'être humain et je savais comment c'était important pour toi » s'excusa Bonnie la voix tremblante.

Stefan releva la tête au contact de la main de Bonnie sur lui et au son de sa voix, il prit donc la main de Bonnie et la caressa.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais, je ne t'en veux pas Bonnie » murmura Stefan réconfortant. Elena fit un signe de tête vers Bonnie pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord avec Stefan.

-« Je vais rentrer chez moi, et je vais étudier ou j'ai fait mon erreur, je ne dois plus me permettre de faire des fautes comme ça » Bonnie reprit donc toutes ses affaires et s'en alla adressant un au revoir bref à ses amis.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement au gout de Stefan, mais le soir arriva enfin, avec Elena il se mit au lit et après quelques activités nocturnes les deux jeunes personnes s'endormirent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain du sort raté de Bonnie, Damon se leva fier de lui, aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. En effet il avait décidé d'aller taquiner sa sorcière par rapport à son sort désastreux de la veille. Il descendit les escaliers souriant et sifflotant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il prit un sac de sang de l'hôpital, le mit dans un verre et le passa quelque instant dans le micro-onde. Une fois assez chaud Damon prit sa tasse de sang, il prit une gorgée de sa tasse mais la recracha aussitôt.

-« Beurk, c'est dégueulasse ! C'est quoi se bordel ? » Cria le vampire. Il prit de nouveau une petite gorgée mais eut la même réaction.

-« Il est périmé ou quoi ce sang ? Pfff Est-ce que ça se périme même du sang ? » Se demanda Damon peu sûr. Il haussa les épaules et jeta le sang dans le l'évier. Il prit un autre sac de sang et fit de nouveau chauffer au micro-onde. Une fois le sang assez chaud il le mit dans sa tasse et prit une gorgée mais la rebelote, il recracha aussitôt.

-« Que se passe t-il ici ? » demanda soudain une voix sortit de nulle part. Damon fit un bond dans les air avant de crier. La personne qui avait posé la question se mit à rire.

-« Quoi ? » fit un Damon irrité.

-« Rien, c'est juste que j'ai réussi à te surprendre et te faire peur, alors que d'habitude tu sais toujours quand quelqu'un arrive » rigola Elena. Damon fit une grimace mais se gronda mentalement. **'Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver avec ses pas de camionneur ?'**

Cependant ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Stefan se mit à crier. Elena se dépêcha du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour atteindre la chambre de Stefan et plus particulièrement la salle de bain. Damon courait lui aussi en direction de la salle de bain mais il semblait lent. Une fois tout le monde dans la salle de bain, Stefan se retourna vers eux avec du sang sur sa joue gauche. Elena se dirigea vite vers Stefan et essuya le sang avec un gant de toilette. Cependant à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde le sang continuait de couler.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment tu as fait ça petit frère ? »

-« Ce matin je me suis levé et j'ai vu que j'avais un peu de poil sur la joue, j'ai pris le rasoir et j'ai passé d'un cou sec, mais je me suis coupé. Pour commencer sa m'a fait hyper mal et voilà maintenant que je n'arrête pas de saigner. Et la coupe semble ne pas se refermer. » S'inquiéta Stefan.

Elena continuait ses soins pendant que Damon réfléchissait.

-« C'est impossible, nous sommes des vampires, cela doit déjà guérir même avec ton régime à la con » répliqua Damon. Stefan fit un signe de tête avant que ses yeux ne deviennent larges.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Damon

-« Le sort, le sort de Bonnie a fonctionné, je suis un humain, cela explique pourquoi je ne peux pas sentir l'odeur d'Elena mais aussi ma coupure sur la joue, et les picotements que je sens, et enfin ….. » Stefan toucha au niveau de son cou émerveillé « mon cœur qui bat, je suis bête comment je n'ai pas pu le sentir » Stefan eut un grand sourire sur son visage en comprenant qu'il était maintenant un humain. Il prit le visage d'Elena qui était en train de sourire comme une folle et l'embrassa passionnément. Cependant la nouvelle ne fut pas plaisir à tout le monde.

En effet dès la mention du sort de Bonnie, Damon gela. Il mit sa main au niveau de son cou et sentit les battements de son cœur. Cela expliquait mieux le fait qu'il était lent et la répugnance quand il bu le sang. Déjà il ressentait le dégout de sa nouvelle condition. Il claqua la main contre le miroir de Stefan et le brisa. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui ouvrir la main. Damon cria de douleur et prit sa main avec son autre main et regardait le sang qui coulait librement. Stefan et Elena qui avait regardaient la scène furent surpris de la réaction de ce dernier.

-« Damon, ce n'est pas grave, tu redeviendras un vampire dans trois semaines » réconforta Elena.

-« Je suis faible, comment veux-tu que je tienne trois semaines. C'est hors de question ! Je vais retrouver la jeune brunette qui te sert de meilleure amie pour qu'elle inverse la merde qu'elle à fait » fit furieux Damon. Stefan stoppa son frère avant de lui dire.

-« Si tu n'aurais pas critiqué ses compétences et accepté de boire la potion tu ne serais pas dans cet état Damon, donc c'est de ta faute »

Damon repoussa son frère violemment qui chancela un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre.

-« Si elle ne m'aurait pas provoqué à boire sa potion alors là je ne l'aurais pas bu, donc c'est de sa faute, et maintenant elle va réparer cette erreur. » dit l'ancien vampire aux yeux bleu prêt à sortir de la salle de bain.

Elena pendant ce temps avait envoyé un message à sa meilleure amie

-_Salut Bon-Bon, ton sort a marché, Stefan est humain, mais il y'a un problème Damon est aussi un humain et il pique une crise comme une fille qui c'est cassé un ongle. Viens le plus vite possible au manoir s'il te plaît_

_-Coucou Lena, j'arrive tout de suite j'ai trop hâte de voir Stefan mais encore plus Damon pour voir sa tête, a tout de suite bises_

Elena rangea son portable dans la poche et arrêta Damon.

-« Bonnie arrive le plus vite possible au manoir, donc attends bien sagement ici avec nous »

Damon fit un visage menaçant avant de descendre les escaliers et de se poster à la fenêtre attendant l'arrivée de la petite sorcière. Il était désolé de devoir regarder par la fenêtre et de ne pas simplement utiliser l'ouïe du vampire pour entendre les pas de Bonnie. Mais cela serait réglé le plus vite possible. Jamais il ne resterait un pathétique humain pendant trois semaines. Hors de question, son frère et Elena étaient joyeux mais lui n'était pas joyeux mais alors pas du tout.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, alors cela vous a-t-il plu ?

Je dois admettre que j'ai un petit peu peur, en effet j'ai peur que les gens qui ont lu ma première histoire là compare à celle-ci, mais bon comme on dit « la peur n'évite pas le danger » Donc je me suis lancée. Laissez-moi vos reviews. Pour savoir si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas.

J'espère vous dire à bientôt ^^

Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews cela me permet ainsi de continuer l'histoire pour essayer de vous faire plaisir.

Maintenant je tiens à répondre au commentaire anonyme que j'ai reçu.

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que tout le monde à des préférences, à ses goûts. Je comprends entièrement que tu ne veux pas que Bonnie soit avec Damon, tu la trouves moche et dit qu'Elena est la plus belle. Sur ce point je respecte tes choix et tes goûts, j'aime aussi l'idée qu'Elena soit en couple avec Damon, mais ici c'est ma fanfiction donc dans cette histoire ce sera du Bamon. Peut-être bien que Bonnie finira vielle fille et qu'elle restera avec ses chats dans la série et qu'à la fin Damon vivra heureux à jamais avec Elena mais pour cette histoire Bonnie sera peut-être avec Damon. Je respecte tes choix, donc maintenant il serait agréable de respecter ceux des autres. Tu dis que c'est honteux d'aimer le Bamon, mais pour ma part je ne le suis pas ^^. Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction. Moi quand je n'aime pas une fanfiction que je lis, je ne laisse tout simplement pas de commentaire et continue mon chemin.

Voilà je vais arrêter maintenant pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite :-)

**Chapitre 2 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant sortit de sa voiture et était une fois de plus devant le pas de porte des Salvatore, elle leva la main pour taper mais elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher le bois de la grande porte que celle-ci fut ouverte rapidement. Derrière cette porte, le visage inamical et menaçant de Damon vint ….. « L'accueillir».

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour arriver » ronchonna l'homme aux yeux bleus

-« Désolé mais nous n'avons pas tous la vitesse que les vampires ont » souria Bonnie avant de rajouter méchamment « Oh zut, j'ai oublié, tu n'es plus un vampire, je suis bête, et dire que je suis une sorcière incompétente »

Damon à ce stade avait une envie de meurtre, et sans réfléchir couru vers Bonnie et lui saisie sa tête, il se fit un accès à son cou et voulu la mordre, mais ses dents ne s'étaient pas allongées. Bonnie elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle fut choqué quand Damon l'avait saisi et avait réussi à faire un accès à son cou, mais elle fut soulagée quand Damon n'avait fait que la mordiller. Elle se permit un sourire, mais il ne dura pas longtemps car quelqu'un venait de crier.

-« OOHH MON DIEU, Damon que fais-tu à Bonnie? » cria Elena effrayé.

Damon grogna face à la honte qui montait en lui, il lâcha Bonnie et se retourna en direction d'Elena.

-«Sa se voit pas, je suis en train d'embrasser son cou » exposa Damon souriant, avant de perdre aussitôt son sourire.

-« Il a oublié qu'il n'était plus un vampire » expliqua Bonnie à Elena et entrant dans le manoir suivit de Damon déterminé.

Une fois dans le salon, là où Stefan était, Damon se remit à parler, ne laissant même pas Stefan remercier Bonnie pour le sort.

-« Donc Bonnie, maintenant que tu es contente que ton sort à fonctionné et que j'ai eu tort, pourrais-tu faire en sorte de faire l'inverse, c'est-à-dire de ma redonner ma condition de vampire? » demanda Damon.

Bonnie sourit un moment avant de déclarer « Désolé, mais je ne peux pas »

Damon essayait de garder son calme, et serra donc les dents avant de dire le plus calmement possible « Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

La jeune sorcière sourit de plus belle, ce qui fit faire au sang de Damon un tour.

-« Les deux, si jamais il y'aurait eut une formule je ne l'aurais pas fait, car je dois dire que j'aime bien te voir en colère, mais honnêtement il n'y'a pas de formule, tu dois attendre trois semaines que le sort se dissipe »

Damon claqua son poing de nouveau, mais ce coup-ci dans le coin de la table, et malheureusement ce fut la même main qui était déjà blessé à cause du miroir. Cependant ce ne fut pas quelques gouttes de sang mais plutôt du sang qui coulait librement. Damon ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Stefan allait le rejoindre mais Damon le repoussait une fois de plus et lui dit d'une voix acerbe

-« Vas t'en, ne fais pas comme si tu étais déçu pour moi ou que tu t'inquiètes alors que je sais pertinemment que tu adores ce que tu vois, et ta condition. Dégage avant que je bousille ton rêve de devenir humain, profite parce que une fois que je serais de nouveau un vampire et toi aussi c'est moi qui rigolerais »

Stefan ne voulait pas laisser son frère dans cet état, ce qu'il venait de dire était faux, il était vraiment déçu pour son frère, il se souciait vraiment de lui. Stefan mit sa main sur l'épaule de son frère mais Damon cria de nouveau.

-« Je t'ai DIT de partir »

Stefan faisait comme on lui avait dit, il partit du salon et Elena alla donc le rejoindre, Damon lui, partit dans la cuisine guérir sa main. Bonnie resta un instant dans le salon. Pour être honnête, elle se sentait un peu mal pour Damon, ce qu'il avait dit à Stefan était un reflet de ce qu'il ressentait, et il se sentait faible, il croyait que son frère se réjouissait de sa situation mais ce n'était pas vrai. Bonnie eut un peu mal au cœur, jamais elle n'avait vu Damon comme ça. Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée de la cuisine et vit Damon. Il était en train de laver sa main et faisait des grimaces bizarres.

Elle s'approcha de la cuisine et prit la main de Damon, qui lui s'empressa de l'enlever, Bonnie la reprit mais Damon l'enleva de nouveau.

-« Que veux-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas assez marré ? » Arracha Damon d'un coup de dent

-« Je veux juste t'aider, ta main va s'infecter si tu fais comme ça » dit la jeune sorcière d'une voix faible.

-« Ah bon je te fais tellement pitié que tu veux m'aider, toi Bonnie Bennett la fille qui déteste les vampires et surtout me hais le plus, je dois vraiment faire pitié alors, mais tu sais quoi ? Je veux pas de ta pitié »

Bonnie ne se sentait pas bien pour Damon, il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas sa situation mais ce n'était pour que trois semaines, après il redeviendrait comme il était avant. Au début elle était contente de la situation de l'homme devant elle, mais maintenant ce n'était plus pareil.

-« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, je te comprends, quand le père de Lucas m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs je me sentais faible, et la seule chose que je voulais c'était de les avoir »

Damon rigolait mais c'était un rire sec « Ce n'est pas la même chose »

Bonnie s'avança vers Damon et fronçait les sourcils, Damon la regarda s'approcher mais ne fit rien à part sourire comme un idiot. Bonnie lui reprit la main et le força à la suivre dans la salle de bain du salon pour désinfecter. Damon au début s'opposait mais Bonnie utilisait toute sa force et un peu de magie. Bonnie ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé pour éviter que Damon s'échappe.

-« Wow, petite sorcière, si je savais que tu me voulais autant il fallait le dire pas besoin de trouver un prétexte pour se retrouver seul dans une pièce » Dit un Damon charmeur. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air mais sourit, l'espace d'une seconde Damon était de nouveau le même. Elle le poussa pour passer et ouvrit un tiroir, elle prit la bouteille d'alcool modifié et du tissu spéciale. Elle se retourna vers Damon qui n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours un sourire charmeur.

-« Donne-moi ta main » ordonna Bonnie.

-« Mouais, c'est une approche bizarre Bonnie, mais si tu veux commencer comme ceci » taquina l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Voyant Damon ne faire aucun mouvement, Bonnie essaya de prendre la main du jeune homme, mais Damon l'éloigna.

-« C'est moi qui le fait, pas besoin d'une infirmière » râla l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie prit vite fait la main de Damon et posa le tissu maintenant imbibé d'alcool modifié sur les blessures de Damon. Celui-ci se met à crier comme l'avait fait plus tôt Stefan et enleva sa main de celle de Bonnie.

-« Mais sa fait mal » se plaignit-il

-« Tu es une chochotte, cela ne fait que piquer c'est tout, même un enfant de cinq ans n'aurait pas crié comme tu l'as fait » se moqua Bonnie

-« Ah ouais ? Ben pour ta gouverne cela fait 145 ans que je n'ai pas senti ce genre de douleur, mademoiselle je sais tout. Donc maintenant arrêtes de me souler avec ton baratin et fou moi la paix, maintenant que tu as fini de jouer l'infirmière » la fin de la phrase était devenu hargneuse et Bonnie en eut marre d'être en présence d'une personne aussi lunatique que Damon. C'est vrai que c'était étonnant de l'avoir aidé mais elle l'a fait de bon cœur. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Sans attendre une seconde elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se retourna une dernière fois pour fixer Damon du regard.

-« Je n'ai pas fait ça par pitié mais parce que je le voulais, mais comme d'habitude tu es un idiot de première, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi » Bonnie claqua la porte assez fort et s'éloigna. Elle sortit dehors pour regagner da voiture et rentrer chez elle, près de sa voiture elle vit Elena et Stefan, elle s'empressa donc de les rejoindre.

-« Bonnie, merci beaucoup, je tiens à te le dire car tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eut le temps » fit Stefan souriant.

-« De rien, je suis heureuse que le sort ait fonctionné » répondit Bonnie toute aussi souriante.

-« Par contre Damon n'est pas heureux, et je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse attention à lui » dit Elena un peu triste. Stefan fit un signe de tête dans l'accord mais Bonnie les stoppa tout les deux.

-« C'est comme ça et pas autrement, Stefan tu as la chance d'être un humain pour trois semaines, ne laisse pas Damon gâcher ce que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir après, et toi Elena profite de cet instant précis »

-« Oui mais Damon risque de faire des bêtises » s'inquiéta la jeune brune

-« Damon est un grand garçon, je veillerais de temps en temps pour voir s'il ne fait rien de grave, je vais prévenir Caroline, Matt et Tyler, de vos changements »

Elena souria avant de dire d'une voix joyeuse « Pas besoin Stefan et moi l'avons déjà fait et nous avons aussi dit du comportement de Damon, ils ont dit aussi qu'ils jetteraient un œil sur lui de temps en temps »

Bonnie souria à son tour. Stefan et Elena étaient tellement contents qu'ils avaient déjà prévenu les autres. Bonnie avait le sentiment de redonner à Stefan une deuxième vie.

-« Bon je vous laisse, je vais retourner chez moi »

-« D'accord, encore merci Bonnie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux » dit Stefan souriant

-« Oh que si, tu es toujours souriant et ton front n'est pas plissé » taquina Bonnie

Elena se mit à rire pendant que Stefan fit une petite moue mais sourit juste après. Bonnie leur donna son au revoir vite fait et entra dans voiture conduisant maintenant chez elle.

Stefan et Elena entrèrent de nouveau dans le manoir et au même moment Damon en sortit.

-« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda Elena

-« Je sors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi maman et de toute façon j'ai mon portable »

Elena allait répliquer mais Stefan mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune brune lui faisant comprendre de ne rien dire et de laisser Damon tranquille.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était maintenant midi et cela faisait une heure que Damon était au Grill, il avait encore réussi à séduire des femmes, il sourit à lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin de sa compulsion de vampire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il séduisait les femmes mais n'avait franchement pas le cœur d'en ramener une pour satisfaire ses besoins. Il ne pouvait plus boire du sang donc à quoi bon ramener ces femmes, lui il faisait ça pour boire leur sang à la fin c'est tout. Puis aussi pour le sexe mais bon ce n'était plus pareil pour lui. Il allait se recommander un autre verre mais fit un soupir quand il vit que son serveur fut Matt.

-« Salut Mattie sa va bien ? En fait je m'en fou si tu vas bien ou pas, sert moi un verre de bourbon » ordonna Damon. Matt leva son sourcil face à l'attitude de Damon, combien avait-il bu de verre ? Apparemment trop.

-« Désolé, mon vieux mais je crois que tu en as eu assez » Dit le joli Blond, mais cela ne plaisait pas à Damon.

-« Heuuuu, d'habitude sa dérange personne que je claque du fric pour boire, pourquoi tu refuses, il y'a un problème ? » dit un Damon menaçant.

-« D'habitude sa dérange pas mais là si, je te signale que tu es à nouveau un humain, tu risques de faire un coma éthylique si tu bois trop » essaya de raisonner Matt

-« Ahhhhhh je vois, tu es déjà au courant, je parie aussi que blondie le sait et que le chien aussi, Suuuupeeerr, ma journée et fichu » grommela tout seul dans son coin Damon avant de rajouter « Et puis pourquoi tu t'inquiètes que je fasse un coma ? Pourquoi tout le monde veut m'aider aujourd'hui ? C'est parce que je suis humain ? Je suis de nouveau fragile ? Je ne peux pas me manipuler tout seul ? »

-« Arrêtes un peu Damon, tu dis n'importe quoi, on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout, c'est pour ton bien »

Damon se mit à rire haut et fort, faisant tout le monde le regarder. Il attira ainsi l'attention de Tyler qui était au loin depuis le début parlant avec des amis. Tyler s'approcha donc du bar et s'adressa à Matt.

-« Il y'a un problème ? » demanda-t-il. Matt allait répondre mais ce fut Damon qui prit la parole.

-« Oui il y'a un problème et c'est toi sac à puce » répondit hargneux Damon. Tyler qui n'était pas très patient balança son coup de poing dans le visage de Damon. Celui-ci l'esquiva malgré son état assez ivre il allait à son tour lui en donner un, mais son bras fut arrêté par quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais cette personne avait de la force.

-« Que sa passe-t-il ici ? » demanda la voix.

-« Tiens, tiens,tiens mais c'est la voix de la petite blondie, alors Caroline lequel des deux jeunes hommes tu vas finalement choisir ? Alors _choix numéro un_ : Matt le joli serveur aux yeux bleu avec ses beau cheveux blond, ou _choix numéro deux_ : Tyler, le brun aux yeux brun qui pu le brun de chien » fini Damon sa voix remplit de méchanceté gratuite et rigolant de son jeu de mot foireux.

- «Parce que tu voies c'est deux garçons t'aiment, et toi et ben on ne sait pas trop qui tu aimes vraiment, je veux dire tu sors avec Matt mais franchement Tyler et toi êtes assez proche à mon goût » Damon avait en effet résumé la situation du dilemme de Caroline mais jamais cela n'avait été abordé en présence des trois principal concerné.

Caroline leva sa tête et regardait Matt dans les yeux, elle s'attendait à voir des mitraillettes à la place de ses yeux mais fut surprise quand il dit à Damon.

-« Tu es tellement bourré que tu racontes des merdes dans le but de créer des conflits, Caroline fais-lui prendre l'air frais »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Caroline poussa sans difficulté Damon dehors avec elle et alla dans le parking du Grill. Elle lâcha Damon avec un peu de force et l'homme se retrouva le postérieur sur le sol. C'est à ce moment précis qui se mit à éclater de rire.

-« Espèce de sombre crétin, comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

Damon essayait de contenir son rire mais à chaque tentative se fut un échec, mais il essaya de parler quand même.

-« Si tu avais …(rire)….vu la tête…(rire)…..de Tyler…(rire)….c'était super drôle HA HA HA, la bouche grande ouverte…et des yeux tout triste mais en même….temps…..en même….temps plein d'espoir »

Caroline ne riait pas du tout au contraire, elle souleva Damon par le col de sa chemise et les pieds de celui-ci ne touchaient plus le sol.

-« Ecoute-moi bien Damon, que tu te pourri la vie à toi je veux bien mais ne viens pas foutre la merde dans celle des autres. Je vais te rappeler aussi que tu n'es plus un vampire mais un humain, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Cela veut dire que je suis plus forte que toi et que je peux me venger, je peux te contraindre et aussi boire ton sang et ainsi te tuer » La voix de Caroline était flippante et aussi menaçante. Cependant cela ne faisait pas peur à Damon

-« Fais-le Caroline, rien ne t'empêche de le faire, c'est l'occasion parfaite. Après tout ce que j'ai fait tu devrais même me tuer lentement »

Caroline relâcha Damon qui tomba de nouveau au sol.

-« Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu as beau m'avoir pourri la vie, je te considère quand même comme un ami, je n'oubli pas les fois où tu m'as sauvé, je sais que tu es un connard complet mais je suppose que tu es comme ça de nature »

Avec ces dernières paroles Caroline entra de nouveau au Grill pour parler avec Matt et le réconforter en disant que c'était lui qu'elle aimait.

Damon lui se remit sur pied et réajusta son col de chemise. Il partit donc à pied avec beaucoup de mal ne connaissant pas sa direction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était maintenant 19 heures, Bonnie était partie toute l'après-midi chez une de ses amies pour l'aider dans son travail. Elle revenait donc maintenant chez elle pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Elle prit donc ses clés de maison et voulu ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Bonnie fut surprise mais ne prit pas attention peut-être que son père était rentré plus tôt que prévu, il devait revenir normalement demain.

Elle posa toutes ses affaires sur la table de l'entrée et referma la porte.

-« Papa, tu es là ? » cria Bonnie

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle réessaya encore une fois.

-« Papa, tu es où ? » Ce coup-ci Bonnie eut une réponse, une sorte de gémissement, elle se dirigea au son de ce gémissement et finit pas découvrir une personne.

-« Purée ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Damon ? » cria la sorcière

-« mwaaa pas si fort j'ai mal à la tête » se plaignit l'ancien vampire

-« Je m'en fou dégage de là » cria de plus belle Bonnie, Damon lui se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris de la jeune fille. Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde et ensuite se boucha plus fort les oreilles à cause du hurlement de Bonnie.

-« Non mais je Rêve, tu as bu tous l'alcool de mon père » Bonnie était scandalisé, comment allait-elle expliquer cela à son père ? Il n'allait pas la croire et allait surement croire que c'était elle qui avait tout bu. Bonnie se mit une main à son front.

-« T'inquiètes pas poulette, demain tu iras en racheter pour de nouveau remplir l'armoire à alcool de ton papounet »

Bonnie s'énerva de nouveau de la remarque de Damon, elle examina les yeux de celui-ci et pu voir comment vitreux ils étaient. L'homme en face d'elle était complètement bourré, il fallait qu'il aille dormir au plus vite pour ne pas emmerder le monde. Elle prit donc son portable et voulu appeler Stefan mais elle écarta cette idée bien vite, elle ne devait pas gâcher les moments que Stefan et Elena pouvaient avoir. Elle fit donc un soupir exaspéré. Ce soir Damon allait devoir passez la nuit chez elle.

-« Bon il faut que tu dormes »

-« Je suuuiiissss pas fatigué ma ptite Bon-Bon » dit amusé la voix de Damon

-« Bien sur que si, tiens dors dans le canapé » proposa la sorcière.

Damon leva son doigt devant le visage de Bonnie et fit des grands non.

-« Tu rigoles, je dors dans un lit moi »

-«Le lit de mon père ne peut pas être occupé et je ne te donnes pas mon lit car je dors dedans » La voix de Bonnie était strict et autoritaire, mais comme tout le monde le savait cela n'arrêtait pas Damon.

-« Ton lit fera l'affaire » conclut l'homme ivre.

Bonnie pesa le pour et le contre, d'un côté elle pouvait très bien dormir dans le lit de son père et laisser Damon dormir dans le sien mais de l'autre elle ne voulait pas que Damon voit sa chambre. Mais franchement elle était trop crevée pour avoir un argument avec Damon bourré.

-« Bon d'accord » céda Bonnie, Damon eut un petit sourire victorieux et voulu marcher et monter les escaliers mais il failli tomber en arrière. Bonnie le rattrapa grâce à ses pouvoirs et vint se mettre à côté de lui et mit son bras autour de la taille de Damon. Peu à peu et avec du mal ils montèrent les marches une à une. Une fois en haut Bonnie fit un grand 'OUF' de soulagement. Elle continua néanmoins sa marche avec Damon vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à ses pouvoirs une fois de plus. Elle entra dans la pièce avec Damon et le jeta sur le lit. Cependant Damon avait lui aussi une main autour de la taille de Bonnie. Quand Bonnie l'avait jeté dans le lit elle avait oublié ce détail.

Cela avait donc eut pour conséquence Damon étant sur Bonnie qui était écrasé sous le poids mort de Damon. Elle avait du mal à respirer et devait faire quelque chose vite.

-« Damon pousse toi, tu m'étouffes »

Damon l'avait parfaitement entendu et fit ce que la sorcière lui avait demandé. Bonnie se retrouva donc libre de ses mouvements et pu respirer normalement. Elle allait sortir du lit mais la main de Damon l'arrêta.

-« Merci petite peste » était tout ce qu'il avait dit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête exaspéré avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller dans sa cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il était bizarre de voir Damon ivre comme ceci, mais après tout c'était normal car il était devenu humain, son système n'éliminait pas aussi bien que quand il était vampire.

En tout cas, elle avait envie de l'aider à passer cette étape, il avait l'air tellement malheureux comme ceci et avait donc du mal à cacher ses sentiments tel que : la colère, la tristesse, la haine, la blessure. Son masque tombait peu à peu, il essayait de le remettre mais il avait du mal. L'inconvénient d'être un humain c'était de ressentir chaque émotion qui nous traverse et l'avantage d'être un vampire c'était de pouvoir refouler et éteindre ces émotions. On pouvait éteindre les sentiments de culpabilité, de tristesse. Mais là Damon était obligé de devoir les sentir et les vivre.

Elle devait l'aider, car ce n'était pas dans sa nature de voir les gens souffrir même si c'est Damon. Il avait beau lui avoir fait du mal dans le passé, il l'avait énormément aidé, d'un côté c'est grâce à lui qu'elle est devenu la sorcière qu'elle était maintenant, car elle avait pu s'entrainer sur lui d'un côté. En plus ils avaient collaborés avec l'épisode tout entier de Klaus. Mais attention cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui avait tout pardonné et cela n'effaçait pas son mépris et sa petite peur pour les vampires du même genre que Damon ou pire de Klaus. Elle allait simplement aider Damon car il était humain c'est tout, une fois qu'il redeviendrait un vampire tout sera comme avant. Promis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila pour le chapitre 2, laissez moi vos impressions, pour savoir si je continue ou pas. Merci encore pour vos reviews et je suis contente de retrouver mes lectrices de ma première histoire. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée.

A bientôt

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas vampire diaries

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La première impression que Damon avait en se levant était qu'un pantin jouait des cymbales près de ses oreilles, sa tête faisait des BOUM BOUM BOUM. Il ouvrit donc un œil puis le deuxième. Il se prit la tête entre ses deux mains et criait d'arrêter. D'un seul coup le bruit s'arrêta mais il sentait toujours un maux de tête fulgurant. Damon fit quand même le tour de la chambre avec ses yeux et vit que le fameux pantin n'était autre que Bonnie Bennett. En effet la jeune sorcière était la source du bruit désagréable avec de véritables cymbales. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de recommencer à taper fort l'instrument.

-« Arrête tout de suite bordel ! » Damon se leva tout en hurlant et se dirigeait vers la sorcière. Bonnie ne recula pas mais arrêta de jouer de son instrument de torture pour Damon. Elle le posa de côté et prit un verre et le tendit à Damon.

-« Voici de l'aspirine, et au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'es plus un vampire, que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi bien qu'avant, que hier soir tu étais bourré et que tu as atterri comme par hasard ici dans ma maison »

-« Arrête de parler tu me saoul et j'ai mal à la tête » supplia Damon.

-« Je préfère te saouler avec mes paroles que tu te saoul avec l'alcool de mon père » gronda Bonnie. Damon fit une grimace mais prit et but le verre. Il allait se remettre dans le lit de Bonnie mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en se mettant devant lui.

-« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda confuse Bonnie

-« Je vais me recoucher je ne suis pas bien » répondit l'ancien vampire.

-« Tu ne peux pas, mon père va arriver dans une heure à peu près, il risque de comprendre autre chose, et me punir à vie » se plaignit Bonnie en croisant les bras.

Damon bouscula de côté Bonnie ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire et se jeta dans le lit et prit un oreiller entre ses bras et le renifla. Bonnie essayait de prendre la jambe de Damon et de la tirer hors du lit. Et à sa plus grande joie elle réussie, mettant Damon par terre. Celui-ci se releva et la fixait avec colère, mais réussi tout de même à être ironique en lui parlant.

-« Bonnie, tu es méchante, comment tu oses me mettre dehors alors que je ne me sens pas bien ? » Son regard montrait toujours de la colère mais il disparut peu à peu.

-« Damon je ne veux pas que mon père te trouves dans ma chambre, il va toute de suite comprendre tout de travers »

-« Toutes les filles que je connais seraient hyper heureuse que je me trouve dans leur lit et que je veux y rester » dit Damon avec un air arrogant.

-« Tu te trompes, car premièrement je ne veux pas de toi dans ma maison et particulièrement dans ma chambre et deuxièmement Elena ne veut pas de toi dans sa chambre ou celle de ton frère. » dit Bonnie tout en lui montrant deux doigts pour marquer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Apparemment cela n'avait pas plu à Damon, qui s'en alla de la chambre de Bonnie et claqua la porte. Il descendait des escaliers tout doucement ne voulant pas tomber à cause de son mal de tête. Bonnie elle fit un soupir d'exaspération et sortit à son tour de sa chambre pour suivre Damon qui était maintenant dans la cuisine.

-« Wow, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? » demanda Damon regardant la table de cuisine remplit de pains au chocolat, de croissants, de céréales, tartines, jus d'orange et de café.

-« Oui, je te le répète encore une fois mon père va bientôt arriver et j'ai fait tout ça pour lui et moi »

Damon se retourna vers Bonnie et mit sa main au cœur.

-« tu me fais mal au cœur, je vois parfaitement bien que je ne suis pas apprécié dans cette maison vu que je ne suis pas invité à manger le petit-déjeuner avec ton père et toi »

Bonnie mit à son tour sa main au cœur et dit d'une voix désolée.

-« J'ai mal à mon cœur de t'avoir fait mal au tient »

Damon se mit à sourire face à l'imitation de lui que Bonnie avait fait, quand le bruit d'un téléphone fixe sonna. Bonnie se détourna de Damon et allait décrocher.

-« Allô »

-« Allô Bonnie, c'est moi ma petite fille »

Le visage de Bonnie devint moins crispé et plus détendu en entendant la voix de son père.

-« Salut papa, tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui ma chérie et toi sa va bien ? »

-« Oui, alors tu arrives dans combien de temps ? J'ai préparé le déjeuner pour toi, j'ai moi-même fait les petits pains au chocolat et les croissants, car je sais que tu les aimes bien. Il y'en a au moins pour 8 personnes, j'ai trop hâte que tu rentres papa »

Bonnie avait fini sa phrase, elle était tellement contente que son père revenait aujourd'hui, qu'elle c'était levée de bonne heure pour tout pouvoir préparer. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il l'appelait souvent pour savoir comment elle allait mais ce n'était pas pareil. En plus il serait à la maison pendant deux semaines de suite, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle le verrait beaucoup plus longtemps que l'autre coup et qu'ils pourraient faire des activités en commun. Cependant le rêve de Bonnie fut brisé lorsqu'elle en tendit son père dire d'une voix triste :

-« Bonnie, je suis désolé »

A cette réplique le cœur de Bonnie avait eut l'impression qu'il s'arrêtait de battre pendant 30 secondes. Le ton de son père dans cette phrase avait simplement gâché sa journée. Elle prit donc l'initiative et parlait à la place de son père, mais elle ne réussit pas à cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

-« Tu ne peux pas venir c'est ça ? »

De loin Damon était frustré une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait le père de Bonnie à l'autre bout du fil. S'il était encore un vampire, il aurait tout entendu, et aurait pu savoir quel était le sujet de conversation. 'Purée, c'est trop nul d'être un humain' pensait-il. Il regardait donc Bonnie parler à son père, elle était vraiment contente et elle étalait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais après le bonheur de Bonnie semblait s'envoler, son visage c'était décomposé et il pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient. Elle devait certainement retenir ses larmes, mais ce qui fit un peu mal au cœur à Damon fut la tristesse dans les mots de Bonnie. Il avait envie d'aller la réconforter car il ne supportait pas ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait lui aussi ce que Bonnie était en train de vivre. Damon se retourna d'un coup de la conversation téléphonique et secoua sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'est n'importe quoi ce qu'il venait de penser. Maudissez les pitoyables émotions humaines, s'il aurait était un vampire il aurait éteint ces émotions de suite et il aurait joué les connards. Il fallait que ces trois semaines passent vite mais alors très vite. Il s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et se servit lui-même un croissant et un café, tout en écoutant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la conversation de Bonnie.

-« Cela fait la deuxième fois que tu me joues le tour, ton patron ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Ah bon tu as peur d'être viré, mais tu lui as pas dit à ton patron que tu as une fille qui voudrait un peu profiter de son père ? Non je ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies presque que tu as une fille. Quoi que j'arrête de dire des bêtises ? C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes, tu sais quoi laisse tomber papa. Non j'ai dit que c'était bon. Oui….. Moi aussi je t'aime, ouais bonne journée, au revoir. »

Bonnie raccrocha le téléphone en furie, elle sécha les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la cuisine et de parler à Damon.

-« Ben je vois que tu te sens comme chez toi ici, vas-y sert toi » dit d'une voix acerbe la jeune sorcière. Damon mâcha bien son croissant et l'avala avant de répondre.

-« Bah quoi ? Si j'ai bien compris ton père ne viens pas ici, pourquoi gâcher tant de nourriture ? En plus j'ai faim, mon estomac fait des bruits bizarres et c'est désagréable. » Bonnie souffla pour se calmer et s'assit en face de Damon, elle prit un pain au chocolat et se versa un jus d'orange.

-« Ouais et bien après que tu as fini de manger retournes chez toi » dit la jeune fille entre deux bouchées.

Damon roula ses yeux en l'air et reprit un croissant.

-« Ouais, je vais te laisser toute seule, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de pourrir ma journée en restant avec toi »

-« On dirait que ton mal de tête est partit vu que tu me parles de nouveau avec ton légendaire mordant » Bonnie sourit en disant le dernier mot de sa phrase pendant que Damon lui serrait les poings.

-« Attends, dès que je suis de nouveau un vampire, on va voir qui c'est qui a du mordant »

Damon finit le croissant se lava les mains et partit sans même adresser un regard à Bonnie. Bonnie elle se laissa aller et pleurait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait tellement espéré que son père vienne mais malheureusement et comme d'habitude il ne lui avait accordé aucun temps ensemble. Et il avait fallu que cela se passe devant Damon, même humain il était toujours un bâtard égoïste et froid.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon marchait lentement pour retourner chez lui, il n'en pouvait plus et avait mal aux jambes. S'il avait été un vampire il serait arrivé chez lui en trois minutes grâce à sa vitesse de vampire, mais non le sort de la sorcière lunatique l'avait transformé en pathétique humain. Il souffla de nouveau d'exaspération. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa condition de vampire car il n'en pouvait plus, la raison qu'il avait tant bu hier était la culpabilité. Oui les remords la culpabilité, ces sentiments qu'il éteignait quand il était un vampire. Hier il ressentait le remord celui d'avoir transformé Vickie, celui d'avoir tué Bree, celui d'avoir tué Zach, d'avoir fait du mal à Caroline, et celui d'avoir tué tous les gens qu'il a croisé et qui avaient suppliés de les laisser tranquille. Leurs cris revenaient en tête et leur regard juste avant de mourir. C'était trop, c'était insupportable.

Damon se perdait une fois de plus dans ses pensées et son cœur avait de plus en plus mal, cependant il fit un bond quand il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit et vit une voiture s'arrêter juste à côté de lui. A l'intérieure n'était autre qu'Elena qui souriait comme une malade.

-« Salut Damon, besoin d'un trajet ? » demanda la brunette joyeuse.

Damon regardait Elena et eut un petit sourire. En effet à l'instant où il vit son visage son cœur avait manqué un battement. Elle était si belle, si douce et gentille avec lui, même quand il était un vampire elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, du moins pas en amitié. Elle voyait ses qualités ce que personne d'autre ne voyaient. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture de la petite-amie de son frère. 30 secondes plus tard la voiture démarra.

-« Alors tu vas bien ? Je dis ceci car hier soir tu n'étais pas au manoir, j'étais inquiète » dit Elena doucement et regardant quand elle le pouvait Damon.

Le cœur de Damon manqua de nouveau un battement, Elena Guilbert était inquiète pour lui ? Cela lui faisait du bien, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que quelqu'un pense à lui, se soucie de lui. Damon fronça de nouveau les sourcils face à ses pensées à l'eau de rose. Stupide cœur humain.

-« Oui je vais bien, disons juste que j'ai un peu bu et que j'avais oublié que je n'étais plus un vampire, donc j'ai terminé ivre et dans la maison de quelqu'un »

-« Oh mon dieu, Damon je t'avais dit de faire attention, tu risques de faire un coma si tu bois trop ! Et c'était où la maison ? Des gens que tu connaissais ? »

-« En faite j'ai trouvé la maison de Bonnie et je suis entré dedans et j'ai un peu fouillé et bu tout l'alcool de son père » avoua Damon.

Elena faisait un signe de tête désapprobateur, il avait eut de la chance que Bonnie ne l'a pas mit dehors.

-« Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'a pas mit dehors, j'espère que tu l'as remercié au moins ? » demanda Elena. Damon ne voulait pas vraiment discuter de sa nuit chez la sorcière et décida donc de mentir.

-« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, et du coup elle m'a offert le petit-déjeuner et un verre d'aspirine qui à d'ailleurs fait son effet » déclara Damon tout fier de se sentir assez bien.

-« Ah ouais, c'est bien je trouve que ton caractère s'améliore, tu sais Bonnie prétend qu'elle te déteste mais je suis sûre qu'au fond et ben elle » Elena se savait pas quoi dire mais elle continua en trouvant la première chose qu'elle pouvait « te considère comme un allié oui c'est ça un allié »

-« Ouais ….. » dit un Damon peu convaincu.

-« Tu as du rencontrer son père alors ? » demanda Elena se rappelant que le père de Bonnie allait revenir aujourd'hui. Bonnie lui en avait parlé toute la semaine tellement elle était contente.

-« En faite non, son père l'a appelé pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas car il a du boulot quelque chose comme ça » répondit vite-fait l'ancien vampire.

-« Oh » fut tout ce qu'Elena put dire, elle était vraiment triste pour Bonnie. Damon ne voulant plus parler de la sorcière ennuyeuse changea donc de sujet.

-« Alors comment c'est passé la journée de Stef hier ? » Elena souria et lui raconta en détails ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-« Super, c'est la première fois que je vois Stefan autant rire, nous sommes allés faire des courses ensemble et après nous sommes allés au cinéma et pour finir une soirée resto et nous sommes rentrés. »

Damon ressentait maintenant de la jalousie, il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de tuer son frère et de voler Elena et passer ses journées et ses nuits avec elle. Cette jalousie lui faisait fermer les yeux une fois de plus, car il avait l'impression que son lien de fraternité était moins important que son amour pour Elena, comme avec Katherine il y'a 145 ans. Et rien que pour cela il ressentait une fois de plus de la culpabilité. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu. Il faut dire quand même que son frère était important pour lui, mais lui n'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Lui il le voyait avec Elena et personne d'autre. Son train de pensée fut arrêté quand Elena lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir. Ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent donc dans le manoir.

-« Merci pour le trajet mademoiselle » Damon avait prit la main d'Elena et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur celle-ci. La rougeur sur le visage d'Elena mettait Damon à l'aise et l'encouragea plus. Il se rapprocha d'Elena et la regardait dans les yeux profondément. Son cœur lui criait de l'embrasser

comme un vrai homme embrasse sa femme, il voulait plus que de son amitié, il la voulait pour lui, toute entière, il voulait son cœur, son corps et son âme. S'il ne l'embrassait pas maintenant, il allait exploser. Katherine ne faisait pas battre son cœur comme Elena faisait, c'était plus que du désir et de la passion, c'était de l'amour. Cependant une chose disait différemment, cette chose disait que c'était un autre amour. Mais le cœur était plus fort et Damon céda à son envie.

Il mit ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena, au début elle était hésitante et était tendue mais cela n'empêcha pas Damon de continuer. Au bout d'un certain moment Elena semblait faiblir contre le baiser de Damon, et celui-ci en prit l'avantage. Il mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la faire céder mais Elena était tenace et semblait reprendre ses esprit et poussa de toute ses forces Damon.

Le premier sentiment qui envahit Damon fut le regret mais ensuite ce fut la colère. La colère du rejet.

-« Je suis désolée Damon mais je ne peux pas le faire et tu le sais pourquoi » dit Elena se sentant mal pour Damon, elle savait que le rejet allait être difficile pour lui surtout en ce moment, vu qu'il était un humain mais elle n'attendait pas la réaction violente de Damon.

-« Pourquoi ? » cria Damon à pleine voix, prenant un vase sur la table et le balançant contre un mur, faisant Elena fermé les yeux au bruit de l'impact. « Je veux savoir pourquoi ? » cria plus fort l'ancien vampire

-« Tu le sais pourquoi » dit faiblement Elena retenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche.

Damon se rapprocha d'Elena pendant que celle-ci se recula. Damon changea subitement de trajectoire et balança son poing sur le mur. Il marchait comme un lion énervé en cage et chaque objet qui était sur son passage se retrouvait à terre. Il prit des livres et les jetaient par terre. Elena à ce stade ne réussit pas à retenir ses sanglots et ses larmes.

-« POURQUOI toujours Stefan, pourquoi ? » Damon ressentait de la rage et de la colère, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi, qu'on lui dise.

La porte du salon se mit à s'ouvrir et révéla Caroline.

-« Il se passe quoi ici ? » demanda la jeune blonde, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit par terre des bouts de verres fracassés, des livres, des fleurs bref c'était un vrai chantier. Elle regardait maintenant Elena qui était en larme et se dirigea vers elle.

-« Elena sa va ? » demanda inquiète Caroline

Elena ne pouvait pas parler mais elle fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'elle allait bien, Caroline la prit dans ses bras et lui donna une étreinte.

-« Chuut sa va aller » essaya de calmer le jeune vampire. Les mots réconfortant de Caroline semblaient fonctionner. Elena se retira de l'étreinte de Caroline et fixa Damon. Il fallait qu'il comprenne maintenant, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison et si elle devait lui briser le cœur dans le processus, elle allait le faire. C'était le bon moment de le faire, il était humain, il ne pourrait pas éteindre le sentiment de rejet et la peine qu'il allait ressentir. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

-« Damon » dit la brune attirant ainsi l'attention de Damon qui était en train de fixer un point invisible avec fureur. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » elle vit le signe de tête de Damon et prit donc une grande bouffée d'air « Je vais te le dire, j'aime Stefan, car il est gentil, attentionné, bienveillant, il est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, quand je l'embrasse je ressens la chaleur, l'amour, mon estomac ressemble à cet instant à un nid de papillons. Chaque regards, chaque paroles que nous nous donnons sont remplit de l'amour. Il est tout pour moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, j'ai besoin de lui. Alors que toi je t'aime mais d'une différente manière, je me soucie de toi, je m'inquiète pour toi, et j'ai besoin de toi mais ce n'est pas pareil, je te considère comme Jérémy c'est-à-dire comme un frère. Tu es important pour moi et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'effondre, elle me convient et je ne veux rien de plus et rien de moins. »

Le cœur de Damon semblait tomber en miette à cet instant précis, elle l'aimait mais comme un frère, comme un confident, elle ne voulait que son amitié. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal, voilà pourquoi il détestait les humains, ils sont pathétiques, il avait tellement mal à l'intérieur qu'il sentait quelque chose qui voulait partir de ses yeux, mais il réussit à les retenir.

-« Et moi c'est toi que j'aime Elena » renchérit Damon.

-« Damon » gronda Caroline

-« Toi tais-toi, on ne t'a pas sonné blondie » cria Damon maintenant en colère.

Elena se mit devant Caroline et regardait Damon droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu sais pourquoi maintenant Damon, le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de me laisser tranquille sur ce plan et de réfléchir »

Damon se détourna d'Elena, Katherine lui avait brisé son cœur de mort mais Elena avait fait pire, elle avait brisé son cœur au moment où il était le plus faible, au moment où il était un humain. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il puisse ressentir autant de peine autant de rage de colère de déception, au même moment. Il courut vert sa chambre et claqua la porte, il n'avait même pas envie d'aller au Grill boire de l'alcool, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de sortir. Voilà c'est ce qu'il allait faire, pendant trois semaines il ne bougerait pas de sa chambre. Il resterait seul à bouder, à penser, à se morfondre.

Elena se sentait elle-même mal de casser le cœur de Damon comme ceci mais il le fallait, c'était le chemin le plus difficile et le plus douloureux à prendre et Damon ne le méritait pas, surtout après l'épisode entier avec Katherine. Caroline avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena pour lui donner le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Elena se retourna vers son amie et lui fit une grande étreinte.

-« Il a mal Caroline » était tout ce qu'Elena disait, Caroline ne disait rien mais donnait son épaule volontiers à Elena. Elle était calme quand soudain elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue au manoir. Cette nouvelle allait lui redonner le moral.

-« Elena je suis vraiment désolée pour Damon mais je suis venue ici de la part de Stefan, il regrette de ne plus pouvoir courir aussi vite qu'avant donc il m'a envoyé »

Au nom de Stefan Elena releva la tête et sécha ses larmes. Caroline fit un grand sourire et Elena se demandait ce qui se passait.

-« Donc voilà Stefan est partit ce matin et est allé faire un petit achat, que je tiens dans ma main depuis tout à l'heure et que j'ai fais attention de ne pas froisser avec toutes nos étreintes. » rigola Caroline.

-« Vite donne-le » pressa Elena

Caroline lui tendit donc une enveloppe, Elena la prit et la regardait sous tous les angles à la recherche d'un petit mot, mais il n'y'avait que l'inscription ELENA en noir avec la jolie écriture de Stefan. Elena s'empressa de l'ouvrir et y découvrit.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y crois pas. Deux billets pour l'Italie pour Milan » Elena était toute excité, c'était tellement bien, elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller en Italie pour aller voir Venise, Turin, Milan mais aussi les monuments et surtout aussi pour la nourriture tel que les fameuses pizzas et bien entendu les fameuses pâtes. Les larmes et les sanglots avaient fait place maintenant à de la joie. Le visage d'Elena était un désordre total mais le sourire de la jeune fille le fit devenir plus beau.

-« Hey ouais Italie, j'ai demandé à Stefan si je pouvais venir mais il m'a dit la prochaine fois avec Matt et Bonnie, car ce coup-ci c'est un petit voyage de deux semaines en amoureux » dit une Caroline un peu trop enthousiaste.

-« Oh franchement je n'y crois pas » continuait de dire Elena.

-« Oui ben il faudrait peut-être commencer à y croire car ton départ est demain matin à 9h00 donc je propose qu'on aille chez toi préparer ta valise ma belle »

Elena se dépêcha de prendre les clés de sa voiture et s'y dirigea mais une fois devant la porte elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Caroline qui comprit aussitôt l'arrêt soudain de son amie.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Damon, il est chiant et c'est un fardeau mais on va s'occuper de lui pendant les deux semaines où tu n'es pas là et jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne un vampire, donc profite d'être avec Stefan, amuse toi »

Elena fit un signe de tête et continua son chemin vers sa voiture suivit de Caroline. Les deux filles partaient chez Elena pour préparer ses valises. Caroline pendant le trajet avait appelé Bonnie pour lui demander si elle voulait bien les aider. La jeune sorcière avait bien entendu accepté et se dirigeait elle aussi vers la maison d'Elena.

Toute l'après-midi les filles avaient choisit les vêtements qu'Elena devait prendre pour aller en Italie. Les filles avaient passé un bon moment entre elles et avaient surtout bien rigolés. Elena avait invité ses deux meilleures amies à dîner chez elle pour faire la soirée passée plus vite. A un moment du repas Elena ne put s'empêcher d'aborder Damon.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau pour vous et que c'est même une contrainte mais prenez bien soin de Damon, il est vulnérable. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça, il à fait de mauvaises choses mais au fond il est bon »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena, nous le savons, n'est-ce pas Bonne ? » demanda Caroline

Bonnie fit un soupir avant de répondre « Bien sûr, tant qu'il est humain je vais l'aider mais après ne comptez plus sur moi »

Elena fit un grand sourire. Caroline et Bonnie partaient vers 21h00 pour laisser à Elena le sommeil dont elle avait besoin. Mais tout le monde savaient que Elena serait trop énerver pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. Et en effet ce fut le cas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, je suis un peu déçue de moi pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce que j'aimerais être à la place d'Elena et pouvoir partir en Italie ^^. Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews. Hey Sindoudou je te remercie pour ton idée, j'y avais pensé aussi ^^ lol. Laissez-moi une trace de votre passage s'il vous plaît.

Bisous tout le monde.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas vampire diaries

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, Elena était à l'aéroport avec Stefan. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Tyler étaient tous présent pour dire leur au revoir. Elena était fatigué car elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormie, les cernes sous ses yeux nous le prouvaient largement. Elena fut déçue de ne pas voir Damon lui dire au revoir, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire à bientôt mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas répondu. Stefan lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais plutôt de profiter.

« Le vol pour Milan va bientôt décoller je vous prie mesdames messieurs de bien vouloir monter à bord de l'avion »

-« Bon ça y'est le grand jour est arrivé Elena, il est temps de profiter de ton Stefan » taquina la vampire blonde. Elena sourit et Stefan aussi.

-« Oui, je commence enfin à y croire, j'ai hâte de poser mon pied sur le sol italien » disait Elena d'une voix excité.

-« Ben allez-y, il serait dommage de rater le vol» intervint Tyler, montrant du doigt l'avion derrière Elena et Stefan.

-« Oui sinon c'est adieu Italie et re-bonjour Mystic Falls » dit Matt tenant dans ses bras Caroline.

Tyler regardait les deux jeunes amoureux et sentit une petite once de jalousie, mais Caroline avait été clair avec lui quand il y'a eu le petit incident avec Damon, c'était Matt qu'elle aimait, il ne devait donc pas se faire de faux espoir. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Stefan.

-« Ouais il faut partir Elena » dit Stefan souriant. Elena fit un signe de tête et dit son au revoir à ses ami(e)s. Elle serra fort Bonnie et Caroline et dans la même occasion Matt.

Les quatre ami(e)s faisaient de grand signe jusqu'à ce que Stefan et Elena fussent loin. Bonnie mit sa main dans sa poche et y découvrit un morceau de papier. Elle le déplia et y découvrit une note, cette écriture c'était celle d'Elena.

'_Prends soin de Damon il en besoin, ne le laisse pas sombrer_

_Bisous Elena'_

Bonnie fit un soupir et jeta la note dans une poubelle, Elena s'inquiétait trop pour Damon, il était un humain c'est tout ! Il ne fallait pas non plus mettre deux baby-sitters pour un adulte de 24 ans quand même. Bonnie allait le surveiller mais après c'est tout.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon, avait prit une résolution, c'était de rester les trois prochaines semaines dans sa chambre. Ce matin il avait reçu un message d'Elena comme quoi elle partait avec Stefan en Italie pour deux semaines et qu'elle lui disait au revoir. Damon jeta son portable contre la porte de sa chambre et le cassa. Il se jeta de nouveau vers son lit et ferma les yeux, imaginant sa vie parfaite, ce qu'il voudrait. Et c'est comme ceci qu'il s'endormit et fut réveillé 5 heures plus tard par des coups sur sa porte. Damon ne dit rien voulant qu'on lui laisse la paix, mais le bruit persista mais ce coup-ci une voix se fit entendre.

-« Damon je sais que tu es ici, ouvre cette porte »

Damon reconnut la voix de Bonnie, il fit un soupir et ferma de nouveau ses yeux.

Bonnie, elle, avait était un peu inquiète, cela faisait des heures qu'elle essayait de joindre Damon sur son portable mais elle retombait direct sur sa messagerie légendaire.

'_Bonjour ou bonsoir vous êtes sur le répondeur du magnifique Damon mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre ou je ne veux pas, alors chiao_ »

Bonnie avait donc décidé de venir faire un petit check-up mais apparemment Monsieur ne voulait pas lui ouvrir la porte. Elle allait décider d'utiliser sa magie, mais elle fit tout d'abord un essai et mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Elle entra donc dans la pièce et vit Damon allongé sur son lit avec sa couverture au dessus de lui. Elle prit la couverture dans ses mains et la retira d'un coup sec faisant Damon râlé.

-« Awwww remet la tout de suite sur moi »

-« Tu as vu l'heure, il est 14h00 ce n'est plus le temps de dormir. » disait Bonnie prenant le ton d'une mère qui réveille son enfant.

-« Merde, je fais ce que je veux, laisse moi tranquille » continuai de râler Damon

-« Damon, je veux simplement t'aider, tu as l'air d'une loque » essaya de raisonner Bonnie.

-« Ecoute moi bien la sorcière, je compte rester ici pendant trois semaines donc j'aimerais que tu me laisse tranquille »

-« Mais tu es dingue ! Tu as besoin de manger, de te laver, de sortir ou tu vas devenir dingue, et tu risques de mourir de faim » fit Bonnie

-« Et alors, arrête de faire semblant de te soucier de moi, je vais parfaitement bien et je suis grand » répliqua Damon lassé et toujours dans son lit.

Bonnie en eut marre et utilisa ses pouvoirs, elle fit léviter Damon dans les airs qui cria de le reposer tout de suite, elle le reposa sans douceur et Damon tomba donc par terre. Bonnie avait un petit sourire suffisant, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Damon qui se releva en furie et se mit devant elle. Bonnie avait soudain un peu peur, Damon était toujours menaçant et il la dominait par la taille. Elle leva ses yeux en l'air pour le regarder et elle y découvrit de la solitude, de la blessure, de la colère.

-« Laisse-moi tranquille bonnie, s'il te plaît » implora l'ancien vampire

Bonnie fut choqué par le ton implorant de Damon et du 's'il te plaît' L'homme en face d'elle devait vraiment être fatigué et blazé. On pouvait voir qu'il en avait marre, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner, hors de question, il devait sortir et manger, les deux prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir s'il continuait d'agir comme un bébé. Vivement que tout revienne à la normal pour Damon. La semaine où Elena et Stefan seraient rentrés, elle allait souffler un peu.

-« Ecoute Damon je te laisserais seul quand tu seras lavé, habillé, que tu auras mangé quelque chose et que tu auras pris une petite balade »

Damon se mit à rire face au planning que Bonnie avait fait pour lui.

-« Non » répliqua t-il après sa petite crise de rire

-« Très bien, si tu ne le fait pas je reste ici » rétorqua Bonnie ne voulant pas se laisser décourager par cet hypocrite.

-« Très bien, prend une chaise et ta valise car tu vas rester trois semaines ici ma belle » dit Damon souriant.

Bonnie fit un sourire à Damon, il voulait jouer à ce jeu et bien elle allait elle aussi jouer avec, elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face du lit de Damon et le fixait du regard pendant que Damon se mit de nouveau dans son lit et s'allongeait.

Bonnie savait qu'au bout d'un moment Damon en aurait eut marre. Elle continuait de le fixer pendant des minutes, au bout d'un moment elle se mit à chantonner un air de musique, après elle faisait du bruit avec ses ongles au même rythme que sa chanson.

Damon de son côté en avait marre, il pensait que Bonnie allait partir après qu'elle l'ait vu ne rien faire dans son lit mais non. La sorcière s'était assise sur une chaise et faisait tout pour l'ennuyer et le faire enrager. Au goût de Damon elle réussissait trop bien, elle faisait l'innocente en chantant des chansons complètement débile et ses doigts claquaient au même rythme, faisant perdre le sang froid de Damon de plus en plus vite. Et c'est au bout de vingt minutes que Damon explosa.

-« J'en ai marre, je vais me laver, manger et sortir comme ça tu me laisseras dormir en paix » dit d'un seul coup Damon, se levant d'un bond de son lit, faisant peur à Bonnie par son explosion soudaine. Damon ne regardait même pas Bonnie car il savait qu'elle avait un petit sourire suffisant, la peste il avait l'impression de voir ses manières déteindre sur la sorcière, il ne savait pas à quel point c'était chiant quand quelqu'un faisait un sourire de ce genre. Il s'en alla dans sa salle de bain et claqua la porte.

Bonnie elle avait eut peur face à la réaction soudaine de Damon mais sa peur fut remplacé aussitôt par de la fierté d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Une fois Damon dans la salle de bain, elle descendit les escaliers et s'en allait à la cuisine préparer quelque chose. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit le jus d'orange, elle fouilla les placards et y découvrit des tartines et de la confiture. Bref elle mit tout sur la table et attendait Damon. Elle regardait sa montre et vit qu'il était 14h25, c'était bizarre de voir que Damon allait manger son petit-déjeuner à cette heure-ci. Bonnie savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, mais Damon semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide et Elena comptait sur elle. Des fois elle se disait qu'elle faisait beaucoup trop pour Elena, mais au final elle le méritait.

Bonnie se retourna quand elle entendit le bruit de pas de Damon, celui-ci avait un visage fermé. Il prit une chaise et commença à faire ses tartines. Il prit une bouchée puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il est fini son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y'avait eut aucune parole, aucun regard entre les deux. Bonnie se sentait mal à l'aise et se força à trouver un sujet de discussion.

-« Damon, ce n'est que trois semaines » Bonnie essayait d'être réconfortante mais se fut un échec car Damon ne répondait pas. « Prends ce qui t'arrives comme un défi alors » tenta une nouvelle fois Bonnie. Toujours aucune réaction, Bonnie essaya d'une autre manière et elle savait que ceci allait faire réagir Damon.

-« Pff je le savais, tu es faible, tu n'es pas capable de 'survivre' en étant un humain alors que Stefan oui, lui il en profite et fait les choses correctement, pour lui c'est une deuxième chance même si elle est courte, le vrai Damon que je connais, le connard arrogant et qui ne se laisse pas démonter aurait prit cette situation comme un homme et aurait prit ceci comme un défi. Il aurait prouvé à tout le monde que même en étant un 'faible' humain il était toujours plus fort que son frère, il était toujours le même, mais apparemment je me suis trompé » finit Bonnie se levant de la chaise de cuisine, elle se détourna de Damon et s'en allait du manoir avec un sourire, dans sa tête elle comptait.

'3' '2' '1'

-« Attends petite sorcière » se fit entendre la voix dure de Damon, Bonnie se retourna couvrant son sourire par une ligne ferme de ses lèvres et le regard bien droit dans celui de Damon.

-« Cela me fait mal au cœur de te le dire mais tu as raison » et suite à cette phrase Damon mit sa main au cœur et fit un grand crie comme si on lui avait donné un coup de couteau au cœur. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air face à la bouffonnerie de l'homme en face d'elle. Damon releva la tête et fit un petit sourire, il s'approcha de Bonnie et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Cependant Bonnie n'avait pas prévu la réaction suivante de Damon.

En effet celui-ci prit Bonnie par les épaules et la claqua violement dans un mur, Bonnie fit un petit cri de surprise et ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact de son dos contre le mur. Elle les rouvrit quand elle sentit le souffle de Damon sur son visage, il était trop près à son goût et son air menaçant était assez effrayant.

-« Ne me compare pas à Stefan, tout le monde sait que je suis plus fort que lui, et je suis toujours le même Damon Bonnie donc si je suis toujours le même, tu devrais savoir qu'il y'a une certaine façon de me dire les choses, il se pourrait que je puisse te faire mal ou que tu tombes dans les escaliers par accident, je suis humain mais il y'a d'autre façon de tuer que de mordre et de sucer sec le sang d'un homme ou une femme » fit menaçant l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie elle était impressionné, son changement de comportement venait de faire un 360° complet, il y'a deux minutes il se morfondait et boudait et maintenant il était redevenu le même qu'avant. Stefan était toujours un sujet hyper sensible pour Damon ainsi que le sujet Elena. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et c'était son intention, elle savait mieux manipuler le Damon en mode 'je suis le méchant et je fais ce que je veux' que le Damon 'Personne ne m'aime et je veux être seul'. De tout façon dans les deux cas Damon est arrogant, prétentieux, un crétin de première et un manipulateur. Bonnie sentait la prise de Damon se détacher et elle fit un sourire.

-« Pourquoi tu souris ? » dit Damon agacé

-« Parce que j'ai en face de moi le vrai Damon » répondit Bonnie de manière évidente. Damon fit un sourire et avait enfin comprit le petit jeu de la sorcière. Elle avait fait exprès d'aborder Stefan pour le mettre en colère et qu'il retrouve son comportement d'avant. Elle était forte mais elle était bête, s'il aurait été un vampire il lui aurait arraché sa tête. Il la regarda de nouveau et lui sourit.

-« Si je comprends bien, tu aimes le Damon en mode Bad Boy hein ? » taquina l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie se mit à rougir et se retourna vite pour partir du manoir loin de ce démon.

-« Ah je le savais, les filles sont toutes folles des mauvais garçons et Bonnie Bennett ne déroge pas à la règle » dit Damon suivant Bonnie et prenant sa veste en cuir noir.

-« Arrêtes tes bêtises, je ne t'aime pas d'un pouce même quand tu essais d'être gentil, donc quand tu tue les gens ou tu les manipules je te déteste » fit Bonnie sur la défensive.

-« Bonnie je suis humain, les mots qui sortent de ta bouche me font hyper mal, mon cœur vient de me faire mal, tu n'es pas très gentille » dit Damon réprimandant la sorcière.

-« Pff tu es trop bête » répliqua Bonnie étant maintenant dans l'allé des Salvatore suivit de Damon de près.

-« En fait Bonnie maintenant que je suis assez jovial et que je suis à peu près moi-même, je vais te faire l'honneur de ma somptueuse présence aujourd'hui »

Bonnie s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Damon.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

Damon fit mine de réfléchir « Ah oui que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais personnellement tu veux savoir ce que je crois moi » fit Damon, Bonnie fit un signe de tête négatif mais Damon ne s'en préoccupa et continua « je pense qu'au fond tu m'apprécie à ta manière, regarde si tu me détestais vraiment tu ne serais pas ici en t'occupant de mon cas même si Elena t'aurait supplié de le faire »

Bonnie fit un soupir avant de finalement reconnaitre « C'est vrai je ne te déteste pas, en fait pour te dire la vérité je ….. je … »

-« Tu quoi ? » demanda Damon impatient voulant connaître la vérité.

-« Je t'aime voila la vérité » dit Bonnie nerveuse.

Damon fut choqué par ce que venait de dire Bonnie, mais après il se défit de son choc et sourit, après tout c'était possible, peut-être elle avait caché son amour pour lui avec de la fausse haine ? Mais là n'était pas la question. Il devait être sûr, lui ne voyait jamais Bonnie s'intéresser à lui. Bien sûr il avait imaginé plusieurs fois ce que cela ferait de l'avoir pour lui une, deux ou trois nuits. C'était l'occasion parfaite de réaliser ce petit rêve, mais bien sûr il la jetterait quand il en aura marre. Cependant quelque chose empêchait de faire cela à Bonnie, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne le méritait pas, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir parce qu'il entendit le rire de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et vit Bonnie en train de rire à cœur joie.

-« Quoi ? » demanda irrité Damon mais la fille ne répondait pas « tu m'aimes vraiment ou tu te fous de ma gueule ? » demanda Damon fort. Bonnie arrêta de rire et regardait Damon en souriant.

-« Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Banane » avoua Bonnie « je voulais juste te faire taire et voir la tête que tu ferais et franchement cela valait le coup d'œil » finit Bonnie souriante.

Damon fit un petit sourire malgré lui, elle l'avait eu, il l'avait cru l'espace d'un instant, le temps pour lui d'imaginer ses rêves de Bonnie.

-« Punaise, je m'imaginais déjà en train de parcourir ton corps avec mes mains et bien sûr ma langue et de te faire monter au septième ciel » fit Damon regardant en l'air. Bonnie elle, crispa son nez dans le dégoût et boucha ses oreilles ne voulant pas entendre les obscénités de Damon.

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et entra dedans. Damon lui sourit à son tour et entre aussi dans la voiture de Bonnie et s'installa dans le siège passager de la voiture. Bonnie le regarda d'un air surpris.

-« Quoi ? Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un tour et puis il me semble t'avoir dit qu'aujourd'hui je te tiendrais compagnie. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule, après tu risques d'avoir un ami imaginaire et devenir dingue »

Bonnie fit pour la centième fois aujourd'hui un soupir, mais démarra tout de même la voiture. Au bout de dix minutes de route Damon demanda

-« On va où ? »

-« On va chez Tyler, il a dit qu'il voulait me voir » fit Bonnie prévoyant déjà la réaction de Damon

-« Tu veux aller voir ce sac à puce ? Franchement je ne vous comprends pas Caroline, Elena et toi. Moi je n'y vais pas »

-« Pas de problème, je te dépose ici et moi je continue mon chemin »

Damon regarda autour de lui et ne voyait que la forêt, il fit une grimace et se résigna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Voilà nous sommes arrivés » dit Bonnie descendant de sa voiture. Damon sortit en même temps que Bonnie.

-« Soit agréable s'il te plaît » fit Bonnie regardant Damon dans les yeux. Damon ne fit qu'un sourire avant d'aller devant la porte et de taper. Bonnie le rejoignit et attendait patiemment que Tyler vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle entendit Tyler crier un 'Entrez' et Bonnie ouvrit donc la porte et c'est Damon qui la referma derrière.

-« Tyler tu es où ? » cria Bonnie.

-« Dans ma chambre, viens monte » cria à son tour Tyler.

Bonnie se précipita dans les escaliers mais fut retenu par Damon qui lui avait prit son bras.

-« Tu vas pas monter dans la chambre du clébard quand même ? »

-« Je suis entrain de faire quoi là Damon » dit Bonnie assez énervé.

-« Geez Bonnie, tu vois pas que c'est une invitation à faire des trucs de grand ? » dit Damon les sourcils levés.

-« Tu es dingue ! Tyler est mon ami et il aime Caroline, crétin, maintenant lâche moi et viens »

Damon lâcha enfin Bonnie et la suivit jusque dans la chambre de Tyler. Une fois à l'intérieur il vit le loup-garou dos à lui est Bonnie.

-« Salut Tyler » fit Bonnie joyeuse.

Tyler se retourna avec un grand sourire, mais il disparut quand il vit Damon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? » demanda Tyler les dents serrés.

-« Il m'accompagne juste, au moins on sait où il est et ce qu'il fait »

Tyler fit un signe de tête accordant la présence de Damon pendant que l'ancien vampire avait son célèbre sourire suffisant sur son visage.

-« Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler » demanda curieuse Bonnie.

-« Je vais partir de Mystic Falls » fit Tyler déçu

-« Ouais trop cool » fit Damon levant son poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Bonnie donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Damon qui fit une grimace de douleur « je veux dire Ohh mince alors je suis hyper triste » la voix de Damon était sarcastique et Bonnie allait dire quelque chose mais Tyler la coupa.

-« Non laisse-le dire, il a le droit d'être heureux de mon départ »

-« Ah ben voilà, pas la peine de me broyer les côtes » fit l'ancien vampire.

-« Mais pourquoi tu pars ? » demanda Bonnie ignorant la remarque de Damon

-« J'en ai marre d'être ici, il se passe toujours quelque chose de louche, et je ne peux pas me trouver un vrai travail ici » fit Tyler regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

-« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de quitter Mystic Falls, prends ta voiture et travail dans les villes à côté » Bonnie essayait de trouver des solutions, elle ne voulait pas que Tyler s'en aille, il était un super ami et ce depuis le jardin d'enfant, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. Il y'avait une autre raison à son départ surement. Elle allait le questionner mais Damon fut le plus rapide.

-« Je crois que ton départ est dû à une certaine Blonde et un certain blond qui sont amoureux à la folie et que toi tu es amoureux de cette jolie blonde au nom de Caroline et que tu ne supportes pas de les voir ensemble, car à chaque fois que tu le vois tu ressens de la douleur au niveau de ton cœur » termina Damon fier de lui.

Tyler fut choqué de la déclaration de Damon mais c'était la stricte vérité, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Caroline, et Matt méritait une fille comme elle. Il n'avait pas sa place dans le cœur de Caroline et c'est pour cela qu'il devait partir, s'il restait à Mystic Falls il se ferait du mal à lui-même mais aussi à Matt et Caroline, il est trop égoïste la première chance venue il piquerait Caroline loin de Matt, alors le mieux était de partir le temps d'oublier ses sentiments pour la blonde et revenir quand il serait sûr de ne plus ressentir quelque chose de romantique pour elle.

-« Tyler c'est vrai ? » fit Bonnie mettant une main à son épaule.

-« Oui c'est vrai, je suis trop égoïste, si j'ai l'occasion d'embarquer Caroline loin de Matt je le ferais, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire mal à mon meilleur ami et surtout à elle. Je préfère partir, oublier mes sentiments pour elle et revenir quand je suis sûr que je ne ressentirais rien de romantique vers Caroline »

Damon ne disait rien mais comprenait la situation de Tyler, les triangles amoureux était des choses fréquente dans la vie de Damon et quand nous somme dans la situation du perdant cela peut faire mal, très mal. Bonnie aussi semblait comprendre et c'était une décision difficile pour Tyler mais voyant son regard on pouvait découvrir la lueur de détermination.

-« Dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi je te fais confiance et bon courage surtout »

Bonnie prit Tyler dans ses bras et le serra très fort, Damon crispa son nez et regardait loin, cela le dérangeait de voir Bonnie enlacer un sac à puce.

-« Si vous avez besoin de moi pour un truc surnaturel et ben ne m'appelez pas surtout » fit Tyler souriant « non je rigole, je viendrais pour vous »

Bonnie sortit de l'étreinte et lui donna une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

-« Dit au revoir au moins à Caroline et Matt, sinon ils t'en voudront à mort »

-« C'est déjà fait, je leur ai dit que je partais pour une durée indéterminée voir mes cousins »

-« Menteur va » fit Bonnie

Tyler rigola « Bon ben je te dis au revoir Bonnie »

-« Oui au revoir Tyler »

Bonnie fit la bise et partit avec Damon de la chambre de Tyler, Damon bien entendu avait laissé une remarque avant de partir.

-« Surtout prends bien ton temps hein »

Tyler grogna mais ne fit rien, son esprit était ailleurs et il ne voulait pas casser la figure de cet ex-vampire.

Une fois dehors Damon mit ses mains derrière sa tête et se dirigeait vers la voiture de Bonnie.

-« En fait je suis content d'être venu pour apprendre cette bonne nouvelle de la bouche du chien »

-« Damon, je t'avais dit de te comporter » gronda Bonnie.

-« Oh c'est bon Bonnie, amuse-toi un peu, tiens d'ailleurs où allons nous maintenant ? »

-« Je vais au Mail m'acheter des vêtements » répondit Bonnie souriante, sachant que les garçons n'aimaient pas quand les filles allaient faire des courses.

-« Cool, je vais m'acheter aussi des nouveau vêtements et par la même occasion te relooker comme dans les émissions à la télé » fit Damon souriant, Bonnie n'allait pas se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, elle a voulu qu'il sorte et bien voilà le résultat.

-« Ceux qui font appel pour ces émissions sont des ringards qui s'habille comme leur arrière grand-mère » dit Bonnie croisant les bras et regardant Damon.

-« Oui je sais c'est pour cela que je vais te relooker » dit Damon grimaçant.

Bonnie ouvrit sa bouche et la referma aussitôt, elle jeta un œil sur ses vêtements. Elle portait un pull de couleur vert avec un assez long col roulé et elle porté un jean qui faisait deux fois sa taille et porté une paire de basket noir. Elle rougit aussitôt, elle avait en effet l'air d'une mémé. Damon lui sourit en voyant l'expression de Bonnie.

-« Arrête de sourire je suis à l'aise dans ses vêtements »

-« C'est sûr que tu es à l'aise, on dirait un sac à patate et c'est deux fois trop grand » fit Damon montrant le pantalon.

-« C'est pour cela que je vais acheter des vêtements idiot »

Damon ne dit rien et regarda la route, il allait bien s'amuser au Mail, être avec Bonnie était beaucoup plus marrant qu'il ne le pensait, en plus ce qui était bien maintenant qu'il était humain c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui refiler des anévrysmes toute les cinq minutes comme elle le faisait avant. Donc apparemment sa tolérance pour ses blagues et ses farces était plus grande. Elle devait certainement se répéter ans sa tête de ne pas le tuer.

Bonnie elle se répétait dans sa tête 'je suis calme et je ne vais pas le tuer, je suis calme et je ne vais pas le tuer' Damon était plus sympa que d'habitude et moins menaçant mais il continuait toujours ses blagues pourries et à l'exaspérer. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée ainsi que les prochaines semaines.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Wow je n'en reviens pas c'est tellement beau l'Italie, cette maison est trop belle Stefan » fit Elena d'une voix émerveillé. Stefan qui était près d'elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Oui je sais, c'est pour cela que nous somme ici ma jolie »

-« Stefan tu sais quoi ? » fit Elena pleine de malice

-« Non mais tu vas me le dire » répondit celui-ci avec autant de malice

-« Je t'aime » dit Elena

-« Moi aussi je t'aime » répliqua Stefan

Elena s'empara de la bouche de Stefan et lui fit un baiser d'une ardeur à faire fondre un glacier. Stefan répliquait avec une telle intensité. Bien sûr cette nuit ne s'arrêta pas là, les deux jeunes amoureux en profitèrent d'être seul pour faire ce que deux jeunes amoureux faisaient. Pendant que dans une petite ville loin d'ici, un ancien vampire rentrait chez lui après avoir été ramené par une sorcière. Il se sentait seul mais ne le disait à personne, ce jeune homme avait passé dans l'ensemble une agréable journée à son plus grand étonnement et aussi au grand étonnement de la sorcière qui avait elle aussi apprécié cette journée malgré des moments d'insultes mais bon c'était comme d'habitude.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, je suis désolée du retard je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour ce chapitre, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous commentez ce nouveau chapitre.

A bientôt j'espère.

Bisous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Vampire Diaires

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était maintenant seul chez lui, hier soir Bonnie l'avait raccompagné et pour être honnête il ne voulait pas que leur soirée se finisse. La journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était, à son plus grand étonnement, agréable. La petite sorcière pouvait être quelque fois amusante sans son air de petit juge. Et c'était bien mieux d'être avec quelqu'un que d'être complétement seul. Damon sourit un instant, car une idée vint à son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire mainteant, plus besoin de se lamenter sur son sort. Pendant trois semaines il allait embêter les gens qui lui sont proche, continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait quand il était un vampire mais sans boire le sang et contraindre les gens. De toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire.

-"Super, au moins le temps va passer beaucoup plus vite". Fit Damon tout haut et souriant, préparant dans sa tête ses plans pour contrarier Caroline, Matt, Alaric, et surtout celle qui rendrait cela beaucoup plus jouissif Bonnie. Chaque jour sera pour une personne en particulier mais s'il pouvait faire une pierre deux coups. Il n'y'a pas de soucis, au contraire.

Damon fronçait les sourcils un instant, cela n'allait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse des jours de repos aux autres, il devait être constamment une épine au pied aux autres. Damon faisait donc les cents pas dans son salon avant de trouver une idée brillante.

-"Cette maison est trop grande et je vais vite m'ennuyer, quoi de mieux que de s'installer chez quelqu'un en attendant" Damon parlait tout haut pour mettre un peu d'action et casser le silence qui était trop étouffant. Il pensait tout d'abord à Caroline.

-"Non, elle vit chez sa mère et je ne pense pas que Liz apprécierait et Caroline est un vampire, elle peut me mettre dehors en levant simplement son petit doigt, ensuite il y'a son petit ami mais je ne pense pas que Caroline ne me laisserait, pff elle est chiante celle-là" Damon faisait toujours les cents pas avant de recommencer à pousser ses réflexions " Si je m'incruste chez Alaric, il va croire que je suis homo ainsi que toute la ville"

La solution à son petit problème prit donc la forme d'une jeune femme à la peau de couleur caramel, aux yeux vert et avec un répondant d'enfer.

-"Petite sorcière est la chanceuse, son père n'est pas là et si elle me met dehors avec ses pouvoirs je sortirais un argument de poids, si jamais cela ne marche pas et ben ...je suis mort"

Damon fit un grand sourire avant de monter à l'étage et de faire vite fait bien fait sa valise.

-"Bonnie Bennett, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as un locataire pour trois semaines"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie revenait de chez Caroline, les deux filles avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais surtout de Matt et de la situation de célibataire de notre sorcière de Mystic Falls. Caroline avait toujours des idées farfelues mais c'était de bon cœur. Bonnie avait beau refusé de nombreuses fois mais la persistance de Caroline avait fini par gagner. C'est donc avec l'ami de Caroline que Bonnie allait rencontrer dans deux jours pour essayer d'avoir une relation. Caroline avait montré une photo de lui et Bonnie n'allait pas refuser qu'il était mignon. Il était grand et avait les yeux marron et les cheveux blonds. C'était tout ce que Bonnie avait pu retenir. Cette journée entière chez son amie était tout de même rafraichissante pour leur rapport.

Bonnie continuait de conduire et arriva enfin chez elle, elle descendit de sa voiture et prenait l'allée qui la dirigeait vers sa maison. Une fois devant. Elle voulait ouvrir la porte avec ses clés mais la porte était déjà ouverte. Bonnie sentait un air de déjà vu et espérait de tout cœur que la personne à l'intérieur de sa maison n'était la personne à laquelle elle pensait. Elle se répétait dans sa tête 'Pourvu que c'est mon père, pourvu que c'est mon père'. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans sa maison.

-"Ah non ce n'est pas vrai?" se plaignit Bonnie "pas encore"

En effet devant elle se trouvait Damon Salvatore dans son canapé en train de faire une sieste. Il avait dû encore boire comme un malade et revenir chez elle pour passer la nuit et l'emmerder. Bonnie alluma toute les lumières. Damon se retourna dans le canapé et s'étendait, il bailla et ouvrit les yeux gênés par la lumière récemment ouverte.

-"Aww Bonnie c'est toi?" dit l'ancien vampire d'une voix endormie et s'asseyant bien dans le canapé.

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question idiote de Damon et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard sévère. Damon lui se leva du canapé et fit mine de regarder l'horloge qui était sur le mur derrière Bonnie. Il prit un air énervé.

-"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres jeune demoiselle?" Si papa était au courant à l'heure que tu rentres, il serait extrêmement fâché" dit Damon prenant le ton d'un père qui vient de surprendre sa fille à rentrer tard. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air face à la bouffonnerie de Damon. Cependant elle put voir qu'il n'était pas ivre et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Bien sûr elle ne se retient pas de lui poser la question abruptement.

-"Que fais-tu ici Damon?"

-"Ah tout de suite des questions, mademoiselle est impatiente n'est-ce pas?" fit l'ancien vampire portant un ton enjoué.

-"Damon" dit Bonnie, pressant l'homme en face d'elle de lui répondre.

-"Bon, bon" fit Damon levant ses mains en l'air et affichant un sourire satisfait, faisant Bonnie craindre le pire " j'ai l'honneur de te dire que je m'installe chez toi pour trois semaines"

Bonnie ouvrit grand la bouche et ne savait pas quoi dire et penser. Damon voyant sa réaction fit un plus grand sourire avant de dire faussement flatté

-"Oui je sais, tu es heureuse et tu ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, plus d'une fille serait comme toi avec en plus un filet de bave débordant de leur bouche, mais c'est toi que j'ai choisis"

Bonnie essayer de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne venait, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi elle?

Damon ne dit rien de plus mais se détourna de la sorcière, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se prendre une boisson. En ne voyant plus Damon, Bonnie réagit enfin. Elle rejoignit Damon dans la cuisine et ferma la porte du frigo qui était toujours ouverte.

-"Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour trois semaines" dit enfin Bonnie fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ah bon et pourquoi?" répondit Damon reposant son verre de jus d'orange

Bonnie leva sa main en face du visage de Damon et commençait à énumérer les raisons.

-"Parce que raison numéro 1: je ne vais pas te supporter trois semaines, raison numéro 2: on ne s'entend pas très bien tout les deux, raison numéro 3: je ne veux pas de TOI dans ma maison et raison numéro 4: ... JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI DANS MA MAISON.

Damon affichait un grand sourire face aux raisons de Bonnie, et maintenant se fut au tour de Damon de lever sa main devant le visage de Bonnie.

-"Alors raison numéro 1 pour que je reste ici : je n'aime pas être seul donc je viens habiter ici, raison numéro 2: ton père n'est pas ici donc il y'a carrément de la place, raison numéro 3: On va apprendre à s'entendre donc c'est une bonne occasion, raison numéro 4: tu as dit deux fois une même raison donc sa ne compte pas. Et enfin raison numéro 5: j'ai cité plus de raison que toi donc j'ai gagné et je reste. Et aussi raison 6: ... Ben y'a pas de raison 6." finit Damon heureux de ses remarques.

Bonnie secoua sa tête pour dire non à Damon mais celui ne semblait pas comprendre qui n'était pas le bienvenue ou plutôt ne voulait pas le comprendre.

-"En plus j'ai déjà déballé ma valise, mes vêtements sont dans ton placard de chambre et ma brosse à dent juste à côté de la tienne, mes sous-vêtements sont aussi dans ta commode."

Damon ne le voyait pas clairement mais sa phrase venait d'achever Bonnie. Comment osait-il lui faire ça? Il était hors de question qu'il restait chez elle pendant trois semaines.

-"Tu as fouillé mes placards?" questionna Bonnie qui devenait toute rouge de colère.

Damon haussa les épaules avant de dire nonchalant "Non je n'appelle pas ça fouiller, je voulais juste faire de la place pour mes vétements et là je suis retombé sur tes sous-vêtements, et je dois dire mademoiselle Bennett que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, qui aurais cru que la petite fille réservé pouvait avoir de la lingerie aussi coquine?" finit l'ancien vampire énervant exprès la sorcière.

Bonnie maintenant était rouge d'embarra mais la colère était toujours aussi présente.

-" Reprends toutes tes affaires et retourne chez toi Damon" la voix de Bonnie était près du hurlement et Damon se boucha les oreilles.

-"Cela m'a prit du temps de défaire toute mes affaires" se plaignit Damon s'approchant de Bonnie pour être face à face avec elle et bien la regarder dans les yeux. Bonnie n'avait pas reculé et maintenait son regard ferme.

-"Je serais plus qu'heureuse de te donner un coup de main pour tout ranger" fit Bonnie avec son premier sourire de la soirée. Damon fit un sourire bref pour la remarque de Bonnie mais ses lèvres firent une ligne mince avant qu'il déclare.

-"En faite j'ai vraiment ma raison 6 et je vais te la dire maintenant"

Bonnie fit un signe de tête levant le menton en l'air défiant Damon de dire sa raison.

-"Si tu ne m'acceptes pas chez toi je risque accidentellement de faire quelques bêtises, du genre taper la première personne qui me regarde de travers, de tuer accidentellement je dis bien accidentellement quelqu'un dans la rue, ou bien je risque de boire toute la journée et la soirée et de faire un coma et dans le grand malheur du monde entier de mourir." finit Damon un peu plus sérieux.

-"Ah ouais et bien peut-être qu'en faite se serait une bénédiction si tu mourrais" cracha Bonnie qui n'avait pas réfléchi et avait donc dit la première chose qui lui venait. Mais elle le regretta aussitôt car l'expression blessé de Damon lui fit mal au cœur. C'était une remarque blessante et très basse même pour elle. Damon ne méritait pas de mourir, il était un manipulateur et un grand connard mais il était aussi un allié important et se battait pour ceux qu'il aime. Et il fallait dire que Damon ne donnait pas facilement son amitié et aimait peu de monde.

Damon lui ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque de Bonnie. Si elle lui aurait dit ça quand il était un vampire il n'aurait rien ressentit, mais là un petit serrement au cœur lui était venu. Il était blessé mais il décida de ne pas le montrer, mais il était trop tard, Bonnie l'avait vu, et apparemment elle regrettait ce qu'elle disait car elle se mordait la lèvre, ce qui était signe de nervosité ou de regret chez Bonnie. Il ne dit rien attendant quelque chose de la part de Bonnie. Il croisait les bras et attendait.

-"Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas vrai tu ne mérites pas de mourir car ..."

-"Car" pressa Damon tapant son pied sur le sol.

-"Car tu es quelqu'un de ... de fort je veux dire qu'on peut compter sur toi quand on soutient la même chose, bien souvent tes plans sont les meilleurs et c'est grâce à toi si Elena est toujours là et tu as des qualités même si il faut les chercher" finit Bonnie

-"Mouais le début c'était bien mais la fin laisse à désirer" en conclut Damon.

-"Zut Damon, je m'excuse et toi tu fais le pitre" s'énerva de nouveau Bonnie.

-" Oui et bien pour t'excuser je reste chez toi trois semaines" commença de nouveau Damon.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête négativement. Damon s'approcha de nouveau de Bonnie, leur tête était à quelque centimètre et Bonnie pouvait sentir le souffle de Damon.

-"Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure c'était vrai Bonnie, et que dirait Elena si elle apprenait que toi et les autres vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de moi hein? Stefan serait déçu aussi car je reste quand même son frère" dit Damon d'une voix basse.

Bonnie, elle se sentait mal, ce grand crétin devant elle avait raison à tous les points. Le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lui faire du mal. Elle pouvait le faire léviter et des petits tours mais pas lui infliger une grande douleur mentale et physique. En fin de compte c'était mieux quand il était un vampire car elle pouvait mieux le manipuler. Elle tourna un instant sa tête de lui et fit un grand soupir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-"D'accord" se résigna t'elle.

Damon lui fit un sourire et d'un seul coup sans prévenir fit une bise sur la joue de Bonnie qui fut choqué et prit de suite la manche de son maillot et essuya sa joue. Damon sourit de plus belle.

-"Ben voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien" Damon s'installa dans une chaise et jouait avec ses doigts.

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon avant d'ajouter "mais c'est pour deux semaines"

Damon la regardait confus et Bonnie répondit donc à sa question silencieuse.

-"Stefan et Elena sont en Italie pour deux semaines, quand ils reviendront le manoir sera de nouveau occupé ce qui veux dire que tu ne seras plus seul, ça marche?"

Damon réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-"Okey"

-"Bien donc voilà, maintenant il faut régler quelques trucs" intervient de nouveau la sorcière.

-"Comme?"

-"comme dans toi qui va dormir dans le canapé et pas dans ma chambre, la salle de bain n'a pas de verrou donc on tape avant d'entrer et on attends la permission d'entrer et les tâches ménagères sont maintenant divisées en deux." finit Bonnie plutôt fière d'elle.

Damon fronçait les sourcils. " Pour la salle de bain je suis d'accord mais si tu veux me rejoindre il n'y'a pas de problème, mais pour la chambre et le ménage je ne suis pas d'accord"

-"En quoi?"

-"Eh bien je dors dans la chambre de ton père mais certainement pas dans le canapé et pour le ménage je ne suis pas une femme"

-"La chambre de mon père c'est la chambre de mon père, je préfère que tu sois dans ma chambre que celle là. Pour le ménage je te demanderai juste de mettre à la poubelle tes ordures et de laver tes sous-vêtements, car il est hors de question que je touche à ça"

-"Donc je dors dans ta chambre? Sa ne me dérange pas du tout mais alors pas du tout" fit Damon un grand sourire.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant de demander

-"Pour nettoyer tes ordures c'est ok?"

-"Oui je suis un adulte je te signale" renchérit Damon

-"Ah bon?" questionna la jeune sorcière.

Damon fit un rire forcé avant de s'arrêter et de prendre le fix de Bonnie et de composé un numéro. Bonnie le regardait étonné mais Damon lui fit un clin d'œil.

-"Oui allô bonsoir, se serait pour commander une pizza ...oui une pizza au chorizo et une aussi savoyarde...à domicile oui l'adresse c'est 120 rue Nallelle, oui Mystic Falls. D'accord merci à dans 20 minutes."

Damon raccrocha et fit un sourire à Bonnie.

-"Tu as commandé des pizzas?"

-"Non je viens d'appeler les pompiers pour le chat coincé dans l'arbre de ta voisine" Bonnie fit une grimace " bien sûr que oui j'ai commandé des pizzas tu étais là non?" finit Damon.

-"Ben non je n'étais pas là j'étais partie chez la voisine libérer son chat" Damon fit une grimace à son tour.

-"Bien donc cela fera 10,50 euros"

-"Parce que c'est toi qui commande et c'est moi qui doit payer?" demanda ahurie Bonnie.

Damon la regardait dans les yeux " euuuuuuuuuuuuh oui"

Bonnie se dirigea furieusement vers son sac et sortit son porte-monnaie et donna le compte pile à Damon.

-"Merci Bonnie" fit la voix mielleuse de l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie se dirigea dans sa chambre et prit les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour les transférer dans la chambre de son père. Elle prit tous ses sous-vêtements, toutes ses affaires. Elle prit son journal intime, et tous les effets personnels qui lui tenaient à cœur. Au bout de 40 minutes elle entendit la sonnette sonner. Elle descendit les escaliers deux à deux mais la porte fut déjà ouverte par Damon.

-"On m'avait dit qu'il y'avait seulement 20 minutes d'attente et vous savez quoi?" entendit Bonnie de la bouche de Damon.

-"J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu je suis désolé monsieur" dit le livreur d'une voix effrayé et pleine d'embarra.

-"Oui et bien moi je m'en fiche, j'ai attendu 40 minutes après cette pizza. Par conséquent je suis en droit de ne pas payer et ça c'est dit sur le prospectus et la vitrine."

-"Oui mais je vais me faire virer s'il vous plaît" implora le livreur.

-"Non, désolé mais quand on à un travail il faut savoir bien le faire pour ne pas être viré" répondit Damon.

Bonnie se sentait mal pour le livreur et Damon rendait tout cela compliqué, il n'avait pas le moindre remord et Bonnie se sentait donc obligé de réagir pour "sauver" le livreur.

Elle rejoignit Damon et le poussa donc de côté. Damon fit un Hey mais il fut vite ignoré.

-"Je suis désolée pour son comportement, il est tellement radin que je suis sûre qu'il espérait que vous arriviez en retard. Tenez voici le compte juste et voici un petit pourboire pour vous."

Le livreur reprenait peu à peu de ses couleurs et un sourire vint se mettre sur son visage. Il prit l'argent et donna la pizza à Bonnie.

-"je vous remercie beaucoup mademoiselle, merci de tout cœur" dit le livreur.

-"Ouais tu peux la remercier, elle est trop gentille mais t'attends pas à ce que cela t'arrives encore une fois" intervint Damon.

-"Oui monsieur" reblanchit le livreur

-"Ne l'écoutez pas, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que l'entraide et l'amabilité et la gentillesse et j'en passe" répliqua Bonnie souriante pendant que Damon lui mit un coup de coude et la regardait d'un air fâché.

Le livreur se sentant en sécurité avec Bonnie se permit donc de faire une remarque.

-"Oui, mais comment ça se fait qu'une fille aussi gentille que vous soit avec ..." le livreur n'osait pas finir sa phrase face au regard dur de Damon.

Bonnie se mit à rire avant de dire au livreur "je ne suis pas avec, c'est un..." Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire et Damon la pressa en voulant savoir.

-"Oui je suis quoi?"

-"C'est le copain d'une amie que j'héberge pendant deux semaines" finit Bonnie souriante. Damon leva ses yeux en l'air mais ne dis rien.

-"Bien je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée et bon courage" dit le livreur n'adressant pas un regard à Damon. Bonnie fit un signe de tête referma la porte grâce à son pied. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et déposa les pizzas sur la table.

-"Tu es dingue quand même" dit Damon s'installant sur une chaise de la cuisine et ouvrant la boite de la pizza au chorizo " tout à l'heure tu m'as fait un petit caca nerveux parce que il fallait que tu payes de ta poche, et à là tu aurais pu avoir les pizzas gratuite mais tu viens et tu donnes l'argent à ce mec"

-"Damon, s'il n'avait pas eu l'argent il n'aurait plus eut de travail" fit Bonnie s'asseyant en face de Damon et prenant l'autre pizza.

-"Et alors, s'il faisait bien son boulot cela n'arriverait pas" répondit Damon prenant maintenant une bouchée de sa pizza.

-"Tu es incorrigible Damon, cela arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard ou de ne pas trouver le chemin"

-"Tu es trop gentille ma petite Bonnie" fit Damon après sa bouchée.

-"Tu es trop méchant mon petit Damon" répondit Bonnie prenant une part de pizza.

-"Je ne le suis pas trop sinon je ne serais pas ici chez toi"

-"Tu as fait du chantage et comme d'habitude tu manipules les gens" protesta Bonnie.

-"J'ai fait ça moi?" demanda Damon faussement ahuri.

Bonnie prit encore deux bout de la pizza savoyarde et prit un bout de la pizza chorizo et monta dans la chambre de son père.

-"Tu vas où?" demanda Damon

-"Dans la chambre de mon père, là où je ne verrai plus ton visage et là où j'aurais la paix, si je dois me coltiner ta personne pour deux semaines je veux être sûr d'y arriver en te voyant le moins possible et en étant pas dans la même pièce"

-"Mais si tu fais ça comment on va apprendre à se connaître mieux et apprécier la compagnie de l'un de l'autre?" demanda Damon sarcastique.

Bonnie ne répondit pas et se dirigea dans la chambre de son père. Damon seul dans la cuisine continuait de manger ses bouts de pizzas et préparait mentalement son plan pour la journée de demain.

Au programme voir Alaric Saltzman et le faire chier un maximum.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Italie tout se passait bien pour les deux jeunes amoureux. Stefan avait emmené Elena à Milan et lui avait fait visiter les environs et les principaux monuments. Elena était extasiée de sa journée avec son chéri.

-"C'était super aujourd'hui Stefan" fit Elena un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane

-"Oui je sais et tu n'as encore rien vu" répondit Stefan tenant la main de sa chérie.

-"Il y'a quoi d'autre à voir?" demanda la jeune brunette.

-"Demain nous allons partir pour Venise"

-"Wow c'est super, je t'aime Stefan et j'aime aussi ton pays natale" s'enquit Elena

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se promener dans les rues de Milan main dans la main. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur avenir ensemble. Le sujet d'un enfant ensemble n'était surtout pas abordable et Stefan le savait. Cependant les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir car la pluie commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et devenait de plus en plus forte. Le jeune couple n'était pas déboussolé mais riait de bon cœur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 5 terminé.

Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris et de la longue attente. Je suis partie en vacance et il n'y'avait pas la connexion WI-FI. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'écrire mes chapitres et vous les aurez au moins trois chapitres d'un coup. Cela fera moins de reviews mais bon c'est de ma faute. On va dire que je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Merci pour vos reviews et encore désolé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Disclaimers: je ne possède pas vampire diaries

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait de se lever, elle avait passé une bonne nuit et n'avait pas eu de cauchemar ou de vision. Elle se leva donc de bonne humeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Bien sûr elle tapa à la porte de la salle de bain au cas où Damon se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle n'eut aucune réponse et entra donc dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

Damon lui venait aussi d'immerger de son sommeil et s'étirer dans le lit de Bonnie. Il avait lui aussi passé une bonne nuit. Hier soir après avoir finit sa pizza il est allé vite au lit pour aller se coucher, car la fatigue le rattrapait. Quand il était un vampire, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, mais maintenant il dormait au moins 8 heures par nuit. Il se leva donc et se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain.

-"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" cria une voix féminine.

-"Wow" répondit une voix masculine.

Bonnie qui avait crié la première chercha désespérément une serviette pour se couvrir le corps mais Damon, lui, avait déjà vu l'intimité de la femme devant lui. Bonnie trouva enfin une serviette et se couvrit le corps tant bien que mal. Elle fixait maintenant d'un regard furieux Damon qui lui se postait sur l'entrebâillement de la porte les bras croisés et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-"Espèce de gros crétin, tu n'as pas compris quoi hier quand je t'ai dit qu'il faut frapper à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer car il n'y'a pas de verrou?" hurla rouge de colère Bonnie.

-"Désolé j'ai oublié, sa arrive" s'excusa faussement Damon.

-"Non cela n'arrive pas" rétorqua la sorcière poussant Damon dehors. Elle utilisait toute sa force mais elle n'y'arrivait pas trop bien car Damon avait bougé de quelques centimètres.

-"En tout cas l'oublie de frapper à la porte à valu largement le coup" dit un Damon d'une voix charmeuse; "Qui aurait cru que Bonnie Bennett cachait deux belles copines hein?"

Bonnie en avait marre et utilisa son pouvoir de nouveau pour le pousser loin de la salle de bain. Une fois dehors elle claqua la porte au nez de Damon violemment et cria haut et fort.

-"Connard"

Damon regardait maintenant la porte "Pas gentille cette demoiselle" et retourna dans la chambre de Bonnie pour patienter en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain et attendant le deuxième coup de tonnerre de Bonnie. Et 20 minutes plus tard il pu entendre.

-"DAMOOONNN"

Il se leva du lit de Bonnie et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour enfin faire sa toilette. Il entendit les pas de Bonnie qui montait les escaliers furieusement. Damon se dépêcha de se mettre nu et d'entrer dans la douche et l'alluma.

Bonnie était vraiment en colère, hier soir elle lui avait expliqué les règles minimums qu'il devait suivre mais non, monsieur n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et il avait laissé tout les cartons de pizza vide sur la table et apparemment il avait renversé du jus d'orange par terre et n'avait pas nettoyé et maintenant tout était collé. Elle montait les escaliers d'un pas lourd pour aller sermonner Damon qui était dans sa chambre mais un bruit l'arrêta net. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche et avait comprit que ce lâche avait prit la fuite dans la salle de bain. Un petit sourire vint se placer sur les lèvres de Bonnie. Elle entra dans la salle de bain tout doucement et prit toute les serviettes avec elle et aussi les vêtements de Damon, elle n'attendrait pas loin de la salle de bain pour que Damon lui demande son aide. Elle reclaqua la porte de la salle de bain, faisant Damon ouvrir le rideau de la douche pour regarder la porte fixement.

-"Eh non tu ne peux pas rentrer petite sorcière !" ricana l'ancien vampire.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et haussa donc les épaules, il éteignit l'eau de la douche et sortit de la douche. Il mit sa main là où il avait posé les serviettes mais ne réussit à rien trouver. Il regarda vers la direction et ne vit aucune serviette.

-"Sale petite peste, elle à piqué mes serviettes et mes vêtements" râla l'homme aux yeux bleus, mais un sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres. Si elle croyait qu'il était pudique, elle se mettait un doigt dans l'œil. Il avait un corps parfait, toute les filles bavaient pratiquement sur lui quand il entrait dans un établissement ou qu'il regardait dans leur direction. Et il imaginait bien la réaction de Bonnie. Cela allait être embarrassant pour elle et amusant pour lui.

-"Bonnie tu es là?" demanda Damon avec un ton paniqué, eh oui il savait parfaitement jouer la comédie

-"Je ne suis pas loin, pourquoi Damon ?" dit Bonnie fière de son petit tour bombant presque sa poitrine.

-"Ah super, ne bouge pas j'arrive" fit moins paniqué mais plutôt soulagé Damon.

Bonnie perdit le petit sourire et sa poitrine chuta, il n'allait quand même pas venir nu vers elle? Il n'allait pas faire ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées qu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et la voix amusé de Damon.

-"Ah Bonnie te voilà, tu n'aurais pas vu mes vétements et les serviettes ? J'étais pourtant sûr de les avoir prit avec moi dans la salle de bain" Damon s'approchait de plus en plus et Bonnie faisait tout le possible pour le regarder dans les yeux ce qui était déjà difficile en temps normal car chaque fois qu'elle regardait longtemps dans ses yeux et que lui faisait pareil elle sentait qu'il pouvait la lire, mais là c'était différent, elle était une fille quand même, elle était curieuse et même si elle ne portait pas Damon dans son cœur, sa curiosité était toujours assez vive. De plus qu'elle devait admettre que Damon était attrayant. Bonnie avala donc sa salive et se détourna de Damon lui offrant donc son dos.

-"Tu aurait pu me supplier de te les donner" fit Bonnie sans réfléchir avant de se reprendre et de dire " euh non de me demander de te les donner"

Damon s'approcha plus près de Bonnie et s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle.

-"Ouais et bien ton petit tour n'est pas très marrant, heureusement que je suis là pour mettre du piment, et tourner les situations hein?"

-"Prends tes vétements et habille toi tout de suite"

-"Pourquoi je te mets mal à l'aise?" demanda Damon s'approchant plus près de Bonnie.

-"Damon tu fais un pas de plus et je te jure que te tue sur place" fit la voix de Bonnie assez basse pour faire plus d'effet à sa menace.

-"Ah ouais?" dit Damon s'approchant encore plus de Bonnie qui sentait qu'il était tout près, elle fit donc un pas de plus et se retourna pour regarder Damon dans les yeux. Elle tendit les vétements de Damon et frappa sa poitrine en même temps. Le sourire suffisant sur le visage de Damon était le pire qu'elle avait vu.

-"Voilà tes vétements et bouge de là tout de suite"

Bonnie ne laissa pas le temps à Damon de répliquer et se précipita vers la cuisine. Damon laissa son sourire suffisant sur son visage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps Bonnie rangea tout le bazar de Damon. Dix minutes plus tard Damon descendait les escaliers en sifflotant et rejoignit Bonnie dans la cuisine.

-"Oh tu as tout rangé ? J'allais le faire, hier j'étais trop crevé donc je me suis couché assez tôt" fit Damon ce qui énerva Bonnie encore plus.

-"Ouais c'est ça, je regrette que tu restes ici et que j'ai cédé, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ? À pourrir la vie?" dit la jeune sorcière prenant du pain et de la confiture et ce faisant une tartine de confiture. Damon fit mine de réfléchir avant de claquer les doigts et de prendre la tartine de Bonnie et prenant une bouchée avant de dire.

-"Si je dois aller voir Alaric, merci de me l'avoir rappelé, y'a des fois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi" dit Damon partant de la maison de Bonnie et se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Bonnie se refit une tartine avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et de faire un grand soupir de soulagement. Aujourd'hui elle avait une mission importante à faire et c'était d'appeler quelqu'un pour lui faire une serrure dans la salle de bain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon avait envoyé un message à Alaric pour venir le rejoindre au Grill et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il allait le rejoindre. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas exactement une journée pour embêter Alaric. Damon ne l'avait jamais envisagé mais aujourd'hui Alaric était devenu un ami assez proche. L'enseignant était assez marrant et ne le jugeait pas. Leur peine de cœur les avait rapprochés, lui avec Katherine et Alaric avec Isobel. Le prof d'histoire était aussi un allié important quand les méchants vampires venaient à Mystic Falls et menaçaient la vie d'Elena et de Jérémy. Ce qui faisait un point commun entre les deux hommes, pour le cas d'Elena bien entendu pas le salle mioche de Guilbert.

-"Eh bien, on ne dirait pas que tu es un humain, tu es toujours le même, sur le comptoir, la même bouille, la même expression de malheureux" fit une voix d'homme. Damon ne se retourna même pas connaissant la voix de "Ric"

-"Que veux-tu? On ne change pas du jour au lendemain" répondit l'ancien vampire.

Alaric se mit à côté de Damon et se commanda une boisson.

-"Alors quoi de neuf? Comment se passe ta vie?"

-"Ma vie est un enfer, je ressens toutes mes émotions, Elena m'a jeté comme un chien quand je me suis déclaré et cela m'a fait mal, je n'ai même pas pu éteindre la blessure, la rage, la colère de son refus. Et d'ailleurs je ne préfère pas en parler car cette harpie va me pourrir ma bonne humeur" fit Damon maussade.

-"Ah bon tu es de bonne humeur?" fit Alaric un peu ironique.

-"Oui car j'ai décidé de faire comme d'habitude"

-"emmerder, manipuler voir tuer des gens?" dit de nouveau sarcastique Alaric.

-"Mouais et si tu veux savoir ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu"

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu?"

-"De rester enfermer chez moi pendant trois semaines et qu'une fois sortie et de nouveau un vampire de faire un massacre à Mystic Falls" dit Damon comme si ce n'était pas grand chose.

-"Pourquoi changer d'avis c'était un bon programme pour nous" rigola le professeur d'histoire. Damon leva ses yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-"Bonnie Bennett, cette sorcière ma traité de lâche et comme quoi Stefan manipulait mieux la situation que moi et que l'ancien Damon aurait prit cette situation comme un défi, et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison"

-"Eh bien elle avait raison j'aurais dit la même chose qu'elle, mais cela m'étonne de Bonnie quand même, je suis sûr qu'elle préférait être débarrassé de toi"

Damon se mit à rire avant de dire à Alaric en le regardant avec un sourire.

-"Pour être débarrassé de moi il en faudrait beaucoup et la chanceuse de sorcière à le privilège de m'héberger chez elle pendant deux semaines"

Alaric était étonné, comment se faisait-il que Bonnie accepte le fait que Damon vive pendant deux semaines sous le même toit qu'elle? Damon avait dû faire du chantage pour que la sorcière accepte. Il était toujours le même, cela le fit sourire un peu.

-"La pauvre je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, tu as de la chance qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur d'Elena. C'est une fille extraordinaire et hyper forte alors ne fait pas trop de chose pour l'embêter"

Damon sourit "Ce matin je l'ai vu toute nue dans sa salle de bain et je dois dire que j'étais agréablement impressionné, la jeune fille cache du sacré matériel à en faire pâlir plus d'une et à faire baver les hommes. C'est une honte qu'elle cache sous ses vétements ses courbes."

-"Damon" intervient Alaric la voix sévère.

-"Oh pardon je n'aurais pas dû le dire maintenant quand tu vas la voir je suis sûr que tu vas l'imaginer toute ..."

-"Damon" coupa Alaric d'une voix dure.

-"Nue" finit Damon souriant et demandant une nouvelle boisson pour lui et Alaric.

-"Changeons de sujet, parlons plutôt de tes futurs plan pour embêter les autres"

-"Pour que tu préviennes les autres de ce que je prévois de faire? Hors de question mon coco"

Alaric fit un signe de tête négativement avant de boire d'un coup sec la nouvelle boisson offerte de Damon.

-"En tout cas tu ne pourras pas pourrir la vie à Caroline et Matt, car le jeune couple pars deux jours en Californie pour aller voir le grand-père de Caroline qui est mourant, Matt l'accompagne pour la soutenir"

-"Et puis merde fais chier, mes plans sont tombés à l'eau, à moins que..."

Alaric coupa Damon avant qu'il continue sa phrase " Non ne fais pas ça, Caroline est assez fragile et émotive, de plus elle va te tuer elle-même pour le faire, n'oublie pas elle est un vampire et toi un humain normal"

-"Pfffff, je vais faire quoi moi? Stefan et la briseuse de cœur sont en Italie, les deux blonds partent en Californie et y'a plus personnes"

-"Damon fais autre chose, amuse toi, fais une activité" conseilla l'enseignant.

-"Ouais je vais emmerder Bonnie, au moins il y'aura du répondant et je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer tu as raison Alaric, merci mon pote" dit Damon partant du comptoir et faisant signe à son ami.

-"Attends faut que tu payes" fit Alaric

Damon qui était loin fit mine de pas comprendre et une fois vers la porte se retourna vers Alaric en disant.

-"Quoi tu payes? Ah t'es trop gentil Alaric aller à plus " et il fit un signe de main avant de partir et de fermer la porte.

Alaric fit un soupir exaspéré et se retourna au comptoir et demanda l'addition pour ses boissons et celle de Damon.

-" Voilà monsieur cela fera 82 euros" fit le jeune serveur.

-"Vous voulez dire 8 euros et 20 centimes?" Dit Alaric la voix pleine d'espoir.

-"Non 82 euros monsieur" confirma le serveur.

Alaric cru s'étouffer mais réussit à demander " combien de temps l'homme aux cheveux noir et la veste en cuir était ici?"

-"Cela faisait à peu près deux et demi, au début il commendait du café et du jus d'orange mais après hé hé ..."

Alaric ne répondit pas et donna l'argent nécessaire au serveur puis il partit fâché de se faire avoir par l'ancien vampire. Décidément il était toujours le même connard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Tu vas bien?" demanda Bonnie à sa meilleure amie blonde en face d'elle.

-"Oui sa va aller, il fait juste que je sois forte pour lui et ne pas pleurer, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Tu sais je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup mais quand j'étais petite je passais mes vacances avec lui, je garde des bons souvenirs avec lui et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir visité plus souvent" pleura Caroline. Matt qui était près d'elle essayait au mieux de la réconforter mais la jeune fille était inconsolable. Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'aimait pas voir ses amies pleurer et surtout quand c'était quelqu'un de leur proche qui mourrait.

-"Surtout Caroline souviens toi des bons moments passés avec lui, n'hésite pas à en discuter avec lui, cela lui fera des beaux souvenirs et à toi aussi. Une personne qui meurt n'est plus là physiquement mais elle sera toujours présente dans ton cœur."

Caroline se jeta dans les bras de Bonnie et pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait, Bonnie faisait comme Matt c'est à dire de son mieux pour réconforter son amie. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas aller en Californie avec Matt et Caroline car elle n'avait pas l'argent et elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa maison avec Damon à l'intérieur, il risquerait de faire des bêtises.

-"Caroline tu dois maintenant partir le plus vite possible, chaque seconde compte maintenant" dit Matt. Cette phrase la fit réagir et la jeune blonde se détacha rapidement de Bonnie et essuyait les larmes. Elle prit un regard et un visage déterminé et fit un petit sourire à Bonnie.

-"Tu as raison Bonnie je vais faire de mon mieux et je vais vite partir pour rester le plus longtemps possible à son chevet et jusqu'à la fin"

Matt fit un sourire à Caroline et lui prit sa main, il la mena dans la voiture et se ferma la portière du côté passager. Il revint vers Bonnie et la serra dans ses bras.

-"Merci pour ce que tu lui as dit, je crois que sa va l'aider et même après que son grand-père n'est plus ici"

-"Derien, et prends soin d'elle quand le coup le plus dur arrivera"

Matt se détacha de Bonnie et fit un signe de tête, il entra à son tour dans la voiture qui démarra laissant Bonnie seule devant la maison de Caroline maintenant vide. Bonnie avait mal au cœur car cela lui faisait repenser à sa grand-mère, cela allait être dur pour Caroline mais le temps allait faire son travail et atténuer la douleur sans pour autant oublier les moments passés.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie rentrait maintenant chez elle et allait rejoindre l'homme qui devait mettre une serrure dans la salle de bain. Elle monta à l'étage et sourit quand elle le vit et qu'il dit terminé.

-"Donc vous avez terminé avec la serrure?"

-"Oui mademoiselle, cela m'a prit comme je vous l'avais dit 1 heure et demi"

-"Super, je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur, je vous dois combien?" demanda Bonnie contente du résultat.

-" Cela fera 90 euros s'il vous plaît" dit l'homme d'une trentaine d'année.

-"D'accord venez me rejoindre en bas pour que je vous paye"

L'homme fit un signe de tête et suivit Bonnie jusqu'à dans le salon où elle prit son sac et sortit son porte-monnaie. Elle donna le compte juste à l'homme en souriant et l'homme lui rendit son sourire et prit l'argent. Bonnie ne fit pas attention à la caresse de l'homme sur sa main, pensant certainement que c'était un accident. Mais l'action suivante n'était certainement pas un accident.

En effet l'homme se jetta littéralement sur Bonnie qui se retrouva par terre à cause du poids de l'homme. Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et avait la trouille quand la main de l'homme se baladait sur ses jambes, elle essayait de repousser l'homme et criait de toutes ses forces.

-"Tu vas te taire ma jolie, laisse toi faire tu vas voir sa va être super si tu es docile" dit l'homme dont la voix était voilé avec le désir. Ce qui dégoutait Bonnie à un point inimaginable. Bonnie se débattait et essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer et ce gros dégelasse posait ses mains partout et essayait de l'embrasser mais ne trouvait jamais les lèvres de la jeune sorcière car Bonnie bougeait tout le temps.

L'homme s'arrêta mais c'était seulement pour renforcer la prise qu'il avait sur Bonnie et faire une menace avec un de ses outils pointu.

-"Ecoute, si tu bouges ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre je te plante avec ce jolie petit outil, tu mas bien compris?".

Bonnie avait peur mais jamais elle se ferait violer par un homme même si elle était menacé, elle essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle avait trop peur et perdait le fil de sa concentration, mais réussit tout de même à dire à l'homme au dessus d'elle.

-"Ben je te conseille de me tuer maintenant car jamais je me laisserais violer par un psychopathe, alors désolé mais tu n'auras pas le plaisir de dominer et d'avoir ton plaisir sadique espèce de salopard"

L'homme se mit à rire avant de dire à l'oreille de Bonnie.

-"Je m'en fiche par quel ordre je vais avoir mon plaisir mais je peux te dire que je l'aurais, même si tu es morte ma belle"

Bonnie se mit à crier de nouveau mais l'homme étouffa vite ses cris avec sa bouche qui embrassait furieusement celle de Bonnie, l'homme la mordit même pour qu'elle arrête de bouger et de geindre. Les mains de l'homme se promenaient de nouveau mais plus sensuellement et commençaient à déboutonner le jean de Bonnie qui commençait à pleurer de peur et de dégout.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas ma jolie sa va être bien, si tu arrêtes de te DEBATTRE" finit l'homme hurlant le dernier mot de colère.

Bonnie continuait de pleurer mais rien n'y faisait ses pouvoirs ne servaient à rien, mais il était hors de question de perdre contre cette ordure. Elle pouvait sentir le sang qui coulait sur son visage et pouvait même le goûter.

-"Sois gentille maintenant car c'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne mon cœur, reste calme et laisse toi faire"

-"Ecoute moi bien car c'est le premier avertissement et le dernier, tu enlèves tes salles pâtes de la jolie demoiselle et tu vas t'excuser sinon tu risques de ne pas te reconnaître quand tu te regarderas dans un miroir et je tiens à préciser que si tu t'excuses je te casse la figure quand même espèce de bouffon" fit une voix extrêmement froide.

L'homme en question se retourna vers la voix et fut pendant un instant choqué mais se rétablit vite.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qui voilà?" dit l'homme ayant une trentaine d'années et se retournant à Bonnie qui était soulagé d'entendre cette voix à cet instant " Serait-ce ton petit-ami? Je crois qu'il va adorer participer à notre petit jeux"

-"Je me disais à l'instant à moi et cette jolie créature que je pouvais partager et elle semble d'accord, alors intéressé?" dit l'homme qui avait pour métier serrurier mais sous lequel ce cachait un pervers et un violeur.

La personne en face du serrurier pencha la tête de côté et semblait examiner Bonnie et regardait de nouveau l'homme au dessus d'elle.

-"Y'a pas à dire elle est sublime, je suis donc d'accord" répondit l'homme d'une voix sadique.

-"A la bonne heure, viens plus près et profite"

Bonnie ne comprenait pas à quoi il jouait et avait soudain une peur bleue, il n'allait pas quand même faire ça? Elle l'avait traité de monstre, de tous les noms et le croyait psychopathe et dérangé mais il ne lui ferait pas ça? Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau et l'homme au dessus d'elle les essuya avec son pouce.

-"Pleure pas chérie, c'est ton jour de chance, deux hommes pour le prix d'un"

-"Ouais ne pleure pas Bonnie car tout va bien se passer" fit l'autre voix mâle.

Le serrurier allait commencer à mettre ses mains sur Bonnie quand soudain il fut levé par la main forte de l'autre homme et se prit un poing dans la figure suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année tomba à genoux et là il se prit un coup de pied dur au ventre qui le fit gémir de douleur, un deuxième coup de pied suivit puis un troisième et un quatrième. L'homme gémissait de douleur.

-"Alors comme ça, on entre chez les gens et on essaye d'abuser d'eux?" suivit de cette phrase l'homme se prit un coup de pied mais dans la tête, lui explosant l'arcade.

-"On essaye de violer les jolies jeunes filles qui sont seules?" un autre coup de pied trouva sa place dans la figure de l'homme.

-"Nooon je ...je voulais...pas ...mais c'était plus fort ...que ...mmmm...moi" bégayer l'homme du sang coulant de sa bouche "ne...me tuait...ppppas s'il vous plaît"

-"Ah bon et bien je suis désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas m'arrêter il faut que je te tue pour me calmer" et avec cette phrase, l'homme donna une déferlante de coups puissant.

Bonnie elle regardait la scène et sentait un malade plaisir à voir l'homme souffrir sous les coups de son bourreau. Elle se levait lentement en s'aidant de son canapé et regardait toujours la scène. Elle décida elle aussi de faire quelque chose. Elle se concentra un maximum pour sa formule dans sa tête mais la première tentative fut un échec total, mais elle ne se démonta pas et recommença, et se coup-ci se fut la bonne. Le prétendant serrurier se leva tout en disant.

-"Je vais à la police, je vais avouer mes méfaits, je vais tout leur dire sur mes actions malhonnête"

-"Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça?" fit l'autre voix.

-"Non laisse le Damon, je veux qu'il avoue tout, que sa réputation soit sali et qu'il pourri en prison là où il se morfondra toute sa vie" dit enfin Bonnie pleine de venin.

-"Mais Bonnie il mérite de mourir il a failli te violer" dit incrédule Damon celui qui était venu juste à temps.

-"Alors tu peux tuer tout les violeurs de la terre Damon" fit Bonnie fermant la porte après la sortie du serrurier et retenant ses larmes et se tenant pour ne pas flancher par terre.

-"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Bonnie, il a failli te violer" cria Damon remplit de rage.

-"JE SAIS DAMON" cria Bonnie en sanglot.

Damon se sentit mal pour Bonnie, il avait mal au cœur et sentait en même temps pleins de colère et de rage envers l'homme qui avait osé la toucher avec ses mains crasseuses. Heureusement pour elle qu'il avait envie de revenir pour lui arriver sous la peau sinon elle se serait faite... Damon n'arrivait même plus à penser à cette chose. S'il avait été un vampire il aurait pu lui craquer son cou et le vider de son sang d'un seul coup et ensuite abandonner son corps dans la forêt là ou des personnes l'auraient retrouvé et aurait pensés à une attaque d'animal.

Quand il avait entendu les cris de Bonnie de l'extérieur il savait que quelque chose de louche se passait, il croyait au début que c'était un vampire qui s'attaquait à elle et avait donc prit un bout de bois dans sa main pour pouvoir lui planter, mais quand il était entré et avait vu cet homme au dessus de Bonnie la touchant de manière impudique, la colère était montée et le dégoût prit bientôt la place aussi. Il savait que c'était un humain car s'il avait été un vampire Bonnie aurait su se défendre et l'homme l'aurait entendu entrer. En tout cas maintenant Bonnie était saine et sauf et cela rassura Damon. Cela lui fit bizarre de ressentir ce sentiment de protection et surtout le besoin de la protéger à ce moment car ceci était réservé à Elena et Stefan. Il avait déjà protégé Caroline et son boy-friend mais c'était seulement par intérêt et que Caroline était maintenant un vampire. Ensuite il devait admettre que les blondinets et Bonnie faisait partie de sa vie et étaient des alliés. Ils se protégeaient tous, Stefan protégeait Caroline et Bonnie et Elena, mais Damon c'était surtout Elena. Mais là Stefan n'était pas là donc c'était un rôle qui lui revenait et cela ne le gênait pas du tout contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, c'était presque instinctif. Damon sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit les reniflements de Bonnie qui se tenait fort sur sa porte d'entrée. Il vit du sang qui coulait un peu de ses lèvres. Se salopard avait dû la mordre, il s'avança vers Bonnie et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le posa sur la lèvre de la sorcière.

Bonnie fut un peu sortit de son cauchemar en sentant quelque chose appuyé sur sa bouche, elle vit Damon qui était près d'elle et appuyant sur ses lèvres pour enlever le sang. Elle prit d'une main encore tremblante le mouchoir touchant la main de Damon qui lui la remit sur son côté. Bonnie essuyait délicatement le sang et passa ensuite le mouchoir sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes séchés et les nouvelles. Une fois fait elle regarda Damon et fit quelque chose qui la choqua elle mais aussi l'ancien vampire. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle toute en enfouissant son visage sur le torse du jeune homme. Damon ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait à la sorcière de monter cet élan d'affection mais son cerveau le réprimanda pour lui. 'Idiot tu es comme son sauveur, après ce moment elle à besoin d'une épaule'. Damon referma donc ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra lui aussi. Il se sentit calme et apaisé et bizarre, en effet sentir Bonnie tremblante entre ses bras était bizarre mais appréciable, plus qu'il ne l'espérait et cela le faisait se sentir horrible d'apprécier d'avoir Bonnie dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de vivre un moment difficile.

-"Merci Damon, merci beaucoup, je n'ai jamais était aussi contente de te voir et pour une fois je te remercie d'avoir fait du chantage pour que tu restes chez moi" dit Bonnie essayant d'être forte et tentant une petite blague pour la faire décompresser et sourire un peu.

Damon comprenant Bonnie fit comme d'habitude.

-"Je savais qu'un jour mon chantage me ferait faire une bonne action, comme quoi cela à du bon d'être machiavélique, manipulateur."

Bonnie sourit et se détacha de Damon.

-"Je vais essayer d'aller me coucher, encore merci Damon" dit Bonnie beaucoup plus rassuré.

Damon ne dit rien mais sourit pensant à une chose et dit sans réfléchir.

-"Tu sais si tu as besoin qu'on te borde ou qu'il te faut quelqu'un pour dormir à côté de toi, je suis là"

Bonnie se retourna et sourit face à la pauvre tentative de Damon

-"Merci mais non merci, je suis une grande fille et je suis forte, ce n'est pas un connard qui va me pourrir ma vie et la pensée qu'il aurait pu me violer, car il n'as pas réussit donc je dois aller de l'avant et je vais commencer dès demain ou du moins essayer" Sans attendre une réponse de Damon Bonnie se dirigea retenant une larme vers la chambre de son père.

Damon lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'Alaric avait raison et que Bonnie était forte, il fallait du temps pour quelqu'un de normal pour se remettre d'une histoire comme celle-ci mais avec Bonnie cela allait beaucoup plus vite, bien sûr il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un jour pour s'en remettre, Bonnie se faisait des illusions en disant que demain ça irait beaucoup mieux mais Damon ne doutait pas que la semaine prochaine cette histoire serait derrière.

En attendant pendant son séjour ici, rien n'arriverait à Bonnie Bennett, il allait s'en assurer. Il n'y'a que lui qui a le droit d'embêter sa petite sorcière, que lui et personne d'autre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 6 terminé. Laissez-moi quand même une petite review s'il vous plaît. Bisous, Bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se leva pour la première fois depuis longtemps vers midi, sa nuit avait été difficile, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle repensait à cet individu qui avait essayé d'abuser d'elle. Elle avait eut plusieurs frissons dans le dos quand elle repensait aux mains de ce porc qui avaient essayaient de la souiller. Elle s'était levée plusieurs fois pour aller dans la salle de bain et pour prendre une douche pour essayer d'enlever la sensation de crasse qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'est qu'à 4 heures du matin qu'elle avait pu fermer l'œil pour trouver le repos dont elle avait besoin.

Quand elle entra dans sa salle de bain elle pu se regarder dans le miroir et découvrir un visage beaucoup plus serein et reposé que la nuit dernière ou encore ce matin vers 2 heures. Elle se regardait fixement dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

-"Aujourd'hui et un autre jour, il faut oublier ce cauchemar et allé de l'avant et de toute façon tu as connu pire"

C'était la phrase que Bonnie s'était dite à haute voix. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, Elena était en Italie et Caroline en Californie, Elena vivait certainement le grand bonheur pendant que Caroline vivait une fois de plus un malheur dans sa vie. Damon n'était pas une option, il lui avait sauvé sa vie et sa virginité mais il était toujours Damon, elle lui était reconnaissante énormément mais il fallait toujours se méfier de lui. Cependant elle allait essayer d'être plus indulgente envers lui et essayer de mieux le comprendre, il le méritait.

Bonnie se détourna de son reflet et partit dans la cuisine se faire quelque chose vite fait pour manger. Quand elle atteignit la cuisine elle fut surprise de découvrir une note sur son comptoir, elle s'empressa donc de la prendre et de la lire.

'_Bonnie je me doute que tu vas te réveiller tard vu que tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et que tu as fait pleins de boucan dans la salle de bain et la chambre de ton père, mais bon ce n'est pas grave et je comprends. Je t'écris donc pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas je suis partis faire un tour et embêter quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Au cas où tu as faim je t'ai fait un petit quelque chose, ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas empoisonné, si je faisais ça je serais vite soupçonné donc j'attendrais d'être de nouveau un vampire et réutilisé mes méthodes._

_Je te fais un gros bisou ma chérie ;-)"_

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel face à la note et à la dernière phrase de la lettre qui était bien entendu ironique de la part de Damon. Elle la mit à la poubelle et chercha des yeux ce que Damon avait fait. Peut-être c'était une farce? Elle ouvrit le frigo mais il n'y'avait rien de spéciale, ensuite elle ouvrit le micro-onde et découvrit le plat dont Damon parlait.

C'était des pancakes qu'il avait dû cuire ce matin. Bonnie fut touchée par le geste de Damon et referma le micro-onde pour faire réchauffer un peu les pancakes. Ainsi deux minutes plus tard elle était en train de savourer son petit-déjeuner à midi.

C'est en nettoyant son plat qu'elle se souvint que ce soir elle avait rendez-vous avec l'ami de Caroline. Ouf heureusement qu'elle c'était souvenu de ça. Bonnie allait donc dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous, elle serait prête à l'avance mais cela lui laisserait le temps pour faire un peu le ménage dans la chambre de son père et pour envoyer des messages à Elena voir même l'appeler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était partit en balade dans le parc pour faire des conquêtes. Non il n'allait pas les emmener de force et non il n'allait pas passer un moment de bonheur avec ces damoiselles. Non il allait simplement jouer de son charme naturelle et les voir tomber dans ses filets pour ensuite les jeter ou les faire se batte ensemble. Cela lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois et cela valait le coup d'œil, les femmes se tapait et s'insultait, pire que des gamins. Si son compte était bon il avait déjà sous son charme 5 femmes, 0 râteaux et déjà 3 propositions.

En ce moment même il était avec une jolie brune aux yeux verts qui s'appelait comment déjà? Alice? Alicia? Aline? ...Enfin bref, elle était jolie mais très collante, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, son bras était carrément rattaché au sien. Chaque fille qui osait regarder Damon se faisait fusiller du regard et cela commençait à gaver Damon. Il l'avait séduite il y'a de ça une demi-heure et cette Alicia, ou Alice ou il ne savait quoi, osait le définir par ses gestes comme sa propriété. 'Alors là ma cocote tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil' pensa Damon cherchant un plan dans sa tête pour la faire vite redescendre sur terre.

-"Alors Alicia dit moi tout sur toi" dit Damon regardant joyeusement la fille brune près de lui.

La jeune fille fronça un instant les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix ronchonne " je m'appelle Alenia mais bon passons, alors j'ai 19 ans, je fais des études de médecine, je participe aussi à de nombreuses associations caritatives surtout pour les enfants qui ne savent pas lire et écrire et qui souffre de leur analphabétisme, je suis très populaire et j'apparais souvent dans les journaux de Mystic Falls, je suis aussi une majorette et j'adore lire. Les gens m'aiment généralement dès le début et j'ai peu d'ennemi. J'ai été dans une relation assez longue, pendant deux ans avec un sale crétin et je le regrette, en plus c'est lui qui m'a plaqué parce que j'étais trop superficiel." finit la jeune fille.

De son côté Damon avait écouté en gros ce que la fille disait et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la faire changer d'humeur.

-"Ah et bien je le comprends" dit Damon assez compatissant. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment bien et fit une drôle de tête. Damon, lui se contenait, il ne voulait pas éclater de rire devant elle.

-"Bah oui, il à raison tu es superficiel, mais pire qu'une fille que je connais. Parce qu'en fin de compte tu es dans une association que pour ton image personnel, pour te donner l'apparence d'une fille qui se soucie des autres mais qui en faite se soucie de son image à elle. Vu le ton de ta voix quand tu parles du journal de Mystic Falls cela prouve bien que tu penses que le monde tourne autour de ton petit nombril mais devine quoi trésor? Il ne tourne pas autour du tiens, déçue? Choqué? Eh bien oui c'est la vie et maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu te décroches de mon bras."

La jeune fille était choqué qu'elle lâcha le bras de Damon, c'était le même discours que son copain lui avait dit quand il l'a largué. Elle resta planté là à rien faire regardant le beau jeune homme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil partir loin qui était sans doute en train de jubiler. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. 'Bon encore une bonne chose de fait, je vais rentrer voir la petite sorcière il est déjà 17h20 se disait-il.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait finit d'appeler Elena. Elle était heureuse pour elle car elle vivait un compte de fée avec Stefan. Bonnie ne lui avait pas parlé de son agression car elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur et puis cela ne la regardait pas. Elle regardait sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 17h30. Dans 10 minutes elle allait partir pour le Grill et rencontrer Tristan l'ami de Caroline. Elle allait faire en sorte que sa marche mais cela dépendait aussi du garçon, elle voulait vraiment trouver quelqu'un car le bonheur qu'éprouvait Elena et Caroline était réel avec leur Stefan et leur Matt et cela lui permettrait d'oublier beaucoup plus vite l'histoire du serrurier.

Quand elle finit de penser à sa nouvelle résolution la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Damon qui marchait en direction de la jeune sorcière.

-"Salut, c'est moi" dit l'ancien vampire en levant les bras en l'air et ayant un sourire assez large.

-'Salut" répondit platement Bonnie

Damon baissa vite les bras et fit un rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-"Quoi?" fit Bonnie le regardant drôlement

-"Met plus d'enthousiasme quand tu me vois Bonnie, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais pas manqué. Car je sais que je t'ai manqué mais maintenant je suis là" fit Damon s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"C'est bien car moi je ne serais plus là" dit Bonnie prenant sa veste et son sac à main, elle allait être à l'avance mais ce n'était pas grave, elle était assez pressé de voir le fameux Tristan.

-"Tu vas où? " demanda Damon surpris.

Bonnie ne voulait pas lui répondre mais après mûre réflexion et repensant au petit mot de ce matin elle décida de le lui dire.

-"Je vais à un rendez-vous au Grill" dit la sorcière.

-"Un rendez-vous?" fit perplexe l'homme aux yeux bleus en face d'elle

Bonnie soupira avant de développer un peu pour le bébête en face d'elle.

-"Oui un rendez-vous, c'est quand deux personnes se rejoignent et passe du temps ensemble"

Damon fit un grand sourire puis redevint sérieux pour montrer à Bonnie qu'il n'était pas bête.

-"Avec qui?" demanda curieux Damon.

-"Un ami de Caroline, il s'appelle Tristan"

-"Tu l'as déjà rencontré au moins?" demanda Damon

-"Non c'est la première fois que je vais le voir, pourquoi?" dit Bonnie confuse.

-"Tu ne peux pas y'aller tu ne le connais même pas et si c'est un ... un ..."

-"Un quoi?" coupa Bonnie

-"Rien, oublie" dit Damon abandonnant la conversation, ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait la protéger et qui sentait le besoin de la protéger, qu'il devait lui montrer et l'interdire d'aller voir des gens.

-"Je préfère, je tiens à dire Damon que tu n'es pas mon père" dit Bonnie

Damon se mit à rire avant de dire " Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te donner la fessé"

Bonnie se mit devant Damon avant de le pousser de ses mains loin d'elle.

-"Tu es un pervers, un sale pervers"

Bonnie prit maintenant les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir. Avant le franchissement de la porte Damon fit une dernière remarque.

-"Tu compte rentrer à quel heure?"

Bonnie ne répondit pas et ferma la porte.

-"Bon d'accord pas de problème fais ce que tu veux" dit Damon se parlant à lui-même et se raffalant sur le canapé télécommande en main.

-"Cool il y'a un bon film"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était arrivée au Grill, elle avait cinq minutes d'avance. Elle était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce rendez-vous, car elle était plutôt timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas lui plaire ou pire peut-être qu'il lui plairait mais que lui ne s'intéresserait pas à elle. L'angoisse commençait à monter et une soudaine envie de repartir lui vient à l'esprit. Elle allait commencer à partir mais une voix vient l'arrêter.

-"Excusez moi vous êtes bien Bonnie Bennett?" dit une voix mâle un peu nerveuse.

Bonnie se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette douce voix et fut émerveillé. C'était Tristan, l'ami de Caroline. Elle eut pendant un instant le souffle coupé, il était carrément mieux en réalité que sur la photo. Sa bouche appliquait apparemment le régime sec et du coup pour répondre à ce joli blond elle fit un signe de tête.

-"Je suis content, j'espérais de tout cœur que tu étais bien Bonnie" dit le jeune homme un peu gêné et rougissant. Bonnie trouvait ça mignon. Il tendit sa main et Bonnie la secoua.

-"Je suis Tristan Baines, je suis un ami de Caroline, je suis content de te rencontrer" souria le blond

Bonnie qui trouva enfin la parole "Comme tu le sais je suis Bonnie Bennett une des meilleures amie de Caroline, enfin j'espère" rigola la jeune sorcière.

-"Vu ce que Caroline m'a dit de toi, il n'y'a aucun doute que vous êtes très unie toutes les deux ainsi qu'avec une certaine Elena" rajouta Tristan.

Bonnie lui sourit et lui lâcha enfin la main. Tristan lui proposa de prendre une table et de commander des boissons. La conversation était animé, il n'y'avait pas de sentiment de malaise entre les deux jeunes gens qui apprenaient à se connaître.

Bonnie passait une excellente soirée, Tristan était vraiment agréable et super sympa. Il avait 19 ans et faisait des études de médecine, il avait eut une relation de deux ans avec une fille mais il l'avait largué car elle avait changé au fil des mois, c'était sa relation la plus sérieuse. Il aimait beaucoup les films et surtout le cinéma c'était un pur passionné. Il avait connu Caroline car son père travail avec la mère de la blonde et il se voyait souvent. Il aimait aussi les animaux surtout les chats, mais il avait peur des gros chien car il c'est déjà fait mordre par un berger allemand. Il avait une sœur de 7 ans mais elle vivait avec sa mère à Atlanta, cela lui faisait de la peine de ne pas la voir et c'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'il est en vacance il part la rejoindre pour les passer avec Angela.

Bonnie n'était pas ennuyé de ce que disait Tristan au contraire toutes ces informations l'intéressait et l'aidait à comprendre la personnalité de Tristan qui était en quelques mots calme, posé, réfléchi et surtout hyper mignon.

Même au moment du repas il était mignon car la plupart des hommes mangeaient on doit le dire comme des cochons. La conversation tournait maintenant vers Bonnie et Tristan était assez curieux et l'écoutait avec attention quand elle parlait et cela lui donnait l'impression que sa vie n'était pas fade ou sans intérêt.

Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce délicieux moment avec Tristan pensait Bonnie. Les deux jeunes gens continuaient de discuter quand une voix fit pâlir Bonnie.

-"Ah Bonnie tu es ici, quelle coïncidence" dit un homme avec une veste en cuir noir et son célèbre sourire satisfait sur son visage. "Ah et je vois que tu as de la compagnie"

L'homme avec la veste en cuir tendit sa main vers Tristan qui le lui prit et la serra. Tristan n'y prêta pas attention mais la poignée de main de l'homme en face de lui était ferme voir presque dur.

-"Bonsoir je m'appelle Tristan Baines, sacré poigne" rajouta le jeune blond

-"Je suis Damon Salvatore, un ami de Bonnie" dit l'ancien vampire.

-"Ah, elle ne me l'a pas dit, elle m'a parlé d'Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler et Stefan mais je n'ai pas entendu votre nom de sa bouche" dit étonné Tristan.

Damon regarda un instant Tristan avant de regarder assez longuement Bonnie qui avait un visage assez agacé. Damon lui sourit avant de poser ses yeux de nouveau à ce mystérieux Tristan.

-"Bonnie est modeste et si elle commence à parler de moi elle ne s'arrêtera pas, voilà pourquoi elle évite" dit Damon comme si la sorcière n'était pas là.

Tristan sourit lui aussi et demanda poliment à Damon s'il voulait les rejoindre. Bonnie regardait Damon lui lançant un regard remplit de dague lui disant de dire non mais Damon bien entendu dit oui.

-"Bien sûr à moins que je ne dérange" fit Damon

-"Bien sûr que non n'est-ce pas Bonnie au moins je vais en apprendre plus sur ton ami Damon" souria Tristan regardant Bonnie.

Bonnie fit un sourire forcé avant de dire les dents serrés " il n'y'a pas de problème"

Damon sourit plus et prit un siège à côté de Bonnie et donc en face de Tristan.

-"Alors comme ça vous êtes ami?" commença Tristan

-"Oui nous sommes même les meilleures" répondit Damon mettant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière. Bonnie elle le regardait interloqué par le mensonge qui venait de sortir de la bouche de l'ancien vampire.

-"Bonnie tu ne me l'as pas dit" dit Tristan la taquinant un peu. Bonnie voulait répondre que non, que Damon était un mythomane et inventait cette histoire pour la mettre dans l'embarras ou dans une position qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, mais Damon prenait l'avantage de la discussion et Bonnie ne dit rien préférant le laisser faire pour ne pas faire une scène ou faire penser à Tristan des choses.

-"Non, comme je l'ai dit avant elle est modeste. En faite pour dire la vérité au début elle ne m'aimait pas du tout, elle me détestait mais au fur et à mesure que l'on c'est vu on a appris à se connaître et puis nous sommes devenu ami et après meilleure ami"

-"Wow les plus belles amitiés et histoire d'amour sont celles qui commencent toujours par de la haine" dit Tristan avalant l'histoire débile que Damon venait d'inventer.

Damon regardait Bonnie et lui fit un clin d'œil, Bonnie lui asséna un regard furieux.

-"Oui c'est vrai on a essayé l'étape supérieure c'est à dire sortir à deux mais Bonnie avait trop peur et elle a préféré qu'on reste ami, elle m'a brisé le cœur mais je voulais absolument garder son amitié car elle est chère à mon cœur" fit Damon prenant le visage de quelqu'un de nostalgique. Bonnie elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas l'insulter. Elle ne pouvait pas parler sinon c'était sûr elle allait se rendre ridicule et Damon aurait gagné.

-"C'est dommage car Bonnie et toi aurait fait un beau couple je trouve, mais en même temps heureusement sinon je n'aurais pas de chance avec Bonnie" dit Tristan un peu nerveux pour la fin de la phrase. Bonnie perdit sa colère un instant pour regarder fixement Tristan, elle était contente de la dernière phrase de ce dernier, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait une chance avec lui malgré les pitreries de Damon et qu'elle l'intéressait. Damon lui perdit un instant son sourire avant de le replacer vite fait, pourtant cela n'avait pas manqué à Tristan.

-"A moins que tu as encore des sentiments pour Bonnie et que Bonnie en décèle encore pour toi." rajouta rapidement Tristan.

-"Non je n'ai aucun sentiments envers Damon, loin de là" répondit Bonnie aussi rapidement que la question de Tristan avait été posé. Tristan regardait Bonnie assez étonné, il trouvait qu'elle était dure avec Damon. Bonnie avait repéré la confusion de Tristan et s'empressa de rajouter.

-"Je veux dire que si j'ai plaqué Damon ce n'était pas par peur, d'ailleurs sur ce sujet il ne l'a toujours pas compris mais je l'ai plaqué parce que je ne ressentais pas de l'amour à son égard mais seulement une amitié ...profonde." finit Bonnie souriant à Damon qui fronçait les sourcils car elle le faisait passer pour un désespéré amoureux. Damon allait répliquer quelque chose mais Tristan parla de nouveau.

-"En tout cas je suis content de faire ta connaissance Damon"

Damon fit un sourire avant de répondre poliment "moi de même, très content"

Bonnie fit mine de bailler pour que Tristan le remarque et lui dise qu'ils puissent partir pour semer Damon. Son plan fonctionna car Tristan lui demanda.

-"Tu es fatiguée? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?"

Bonnie sourit et fit un signe de tête, elle se leva de la table suivit de Tristan et Damon, mais Bonnie avait oublié un petit détail.

-"Si Bonnie veut rentrer il n'y'a pas de problème je peux le faire, j'habite chez elle en ce moment" intervient Damon, un regard remplit de malice. Tristan regardait Bonnie et Damon puis posant son regard confus et surpris sur Bonnie qui virait au rouge.

-"Euh oui il a un petit problème de logement et il ne peut pas habiter chez lui pendant un moment, et comme je suis une personne sensible et généreuse, il va rester pour deux semaines chez moi."

-"Wow c'est une belle preuve d'amitié" fit impressionner Tristan mais un peu intrigué.

-"Oui une belle preuve d'amitié" dit Bonnie les dents serrées.

-"Donc sa ne sert à rien de te faire déplacer, alors que nous avons le même trajet Bonnie et moi." rajouta Damon apparemment déterminé à ce qu'elle ne rentre pas avec Tristan. Bonnie donna un coup de coude à ses côtes et il sentit la douleur, il fit une légère grimace et retint un cri.

-"Bon ben d'accord, Bonnie j'ai vraiment apprécié notre rendez-vous et j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, je t'appelle pour que l'on se revoit si tu es d'accord bien entendu" le ton nerveux de Tristan était réapparu et Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

-"Bien sûr que oui" dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-'Super, je t'appelle dès que je peux dans ce cas" Tristan sourit et tendit sa main une nouvelle fois à Damon qui la serra sans broncher " j'espère te revoir aussi Damon" Il relâcha la main de l'ancien vampire et regarda Bonnie et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Bonnie lui sourit et fit le premier pas, elle lui fit la bise en signe d'au revoir.

Elle attendit que Tristan sorte du Grill pour se retourner à Damon. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de montrer sa colère, elle estimait qu'il pouvait la voir et qu'il serait heureux si elle éclatait dans le Grill. Elle lui asséna un regard mortel et passa à son tour la porte du Grill en l'ignorant.

Damon sourit, la petite sorcière était furieuse, au début ce n'était pas ce qu'il prévoyait mais après le film il s'ennuyait fermement. De plus il pensait trop à Bonnie, après tout elle était avec un inconnu, et elle avait subie une agression. Pendant une demi-heure il se disait que tout allé bien se passer pour elle et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. En plus cela l'énervait de ressentir ce sentiment de protection envers elle, il était réservé à Elena mais ses sentiments grandissaient en lui et le fait qu'il était humain il y'était pour quelque chose et le fait qu'Elena n'était pas là faisait peut-être aussi que le sentiment de protection était substitué à Bonnie. Oui c'était certainement ça. Quand Elena reviendrait Bonnie passera aux oubliettes, mais Elena lui avait brisé le cœur et il ne voulait pas voir son visage pour l'instant.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers le parking du Grill, et vit Bonnie entrer dans sa voiture, comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait dit oui pour que ce Tristan la ramène alors qu'elle avait prit sa voiture? Ah les filles qu'elles sont bêtes. Il la rejoignit mais fut pas assez rapide car elle partait en trombe. Il baissa ses épaules et se dirigea résigné dans sa propre voiture et suivit Bonnie. En rentrant cela allait être le feu. Dans le sens figuré il espérait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 7 terminé. Vos réactions bonnes ou mauvaises?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était arrivée chez elle, elle avait passé une excellente soirée avec Tristan mais ce crétin de Damon était venu tout gâcher comme d'habitude. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, mais à quoi elle avait pensé bon sang ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout doucement révélant peu à peu la tête de Damon et un petit sourire.

-"Salut sa va?" dit-il l'air de rien.

-"Sa va? Tu me demandes si sa va?" cria Bonnie furieuse.

Damon entra et ferma la porte avant de regarder Bonnie et faisant mine de réfléchir et ensuite dire "Bha oui!"

Bonnie tournait en rond essayant de se calmer mais elle n'y arrivait pas et Damon lui appréciait le spectacle, il avait réussi, jamais il ne lui était arrivait sous la peau comme ceci.

-"Je passais une bonne soirée et toi tu me l'as pourri, tu es venu comme ça et Paf" fit Bonnie claquant ses doigts au mot Paf.

-"Excuse-moi de veiller sur ton bien-être et de faire attention à ce qui ne t'arrives rien mademoiselle" dit Damon sarcastique. Bonnie leva ses mains en l'ai avant de crier.

-"Evidement, la bonne excuse de veiller sur moi c'est trop cliché. Tu as voulu me faire chier avoue-le, tu ne peux pas avoir ton bonheur avec Elena donc moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse hein?"

Le regard de Damon s'obscurcit un instant, elle allait trop loin la sorcière, il l'avait vraiment mit en colère mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-"Tais-toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis" fit menaçant l'ancien vampire.

-"Bien sûr que si encaisse la réalité petit con" dit la sorcière toujours aussi furieuse et n'arrivant pas à se calmer.

-"Petit con ? Vraiment?" la voix de Damon était glaciale et il s'approcha vite et prit Bonnie par les épaules et la secoua avant de la fixer dans les yeux. "S'il y'a une chose que je ne supporte pas comme insulte c'est petit con Bonnie et le fait que tu me parles d'Elena alors qu'elle n'a rien avoir à la discussion"

Bonnie était surprise par la réaction de Damon mais ne se laissait pas démonter, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la secouait comme ça.

-"Ah d'accord tu ne supportes pas petit con et gros con tu supportes?" dit-elle méchamment et ironiquement.

Damon ne le supportait pas il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher Bonnie et de se retourner.

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça en plus il m'apprécie" dit Damon changeant de tactique et énervant plus Bonnie. Il savait que s'il s'énervait contre elle, elle aurait gagné.

-"Peut-être mais pas moi, c'était un rendez-vous Damon, un RENDEZ-VOUS" accentua Bonnie " et tout tes mensonges sur nous alors qu'on ne peut pas se piffrer moi sa ne me fais pas rire"

-"Tu ne sais rigoler de toute façon" dit d'une voix blasé l'ancien vampire.

-"On va voir toi si tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille et que moi je me pointe et je fais le même scénario débile que tu as fait. On va voir si sa va te plaire" répondit Bonnie.

Damon leva ses yeux au plafond avant de dire souriant "Sa ne me dérangerais pas mais la fille si"

-"Tu m'agaces, tu m'énerves, oublie moi un peu et laisse moi tranquille avec Tristan" ordonna la jeune sorcière.

-"Et si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait te ramener et qu'il aurait voulu plus à la fin de la soirée hein? Tu peux me remercier d'être intervenu vers la fin de ton petit rendez-vous avec ce Tristan et d'ailleurs il est trop parfait, c'est louche personne n'est parfait"

Bonnie allait maintenant dans la cuisine se préparant un cachet d'aspirine suivit de près par Damon.

-"Le seul truc de louche chez lui c'est qu'il t'apprécie" répondit Bonnie du tac au tac.

-"Non je ne crois pas" répondit à son tour Damon.

-"Si" répliqua Bonnie fort.

-"Non"

-"Si"

-"Non" joua Damon

-"Merde, Damon, merde" Bonnie avala son verre d'aspirine et partit dans la direction des escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de son père, mais avant elle s'arrêta et cria fort.

-"C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça et la prochaine fois vampire ou pas vampire tu vas m'entendre c'est clair?" Et après cette phrase elle claqua la porte.

-"Je t'entends déjà" ronchonna l'ancien vampire.

Damon était content de lui, il avait réussi à gâcher la soirée de Bonnie et ce Tristan mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction excessive de Bonnie. Il avoue que si on lui aurait fait ça il aurait lui aussi pété un câble mais quand même. En plus il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se mettrait en colère pour ce qu'avait dit plutôt, mais il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était un con et qu'on parle d'Elena en ce moment. C'était trop récent la blessure et il n'acceptait toujours pas, mais la phrase qu'elle avait dite n'était pas totalement fausse. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Elena donc Bonnie ne pouvait pas avoir Tristan car sinon il serait le seul à bouder, c'était égoïste de sa part mais bon il n'était pas charitable et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer et puis il devait avouer que cela l'énerver de voir Bonnie avec quelqu'un d'autre et surtout ce garçon.

-"Je suis fatigué moi, je vais me coucher et demain sera une nouvelle journée pour les joutes verbales avec la petite Willow locale"

Damon éteignit toute les lumières et alla à son tour se coucher.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin Damon avait le droit au traitement silencieux, Bonnie ne lui adressais pas la parole et pas même un regard. Le matin quand il était assis dans la cuisine en train de manger son petit-déjeuner, Bonnie prit de quoi elle avait besoin et s'installa dans son salon en allumant sa télé dans la chaîne des dessins animés. Il regardait brièvement ce qu'elle regardait mais il ne connaissait pas, il voyait simplement une éponge jaune parlante et une étoile de mer rose dans une maison en forme d'ananas, un truc de gamin. Qui regarde encore les dessins animés à 17 ans? Enfin bref le fait est que Bonnie l'évitait et ne voulait pas lui parler et cela le gonflait car il n'y'avait même pas de joute verbale ou de dispute, c'était plat, rien, le néant. Il fallait y remédier et vite. Apparemment il n'eut pas besoin de faire quelque chose pour briser le silence car une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre, le bruit venait du comptoir de cuisine et Damon put voir que c'était le portable de Bonnie. Il se précipita pour décrocher tandis que Bonnie était maintenant près de lui à essayer de le lui reprendre.

-"Allô bonjour...oui c'est Damon à qui ai-je l'honneur?...Ah Tristan c'est toi" Bonnie s'arrêta un instant de poursuivre Damon qui courait maintenant pour lui échapper et mima un geste de mort avec son pouce à l'ancien vampire, mais Damon reprit sa conversation guettant bien Bonnie au moindre mouvement.

-"Tu demandes si Bonnie es là?...Oui elle est à côté, elle fait des gestes incohérents, attends non elle fait la poule qui vole...Ouais sa n'existe pas mais dans le monde de Bonnie si... Je vais te la passer à plus" Damon tendit le portable à Bonnie en souriant et fit un clin d'œil. Bonnie prit violemment le portable de ses mains et dit d'une voix douce.

-"Salut...Oui...Oui...D'accord oui sa me va, cet après-midi ... c'est okey pour l'endroit...je t'envoi mon adresse par sms...ok d'accord à tout à l'heure"

Bonnie raccrocha le téléphone et se pressa d'aller dans la salle de bain se préparer, elle avait toute la matinée mais elle voulait déjà être prête pour son rendez-vous avec Tristan dans le parc, et ensuite pour le cinéma. Elle allait s'assurer qu'un certain homme aux cheveux noirs n'allait pas intervenir donc elle allait faire des recherches dans son grimoire pour trouver une certaine formule.

Damon avait entendu la conversation et avait déjà reçu des informations.

1: Bonnie avait rendez-vous avec Tristan

2: C'était cet après-midi

3: Tristan allait la chercher ici vu qu'elle devait lui donner son adresse.

C'était tout ce qu'il savait, Bonnie n'avait pas divulgué l'endroit où ils allaient mais peu importe il les suivrait de loin. Il sentait l'anticipation le parcourir et de la joie, c'était comme quand lui et Stefan était des gamins, ils s'amusaient à suivre leur père ou leurs ami(e)s pour savoir et faire de l'espionnage. Ah nostalgie quand tu nous tiens. Bonnie n'allait pas le savoir, ce coup-ci il le ferait en mode discret, pas question qu'elle le voit sinon elle allait le faire rôtir et pour de bon. Et c'était mieux de chasser quelqu'un quand il n'était pas au courant. Il s'installa dans le canapé et regardait la télévision c'était le même truc que tout à l'heure avec l'éponge jaune, sans vraiment y prêter attention Damon souriait face aux bouffonneries de Bob ou bien souriait-il au plan qu'il avait mit en place?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au milieu de la matinée Bonnie était prête et habillé depuis une heure, Damon était à son tour dans la salle de bain se préparant pour sa bonne journée. Bonnie cherchait maintenant la formule dans son grimoire et après une demi-heure de recherche son visage devint détendu et un sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui Damon n'allait pas pouvoir gâcher sa journée. Elle ferma son livre et le rangea dans le tiroir de son père. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et envoya le message à Tristan pour son adresse. Par la même occasion elle put voir qu'elle avait reçue un message de Caroline qui lui disait de l'appeler. Bonnie attendit d'avoir le message de remercîment de Tristan qu'elle reçue deux minutes plus tard. Elle rechercha le numéro de Caroline et appuya sur le bouton vert, elle entendit aussi les bruits de pas de Damon et lui fit un chuuut

-"Pourquoi?" répondit ce dernier.

-"J'appelle Caroline ne fais pas ton pitre s'il te plaît" supplia Bonnie, elle ne voulait pas que Damon fasse le crétin surtout en ce moment pour Caroline. Damon haussa les épaules et s'installa dans la chaise en face "met le haut parleur et je dirais rien et ferais rien« fit du chantage l'ancien vampire. Bonnie tapa du pied mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque et appuya sur le bouton qui actionna le haut-parleur. Au boit de deux bips Caroline répondit.

-« Bonnie » pleura Caroline à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Caroline tu vas comment ? » Bonnie savait la réponse de Caroline mais elle devait lui demander quand même. Elle entendait Matt dire à Caroline de se calmer et de dire à Bonnie ce que lui avait dit son grand-père ou sinon c'est lui qui le ferait. Caroline avait prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir bien parler.

-« Il est partit hier soir vers 22h10, il était tellement faible Bonnie si tu savais » pleura la blonde encore plus fort. N'y pouvant certainement plus Caroline avait donné son portable à Matt qui continuait l'histoire.

-« Oui donc le grand-père de Caroline est décédé hier soir, mais le plus inquiétant et effrayant mais en même temps émouvant c'était les adieux. Il a demandé à Caroline et moi de rester près de lui car il avait à nous parler. »

-« je sais que c'est difficile à dire mais tu n'es pas obligé de me la raconter Matt » intervint Bonnie, pourquoi voulait-il absolument raconter les adieux ? C'était personnel, mais elle entendit sa meilleure amie dire à Matt en sanglotant fait-le.

-« Une fois dans la chambre Caroline et son grand-père ont parlé de souvenirs, c'était poignant mais en même temps beau car ils rigolaient et après il a dit juste avant de mourir qu'il savait. »

Bonnie fut confuse et regardait Damon qui écoutait la conversation désintéressé avec ses mains derrière sa tête.

-« Il a dit qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et qu'il savait que Caroline était un vampire, nous étions tout les deux choqué et Caroline disait que c'était impossible mais il insistait et lui à demandé de faire apparaître son visage vampirique. Caroline l'a fait et étonnamment il a sourit et lui a dit qu'elle était magnifique. Il a dit aussi qu'il savait qu'Elena était le doppelganger de Katherine et que tu étais une sorcière. »

Bonnie avait le cœur qui battait vite, comment le grand-père de Caroline savait tout ceci ? C'était trop bizarre. Matt cependant plongé dans la narration continuait de parler.

-« Il a dit qu'il à connu Katherine car il était un de ses prétendants et que dès qu'il avait vu Elena quand elle était jeune il avait trouvé troublant cette ressemblance. Pour toi, il le savait car il sentait cette énergie qui émanait de toi quand tu étais petite et venait avec Caroline le voir. Enfin bref il a su que Caroline était un vampire car il voyait la mort dans son aura »

-« Son aura ? Mais comment, personne ne peut voir les aura ? »

-« Il est devenu aveugle d'un œil il y'a longtemps et il à toujours était sensible aux énergies. Son œil non voyant avait la capacité de détecter et voir l'aura des gens. C'est incroyable » finit Matt.

Bonnie n'en revenait pas c'était étonnant tout de même. Elle entendit Caroline demander à Matt de lui repasser Bonnie.

-« Bonnie il m'a dit qu'il me disait adieu car à cause de ma condition de vampire je ne pourrais jamais rejoindre les gens qui sont proche de moi et meurt, il a dit aussi que grâce à l'aide de Sheila, ta grand-mère, il veillerait sur nous tous. Je voulais seulement te dire ça, je sais ce n'est pas important mais j'ai trouvé ça trop bizarre et pour une raison j'ai été contente de savoir que je n'étais pas un monstre à ses yeux »

-« Non, tu as bien fait de me le dire au moins sa te soulage » dit Bonnie voulant à toute fin réconforter son amie du meilleure qu'elle le pouvait.

-« Bonnie je te laisse, je suis fatiguée, l'enterrement est finit mais je suis tellement….. »

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bonnie lui disait qu'elle comprenait, Bonnie demanda quand Caroline et Matt renteraient à Mystic Falls et la blonde lui avait répondu que normalement ils rentreront demain soir. La discussion se terminait par cette information. Bonnie posa son portable sur le comptoir de cuisine et soupira.

-« Au moins il ne l'a pas traité comme un monstre quand il à su » dit soudainement Damon enlevant ses mains de l'arrière de sa tête.

-« Non, je trouve que cela à permis à Caroline d'alléger le fardeau de son secret » répondit Bonnie s'en allant dans le salon. Damon la suivit et s'installa dans le canapé, pendant que Bonnie regardait par la fenêtre.

-« Il n'est pas encore l'heure, si ? » demanda l'ancien vampire.

-« Non pas encore c'est l'après-midi »

-« Alors arrêtes de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s'il serait là » fit Damon regardant toujours le dos de Bonnie.

-« Il y'a le facteur qui doit passer et me donner une lettre importante que j'attends depuis au moins un jour » dit Bonnie se retournant vers Damon une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau vers la fenêtre et faisant un sourire car le facteur était enfin là. Elle se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit, elle fit toute l'allé à la rencontre du facteur et demanda si elle avait du courrier. L'homme lui sourit avant de tendre le bras à Bonnie avec dans sa main la fameuse enveloppe. Bonnie la prit et remercia le facteur, elle courut jusqu'à sa cuisine et l'ouvrit. Damon curieux alla lui aussi dans la cuisine et regardait les mains de Bonnie. Il découvrit une carte postale et vit un très beau paysage dessus, mais ce paysage il le connaissait. C'était la fameuse ville de Venise. C'était une carte d'Elena et de Stefan.

Bonnie lisait la carte et sourit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lecture, une fois la lecture terminé et retourna la carte et échappa un soupir envieux. Elle releva la tête vers Damon et vit l'air neutre qu'il avait.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Damon énervé par le regard de Bonnie.

-« Tu veux la lire ? Je te permets uniquement de la lire car il n'y'a pas de mal dit sur toi, et qu'il n'y'a rien de personnel écrit dessus non plus. » fit la jeune sorcière tendant la carte en direction de Damon. Il prit la carte sauvagement de la main de Bonnie qui se coupa un peu.

-« Regarde ce que tu as fait, idiot » s'énerva Bonnie mettant sa main à sa bouche pour lécher le sang, à chaque fois qu'elle se coupait elle le faisait. Damon regardait la petite coupure inoffensive de Bonnie, ensuite il la vit apporter sa main à sa bouche et lécher le sang, il sourit et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-« Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu buvais ton sang et moi qui croyais que tu n'aimais pas les vampires »

Bonnie ne répondit pas agacé pas son commentaire débile. Damon commençait à lire la carte.

_Coucou Bonnie j'espère que tout va bien pour toi à Mystic Falls, moi ce n'est pas la peine de demander, comme tu dois le savoir je suis folle de joie. Je sais qu'on se téléphone régulièrement mais je voulais envoyer cette carte pour te dire que je suis à Venise et cette ville est trop trop belle, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Stefan. Bon je vais arrêter là pour ne pas te faire languir et rêver. Je te fais pleins de bisous et aussi à Damon. Stefan te dit Bonjour et t'embrasse sur la joue._

Damon relit la lettre encore une fois et la jeta sur le comptoir, Elena était heureuse d'être là-bas et bien qu'elle y reste avec son Stefan. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il se sentait bien seul avec Bonnie dans sa maison…..hein quoi ? Non attendez ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il se sentait bien à embêter librement Bonnie….. Oui voilà et puis c'est tout. Si Elena revenait avec son frère, ils lui diraient tout de suite _'laisse Bonnie tranquille, laisse Caroline toute seule_' 'Damon _arrête tout de suite'_ '_Damon fais-le pour moi_' ou encore '_Damon arrêtes d'être un crétin et d'être cruel, tu ne mérites pas que quelqu'un se soucie de toi avec ton sale caractère'_ Au moins sans eux c'était la liberté, pas de jugement.

Il sortit de la maison de Bonnie pour aller voir Alaric se matin, il ne le dit pas à Bonnie qui ne s'en souciait , elle, reprit la carte d'Elena et partit dans sa chambre pour la mettre dans une boite remplit de carte postale. Dedans il y'avait celle de son père, de Caroline, d'Elena et d'autres de ses ami(e)s. Elle gardait cette boite depuis 13 ans maintenant. Bonnie nostalgique se remit à lire certaine carte, elle avait perdu la notion du temps quand elle entendit la voix de Damon crier en bas.

-« Bonnie j'ai faim »

Bonnie leva la tête de ses cartes et regardait maintenant l'horloge sur le mur de la chambre de son père, il était 12h28, elle avait simplement eut l'impression que 30 minutes c'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle lisait les cartes mais non c'était une heure et demie. Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse et vit Damon attendant dans la cuisine déjà assis.

-« Quoi ?' dit Bonnie regardant Damon qui la regardait énervé depuis le début qu'elle était entré dans la pièce.

-« J'ai faim » répondit simplement Damon « et il n'y'a rien de préparé encore »

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air, non mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'elle soit sa boniche et devait lui faire à manger, au moins quand il était vampire il se nourrissait tout seul remarqua Bonnie à elle-même.

-« Lève toi et fais toi quelque chose si tu as si faim que ça » répondit Bonnie comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. Damon lui claqua son poing sur la table et prit un air outragé.

-« Je suis l'homme dans cette maison et c'est moi qui devrait faire à manger, alors que toi femme tu devrais t'asseoir et me regarder faire ? »

-« L'homme de cette maison n'est pas ici, donc c'est moi qui commande » dit légèrement Bonnie.

-« C'est un scandale, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas encore de petit-ami » dit Damon d'une voix d'enfant.

Bonnie souffla d'exaspération et sortit de quoi faire à manger. Le repas préparé fut des pâtes et deux steaks hachés. Damon avait sourit pendant tout le long qu'elle préparait le repas car il avait gagné. Bonnie sortit des assiettes et des couverts, elle se servit en pâte et prit deux steaks hachés que Damon n'avait pas vu, elle s'assit et mangeait son repas. Damon fronçait les sourcils.

-« Et moi ? Tu ne me sers pas ? » Demanda t'il boudeur. Il n'attendit pas et se leva pour se servie mais à sa grande stupéfaction il n'y'avait plus de pâtes et plus aucun steak haché.

-« Hey la sorcière il n'y'a plus rien dans le plat » dit agacé Damon croisant les bras et regardant fixement Bonnie. La jeune fille qui partageait sa maison avec Damon leva la tête en souriant et dit d'un ton faux.

-« Oups j'ai tout prit, je suis égoïste alors ! Tant pis je saurais pour la prochaine fois »

Elle replongea son nez dans son assiette ne faisant pas attention à Damon qui serrait sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la cuisine.

-« De toute façon je m'en fou j'ai plus faim » lâcha t-il allant dans le salon et sautant dans la canapé.

Bonnie sourit et abandonna son assiette, elle avait exagéré dans la quantité de pates qu'elle c'était mise.

Elle ne débarrassa pas la table et partit dans la chambre de son père pour finaliser le sort qu'elle allait jeter pour que Damon ne la suive pas.

Damon lui avait entendu Bonnie montait à l'étage, il regardait l'escalier pour voir si elle allait tout de suite redescendre mais il ne la vit pas. Il alla donc dans la cuisine et fut enchanté de voir qu'il restait dans l'assiette de Bonnie la moitié de ses pates et la moitié d'un steak haché, sa bouche devint plus mouillé car il salivait à l'idée de manger le reste de l'assiette de la sorcière. Il regarda à nouveau en direction des escaliers et quand il ne vit qu'elle ne descendait pas, il se précipita vers l'assiette. Il mangeait maintenant le reste tout en regardant après chaque bouchée si Bonnie était ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça sinon elle jubilerait et puis même c'est trop la honte de s'abaisser à faire ceci.

Au bout de 10 minutes Damon avait finit complètement l'assiette et avait un petit sourire, c'était bon, mais soudain il entendit le bruit des pas de Bonnie descendre l'escalier et se leva rapidement, il prit l'assiette et la fourchette et se mit devant la poubelle de la cuisine et fit mine de jeter le reste que Bonnie avait laissé mais qui était maintenant dans son estomac.

Bonnie entra dans la cuisine et fut surprise de voir Damon jeter le reste de son assiette dans la poubelle.

-« Wow j'en reviens pas Damon qui jette le reste dans la poubelle, je suis surprise » s'exclama Bonnie levant ses sourcils en l'air pour bien montrer son étonnement. Damon se retourna et fit un grand sourire.

-« Eh oui je sais, j'ai décidé pour aujourd'hui que j'allais être aimable et donc de faire la vaisselle, ne t'inquiètes pas retournes à tes occupations je m'occupe de tout »

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Bonnie, elle retourna dans la chambre de son père tandis que Damon fit un soupir de soulagement, mais aussi de frustration maintenant il était obligé de faire la vaisselle pff. Il se mit donc au travail, au bout de 5 minutes il finit mais une petite idée lui vint. Il fallait qu'il jette le sac plastique car si Bonnie vérifierait si le reste de sa nourriture était bien dedans alors elle devinerait que c'est lui qu'il l'avait mangé car elle ne verrait rien dans la poubelle. Mieux vaux renforcer sa défense. Il sourit avant de se dire tout bas à lui-même.

-« Ce que tu es un génie Damon » et il sortit les ordures sifflotant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, finit de mettre les cristaux à chaque porte qui menait à dehors c'est-à-dire la porte d'entrée et celle du jardin. Elle venait à peine de poser le cristal qu'une voiture klaxonna, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Tristan. Elle prit son sac et sa veste et dit la formule qui lui permettrait d'avoir une après-midi sans Damon.

-« Enfermao, humanora Damon Salvatore »

Elle cria ensuite à Damon pour dire qu'elle partait et claqua la porte.

Damon lui descendit les escaliers et prit sa veste en cuir et les clés de sa voiture. Il voulut prendre la poignée de la porte mais reçut un gros coup de jus et fut poussé de trois pas vers l'intérieur de la maison, il réessaya encore une fois mais ce fut le même résultat. Il essaya la porte de jardon mais c'était sans espoir la sorcière l'avait enfermé.

-« Sale petite peste, elle à tout prévu » dit-il irrité.

Il s'assit dans le canapé du salon et souffla, elle allait le payer sa c'est sûr.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 8 terminé, merci pour les reviews et de mettre mon histoire en favoris et aussi de me mettre dans vos auteurs favoris, sa me touche beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma fic, je n'aime pas commencer un truc et ne pas finir. Je lis des histoires que j'aime et quand je vois que les auteurs ont abanonnés, je suis un peu frustrée donc voilà pourquoi je la finirais, même si ce n'est que pour une personne :-). J'espère que vous laisserz quand même une reviews car votre avis est important cela m'aide. J'ai déja le chapitre 9 mais j'attends les reviews. Je sais c'est du chantage mais bon lol.

Bonne journée ou soirée

Bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas vampire diaries

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le rendez-vous avec Tristan et Bonnie était superbe, Bonnie avait une fois de plus passé un bon moment. Au début son téléphone avait sonné et elle s'excusa auprès de Tristan pour pouvoir décrocher. Peut-être que c'était Caroline, mais le nom sur son portable indiquait 'psychopathe' elle hésita à répondre mais le fit quand même.

-« Allô » dit Bonnie le plus innocent du monde. A l'autre bout du portable une voix énervée se fit entendre.

-« Alors toi, je jure que tu vas me le pay…. »

-« Désolé, monsieur vous vous êtes trompé de numéro au revoir » dit Bonnie raccrochant dès son au revoir poli. Elle retourna vers Tristan et lui dit que le monsieur qu'il l'avait appelé c'était trompé de numéro. Elle mit tout de même son portable en mode silencieux car connaissant Damon il aurait trouvé le moyen de l'ennuyer en l'appelant tout le temps. Elle mit son portable dans poche et pouvait déjà sentir que son portable vibrait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Petite peste, comment elle ose me faire ça à moi ? » se plaignit Damon enfermé dans a maison de Bonnie. Il composa le numéro de la sorcière encore et encore mais elle ne lui répondait pas, il lui envoyait des messages aussi au cas où elle les lirait.

Il lança son portable dans le lit de Bonnie et abandonna, ce coup-ci il était obligé de s'incliner, elle avait gagné la petite bataille. Il fit un soupir énervé, qu'allait-il faire pendant tout ce temps ? Arrrgh ce n'était pas vrai quand même ? Quand il était un vampire tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était de rentrer dans sa maisons pour la hanter, la tracasser et maintenant qu'il était un humain il était bloqué à l'intérieure quel comble quand même ! Il se rallongea dans le lit pendant une dizaine de minutes quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas profiter pour faire une visite de la maison de Bonnie et surtout la chambre de son père ? C'est vrai elle avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il dorme là à tel point qu'elle avait proposé qu'il dorme dans sa chambre.

Damon se leva d'un bond pour aller à sa destination, une fois devant la porte il l'ouvrit doucement de peur que Bonnie ait peut-être mit un sort ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Rien ne le repoussait et rien n'était caché, il fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer rapidement. A première vue la chambre était spacieuse il y'avait un double lit et à chaque extrémité un petit tiroir avec une lampe de chevet dessus. Il y'avait à droite de la chambre contre un mur une joli coiffeuse, elle devait être du même âge que Damon c'est-à-dire 150 ans à peu près, mais elle était encore intacte et sublime. Maintenant vers la gauche de la chambre se trouvait une grande armoire du même style que la coiffeuse. Damon inspecta l'armoire, il découvrit les affaires du père de Bonnie, il y'en avait peu car l'autre partie de l'armoire c'était des vêtements de femme, c'était bizarre car ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements que portait Bonnie, c'était des tailleurs, des vêtements très chic. Damon fouillait un peu plus et vit aussi des vêtements de détente mais ce n'était pas ce que la sorcière portait, Damon supposa donc que c'était les affaires de la mère de Bonnie. En y repensant Bonnie n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère, il avait supposé au début qu'elle travaillait dans le même domaine de son père et que Bonnie la voyait très rarement comme son père mais il avait entendu un jour Elena répondre à la question de Stefan que la mère à Bonnie était morte. Elle était à un rendez-vous pour affaire quand d'un coup l'immeuble dans lequel elle était, tremblait, l'immeuble s'effondrait à cause d'un tremblement de terre et la mère de Bonnie s'était retrouvé piégé avec ses collègues et malheureusement tout s'était effondré et il n'y'eut pas de miraculé. La mère de Bonnie laissait donc sa fille de 3 ans seule avec son père et sa belle-mère Sheila. Damon n'en avait pas écouté d'avantage comprenant que cela avait dû être difficile pour Bonnie.

Damon referma l'armoire et allait près de la coiffeuse, il ouvrit les tiroirs et découvrit des accessoires féminin. Une brosse, un peigne, des barrettes, un petit miroir. Il examina les accessoires de près et vit que ce n'était pas du toc bien au contraire, c'était de l'argent et du vrai. Il y'avait dans chaque accessoire une pierre au milieu des ornements de couleur verte. C'était vraiment beau, cependant Bonnie ne devait pas vraiment les utiliser car il n'y'avait pas un cheveu dessus, contrairement à la brosse de la salle de bain où c'était vraiment la touffe. Damon se permit de laisser un petit sourire lui échapper. Il posa tout délicatement dans le tiroir et le referma. Il ouvrit le deuxième qui était à côté et put y voir des photos. Il les examina et put mettre un visage sur la mère de Bonnie et son père. En tout il y'avait 3 photos.

1ere photo : On pouvait voir la mère de Bonnie et son père, ils étaient collés ensemble de profil, on pouvait voir que la mère de Bonnie était enceinte, car son ventre était énorme. Le père de la sorcière apparemment taquinait sa femme de l'espace laissé entre les deux à cause de ce ventre et la mère de Bonnie lui donnait un regard assez mortel mais avait un petit sourire. Cela fit rire Damon malgré lui, Bonnie avait le même regard. En y regardant de plus près La mère de Bonnie et elle-même se ressemblait énormément, sauf que sa mère était plus grande. Comme quoi le surnom petite sorcière lui allait comme un gant.

2eme photo : C'était le père de Bonnie et sa mère quand ils étaient jeunes, c'était à une fête des fondateurs car il y'avait à l'arrière plan les banderoles. Sur cette photo les parents de la sorcière devaient avoir 18 ans. La ressemblance de la mère de Bonnie avec sa fille était encore plus flagrante. Il pouvait voir aussi Liz Forbes plus jeune avec un homme dans ses bras. Surement le père de Caroline se dit Damon. Voyant Liz sur la photo et Caroline dans sa tête Damon pouvait dire qu'elle lui ressemblait mais c'était surtout de son père surtout le front et au niveau des épaules. Damon posa la photo sur la coiffeuse et regardait maintenant la dernière.

3eme photo : C'était encore une photo du père et de la mère de Bonnie mais ce coup-ci dans les bras de la femme se tenait un bébé souriant. Le trio était apparemment heureux, la photo avait été prise dans cette chambre car à l'arrière plan on voyait la coiffeuse. Damon ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment bizarre vint l'habiter. Il se sentait triste et avait un pincement au cœur. Sur cette photo ils avaient tous l'air innocent, peu soucieux et surtout heureux, mais malheureusement plus jamais il n'y'aurait de photo comme celle-ci. La mère de Bonnie n'était plus de ce monde et le père de Bonnie ne donnait pas assez de temps à sa fille, Bonnie devait se sentir seule pensa amèrement Damon. Elle avait Elena et Caroline mais ce n'était pas suffisant, en plus sa grand-mère n'était plus de ce monde elle aussi. Il se sentit prit de remords, Bonnie était vraiment forte mais au fond il était sûr que le soir dans son lit quand elle s'endormait, elle se sentait seule, quand elle rentrait chez elle, il n'y'avait personne pour l'accueillir.

Damon reposa les photos dans le tiroir et dans l'ordre, il referma ce tiroir et chercha autre chose à regarder. Il ouvrit les tiroirs près du lit et découvrit un album photo qu'il feuilleta. C'était des photos de Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Matt et Bonnie quand ils étaient jeunes, plus Damon progressait plus la jeune bande d'amie grandissait. Vers la fin de l'album il pouvait même voir une photo de Stefan et d'Elena avec comme arrière plan Damon faisant une grimace envers son frère. Damon se mit à rire. Il tourna pour voir la dernière page de photo et y vit une photo de Bonnie et de lui en train de se disputer certainement vu le regard furieux que lui lance la sorcière et le sourire satisfait qui lui donnait. C'était bizarre qu'elle l'ait mise dans son album photo, il aurait cru qu'elle lui aurait fait des cornes de diable sur la tête ou des moustaches et des lunettes mais non, la photo était intacte. En plus il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été prit en photo avec la sorcière. Son regard se posa sur les trois photos restantes et sur ces photos il pouvait voir Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler qui étaient ensemble regardant l'objectif et souriant, plus loin à un mètre de Tyler il était lui aussi sur la photo les yeux en l'air et les bras croisés. Oui il se souvenait de ce jour là c'est quand ils allaient tous pour la bataille de Klaus, à ce moment ils avaient tous eux peur et Caroline avait insisté pour faire des photos pour laisser une trace d'eux si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Ensuite il y'avait une photo d'eux tous mais cela devait être un montage car c'était la même photo que la précédente mais il y 'avait Caroline qui comblait l'espace entre Tyler et lui. Une certaine nostalgie remplit Damon à ce moment, le jour même il affirmait que c'était stupide mais maintenant il souriait. Quand il ferma l'album il put voir en quatrième couverture un mot écrit à la main, il le lit à haute voix.

-« Pour notre meilleure amie Bonnie, toutes des photos de nous que nous avons prise à l'instant présent mais qui font maintenant partie de notre passé. L'avenir sera lui aussi remplit de photos qui feront parties de notre passé à leur tour. Bisous Elena et Caroline.

PS : les photos de la fin sont de Caroline pas de moi. Bis Elena »

Damon sourit, ce n'était pas Bonnie qui avait mit la photo d'elle et de lui alors c'était Caroline. Damon reposa l'album photo là ou il l'avait mit et regardait maintenant une boite remplit de cartes postales. Il lisait à peu près toutes les cartes de la boîte en à peu près une heure et demie. Il reposa tout bien comme il le fallait. Ne voulant pas bouger d'un pouce du lit ou il était allongé depuis une heure et demie Damon jeta la boite sur la table de chevet mais celle-ci tomba à terre, il grogna s'avança toujours allongé près du bord du lit et ramassa la boîte qu'il remit en place avec précaution mais son œil avait aperçut quelque chose sous le lit que Damon s'empressa de vérifier. Et il eut raison car en dessous du lit se cachait un livre.

Damon ouvrit ce livre et pouvait clairement voir les mots : Journal Intime inscrit dessus. Damon était sans gêne comme tout le monde le savait il n'allait pas se gêner de le lire. Il était même étonné que Bonnie tienne un journal intime. Damon vit qu'il n'y'avait pas beaucoup de page alors que pourtant la première date était celle d'il y'a plus de 5 ans.

_-'Aujourd'hui cela fait 10 ans que maman est morte, j'ai 13 ans dans deux mois maintenant et je deviens une grande fille c'est ce que Grams me dit. Maman je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mais elle me manque quand même, papa ne veux pas me parler d'elle quand je lui demande. Je crois que lui aussi est super triste comme moi mais il le cache car c'est un adulte. Grams est en fin de compte ma deuxième maman, elle est toujours là pour moi. Aujourd'hui je suis encore beaucoup plus triste car mon papa n'est pas là avec moi, d'habitude en ce jour nous allons avec Grams au cimetière pour donner des fleurs et pour parler à maman mais là il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas car il avait du travail. Si bien c'est toujours comme ça depuis que je suis petite, il a toujours du travail à faire et moi je ne compte plus. Ma mémé ma dit que c'est parce que c'est douloureux pour lui et qu'il veut que je vive bien et que j'ai de tout ce que j'ai besoin. Mais moi je m'en fou si j'ai plus ma maman car le ciel me l'a prise, alors je veux au moins que mon papa soit là et qu'il me tienne dans ses bras et me dise qu'il m'aime, parce que je ne sais pas s'il m'aime il ne me le dit pas, alors que moi je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Il faut que je te laisse et que j'arrête de pleurer, grams va m'amener au cimetière. J'espère te dire mon journal que la prochaine fois que j'écrirai c'est quand je serais triste, donc j'espère écrire le moins souvent possible._

Damon était un peu retourné de lire ceci, il ne croyait pas que cela avait fait autant de peine à Bonnie. Son père ne voyait-il pas qu'elle souffrait de son absence ? D'accord il était malheureux mais sa fille était importante non ? Et elle souffrait encore plus car c'était comme si elle avait perdue ses deux parents. Damon reprit une bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Damnez ses émotions humaines, cela le faisait devenir sensible voir même une chochotte. Damon lit une autre partie de son journal, beaucoup plus récente.

-« _Les parents d'Elena sont mort d'un accident de voiture, Elena est tellement triste et du coup je le suis aussi. Les parents d'Elena étaient les meilleurs, chaque fois qu'on venait Caroline et moi ils étaient accueillants. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne plus avoir de mère et d'un côté aussi de ne plus avoir son père, Caroline et moi faisons de notre mieux pour à consoler mais cela ne marche pas. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Jenna leur tante à Jeremy et Elena est super gentille mais ce n'est pas pareille. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Elena et Jérémy._

Damon savait déjà la suite et cela aussi lui fit mal au cœur pour Elena, mais sa curiosité était grande et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire la suite.

-« _Aujourd'hui je n'écrit pas quelque chose de triste au contraire, Elena retrouve le sourire après des mois à se morfondre. La raison, un beau gars venu il y'a peu de temps dans notre école, il est dans la même classe que nous et s'appelle Stefan Salvatore, il est trop mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux sont magnifiques, Elena a de la chance car il la regarde tout le temps quitte à la dévorer. Enfin bref, Elena n'ose pas trop faire le premier pas et l'occasion était trop belle il fallait faire quelque chose pour ses deux-là. Quand il est arrivé au Grill avec son joli derrière, nous avons discuté un peu et là hop je lui ai proposé de donner le numéro d'Elena qu'il accepta. Cependant quand nos mains se sont touchées je me suis sentit bizarre, on aurait dit qu'un sentiment de mort s'emparait de moi. C'était effrayant, apparemment Stefan dû sentir mon malaise car il me demandait si j'allais bien. Bon bref à part cette sensation étrange je trouve Stefan charmant mais il faut quand même se méfier de lui je n'ai vraiment pas aimé la sensation que j'ai eut. »_

Damon fronçait les sourcils, Bonnie trouvait que Stefan était charmant, mignon et qu'il avait un beau derrière ? Mais elle est folle, elle ne l'a jamais vu lui ? Stefan mignon et puis encore quoi ? C'était lui le plus beau, elle n'a jamais regardé son derrière pour le comparer avec celui de Stefan ? Oh non non non, c'était inadmissible cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour lui faire penser le contraire à cette sorcière mais bon chaque chose en son temps. Damon se replongea dans sa lecture.

-« _hier c'était la fête d'halloween et il est arrivé quelque chose d'effrayant. D'abord Caroline m'a confié la mission de m'occuper du chaudron où il y'avait tout les bonbons à l'intérieure, pour ne pas la contrarier j'ai dit oui et après quelques minutes qui je vois arriver? : Damon Salvatore. Il arrive en souriant bizarrement et me demande ou es Caroline ? S'il croyait que j'allais lui dire où elle trouvait il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Depuis le début où il sort avec elle, Caroline était bizarre. Au début je ne disais rien car ce n'était pas mes affaires mais franchement je n'en pouvais plus de voir Caroline se dérober quand je lui demandais une explication. Damon Salvatore et différent de Stefan en tout point, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne faut pas le fréquenter et qu'il est un manipulateur qui ne pense qu'à sa tronche. Et j'ai raison car l'instant suivant il baisse ses yeux et regarde le collier que je portais m'ordonnant carrément de le lui rendre. Je lui ai répondu non et avec un sourire malfaisant il m'a dit « Où je peux te l'arracher là toute suite maintenant » en haussant ses épaules comme un dingue. Si bien c'est ce qu'il est un dingue. Pour une raison inconnu le collier l'a brulé et je suis partie en courant tellement j'avais eut peur. Le pire ce n'est pas là c'est quand il vient à l'école et que je le percute alors que deux secondes avant j'étais sûre qu'il n'y'avait personne. Et là il commence son blabla disant que je ne savais pas ou je mettais les pieds, qu'il voulait simplement me protéger. Me protéger qu'elle ironie, il faut alors qu'il me protège de lui ce crétin. Je rentre dans ma voiture alors qu'il m'ordonnait presque de le faire et fit un soupir de soulagement quand il n'était plus là. Elena m'a dit d'être le plus loin possible de Damon mais je n'y arrivais pas car on dirait qu'il savait où me trouver. Enfin bref après quelques événements je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt encerclé par des flammes qui s'éteignait quand soudain je le vois courir comme un fou vers moi. J'ai eu le temps de voir de longues canines blanches avant qu'une douleur à mon cou prit place. Stefan à déplacé Damon d'un bras et je ne me souviens plus de rien. A part que Stefan et Damon sont des vampires. » _

Damon relu encore une fois ce moment, donc il lui avait vraiment fait peur à la sorcière, dommage qu'elle avait prit de l'assurance car maintenant elle n'avait plus de crainte et de peur pour lui. En tout cas il n'était pas heureux d'apprendre qu'elle le trouvait bizarre dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'a même pas dit si elle le trouvait mignon, c'était tout de suite bizarre. On voyait qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et c'était apparemment toujours le cas. Damon sourit. Il lit les extraits suivant. Il y'avait la mort de sa grand-mère et Damon était prit de remords, il s'en voulait terriblement et tout ça pour une chienne qui c'était joué de lui. La phrase qui lui fit le plus mal au cœur fut celle-ci.

-« _Le ciel m'a prit tout ceux de ma famille que j'aime, depuis l'arrivé des Salvatore ma vie est un enfer, depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière ma vie est un enfer total » _

Damon put voir encore une page écrite après celle-ci et pouvait voir le sujet du prochain moment triste de sa vie. L'épisode de Klaus. Il était écrit qu'elle avait peur pour tout le monde, qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être assez forte. Elle parlait de la soirée du bal en l'honneur des années 80, quand elle à dansé avec Jérémy en disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois, elle parlait aussi de la discussion entre elle et lui quand ils ont dansés. Du plan que Damon et elle avait mit en place en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'elle était morte. Et enfin la bataille finale.

Damon refermait d'un coup sec le journal intime et le redéposa sous le lit. Il sortait de la chambre du père de Bonnie et se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Il se rallongea et fermait les yeux. Bonnie avait connu beaucoup de malheurs dans sa vie, elle donnait l'impression d'être forte devant tout le monde mais elle cachait ses craintes au plus profond d'elle-même. Il avait l'impression après avoir vu les photos et lut le journal qu'il était plus proche de Bonnie. Après tout ils étaient semblable, la mère de Damon est morte après avoir accouché de Stefan, et sa mère était la femme qu'il respectait réellement et qui lui donnait beaucoup d'amour, son père lui était déçu de lui et n'avait d'yeux que pour Stefan, lui aussi se sentait seul quand il était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs ou encore à lire. Le souvenir de sa mère lui était douloureux, son cœur se fit lourds, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle et ressentit la douleur de son absence. Damon ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il s'endormait en pensant à sa mère et aussi à une certaine sorcière. Il était déjà 19 heures quand le sommeil vient le chercher.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était rentrée de son rendez-vous avec Tristan qui l'avait raccompagné. Elle fit un signe de la main quand il partait avec sa voiture chez lui. Elle entra dans son Hall et regardait l'horloge, il était 20 heures pile. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et avait vu : 12 appel manqué et 8 nouveaux messages et tous de Damon. Bonnie lut deux messages avant de tout supprimer. Elle cria un léger Damon mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle monta les escaliers doucement et ouvrait la porte de sa chambre où elle vit Damon allongé avec un sourire détendu sur son visage. Bonnie sourit elle aussi face à l'image devant elle. Il avait l'air d'un ange comme ça se disait-elle, et il était beau quand il souriait comme ceci, même quand il faisait des grimaces il fallait avouer qu'il était beau. Dommage que ce soit les plus beaux mecs qui sont les plus cons et méchant se dit Bonnie refermant la porte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle reprit son portable car une petite vibration se fit entendre. C'était un message de Caroline.

-« Je suis rentré à Mystic Falls, passe demain me voir Bon-Bon. Bisx »

Bonnie répondit un oui avant de se préparer un sandwich et de s'installer confortablement devant la télé. Où elle finit par s'endormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 9 terminé. Merci pour vos reviews sa m'a fait plaisir :-). Merci Lyly pour tes commentaires je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant l'histoire et sa me fait plaisir ^^. Je vais bientôt commencer le chapitre 10, cela va aller un petit peu plus vite, pour la relation Damon/Bonnie car notre ancien vampire comprends mieux Bonnie et sait qu'elle a des failles. Il a beau l'énerver mais c'est parce qu'au fond il se soucie d'elle. Tristan va permettre à Damon de ressentir beaucoup de chose, je n'en dis pas plus...

A bientôt pour le chapitre 10

Bisous


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était revenue hier soir à Mystic Falls avec Matt, aujourd'hui Bonnie était venue la voir pour la soutenir car la jeune fille blonde était encore fragile. Quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte, la première chose que Bonnie pouvait voir était un visage….. lumineux et détendu, Bonnie ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, elle croyait qu'elle allait voir un visage fermé, triste, des yeux gonflés et rouges, mais non c'était le contraire. Voyant Bonnie étonnée, Caroline s'empressa de donner une explication.

-« J'ai décidé de me noyer dans le chagrin hier mais aujourd'hui c'est un autre jour et j'ai éteint ma tristesse grâce à ma capacité de vampire. Je me sens tellement mieux c'est comme si c'était comme avant, mais attention je ne l'oublie pas hein » termina Caroline avec un sourire bref et des yeux évitant.

Bonnie ne dit rien mais prit Caroline dans ses bras, les deux jeunes filles avaient vécus tant en peu de jour mais l'avenir était le plus important. Bonnie et Caroline se séparèrent et Bonnie put entrer dans la maison de la fille blonde. Une fois à l'intérieur Caroline faisait un drôle de sourire et Bonnie savait tout de suite ce que la blonde pensait.

-« Oui il est mignon et oui je craque pour lui, contente ? » dit Bonnie n'en pouvant plus de ce sourire

-« Et lui craque pour toi ma petite Bonnie » rajouta la blonde s'asseyant dans le canapé suivit de Bonnie.

-« C'est vrai ? Demanda Bonnie pleine d'espoir.

-« Oui, il me l'a dit, il m'a envoyé un message ce matin en disant Bonnie est belle, elle est tellement intelligente, quand je parle avec j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend. Ce genre de truc quoi ! » Finit Caroline. Bonnie était aux anges, mais si elle lui plaisait tant pourquoi il ne demande pas ? Voyant Bonnie réfléchir et silencieuse Caroline fit un soupir avant de dire d'une voix rapide.

-« C'est parce qu'il est timide, il est nerveux pour tout et à peur du rejet, je pense même que c'est toi qui doit faire le premier pas »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda de nouveau Bonnie fronçant les sourcils.

Caroline se leva et fit le tour du canapé pour se mettre derrière Bonnie et jouer avec ses longs cheveux, c'était une habitude de Caroline, quand elles étaient petite la jeune blonde aimait bien coiffer les cheveux de Bonnie où passer ses mains dans les longues mèche de la sorcière, cela l'apaisait et apaisait aussi Bonnie qui aimait bien qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

-« Je sais que dans tes rêves c'est le garçon qui demande mais si tu veux vraiment sortir avec, fait le premier pas » encouragea le bébé vampire.

Bonnie se leva à son tour et fit un grand sourire « oui je vais lui demander, on se voit ce soir en plus. »

-« Eh bien voilà, Bonnie Bennett ne sera plus la célibataire du groupe » s'exclama joyeuse Caroline, Bonnie eut un petit rire, avant de penser à une chose.

-« Je vais devoir enfermer Damon encore »

-« Quoi ? Enfermer Damon » demanda surprise Caroline.

-« Ah oui tu ne sais pas » intervint Bonnie.

-« Non quoi ? »

Bonnie lui expliqua la raison pour laquelle Damon était chez elle, et aussi ce qui c'était passé avec le serrurier et la venue de Damon pendant son rendez-vous. Caroline avait eut peur pour Bonnie et avec l'homme qui avait tenté de la violer, mais elle remerciait Damon pour son intervention.

-« Si tu veux je m'occupe de Damon ce soir au lieu de l'enfermer sinon il risque de te tuer dans ton sommeil si tu lui refais un coup pareil » dit Caroline.

-« Quand je l'ai fait hier, il m'a envoyé de message comme quoi j'allais le regretter et quand je suis rentré au soir il dormait déjà. Comme je me suis endormie dans mon canapé, ce matin il a fait exprès de me réveillé en chantant fort et claquant les casseroles. Quand je me suis levée le seul truc qu'il à trouvé à faire c'est de rire à mon visage, mais c'était un fou rire. Quand je suis allé dans ma salle de bain j'ai enfin compris pourquoi » dit Bonnie amère.

-« Il à fait quoi encore ? » demanda Caroline curieuse de connaître la suite.

-« Il m'a dessiné sur le visage comme un enfant de 5 ans ferait, j'ai eut peur quand je me suis vue ce matin. Sur mon front c'était carrément marqué 'Vengeance', ce crétin m'a fait une moustache, une paire de lunette, des traits bizarres, il à osé me mettre une morsure de vampire au niveau de mon cou. » Finit de dire Bonnie furieusement repensant aussi à la réaction de ce dernier quand elle lui à crié dessus. Il lui avait dit quand elle était descendue le rejoindre dans la cuisine 'Rigole un peu j'aurais pu faire pire tu sais, la chance que je ne me suis pas ennuyé hier' Elle lui à demandé ce qu'il à fait mais ce bougre lui à haussé les épaules et est partit voir Alaric encore une fois. Apparemment Damon et l'enseignant s'entendait bien. Bonnie revint à la réalité car une certaine fille était en train de rire à cœur joie. Bonnie fronçait les sourcils avant de taper l'épaule de Caroline.

-« Désolé Bonnie mais j'imagine la tête que tu devais avoir….ahahahahahahah »

Bonnie croisait les bras et se mit à rire elle aussi. Après cette crise de rire les filles redevenaient sérieuses.

-« Ce soir je m'occupe de Damon, pas besoin de t'inquiéter »

-« Merci Caroline tu es la meilleure »

-« Oui je sais, allez file il faut que tu te prépares et que tu trouves aussi le courage pour ce que tu vas dire ce soir et faire » rigola la blonde.

-« Non pas le premier soir arrête » s'offusqua la sorcière.

Caroline tapa à son tour le bras de son amie « je plaisante, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille »

Bonnie lui sourit et fit son au revoir, ce soir allait être sa chance, et elle n'allait pas la manquer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon avait passé toute sa matinée avec Alaric, il lui avait expliqué ses découvertes en rapport avec la vie de Bonnie. L'enseignant était intéressé mais n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Alaric ne savait pas pour la mère de Bonnie et son père, il ne savait pas que son étudiante était seule chez elle. Il se plaignait dès fois car il se sentait seul mais que devait-il dire maintenant quand il savait pour Bonnie, la vie n'était pas tendre avec elle mais Bonnie savait se relever et faire face aux difficultés.

Damon laissa Alaric seul au Grill avant d'aller au manoir, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était chez Bonnie et pour dire la vérité, il se sentait bien chez elle certes l'endroit n'était pas un manoir mais c'était la taille idéale pour une petite famille avec deux enfants. Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir dans le salon Damon fut prit de vertige car la vision d'Elena et de lui revenait en mémoire. Il revoyait son refus et aussi sa réaction quand elle l'a rabattue. Damon se secoua la tête pour échapper à la souffrance qu'avait provoqué Elena, il était honteux de lui, de s'être comporté violement, il avait perdu la face, son visage impassible, elle à du bien se régaler à le voir comme ça. Jamais il ne se comporterait comme ça de nouveau, jamais.

Damon s'en alla dans la bibliothèque et sortit un livre. C'était un album photo de l'époque, de son temps, quand il était humain. Les photos étaient solennels, tout le monde était droit, il n'y'avait pas de sourire, l'expression du visage était neutre. Quand on comparait les photos de cet album et celle de l'album de Bonnie, on pouvait voir la différence. Dans l'album de Bonnie il y'avait de la couleur, la bonne humeur pouvait se voir et faisait sourire celui qui regardait alors que dans cet album c'était noire et blanc, triste, ferme, strict. Damon feuilleta l'album de sa famille pendant une heure. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais depuis deux jours il était à fond dans les photos. Il remit l'album en place et partit dans la chambre de Stefan pour voir son journal intime du moment. Il fouilla pendant dis minutes avant de sortir un cri de frustration.

-« Ce petit malin l'a prit avec pour son voyage »

Damon fouilla encore la chambre mais rien, il abandonna et décida de retourner voir la sorcière.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était prête pour son rendez-vous, il était maintenant 18h00, Damon était revenue chez elle il y'a environ une heure. Bien sûr il l'avait taquiné sur son rendez-vous et avait essayé de lui tirer des informations mais non il n'avait rien eut, elle n'avait pas cédé.

Il était maintenant temps d'y aller pensa Bonnie.

-« Bon je m'en vais » dit Bonnie prévenant Damon. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête et prit son manteau, Bonnie s'arrêta d'un coup et Damon la percuta par derrière. Bonnie se retourna vers l'ancien vampire

-« J'ai dis je m'en vais, je n'ai pas dis qu'on s'en va » fit énervé la jeune fille de couleur caramel. Damon sourit avant de montrer dans sa main des bouts de cristaux blancs.

-« Il se trouve que tu as laissé tes cristaux sur la table de salon ce matin et j'en ai malencontreusement fait tomber deux. C'est dommage car sans ses cristaux tu ne peux plus m'enfermer. » Damon était heureux de son tour pendant que Bonnie retenait sa colère, il avait cassé ses cristaux ! C'était grave quand même et si elle en avait besoin pour autre chose ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Bonnie finalement

-« Je veux juste faire une sortie avec toi et ce cher Tristan, je m'ennuie tout seul ici. En plus il a dit qu'il apprécierait de me revoir, pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir en accordant son désir aujourd'hui. » Dit l'ancien vampire avec des mimiques qui frôlait la caricature. Damon voulait ennuyer la sorcière pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait hier, il avait commencé sa vengeance en lui gribouillant son visage et il avait été satisfait de sa création c'était à la limite de l'œuvre d'art même, mais maintenant il allait être une épine à son pied et il allait éloigner ce Tristan de Bonnie, car ce petit gars était en train de prendre toute l'attention de Bonnie, Damon n'avait plus de moments avec elle pour lui faire des blagues, la taquiner, lui arriver sous la peau. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne parlait que de lui. Bien sûr avant il consacrait peu de temps à emmerder Bonnie mais maintenant cela changeait, c'était son but de la journée et s'il devait réussir il fallait qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle. Damon était dans ses pensées quand Bonnie lui dit.

-« Oui c'est bon tu peux venir » Bonnie avait prit une voix exaspéré. Damon lui n'aurait jamais crut que la sorcière aurait cédé aussi facilement ce qui l'étonna fortement, mais il ne le laissa pas voir et fit un énorme sourire.

-« Super, tu vois ce n'était pas compliqué de dire oui » fit-il prenant le bras de Bonnie grâce au sien et l'emprisonnant, Bonnie se débattait mais Damon même humain avait une grande force, elle arrêta de se débattre, elle ne voulait même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, pourquoi créer une autre dispute ? Elle laissa donc son bras dans la prise de Damon qui se fit moins forte, elle fit un soupir. L'air de rien c'était assez confortable d'avoir son bras emprisonné avec celui de Damon, Bonnie sentait une sorte de chaleur et cela faisait du bien. Son cerveau gela une seconde face à ses pensées. De quoi elle parlait c'était avec Damon avec qui elle était, cela ne pouvait pas être confortable.

-« Alors on prend ma voiture ou la tienne ? » demanda soudain Damon, faisant oublier à Bonnie son train de pensée.

-« Non la mienne » cria Bonnie rapidement, Damon fit un bond face à la sonorité dans laquelle elle avait parlé mais fit un signe de tête, sortant déjà de la maison de Bonnie avec celle-ci toujours à son bras. Près de la voiture Damon lâcha Bonnie qui se dépêcha d'aller s'installer dans le siège du conducteur. Damon avait l'intention de conduire mais la sorcière l'avait devancé, il se rendit donc au siège passager. Le moment de fun allait pouvoir commencer se disait-il, pendant que Bonnie se disait 'Si tu savais ce qui t'attends'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois arrivé au Grill Bonnie et Damon descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur fameux restaurant, bar. Une fois à l'intérieur Bonnie cherchait du regard une certaine personne, lorsque celle-ci fut en vue et qu'elle avait elle aussi vu Bonnie, elles se firent un signe de tête. Bonnie regarda Damon et lui dit.

-« Tristan est assis là-bas, à plus tard Damon et bonne soirée » fit Bonnie marchant rapidement vers Tristan. Damon n'avait pas eut le temps de protester ce que Bonnie venait de dire car il fut attrapé par son bras vers une personne, il tourna la tête et vit Caroline.

-« Salut Damon, alors comment sa va ? Moi je vais bien et je serais contente si tu accepterais de venir faire un tour avec moi » dit le vampire. Damon n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Caroline ni de faire une scène car le satané vampire l'emmenait dehors avec une vitesse incroyable. Ils étaient au parking du Grill quand Caroline lui dit « désolé le voyage n'est pas finit, cela va aller vite mais tu es habitué n'est-ce pas ? »

Damon avait juste le temps de dire un « Quoi ? » Que Caroline l'avait prit fermement et utilisait sa vitesse de vampire pour l'emmener il ne sait où, deux minutes plus tard Caroline fit un Stop et lâcha Damon qui admirait ses alentours.

-« C'est une blague ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici au milieu de la forêt ? »

Caroline ne dit rien et Damon en profita pour dire « Ah je vois tu vas me violer c'est ça ? Ah Caroline pas besoin de m'emmener dans la foret »

-« Tais toi crétin, je rends service à une amie » fit Caroline s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre mort.

Damon regardait maintenant Caroline tout en disant « Bonnie » Caroline fit un signe de tête et Damon se tapa la tête. « C'était évident, c'était un piège, jamais elle ne m'aurait dit oui, quand je serais un vampire vous allez être toutes les deux dans mon viseur pour vous pourrir la vie » dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la blonde.

-« Tu nous pourri déjà la vie » remarqua Caroline, Damon croisait les bras et dit avec un demi-sourire et fier de lui « Ah ouais c'est vrai ».

-« Donc, pourquoi tu m'amènes ici ? » reprit sérieusement Damon. Caroline haussa les épaules avant de répondre avec un sourire.

-« Bonnie veut être seule avec Tristan car elle va lui demander s'il veut sortir avec elle, c'est un grand moment et elle n'a pas besoin d'un lèche botte comme toi avec elle »

Damon ne fit pas attention à l'insulte en fin de phrase de Caroline, il avait seulement entendu que Bonnie allait demander à Tristan de sortir avec elle. De devenir son petit-copain. Damon était un peu dérangé par cette idée, le froncement de sourcil n'avait pas échappé à Caroline.

-« Pourquoi ce visage fâché ? » demanda la blonde.

Damon sourit avant de répondre en faisant les cents pas « Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle ».

Caroline leva les yeux en l'air et fit un soupir exaspéré « Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est le mec idéale pour Bonnie, il est doux, attentionné, gentil, compréhensif, quoi de mieux pour une fille comme Bonnie ? » La réponse de Damon ne se fit pas attendre.

-« Comme j'ai dit à Bonnie le mec parfait n'existe pas, et ce Tristan est louche, Bonnie n'a pas besoin de ce garçon efféminé, il à des comportements de fille je jure, quand il s'assit il croise les jambes, je suis sûr que Bonnie ne l'a pas remarqué mais moi si »

Caroline se leva du tronc d'arbre et prit Damon par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur le tronc, connaissant Damon et le fait qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le force à faire quelque chose, le jeune homme se releva, mais c'est sans compter sur la tête de mule que Caroline est, que le jeune homme fut de nouveau assis avec les bras de Caroline toujours sur ses épaules.

-« Il est vrai que Tristan à des comportements assez féminin mais il est viril, et d'abord ce n'est pas ton choix mais celui de Bonnie, elle à besoin d'un copain, et Tristan et le gars parfait pour elle, un point c'est tout »

Damon regarda Caroline dans les yeux avant de soupirer et de s'allonger sur le tronc d'arbre.

-« Enfin bref, il n'est pas sûr que Tristan dise oui à Bonnie, donc voilà il n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter »

Caroline leva un sourcil et eut un petit sourire « Tu t'inquiètes pour Bonnie ? »

Damon ferma les yeux avant de soupirer encore une fois « Même si je m'inquiéterais pour elle, qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? Tu n'es pas jalouse j'espère ? » Rajouta l'ancien vampire en grimaçant.

-« N'importe quoi idiot, mais je trouve que tout à coup tu t'intéresses de trop près à Bonnie, attention car rester trop longtemps en la présence d'une personne peut faire changer sa vue pour elle, et ressentir quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais prévu »

La mise en garde de Caroline était claire pour Damon, il savait de quoi la blonde parlait, mais elle se fourvoyait. Lui et la petite sorcière ? Un sourire lui échappa, il imaginait déjà ce qu'allait impliquer une relation avec Bonnie, ils se disputeraient tout le temps, trouveraient des piques pour faire mal à l'autre, mais peut-être qu'à la fin il y'aurait un bon sexe de réconciliation, et Dieu sait que c'est le meilleur. Damon sourit d'avantage rien qu'a cette pensée, mais son sourire disparut quand son imagination lui fit découvrir un autre scénario. Bonnie en train de le bruler pour avoir essayer de la toucher. Damon fit un grand signe de tête pour retrouver sa raison.

-« Ma petite Caroline, ta langue te fait dire des conneries » répondit Damon après sa rêverie.

Caroline pouffa un petit rire « Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, mais j'ai pu entendre et voir que quelque chose à déjà changé » la blonde n'allait pas plus loin et partit avec sa vitesse incroyable laissant Damon seul.

Damon se releva d'un bond du tronc criant « Hey reviens tout de suite, ne me laisse pas au milieu de nulle part, Caroliiiine »

Trente secondes plus tard la blonde revint avec un grand sourire et un sac qu'elle déposa au pied de Damon.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Damon tu n'es plus seul, on va rester un bon moment ensemble, j'ai apporté de la nourriture et à boire au cas où monsieur aurait un petit creux »

Damon ne dit même pas un merci mais prit le sac pour vérifier ce qu'il avait à l'intérieure, il sortit tout avant de faire une grimace.

-« Des briquettes de jus d'orange, vraiment ? C'est pour les gamins, ramènes moi une bouteille d'alcool si tu veux que je tienne une nuit entière dans ce bois avec toi »

Caroline ne l'écouta pas et s'assit par terre prenant un sandwich et une briquette de jus d'orange.

-« Si tu n'en veux pas tant pis pour toi, moi j'aime et je vais tout manger »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de le manger vampire » siffla Damon, prenant un sandwich et une briquette quand même.

Les deux jeunes gens mangeait calmement sans un mot, quand à la surprise de Caroline Damon lâcha un mot qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps mais que maintenant elle ne s'attendait plus à entendre de sa part.

-«Désolé »

La jeune blonde tourna la tête pour regarder attentivement Damon, celui-ci ne la regardait pas entièrement mais néanmoins il continua de parler.

-« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai été un monstre de t'avoir fait enduré ça, je ne le dit pas parce que je suis humain et que le poids du regret et de la souffrance sont plus fort mais parce que je le pense vraiment et que même quand j'ai été un vampire j'étais vraiment désolé. » Damon regardait vraiment Caroline maintenant en attendant sa réponse.

-« Merci Damon, je suis contente que tu t'excuse enfin » dit la blonde, prenant ensuite une bouchée du sandwich.

-« Merci Caroline, mais qu'on se mette d'accord, cela ne change pas le fait que je vais continuer à être un connard et à te pourrir la vie, car j'adore trop foutre la merde »

Caroline se mit à rire « je ne te demande rien, tu restes le Damon que je connais malgres tout »

Les deux continuèrent de manger et de bavarder, Damon taquinait Caroline et celle-ci lui répondait aussi en taquinant. Damon se sentait bien, Caroline était innocente et elle n'aurait jamais dû être un vampire et entrer dans ce monde de ténèbres, quand il lui a dit qu'il était désolé il le pensait vraiment et le fait qu'elle accepte ses excuses lui ont remonté le moral et fait son cœur un peu plus léger. La blonde en face de lui était une brave fille, il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était fort, brave. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand un téléphone sonna.

-« Oooh un message de Bonnie » dit Caroline appuyant maintenant sur le mot 'lire' de son portable

-« Vas-y dit ce qu'elle à écrit » dit Damon curieux et impatient

Caroline lit le message pour elle-même ne faisant pas attention à l'homme en face d'elle. Damon fit un soupir avant d'attraper le portable des mains de Caroline qui ne l'avait pas vu car elle regardait en souriant le ciel. Damon ayant le portable dans les mains lit à son tour le message.

-« _Hey Caroline, je veux juste te dire que maintenant j'ai un PETIT-AMI, Tristan m'a dit oui, je suis trop contente, là il vient de me ramener et il m'a embrassé, c'était super mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas senti ce que toi ou Elena ressentait quand vous embrassait votre petit-copain, mais bon c'est le début, je te laisse, tu peux ramener Damon si tu veux. Bisous ma petite blonde. »_

Damon jeta le portable de Caroline dans les bois mais la blonde grâce à sa vitesse le rattrapa avant de dire « Mais sa va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Damon marchait loin avant de dire « rien qui te concerne »

-« Ah je vois tes prévisions de tout à l'heure ne sont pas bonne car Tristan à dit oui, donc monsieur est jaloux du bonheur de Bonnie »

Damon se retourna vivement « Non ce n'est pas ça, Bonnie fait ce qu'elle veut et avec qui elle veut, pourquoi je m'inquiète de toute façon, c'est une sorcière. Mes plans pour l'emmerder vont tomber à l'eau car elle va passer ses jours avec lui. »

-« Tu es sûr que c'est pour les raisons que tu viens de dire que tu t'emportes Damon ? » commença Caroline.

Damon s'arrêta avant de mettre ses mains en l'air pour prier Dieu.

-« Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Caroline ? » cria Damon

-« J'essais de te dire que peut-être tu aurais des sentiments pour Bonnie » dit la blonde sérieusement.

Damon se mit à rire avant de déclarer que l'idée de Caroline était débile, qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour Bonnie car Elena était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et son cœur. Il était simplement en colère que Bonnie sorte avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis 3-4 jours, en colère car elle passerait plus de temps avec Tristan et lui serait seul comme un con à les regarder. Et surtout si elle sortait avec lui cela voudrait dire que Tristan passerait du temps à la maison de Bonnie. Enfin bref il était en colère pour ça, pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Bonnie, ce n'était pas possible. Bien sûr il voulait la protéger et appréciait leur joute verbale, il adorait squatter chez elle mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un coup de foudre ou des sentiments pour elle. Non il en était sûr, ou plutôt presque sûr, Zut Caroline faisait exprès de l'embrouiller.

-« Bon très bien Damon, après tout ce n'est pas mon problème, je vais te ramener si tu veux » Caroline préférait ne pas continuer la conversation sachant que Damon allait continuer à crier et nier les faits. Caroline ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à Damon surtout qu'elle n'était pas sûre elle non plus. Mais il fallait avouer que le comportement de Damon envers Bonnie était bizarre, il l'a sauvé, il la colle, il devient surprotecteur, et maintenant il ne veut pas qu'elle sorte avec Tristan. Caroline avait bien le droit de soupçonner que Damon avait un petit béguin pour Bonnie, car on dirait vraiment que c'est ce qu'il a mais après elle peut se tromper.

Damon ouvrit grand les bras à l'approche de Caroline qui fronçait les sourcils.

-« Quoi ? Je te permets de me faire un câlin avant le démarrage, allez blondie prend moi dans tes bras, et fais vite pour que je rentre voir Bonnie au plus vite »

Caroline mordit sa lèvre et prit Damon dans ses bras et fit comme on lui avait demandé. Cinq minutes plus tard Damon était devant la maison de Bonnie seul. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Une fois dans le salon il put voir Bonnie regarder la télé avec un sourire sur son visage.

-« Ben dis-donc le sourire de mademoiselle est éblouissant »

Bonnie tourna la tête vers Damon appréhendant sa réaction pour l'avoir piégé.

-« Ce n'était pas gentil de m'avoir fait ce tour Bonnie, j'étais rempli de bonne intention et toi tu les as écrabouillées » dit Damon s'approchant du canapé.

-« Désolé c'était pour la bonne cause » répondit celle-ci

-« Mouais » Damon alla dans sa chambre, Bonnie était étonnée que Damon n'avait rien fait de plus, mais il faillait rester sur ses gardes avec Damon la vengeance prenait du temps mais elle venait toujours.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 10 terminé. Merci Pour vos reviews, merci aussi à Frederique et Marie de lire mon histoire et pour vos gentils commentaires. Merci aussi pour ceux qui me mettent dans leur auteur préféré et histoire préféré sa me fait plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journér ou soirée.

Bisous et à la prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie que Damon était chez Bonnie, une semaine et demie de dure cohabitation pour Bonnie et une semaine et demie de rigolade de farce pour Damon. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Bonnie sortait avec Tristan au plus grand désarroi de Damon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tristan était venu deux ou trois fois chez Bonnie passer du temps avec la sorcière, et Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des piques malgré les gros yeux que faisait Bonnie. Ce qui énervait le plus Damon c'était que Tristan ne faisait rien pour contre-attaquer au contraire ce crétin souriait ! En plus ils étaient pires qu'Elena et Stefan, ils s'embrassent toutes les cinq minutes et Tristan appelle Bonnie « bébé ». Enfin bref il fallait que sa change et tout de suite, il n'en pouvait plus, même quand Tristan n'était plus là Bonnie ramenait toujours la conversation à lui comme quoi il était gentil et beau blablabla. Damon avait prit sa décision, il fallait qu'il sépare ces deux là, il fallait que quelqu'un plaque quelqu'un. Préparant son plan et voyant le résultat voulu, Damon sourit et bizarrement son cœur ce fit plus léger.

Il avait aussi pensé à ce que Caroline lui avait dit dans le bois, et il commençait un petit peu à admettre qu'il y'aurait une part de vérité. En effet pendant toute la semaine il avait réfléchi à la situation entière.

Premièrement, il adorait embêter la petite sorcière, il devait admettre que Bonnie était forte, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et répondait à ses insultes avec la même intensité que lui. Ce n'est pas un hasard qu'il préfère habiter chez elle que chez Blondie, Alaric ou une de ses conquêtes.

Deuxièmement, il était devenu fort protecteur de Bonnie surtout après l'affaire du serrurier, quand il a vu cette ordure sur elle, il a cru devenir fou de rage. D'ailleurs si Bonnie n'était pas intervenue il aurait probablement tué cet homme.

Troisièmement, il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur le passé de la sorcière qui lui à fait comprendre que Bonnie était une personne forte à l'extérieur mais qui à l'intérieure présente des faiblesses. Savoir ce que Bonnie ressentait pendant les moments les plus tristes de sa vie lui ont permit de voir que la jeune fille avait une carapace tout comme lui. Il comprenait le comment du pourquoi, car lui aussi faisait comme elle. A l'intérieur de lui il était blessé mais il ne le faisait pas voir aux autres.

Quatrièmement, il était jaloux de Tristan et la jalousie était une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Tout du moins pas de cette intensité. Il était jaloux de Stefan par rapport à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Elena mais là sa jalousie envers Tristan était presque invivable.

Pour finir il aimait secrètement les mimiques de Bonnie, il aimait la façon dont elle lui répondait, il admirait son courage, il aimait être avec elle et aimait aussi être dans sa maison. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il resterait plus longtemps que deux semaines chez Bonnie. Donc après toutes ses réflexions il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un faible pour Bonnie. Voilà c'est dit.

Donc voilà le plan, il allait prendre le portable de Bonnie et envoyer des messages à Tristan pour dire que Bonnie ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui car elle avait la grippe et qu'elle était cloué au lit pour la semaine.

Damon était donc maintenant dans la cuisine avec en main le portable de Bonnie, la sorcière était dans la chambre de son père encore en train de dormir, c'était le moment parfait. Damon mit donc son plan à exécution.

-'_Salut __Tristan, je suis désolé de te dire que je ne pourrais pas te voir de toute la semaine j'ai la grippe, je suis désolé, mais on rattrapera le temps perdu je te le promets. '_

Damon tapa sur envoyer et fit un sourire, si son plan marchait, pendant une semaine il n'y'aurait pas de Tristan en vu. Au bout de 30 secondes le vibreur se fit entendre.

-'_C'est dommage Bonnie, si tu veux je peux venir te voir et t'aider, il n'y'a pas de problème'_

Damon en voyant t la réponse de Tristan fronça les sourcils, il essaya de trouver quelque chose à répondre et après quelques secondes nota :

-'_Non c'est bon, en plus c'est contagieux je ne veux pas partager, tu risques de l'avoir quand moi je serais guéris. Ne t'inquiètes pas Damon s'occupe de moi'_

_-'OK, je comprends tu préfères que Damon attrape la grippe plutôt que moi, c'est mignon mdr'_

Damon serra les dents avant de répondre.

_-'Ne te moque pas de Damon, je te laisse je suis trop fatigué à dans une semaine '_

_-' heu oui, soigne toi bien ma chérie, bisous, je t'aime'_

Damon grimaça en voyant le dernier message de Tristan, mais bon voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il effaça tous les messages qu'il avait envoyé à Tristan et ceux qu'il avait reçu de sa part. Maintenant il allait être tranquille une semaine sans que Tristan envoie des messages à Bonnie. Il fallait mettre en place la deuxième partie de son plan qui était d'effacer le numéro de Tristan du portable de Bonnie et de remplacer le 'psychopathe' par le nom de Tristan, comme ceci quand Damon appellera Bonnie, la sorcière allait voir apparaître à l'écran le nom de Tristan. Damon fit un petite danse tellement il était content de son plan. Quand Bonnie enverra des messages à Tristan pour savoir ce qu'il fait ou bien savoir quand il viendra la voir, Damon allait répondre qu'il ne pourrait pas voir Bonnie ou bien il n'allait pas répondre tout simplement. Encore une chose Damon changerait aussi sa boite vocale, car si Bonnie appelle Tristan et tombe sur la messagerie de Damon, la sorcière allait tout de suite voir l'arnaque.

Damon posa maintenant le portable de Bonnie à l'endroit exacte où il était avant son magnifique plan. Il se prépara le petit-déjeuner vu que la fille en haut n'était toujours pas levée. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, et la semaine une bonne semaine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était contente ce soir elle allait avec Caroline, Matt et Tristan à la fête foraine. Elle adorait y aller la nuit quand la musique résonnait fort et que les lumières étaient le seul éclairage. Au fond elle était encore une gamine mais elle s'en foutait. Ce soir cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était avec Tristan, elle était contente de ne plus être seule mais elle devait avouer que même avec Tristan il y'avait un vide. Quand il l'embrassait, elle ne ressentait pas l'étincelle, au début elle se disait que c'était normal mais maintenant elle en doutait. En plus elle n'aimait pas trop quand il l'appelait « bébé », cela faisait trop gnangnan à son goût. Mais bon il était gentil quand même et elle l'aimait bien, elle était contente d'être avec lui.

-« Damon, ce soir je ne suis pas là je vais à la fête foraine avec Tristan, Caroline et Matt, si tu as faim tu te débrouilles »

-«Je peux venir moi aussi » demanda suppliant Damon.

-« Non tu ne peux pas, et puis arrête de prendre le ton d'un gamin, ça fait une semaine que tu demandes tout le temps et la réponse sera toujours la même » dit Bonnie regardant maintenant Damon dans les yeux. L'ancien vampire lui fit une fausse grimace et un faux air blessé.

-« Bonnie tu as conscience que je suis un adulte et que je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ? »

Bonnie sourit avant de dire d'un ton sarcastique « Ah bon tu es un adulte ? »

-« Ha ha ha très drôle » dit Damon mettant sa veste en cuir et partant vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Bonnie ne le suivit pas, elle préparait son sac pour ce soir et aussi ses vêtements, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec ce pantalon. La cohabitation avec Damon était plus ou moins agréable mais aussi très chiante. Damon grandissait sur Bonnie car elle l'appréciait mieux, le soir ils cuisinaient ensemble et mangeaient ensemble et discutaient bien ensemble. Bonnie adorait secrètement ce Damon là et ces moments là, elle rêvait même parfois de Damon la nuit et admirait secrètement certaine parties du corps de l'ancien vampire. Bonnie secoua sa tête pour penser plutôt à sa sortie de ce coir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

20h00

Bonnie était en présence de Caroline, Matt et ….. Damon à la fête foraine. Damon avait suivit Bonnie jusque ici et la jeune sorcière avait finit par céder à l'insistance de Damon. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que Tristan, cela faisait une demi-heure que tout le monde attendait le jeune homme.

-« Bon je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais ton prince ne vient pas Bonnie » dit un peu trop heureux Damon au plus grand agacement de Bonnie et Caroline.

-« Oui c'est vrai, il n'est pas ponctuel » ajouta Matt, prenant partie pour Damon.

-« Je vais lui envoyer un message attendez » dit Bonnie un peu gênée. La sorcière tapait son message et Damon en profita pour s'éloigner tout en disant qu'il allait se dégourdir les jambes sinon il allait prendre racine.

-'_Hey Tristan tout va bien ? Tu as une demi-heure de retard'- Bonnie_

_-'Désolé ma chérie mais je ne peux pas venir, empêchement de dernière minute, désolé bye' -Tristan _

Damon avait reçu le message de Bonnie et avait tapé le plus rapidement possible la réponse en ajoutant le mot ma chérie pour ne pas paraître trop froid. Il revient en direction du groupe et vit le visage de Bonnie devenir plus dur. Il sourit voyant que cela ne plaisait pas du tout à la sorcière.

-« Bon alors il à répondu où pas ? » dit énervé l'ancien vampire. Bonnie releva furieusement la tête avant de dire d'un ton triste mais en colère :

-« Il à un empêchement, il ne vient pas »

-« Il est trop bête ce mec, il ne te prévient même pas en plus » dit Matt au plus grand bonheur de Damon. Qui sait peut-être que Matt pourrait être un allié involontaire pour le plan de Damon.

-« Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, c'est bizarres » intervient Caroline, Bonnie fit un signe de tête.

-« Super donc maintenant on peut y'aller » fit trop enthousiaste l'ancien vampire.

-« Ouais allons-y » dit une Bonnie plus trop convaincue et refroidie par le message de Tristan.

Matt et Caroline se tenait par la main, ils marchaient devant Bonnie et Damon qui étaient à l'arrière. Caroline était émerveillé par tout, ce qui faisait sourire Bonnie car la sorcière se sentait comme ça elle aussi, il lui manqué juste Tristan. Bonnie ne s'en apercevait même pas mais elle regardait fixement la main de Caroline dans celle de Matt, elle enviait leur relation. Bonnie se secoua la tête face à cette pensée, pourquoi enviait-elle leur relation alors qu'elle en avait une avec Tristan ? Elle devenait folle. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Damon.

-« Si tu aurais les pouvoirs de Superman, tu aurais déjà brûlé la main de Blondie 1 et Blondie 2 »

Bonnie détourna son regard des mains jointes des eux blonds avant de regarder Damon furieusement.

-« Et là tu m'aurais carrément défiguré le visage » plaisanta l'homme aux yeux bleus.

-« Tu n'es pas drôle, elles sont nazes tes blagues » c'était tout ce que Bonnie avait trouvé à dire. Damon échappa un petit rire mais il ne put rien dire car Caroline criait et pointait son doigt vers la grande roue.

-« Je veux faire un tour là-dedans, venez » La blonde entraîna son petit-copain avec elle, Bonnie et Damon suivaient le couple heureux à leur rythme. Une fois devant la grande roue il n'y avait personne. Caroline et Matt entrèrent dans une nacelle, Bonnie voulait suivre mais un jeune homme lui dit « Non désolé mademoiselle mais c'est deux par nacelle, prenez la suivante » Bonnie murmura un désolé. Cependant elle n'avait plus envie de monter surtout si elle devait être seule avec Damon, elle retourna donc en sens inverse mais elle fut retenue pas son poignet par une main forte.

-« Hey, tu ne vas pas me laisser seul dans la nacelle ? » dit Damon bougeant ses sourcils de manière séduisante. Bonnie fit un soupir et se détacha de Damon pour s'éloigner, l'ancien vampire reprit donc Bonnie par le bras et l'entraîna dans la nacelle de force avec lui. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure ferma la porte laissant ainsi seul Bonnie et Damon.

A l'intérieure de la nacelle, Damon regardait Bonnie en souriant, il s'était mit assis en face de Bonnie qui, elle, était toujours debout en croisant ses bras.

-« Damon tu es un vrai gamin » réprimanda t-elle

-« Oui je sais, mais je sais que tu aimes ça » taquina l'homme fier de sa remarque.

La nacelle montait progressivement et Bonnie avait abandonné l'idée d'être furieuse pour une broutille comme ça, il n'avait pas quoi stresser, elle était dans une nacelle de 5m carré avec Damon Salvatore. Rien de plus normal n'est-ce pas ? Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur s'emballait, pourtant maintenant elle était habitué à la présence de Damon, vu qu'il s'était incrusté chez elle, et envahissait son espace personnel à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de le faire. Elle devait avouer que malgré les tours qu'il lui faisait, elle avait apprit à connaître le vrai Damon. Si bien depuis qu'il est devenu humain, elle à l'impression de mieux le connaître, elle voyait toutes ses émotions sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas toujours à les cacher. Bref dire qu'elle le détestait serait un énorme mensonge, ils avaient apprit tous les deux à mieux se connaître, à se tolérer, à se respecter, et c'était un grand pas.

Un tremblement de la nacelle fit Bonnie basculé vers Damon, elle tomba dans ses genoux.

-« Si tu voulais t'asseoir sur moi il fallait le dire, pas la peine de prendre le prétexte de la nacelle qui bouge trop fort » taquina Damon, appréciant secrètement que Bonnie soit sur lui, que leur corps se touche. Bonnie était devenue encore plus rouge et son cœur battait encore plus vite, c'était trop la honte. Elle se releva et tapa Damon d'une petit claque sue l'arrière de sa tête.

-« Aîe »

-« idiot » réprimanda t-elle.

Bonnie était de nouveau debout, elle regardait maintenant vers l'extérieur de la nacelle et pouvait voir avec émerveillement la fête foraine entière avec toute ses lumières, c'était magnifique. Damon se leva à son tour pour regarder aussi à l'extérieur pour découvrir ce que Bonnie regardait avec tant de joie. Il devait admettre que c'était beau, être ici avec Bonnie était presque naturel. Damon baissa la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser de cette manière avec la sorcière, cela en devenait obsédant, depuis qu'elle était avec Tristan il pensait comme ceci et il savait que s'il continuait il allait finir encore numéro 2 ou pire brûlé mais quelque chose le poussait vers ce qu'il voulait mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

-« Damon regarde on peut voir la lune de près, c'est comme si on était à 500 mètres d'elle. » dit Bonnie, pointant son doigt vers la direction de l'astre qui éclairait la nuit. Damon regardait maintenant en direction du doigt et fut lui aussi surpris par la proximité et la beauté de lune. Une fois de plus il secoua la tête violement.

-« Pff tu n'as jamais vu la Lune ou quoi ? »

Bonnie tourna la tête vers Damon et fronçait les sourcils « tu es trop bête, je te jure » La jeune fille se s'assit et Damon en fit de même en face d'elle. Le reste du tour de grande roue se fit dans le silence, une fois le tour finit les deux 'amie/ennemi' rejoignirent Caroline et Matt qui les attendaient près d'un stand de tir.

-« Matt veut faire un tour de ce manège à sensation là-bas, vous voulez le faire avec nous ? » proposa Caroline pas très convaincu.

Bonnie regardait le manège en question et son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée de monter dans ce manège, en effet ce manège était impressionnant, c'était une tour de 70 mètres, il y'avait une nacelle autour de cette tour qui vous menait jusqu'en haut. Une fois en haut, la nacelle restait pendant quelques secondes à la même hauteur avant de descendre subitement en chute libre. C'était comme si vous étiez dans un ascenseur et que celui-ci lâchait d'un seul coup. Bonnie avala sa salive, elle aimait bien certain manège mais celui-là allait la faire mourir, voyant le regard de Bonnie, Matt se précipita à son côté pour la prendre par les épaules et la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Bonnie s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà réussi à convaincre Caroline de le faire, si maintenant je dois te convaincre je le ferais. » Matt était très sincère et Bonnie avait un petit sourire car cela lui rappelait quand ils étaient tous jeunes, quand elle et les filles ne voulaient pas jouer à son jeu Matt trouver toujours une façon à ce qu'elles cèdent et jouent avec lui.

-« Je ne sais pas si je vais en sortir vivante, Matt »

-« Mais si ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que 2 descentes en plus, si tu ne te sens pas bien dans la première on crie à l'homme de l'arrêter et puis voilà » insista le jeune homme blond.

-« Mais si dans la première descente je meurs ? Tu l'as pensé à ça » renchérit Bonnie ayant de plus en plus peur que Matt gagne.

-« C'est ridicule Bonnie, même Caroline monte » dit Matt croisant maintenant les bras et regardant Caroline.

-« Oui mais elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne va rien sentir même » déclara Bonnie toujours pour se défendre. Matt n'avait pas pensé à ceci et Caroline non plus car la jeune fille vampire reprit une bonne figure, elle était soulagée et un sourire réapparut.

-« Bonnie à peur c'est tout, laissons la trouillarde être seule pendant que nous on va vivre l'action » cette voix et cette insinuation venait de Damon qui souriait maintenant à Bonnie qui le regardait furieusement.

-« Je ne suis pas une trouillarde, retire ce que tu as dit »

-« Bonnie je suis sûr que si j'étais encore un vampire, en ce moment même je pourrais entendre ton cœur faire une course folle » déclara l'ancien vampire avec un demi-sourire.

-« Oui c'est vrai, il bat hyper vite » dit Caroline, confirmant l'hypothèse de Damon.

-« Caroline » dit Bonnie se retournant vers elle avec des yeux accusateurs.

-« Bon ce n'est pas de tout ça mais moi je monte » coupa Matt attrapant de bras de Caroline et courant vers le manège.

Damon regarda Bonnie « Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais moi aussi je vais aller m'éclater, hasta la vista trouillarde » Damon partit lui aussi en courant et rattrapant le jeune couple de blond. Bonnie baissa les bras et ne se mit plus à réfléchir, elle courait en direction du manège rejoignant Damon et les autres.

Arrivé à destination Bonnie acheta un ticket et se faufila vers ses ami(e)s qui venaient de donner leur ticket pour monter dans le manège, Bonnie donna le sien et rejoignit les autres.

-« Ah Bonnie tu as changé d'avis, tu vois sa va être trop cool » dit Matt

Bonnie sourit en direction de Damon, c'était un sourire qui voulait dire 'regarde je ne suis pas une peureuse, qui est la plus forte maintenant' Damon sourit à son tour, elle était trop prévisible, il avait fait exprès de l'insulter et la défier car il savait que Bonnie ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui, c'était dans sa nature.

Bonnie s'assit entre Caroline et Damon, Matt était assit de l'autre côté de Caroline, les barrières de sécurité se refermèrent lentement, le manège montait tout doucement en haut faisant Bonnie de plus en plus nerveuse alors que Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de joie. Caroline restait neutre tandis que Damon arborait un sourire car il voyait la peur de Bonnie. Le manège était maintenant en haut et il était à l'arrêt. Normalement qu'en on était en bas on pouvait entendre le compte à rebours mais maintenant on ne pouvait rien entendre, ce qui faisait encore plus peur à Bonnie car là on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à la chute. Bonnie tenait fermement les barres mais ses mains étaient devenues toutes moites.

-« On n'entend pas le compte à rebours, Caroline écoute bien et fais-le pour que j'entende » dit Bonnie pas rassurée. Caroline allait dire oui mais Damon et Matt crièrent en même temps

-« Naaaann »

Bonnie regardait les garçons en colère et Caroline haussa les épaules et donna un regard d'excuse à Bonnie.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie tu vas survivre, en attendant regarde le beau paysage, c'est comme si on était dans la grande roue » dit Matt en ayant un grand sourire.

-« Ouais, Bonnie relax un peu » dit Damon essayant de l'encourager.

-« Tais-toi je ne veux pas t'entendre toi » Bonnie était à bout de nerf, elle prit une grande inspiration et là elle l'entendit. Elle entendit le bruit qui signalait que la nacelle venait d'être lâchée. Sans s'en rendre compte elle prit la main de Damon et la serra dans toute la descente en criant. La descente étant finit Bonnie ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle put voir Damon souriant et la regardant ainsi que Caroline.

-« Alors toujours vivante ? » taquina l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie sourit un peu et fit un signe de la tête, en fait ce n'était pas si mal, c'était même super.

-« Oui c'est bien en fait » répondit la sorcière souriante.

La nacelle remontait maintenant peu à peu et une fois en haut Bonnie était moins stressé mais il y'avait toujours une appréhension.

-« Et toi tu as trouvé sa comment ? » demanda la sorcière en haut voulant faire un peu passé le temps qui l'angoissait peu à peu.

-« Super » répondit Damon souriant, Bonnie scruta le visage de l'ancien vampire et pouvait voir que c'était un sourire réel, comme s'il s'amusait vraiment en étant ici. Bonnie n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir car la deuxième descente venait enfin. La nacelle était en bas et tout le monde attendait l'ouverture des barrières de sécurité pour sortir. Bonnie se rendit compte à cet instant que pendant toute la durée du manège elle avait tenu la main de Damon, elle lâcha la main de l'homme aux yeux bleus et murmura un petit 'désolé' en vitesse. Damon lui sourit, il avait été surpris quand Bonnie lui avait prit la main au moment de la 1ere descente mais il l'avait été encore plus quand elle ne l'avait plus lâchée après. C'était agréable et marrant à voir et sentir.

Une fois tout le monde partit du manège, Bonnie et Damon rejoignaient Caroline et Matt, cependant seule Caroline était présente.

-« Où est Matt ? » Demanda Bonnie le cherchant des yeux

-« Je suis là » répondit le principal concerné.

-« Ben dis donc, tu fais une drôle de tête, tu vas bien ? » demanda Bonnie inquiète

-« Je n'aurais jamais dû manger avant » fut la seule réponde de Matt.

Bonnie se mit à rire avec Caroline, Damon avait un petit sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ? » Au son de sa voix Matt était clairement vexé

-« Oh rien c'est juste qu'une certaine personne était tellement contente de monter à ce manège et qu'une autre tellement récalcitrante, et que maintenant il semble que la personne contente soit malade et que la personne qui ne voulait pas monter veut refaire un tour » taquina Bonnie fière d'elle.

-«Nooonn, plus celui-là » implora Matt

Les filles rigolèrent encore une fois avant que Caroline demande à son tour « on peut monter à cette montagne russe, en plus il n'y'a pas de looping, que de la vitesse et des descentes »

-« Moi je suis d'accord » furent les réponses de Damon et Bonnie.

Matt lui regardait fixement chaque personne avant de dire « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

Caroline s'avança vers son petit-ami et lui fit un bisou sur la joue « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, tu as tout rendu »

Bonnie se mit à rire encore une fois et Matt tourna vite son visage pour la fixer, Bonnie arrêta net.

-« Bon d'accord » capitula le jeune homme blond.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers les montagnes russes, ensuite Bonnie avait exigé que tout le monde monte aux autos-tamponneuses. Chacun avait sa voiture et faisait des plans pour foncer dans les autres. Quelques fois les filles se mettaient à dos contre les garçons et leur foncer dessus à deux pour plus de force, un coup c'était Matt et un autre coup Damon. Les garçons avaient répliqués eux aussi et celui qui faisait le plus peur aux filles c'était Damon car il n'y'allait pas de main morte. Bonnie faisait des grimaces quand elle réussissait à esquiver les coups des autres au plus grand énervement de Matt et Damon. Après les tours en auto, c'était maintenant au tour d'un manège familiale qui tourne en rond assez vite, pour gagner un tour gratuit en marche arrière il fallait crier le plus fort possible. Caroline, Matt, Bonnie et Damon arrivèrent à entrer dans un seul siège, leur numéro était le 4. Les filles criait fort pour pouvoir gagner un tour, elles levaient les bras quand elles entendaient le « olé » un moment les garçons se firent réprimander par Bonnie car ils ne levaient pas les bras et ne criaient pas assez fort. Les garçons se virent obligés de crier plus fort et de lever les bras. Ainsi le siège numéro 4 avait gagné un tour à l'envers.

Après avoir mangé des gaufres au chocolat et des croustillons, et avoir joué aux pinces pour attraper des peluches, il était maintenant temps de rentrer à la maison pour tout le monde. Caroline et Matt dirent leur au revoir en remerciant Bonnie et Damon car ils avaient passés une bonne soirée. Une fois seuls Bonnie et Damon retournèrent à la voiture de Bonnie.

-« Passe moi tes clés je vais conduire » proposa Damon, c'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition d'après Bonnie mais la sorcière donna quand même ses clés.

Les deux jeunes personnes s'installèrent dans la voiture et Damon démarra. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison était silencieux.

Arrivés à la maison et tout les deux dans la cuisine Damon avoua à Bonnie :

-« C'était une bonne soirée, ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé comme ce soir »

Bonnie leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Damon.

-« Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu, on aurait même dit que tu étais normal » affirma la sorcière

-« Normal ? » demanda confus Damon

-« Oui normal, tu n'as embêté personne, tu as fait peu de remarque à mon égard alors que d'habitude c'est tout le temps, tu t'es bien entendu avec Matt et tu n'as pas insulté Caroline »

Damon se mit à réfléchir et c'était vrai, il c'était tellement bien amusé qu'il n'avait embêté personne, il avait apprécié cette soirée en compagnie de Matt, Caroline et surtout Bonnie. De plus, ressentir les sensations des manèges était pour lui une première et c'était époustouflant, il était déjà monté quand il était un vampire mais ce n'était pas pareil. Là il avait l'impression de vivre.

-« Dommage pour toi que demain est un autre jour et que cela veut dire que je vais être de nouveau un crétin, arrogant. » Damon fit un clin d'œil à Bonnie avant de se diriger en haut pour aller dormir.

-« Damon »

L'ancien vampire s'arrêta dans les escaliers et se retourna vers Bonnie attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-« Je …..j'ai passé un agréable moment avec Matt, Caroline et …. Toi, » Bonnie était presque gênée en le disant à haute voix mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Damon laissa échapper un vrai sourire avant de faire un signe de tête et en faisant un signe avec ses deux doigts en guise de salut.

Bonnie s'assit un peu dans la cuisine et repensa à la soirée, elle avait vraiment aimé la passer avec Damon, il avait même réussi à lui faire oublier Tristan. Si c'était à refaire Bonnie irait de nouveau à la fête foraine avec Damon, en plus elle avait particulièrement aimé le moment dans la grande roue et dans la tour de chute libre. Bonnie se leva et fermait maintenant toutes les lumières pour enfin rechercher le sommeil dans la chambre de son père, bizarrement elle se mit à rêver de Damon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 11 terminé. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je sais que c'est dur d'attendre et qu'on veut connaitre la suite tout de suite :-) lol mais je fais en sorte d'aller le plus vite possible. En plus lundi c'est la rentrée et cette année cela va être difficile vu que je ne suis plus au lycée et là où je vais être sa va être difficile. Rassurez-vous, je compte tout de même finir l'histoire et mettre un chapitre par semaine minimum. Il y'aura pas plus de 20 chapitre de toute façon. La fin approche mais il va encore se passer des choses.

A bientôt et encore merci

Bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait trois jours ! Trois jours que Tristan la snobait, trois jours qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir et trois jour qu'il lui envoyait des messages qui étaient assez froid. Bonnie n'était pas en colère non elle était furieuse. A chaque fois qu'elle lui envoyait des messages assez longs, il répondait 'OK' et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Aujourd'hui on était jeudi, depuis lundi à la fête foraine elle ne l'avait pas vu et c'était elle qui était obligé d'envoyer des messages pour savoir comment il allait, lui il n'envoyait rien, c'était comme s'il s'en foutait d'elle. Apparemment il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle vienne le voir car elle s'était proposé de le voir chez lui et il lui à répondu que non il avait du monde chez lui et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se dérange, Bonnie avait comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne donc elle n'insistait pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle dépendait de lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour sortir ou aller manger au Grill.

En plus elle n'était pas toute seule car Damon l'avait collé depuis le début de la semaine, c'était comme si elle avait du miel collé à ses fesses. Pendant trois jours il l'avait taquiné, embêté. Il lui avait fait des farces, bref les choses qu'il faisait d'ordinaire. Cependant quand elle est partie faire des achats de vêtement au Mail, Damon l'avait accompagné au plus grand désespoir de Bonnie, mais d'un côté heureusement qu'il était ici car elle n'aurait pas pu tout porter elle-même. Damon était simplement partie hier toute la journée pour taper sur les nerfs de Caroline et il avait réussi car la jeune blonde l'a ramené ici au soir après avoir résisté 4h30 à la présence de l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie était maintenant seul chez elle, il était 20h35 et il n'y'avait rien de bien à la télé, Damon était chez Alaric pour parler entre « pote ». Bonnie avait donc sa soirée pour elle seule car elle savait que Damon et Alaric pouvaient discuter pendant des heures. La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers son tiroir pour film, elle sortit les Twilight mais niveau vampire Bonnie saturait un peu, et puis à la place de Bella, Bonnie aurait préféré éviter Edward Cullen car la vie avec un vampire ce n'était pas simple. La première fois qu'elle avait vu le premier Twilight Bonnie aurait aimé être à la place de Bella, mais maintenant qu'il y'avait des vrais vampires dans sa ville et des loups-garous plus des sorcières, Bonnie ne voulait plus de cette vie là. C'était trop angoissant, flippant et c'était un avenir incertain. Bonnie rangea les DVD et sortit un film qu'elle avait adoré, « Troie » avec Brad Pitt et Orlando Bloom.

La jeune et jolie sorcière mit le DVD en route et arrivé au menu choisit l'option Lecture. Au même moment la porte du salon s'ouvrit et se referma, Bonnie mit pause et put voir Damon avec un sourire posant sa veste en cuir et s'installant sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune fille de couleur caramel

-« Eh bien je m'assis et je regarde le film que tu viens de mettre » répondit Damon le plus évident du monde. Bonnie soupira avant de dire sarcastiquement.

-« Sa va tu es bien à l'aise ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ? »

-« Oui sa va je suis bien installé, par contre tu peux fermer la lumière c'est mieux quand on est dans le noir et puis si ce n'est pas trop te demander faire du popcorn »

Bonnie leva un sourcil face au sourire arrogant que faisait le crétin en face d'elle, elle se leva du canapé pour fermer la lumière et revint s'asseoir assez loin de Damon, elle appuya sur le bouton lecture et le film recommença.

-« Et le popcorn il est où ? » demanda prétentieux l'ancien vampire.

-« Dans ton c… » Bonnie se stoppa avant de lancer sa vulgarité au visage de Damon, elle soupira pour se calmer et répondit « il y'en à pas »

Damon croisa les bras et retient le rire qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge, la petite sorcière était à deux doigt de dire quelque chose de vulgaire, il fallait avouer que c'était sexy une Bonnie vulgaire.

-« Maintenant le film commence donc je veux que tu te tais et que tu arrêtes de faire ce bruit bizarre » ordonna la sorcière.

Damon sourit et tourna la tête à l'écran de télévision, regardant le début du film. Au bout de 45 minutes de film Damon avait soif, il se leva du canapé et partit chercher une boisson. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et se réinstalla dans le canapé mais ce coup-ci il vint se coller à côté de Bonnie.

-« Bouge toi un peu tu me colles » dit Bonnie renfrogné mais secrétement contente de la présence aussi proche de Damon.

-« Ne me dis pas que je te gêne quand même, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné Bon-Bon » taquina de nouveau Damon.

-« Non mais tu me colles et je n'aime pas quand on me colle » ajouta la sorcière. En fait elle exagérait car la présence de Damon à côté d'elle était réconfortante se disait-elle. Bonnie arrêta de penser pendant une seconde, l'avait-elle vraiment pensé ?

-« Ah moins que tu as peur que je te touche » lança Damon levant ses sourcils suggestivement.

-«N'importe quoi, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité mon pauvre Damon » se défendit Bonnie toujours un peu choqué de ses pensées.

-« Si tu savais ce que dans mes rêves nous faisons tout les deux ma petite Bonnie » dit Damon la voix pleine de sous-entendu et charmeuse.

Bonnie tapa Damon dans le bras fort avant de faire une mine dégoutée, cependant elle ne dit plus rien et regardait de nouveau le film. Damon, souri pleinement et regardait à son tour l'écran de télévision. Vers la fin il sentit un poids lourds sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour regarder Bonnie endormit sur son épaule la bouche ouverte. Il se mit à sourire en pensant que cela n'arrivait que dans les films mais apparemment non, c'était sa nuit de chance. Damon ne bougeait pas pour ne pas la réveiller mais il lui prit la télécommande des mains pour fermer le DVD et aussi la télé. La pièce était maintenant dans le noir complet et Damon n'entendait que la respiration de Bonnie. Pour être honnête il ne voulait pas que Bonnie se réveille et qu'elle parte de lui, car l'avoir comme ça avec lui était agréable, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Depuis le début de la semaine il s'amuse à annuler les rendez-vous en se faisant passer pour Tristan avec son portable, et cela était jouissif pour lui. En effet la sorcière était de mauvaise humeur à cause des désistements de Tristan mais au moins Damon avait Bonnie pour lui et son attention, même si c'était des insultes ou des piques. Damon le savait depuis que Bonnie sortait avec Tristan qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, cela l'agaçait mais en même temps l'émerveillait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser les questions suivantes.

Pourquoi Bonnie ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Les réponses venaient même avec ses questions, c'était Bonnie parce qu'elle était la bonté incarné, elle était belle, intelligente, courageuse, difficile, réfléchi, calme, passionné, fougueuse. Elle n'essayait pas de le changer, elle ne se servait pas de lui, elle montrait sa haine pour lui, sa colère. Si jamais il ferait un mauvais pas elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

Il prenait conscience de ses sentiments maintenant car, il n'y'avait plus l'objet de son obsession ici soit Elena, il n'y'avait pas de menace, il avait apprit à la connaître mieux, il connaissait la fille à l'intérieure et c'est une personne comme ça qu'il lui faut.

Damon s'allongea doucement dans le canapé en prenant Bonnie avec lui lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. Une fois allongé il mit bien Bonnie dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Miraculeusement Bonnie ne s'était pas réveillé, Damon fermait les yeux lentement et se laissa à son tour emporter par le sommeil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveillait doucement car elle sentait quelque chose sur sa joue, elle repoussa la chose avec sa main et elle entendit un petit rire. Bonnie ouvrit mieux ses yeux pour voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Une fois bien ouverts, elle put voir deux yeux bleus près de son visage et un sourire. Effrayé elle se repoussa grâce à ses mains de toute ses force et tomba du canapé. Là un éclat de rire se fit entendre, Bonnie s'assit par terre et regardait avec des yeux meurtriers Damon.

-« Sa te fait rire, idiot ? »

Damon ne répondit pas car Bonnie avait sa réponse, la jeune sorcière se leva et pointa un doigt à Damon.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as collé ? Tu n'avais pas de lit ? » Demanda Bonnie à la fois gênée et en colère.

-« Pour ta gouverne, c'est toi qui s'est endormie sur mon épaule et moi je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller donc je me suis sacrifié en dormant dans le canapé avec toi comme source de chaleur »

-« Tu aurais dû me réveillé au lieu de me laisser dormir dans cette position avec toi »

Damon se leva à son tour du canapé et se mit en face de Bonnie la regardant fixement et intensément.

-« Moi j'ai trouvé notre position très confortable » Dit l'ancien vampire d'une voix charmeuse

-« Damon arrêtes tout de suite » prévient Bonnie croisant ses bras et défiant Damon du regard

-« Arrêter quoi Bonnie ? » continua Damon sur le même ton que Bonnie.

-« Arrête d'essayer de … » Bonnie s'arrêta ne savant pas comment formuler sa phrase.

-« De quoi ? » demanda pressant Damon et s'avançant d'un pas de plus.

-« D'essayer de me charmer » cria Bonnie dans le visage de Damon

Damon recula de Bonnie avant de rire encore une fois, Bonnie elle était devenue rouge de honte à cause de la réaction de Damon, car peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait des choses. Damon s'arrêta de rire et s'avança de nouveau vers Bonnie. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Bonnie et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Si j'essayais de te charmer je ferais ceci Bonnie » déclara Damon prenant dans sa main une mèche des cheveux de Bonnie et jouant avec en l'enroulant autour de son doigt et en le déroulant ensuite pour recommencer. Bonnie regardait attentivement les yeux de Damon et la seule chose qu'elle pensait c'était comment ses yeux étaient bleus et magnifique. Damon voyant que Bonnie était ailleurs en profita pour caresser la joue de Bonnie avec son autre main.

-« Je te dirais que tes yeux sont magnifiques, que tes mains sont douces, je jouerais le rôle du parfait gentleman, je t'écouterais, ensuite je te dirais que tes lèvres ont l'air douce, qu'elles doivent être tendre aussi. Ensuite je te regarderais dans les yeux et j'essaierais de t'embrasser, comme ceci » Avec cette dernière remarque Damon avança sa tête vers celle de Bonnie pour que leur nez se touche. Damon attendait ce moment depuis assez longtemps maintenant car même s'il pensait à Elena avant, il s'était déjà demandé comment les lèvres de Bonnie gouteraient. Maintenant serait sa réponse car Bonnie avait l'air toujours hypnotisé et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Damon posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie et il fut surpris de ressentir une sorte de coup de jus.

Bonnie avait été hypnotisée par les yeux de Damon et surtout sa voix, elle sentait qu'il était proche d'elle, car elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Il disait des trucs mais Bonnie ne l'entendait pas car elle était trop dans ses propres pensés. Elle fut hors de celles-ci quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres et ensuite une sorte d'étincelle, à cette sensation Bonnie s'écarta vivement comme si elle avait été brûlé. Elle regardait confuse Damon qui lui, l'a regardait aussi avec un air confus, mais cela ne devait pas être pour la même raison.

-« On va simplement dire que c'est le matin et que nous ne sommes pas bien réveillé, je vais dans la salle de bain » dit Bonnie aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. Elle toucha ses lèvres avec son doigt et trembla. Elle avait laissé Damon l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait ressenti l'étincelle que Caroline et Elena parlaient, qu'elle avait apprécié ce contact entre leurs lèvres qui n'a pourtant duré que 3 secondes. Bonnie s'en voulait énormément car elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à Tristan pendant ce moment, elle avait été trop hypnotisé par Damon. Bonnie se mit la main sur son visage, Damon elle s'était laissé embrasser par Damon, celui qui à tué sa grand-mère et celui qui aime Elena. Son cerveau lui à aussi rappeler qu'elle s'était laissé embrasser par Damon celui qui à sauvé la vie de sa meilleure amie, celui qui à trouvé un plan quand Klaus était dans le corps d'Alaric. Bonnie ne savait plus quoi, comment cela sa faisait-il qu'un simple contact de lèvres ait pu la rendre confuse en à peine 30 secondes ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était mit à battre aussi vite ? Pourquoi avoir ressenti l'étincelle avec Damon et non pas avec Tristan ? Bonnie se prépara un bain pour essayer de se détendre et de rendre ses idées au plus claire.

Damon était resté planté comme un con devant le canapé et avait regardait Bonnie courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il a été confus et déçu quand la sorcière c'était écarté de lui comme s'il avait eu la peste. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle repoussé ?

-« Peut-être parce qu'elle à un petit copain et qu'elle te considère à peine comme un ami » se plaignit Damon à haute voix.

Damon fronçait les sourcils, il fallait que Tristan ne soit plus dans la vie de Bonnie et que Bonnie ne soit plus dans la vie de Tristan, Damon prit son portable et commença à composer un long message qu'il envoya à Bonnie. Après il partit en direction de la maison de Tristan pour annoncer la nouvelle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était arrivé à destination et était maintenant à l'intérieure de la maison de Tristan en train de l'attendre dans le salon.

-« C'est bon je suis là, alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Tristan

Damon s'avança vers Tristan et mit un bras sur l'épaule du jeune homme comme pour dire qu'il compatissait à sa douleur.

-« Je suis désolé de te le dire mais Bonnie n'en n'avait pas le courage »

Tristan laissa tomber sa tête de manière vaincu et se détacha de la prise de Damon.

-« Non je sais, elle ne veut plus être ma petite-amie » disait Tristan d'une voix abattu. Damon le regardait choqué.

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

Tristan s'assit et sourit amèrement « Je vous ai vu à la fête foraine ensemble avec Caroline et Matt, je vous ai vu monter dans la grande roue à deux. Quand votre petite-amie vous dit qu'elle à la grippe et que vous la voyez le soir même à la fête foraine cela veut tout dire »

-« Bonnie n'as pas été gentille sur ce coup là » dit Damon faussement.

-« Je ne lui en veux pas, elle a surement ses raisons, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit de dire exactement ? »

-« Elle m'a dit de dire qu'elle était désolé mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et te mentir, elle a dit qu'elle te considérait comme un ami, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était contente de faire ta connaissance et que tu mérites quelqu'un d'autre » Damon avait improvisé car ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire au contraire il avait prévu d'être plus brutal mais s'il faisait ça il s'en voudrait car Tristan était un mec assez bien.

-« C'est le même pour moi, j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre »

Damon fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie car il avait accompli sa mission, il fut arrêté par la voix de Tristan.

-« J'espère que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, Damon »

Damon se demandait quoi à l'intérieure de lui-même.

-« Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu la regardes et quand tu m'as dis le premier soir quand vous étiez ensemble, cela se voyait que tu n'avais pas tourné la page »

Damon se rappela vite fait le mensonge qu'il avait élaboré et sourit à Tristan jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout.

-« Désolé Tristan » fut la seul réponse de Damon et un signe de tête fut la seule réponse de Tristan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était descendue dans le salon elle allait confronter Damon par rapport à ses sentiments pour lui, elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait plus et que maintenant et depuis la semaine dernière elle le considérait comme un ami crétin qui s'incruste, elle allait aussi lui dire qu'elle ressentait une certaine attirance pour lui mais rien de plus. Elle allait aussi lui dire que ce qui c'est passé plus tôt ne devait pas être recommencé car malgré le sentiment de joie, et l'étincelle, elle avait un petit ami. Cependant quand elle était arrivée au salon Damon n'était plus là, elle vérifia la cuisine mais toujours aucune trace de lui. Elle prit son portable qui était sur la table basse du salon pour demander ou il était mais elle fut surprise de découvrir un message de Tristan.

-'_Bonnie je suis désolé de te le dire mais entre nous cela ne colle pas, tu n'es pas mon genre de fille au niveau caractère, j'ai essayé avec toi car tu était jolie mais la beauté ne fais pas tout. J'espère que nous resterons bon amis quand même et que tu ne m'en veux pas trop '_

Bonnie relu le message encore une fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Elle n'en revenait pas, Tristan l'avait plaqué, il s'était moqué d'elle, il n'est sortit qu'avec elle pour sa beauté, il n'aimait pas son caractère. Bonnie était au bord de la crise d'hystérie, elle était furieuse et se sentait humilié. Elle claqua son téléphone portable sur le canapé avant de se jeter dessus en enfouissant son visage dans un coussin pour arrêter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Au fond d'elle-même elle n'était pas déçue, elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé, et cela l'étonnait, c'était plutôt son orgueil de fille qui était blessé. Pendant une trentaine de minutes Bonnie restait dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit un poids sur le canapé et une main qui caressait ses cheveux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bonnie ? » demanda la voix de Damon

Bonnie ne leva pas la tête de son coussin mais donnait les raisons de son état. Damon essayait vraiment de comprendre ce que Bonnie disait mais pour être honnête il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle racontait, il avait simplement entendu 'Tristan, quitté, orgueil, blessé,'

-« Il n'était pas le bon gars Bonnie, je suis sûr qu'il est autre part ou tout près celui que tu vas aimer » Damon avait laissé un sous-entendu simplement pour la faire sourire mais il eut une autre réaction. En effet Bonnie se leva d'un coup et poussa Damon d'elle et celui-ci tomba par terre. Il releva la tête vers la jeune sorcière qui elle avait son doigt pointé vers lui et des yeux furieux le regardant avec plein de rage.

-« Toi, toi, toi, tu commences à me gonfler à un point inimaginable, d'abord tu viens ici, tu t'incrustes comme ça pour me faire chier, ensuite tu viens gâcher ma soirée avec Tristan, mais ça c'est pas trop grave car le plus grave Damon c'est que tu essaies tes trucs pourri de séducteur, tu fais des allusions, tu envahi mon espace personnel tout le temps, et tu me touches tout le temps alors qu'il n'y'a pas de raison, ensuite tu m'embrasses comme ça pour me montrer ta technique et ensuite tu fais le gars qui se soucie de moi mais qui en fait n'en n'a rien à foutre, et ensuite tu fait encore des allusions et sous-entendus »

Bonnie débitait tout ce qui la tracassait sans réfléchir, elle en avait vraiment marre d'être dans une situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, à ce point Bonnie n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de crier « En plus ce qui est frustrant c'est qu'à peine tu as touché mes lèvres j'ai ressenti quelque chose alors qu'avec Tristan je ne ressentais rien, tu fais tout ce que je trouve logique et moral devenir illogique et immoral, à cause de toi je suis confuse, j'arrive plus à me concentrer » Bonnie prit une grande inspiration et regardait Damon qui était toujours assis par terre en la fixant. Bonnie pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la confusion, de l'incompréhension, mais aussi une lueur qui brillait dans les yeux mais elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Bonnie n'en pouvant plus partit en courant de chez elle, elle prit sa voiture et allait chez Caroline parler de ce qui lui arrivait.

Damon était en train de se lever doucement, la petite sorcière venait littéralement de péter un plomb, elle avait sortit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle avait même avoué qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose quand il avait touché ses lèvres avec les siennes. Cette déclaration le fit sourire, car cela signifiait qu'elle devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore déchiffré. Damon savait maintenant qu'il mettait mal à l'aise Bonnie quand il était trop près d'elle, et cela aussi le faisait sourire car cela voulait dire qu'il l'impressionnait un peu. Enfin bref il allait tout faire pour essayer d'attiser ce qu'il y'avait entre eux car il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre lui et Bonnie. Il avait eut raison de s'installer chez Bonnie sinon rien de tout cela serait arrivé, il n'aurait pas apprit à mieux la connaître et elle non plus, ce petit séjour les avaient rapproché malgré leur disputes fréquentes et les blagues de Damon. Maintenant il allait pousser sa chance avec Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait tout expliqué à Caroline qui avait tout écouté attentivement, ce n'est qu'à la fin que Caroline dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-« Je m'en doutais, tu sais Bonnie c'était un peu louche que Damon vienne habiter chez toi et le fait que tu as accepté aussi c'étai louche. Pour moi votre cohabitation à deux vous a rapproché, bien sûr Damon est toujours Damon et toi tu es toujours Bonnie, c'est-à-dire que vous avez votre propre manière de réagir à la présence de l'autre, Damon par ses farces, ses blagues et toi par les menaces mais aussi parfois de l'humour. J'ai trouvé aussi bizarre le fait que Damon veuille te protéger à tout prix, heureusement qu'il était là pour l'affaire avec le serrurier, il a exagéré pour Tristan mais il s'inquiétait pour toi. Après il était jaloux un petit peu quand tu sortais avec Tristan, il disait même que Tristan te dirais non quand tu lui proposerais, tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a lu le message que tu m'as envoyé. Enfin bref, toi tu es confuse car tu ne sais plus ce que tu ressens exactement pour Damon, avant il était facile de le détester par rapport à ce qu'il faisait mais maintenant c'est plus difficile car il à changé. Le fait que tu as ressenti l'étincelle quand il t'a embrassé veut dire qu'il y'a une attirance indéniable entre vous, donc tu ne peux pas mentir en disant que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'embrasse, car à mon avis Bonnie Bennett tu as caché ton attirance pour Damon sous la haine et maintenant que tu ne le hais plus il y'a d'autres sentiments qui sortent et cela te fait un peu peur car c'est tellement plus facile d'haïr Damon que de l'aimer. » Caroline venait de tout dire d'un coup ce qu'elle pensait de toute l'histoire entière. Elle avait vu le visage de protestation de Bonnie au cour de son explication mais Caroline l'avait fait taire en continuant son explication, maintenant Bonnie était pensive et ne disait pas un mot.

Bonnie assimilait l'explication de Caroline, elle digérait la pilule car plus Bonnie réfléchissait à la situation et la solution de Caroline et plus elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Comment était-ce possible qu'en si peu de temps et alors qu'elle avait un petit copain qu'elle ait le béguin pour Damon ? Oui il était beau, oui il était charmant quand il voulait mais il avait fait tant des choses horribles. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tristan la plaque et que Damon l'embrasse pour éprouver de tels sentiments. Cachait-elle vraiment son attirance pour Damon, d'un côté cela pouvait être vraie car Bonnie sentait toujours quelque chose de spéciale rien qu'en regardant Damon mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention et le refoulait. Comprenant l'incertitude de Bonnie, Caroline proposa un petit jeu à la jeune sorcière. Elle devait répondre sans réfléchir aux questions que poserait la jeune vampire.

-« Suis-je une de tes meilleures amie ? » demanda Caroline

-« Oui »

-« As-tu toutes tes dents ?»

-« Oui »

-« Aimes-tu Stefan en tant qu'ami ? »

-« Oui »

-« Es-tu amoureuse de Tristan ?»

-« Non »

Bonnie fut choquée de sa propre réponse, si elle avait fait le jeu plus tôt avec Caroline elle aurait su que Tristan et elle n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

-« As-tu aimé secrètement Matt quand on étaient jeunes ? »

-« Oui »

-« Est-ce que tu as des rêves classés X avec Tyler ? »

-« Non »

-« As-tu de la sympathie pour Damon ? »

-« Oui »

-« Aimes-tu les farces que te fait Damon ? »

-« Oui/ non »

-« Utilises-tu toujours ton doudou ? »

-«Oui »

-« As-tu des sentiments pour Damon ? »

-« Ou….. Non »

-« Tricheuse, tu allais dire oui, alors tu as bien des sentiments pour Damon » dit Caroline stoppant ses questions car elle venait d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait. Bonnie mit sa main à son front, alors c'était vrai, elle avait des sentiments pour Damon, cette semaine et la précédente les ont vraiment rapprochés et Bonnie avait appris à vraiment connaître et vivre avec l'ancien vampire. Bonnie se mit à rire mais dépourvu de joie et d'émotion, c'était un rire fade.

-« C'est trop la honte, avoir des sentiments pour celui qu'on prétend haïr le plus et ça m'arrive d'un coup comme ça ?»

Caroline se rapprocha de Bonnie et lui caressa le bras tout doucement.

-« Bonnie ce n'est pas la honte, à mon avis tu avais des codes moral pour refouler tes sentiments en les transformant en haine ou en méprise»

Voyant que Bonnie ne répondait pas et ne la regardait pas, Caroline décida de changer de discussion, en fermant pour aujourd'hui le sujet Damon.

-« Je pensais que tu avais jeté ton doudou Bonnie mais apparemment non » dit d'une voix taquine la jeune blonde.

Le changement de discussion avait marché car Bonnie leva la tête vivement et avait es joues toutes rouge.

-« Euh en fait c'est parce que je…. Oh et puis zut, oui je l'ai encore et je l'utilise encore, voila contente » dit Bonnie embarrassée.

-« Je plaisante Bonnie, tu fais ce que tu veux » rigola Caroline

Bonnie sourit, toute la journée les filles discutaient de tout et de rien, Caroline avait parlé de Tyler mais qu'elle aimait Matt le plus et qu'elle se doutait que Tyler était parti à cause des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle. En plus une relation amoureuse entre un vampire et un loup-garou serait difficile sachant qu'une morsure d'un loup pouvait tuer un vampire. Caroline était vraiment désolée pour Tyler mais celui-ci avait prit la bonne décision pour lui, pour elle et pour Matt. C'était maintenant le soir et Bonnie retourna chez elle avec Caroline pour passer une soirée entre fille. Caroline n'était pas dupe et savait pourquoi Bonnie l'avait invité, c'était pour éviter Damon. Cependant l'ancien vampire n'était pas à la maison car les filles eurent la nuit pour elles seules.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Damon tu m'as tout raconté et tu veux savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« Eh bien je dirai à coup sûr que tu es un malade d'avoir fait ça à Bonnie et Tristan et que tu es aussi dingue de Bonnie pour avoir fait un plan aussi farfelu »

Damon sourit face au compliment de l'homme en face de lui mais ce n'était pas e qu'il voulait entendre.

-« Ah et aussi que tu as une petite chance que cela se passe à ta façon avec Bonnie, elle pourrait d'après ce que tu m'as dit avoir une once d'affection pour toi mais ce n'est pas sûr, donc vas-tu quand même essayer de la faire tomber sous ton charme, Damon ? »

-« Bien sûr que oui, Alaric. Rien et personne ne me résiste, il est temps d'aller après la chose ou la personne qu'on veut vraiment, et je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi aussi car comme je l'ai dit il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi et je tiens à développer cette chose. »

Damon se mit au fond de sa chaise et mit ses bras derrière la tête, l'enseignant fit un soupir et se leva de son siège.

-« Très bien, je te souhaite bon courage et bonne chance surtout. Pour le faire-part que je recevrais pour annoncer ton décès tu n'as pas à t'en faire je répondrai présent à ton enterrement. »

-« Super marrant Alaric » répondit l'ancien vampire

Damon était maintenant seul et pensait à comment il pourrait faire évoluer les choses avec Bonnie. Cela allait être une bonne parie de rigolade.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 12 terminé. Merci pour vos review, je poste enfin mon douzième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, n'hésitait pas à me laisser vos avis surtout. Je posterais le chapitre 13 dans le milieu de la semaine, tout dépens du nombre de reviews que j'ai lol. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée et vous dit à bientôt. Bisous.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonnie lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et Caroline venaient de se réveillaient de leur nuit entre filles. Les deux amies descendaient les escaliers lentement pour arriver dans la cuisine là ou Damon Salvatore était en train de cuisiner. A l'entente des pas Damon se retourna vers la source du bruit et salua en souriant Bonnie.

-« Bonjour Bonnie » le sourire de Damon tomba et sa voix devint un peu dure quand il vit la personne à côté de sa sorcière« Bonjour Caroline »

-« Salut » répondirent les filles en même temps et s'installant se préparant des tartines de confiture que Damon avait posé plus tôt.

-« Alors les filles qu'avait vous prévu de votre journée ? » demanda Damon pour briser le silence

-« On a prévu d'aller au festival Western avec Matt » répondit Caroline tout en avalant sa première bouchée de tartine.

-« Super j'adore les cowboys et les chevaux, je viens avec vous » dit Damon plein d'entrain.

Bonnie ne dit rien sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Damon de ne pas venir, après tout ils avaient tous passé un bon moment à la fête foraine, et elle ne serait pas seule avec Damon car Matt et Caroline seraient présents.

-« Comme tu veux, on rejoint Matt à midi là-bas mais il faut y'aller en costume sinon tu paye ton entrée » dit Bonnie ne regardant pas Damon dans les yeux.

-« Pas de problème j'ai » sourit Damon « il faut juste que je retourne au manoir pour prendre mes affaires »

-« Si tu veux j'y vais en vitesse pour toi » proposa Caroline mais sa proposition ne plaisait pas à Bonnie car la sorcière s'empressa de rajouter « Non Damon est grand il prend sa voiture et comme sa tu pourras m'aider avec le maquillage et mes cheveux »

-« Ok, désolé Damon » fit Caroline se levant pour faire la vaisselle d'hier soir.

Bonnie se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea dans la chambre de son père pour aller se préparer, elle s'installa sur le siège de la coiffeuse de sa mère et regardait le miroir en argent dans sa main et la brosse en argent. C'était à sa mère, elle l'utilisait toujours pour se coiffer, depuis sa mort Bonnie n'osait pas trop se coiffer avec, de peur d'abimer ou de griffer son miroir, sa brosse et son peigne qu'elle prenait soin de tout son cœur. La porte s'ouvrit mais Bonnie ne prêta pas attention car elle savait que c'était Caroline et elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire aussi donc Bonnie anticipa.

-« Caroline, je sais encore ce que tu vas me dire par rapport aux accessoire de ma mère qu'il y'a dans cette coiffeuse mais moi je vais te redire que je sens que je ne mérite pas de les utiliser et que j'ai peur de casser quoi que ce soit car je sais que ma mère y tenait beaucoup »

-« Je pense que tu es la personne la plus méritante pour utiliser ces accessoires Bonnie »

Bonnie releva la tête rapidement pour regarder dans le miroir de la coiffeuse et vit parfaitement dernière elle, le reflet de Damon.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Bonnie d'une petite voix

Damon se mit à côté de Bonnie, lui était debout pendant qu'elle était assise.

-« Je suis venu te dire que Caroline est quand même partie chercher mes vêtements, et je suis aussi venu te dire que ce n'est pas la peine de m'éviter ou de te cacher derrière Matt et Blondie »

Bonnie prit un air confus mais elle savait de quoi Damon parlait.

-« Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre nous Bonnie, je le sais et tu le sais. Donc je viens te prévenir de ne pas te cacher ou de m'éviter car cela peut rendre les choses plus compliqué. Je vais aussi te dire que je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour accentuer ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre car honnêtement si je ne fais rien j'ai l'impression que je vais passer à côté de quelque chose d'important » Voilà Damon avait dit ce qu'il pensait maintenant il fermait les yeux attendant le refus de Bonnie ou pire qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs contre lui, mais c'est une autre réaction qu'il reçu.

-« Je ne vais plus le nier donc je le dis haut et fort pour que tu l'entendes bien, oui il se passe quelque chose entre nous, seulement je trouve que sa va trop vite, un jour je te déteste et hop le lendemain je ressens quelque chose. Caroline m'a dit c'est parce que je me persuadais de te détester alors que c'était faux, que je ressentais déjà de l'affection pour toi mais que ton comportement m'inspirait la haine. Je crois qu'elle a raison. Cependant je ne sais pas si nous deux cela pourrait marcher » dit honnêtement Bonnie à son tour.

-« Pourquoi ? » s'empressa de demander Damon content qu'elle avoue ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-« On se dispute tout le temps, on s'envoi des piques à longueur de journée » Dit Bonnie se levant à son tour pour être en face de Damon.

-« C'est comme cela qu'on communique, si on arrêtait d'être comme ça nous ne serions plus nous même. » Tenta de raisonner l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie réfléchit un instant, si elle cédait cela voudrait dire de commençer une relation avec Damon, était-elle prête pour cela ? Cela allait vite à son goût.

-« C'est trop rapide, il y'a deux jours encore je sortais avec Tristan »

-« C'était il y'a deux jours Bonnie, aujourd'hui est aujourd'hui, après les sentiments ne se commande pas, je n'ai pas des sentiments pour toi d'un coup, ils étaient là avant et les tiens aussi c'est simplement que nous n'avons pas prit la peine de les entendre et de les comprendre » dit Damon

Bonnie hésitait de plus en plus et elle perdait tandis que Damon gagnait un peu plus la bataille. Il n'y'avait pas de mal à tenter quelque chose avec Damon. Cependant un dernier argument vient en tête à Bonnie.

-« C'est bien tout ça mais dis-moi une fois qu'Elena sera revenue dans deux jours… »

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Damon la coupa en mettant deux doigts à ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-« Elena n'est plus dans ma tête et mon cœur, je suis humain et mes émotions ne peuvent plus se tromper, c'est toi que j'aime Bonnie, Elena c'est d'une manière différente mais pas de l'amour »

Bonnie frissonna car elle a entendu Damon dire 'c'est toi que j'aime' pour une raison inexpliqué cela lui réchauffait le cœur et le faisait battre à tout rompre. Damon, maintenant près de Bonnie posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il approchait son visage plus près de Bonnie pour l'embrasser. Bonnie savant ce qui allait arriver se laissa faire, voulant sentir les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes pour sentir de nouveau l'étincelle.

-« C'est bon j'ai le costume de Damon » dit Caroline ouvrant la porte de la chambre du père à Bonnie et jetant le costume à Damon qui surprit par l'entrée de Caroline était à deux mètres de Bonnie maintenant. Caroline ne perdait pas de temps et prit Bonnie par la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Damon était en train d'insulter de tout les noms dans sa tête Caroline pour avoir brisé le moment, il allait pouvoir enfin goûter pleinement aux lèvres de Bonnie mais blondie avait tout gâché. Damon sourit un peu car maintenant il savait que Bonnie avait des sentiments pour lui c'était juste qu'elle trouvait que cela allait vite. Il devait admettre que lui aussi trouvait que sa allait vite mais il ne voulait pas perdre du temps, il voulait Bonnie maintenant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était maintenant 11h30 du matin, Damon avait finit d'enfiler son costume de cowboy, il était habillé tout en noir avec des fils qui pendaient au niveau des bras et avait aussi le chapeau de cowboy noir. Sur la veste de Damon on pouvait voir l'étoile du sheriff. Il avait aussi une ceinture marron autour d la taille avec un faux pistolet autour et un lasso. Damon était près et attendait patiemment les filles.

La première à descendre fut Caroline, elle avait une mini jupe de couleur marron et avait une vielle chemise à carreau qui montrait son ventre car elle avait fait un nœud au dessus de son nombril, la chemise était de couleur rouge et marron, elle portait un chapeau de cowboy marron et un foulard autour de son cou. Ses bottes étaient de couleur marron et arrivaient en haut de son mollet.

Ensuite se fut au tour de Bonnie de descendre, elle portait une robe de cowboy noir avec une ceinture en forme de fer à cheval. La robe lui arrivait en haut des genoux. Elle portait des bottes de cowboy noir qui lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux. Elle ne portait pas de chapeau mais elle avait fait une queue de cheval haute.

-« Mesdemoiselles vous êtes ravissante » complimenta Damon au plus grand choc de Caroline.

-« Euh merci » répondit Caroline.

Bonnie ne répondit pas mais pressa tout le monde dehors, il était maintenant temps d'aller au festival Western pour rejoindre Matt.

Une fois arrivé, la bande de trois allèrent rejoindre Matt qui était lui aussi habillé pour l'occasion. En effet il avait mit une vielle chemise bleue et par-dessus avait mit un boléro marron, il portait un jean trouvé et avait un chapeau marron avec l'élastique qui pendouillait. Caroline courait vers son chérie pour l'embrasser et le complimenter sur sa tenue.

Il était maintenant l'heure d'entrer, l'homme qui faisait la caisse les laissa passer car ils étaient venus déguisés. Une fois à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir que l'espace pris par tous les stands était immense. Il y'avait des stands de bijoux, de vêtements, de souvenirs, de carte de l'époque, de hotdog, de piercing, de tatouage, il y'avait aussi des chevaux, des vaches. On pouvait faire un tour dans la prairie derrière à cheval. Il y'avait aussi la reconstitution d'un saloon, les gens allaient là-bas pour commander des boissons, il y'avait même le bureau du sheriff et la prison ou il y'avait des enfants à l'intérieur qui s'amusaient. Bonnie et les autres avaient vraiment l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque des Westerns.

La première chose à faire pour la troupe était de se restaurer car l'estomac de Matt criait famine. Leur repas fut servi quelques minutes plus tard et c'était des plats typiques de l'époque. Tout le monde c'était régalé. Les filles avaient forcé ensuite les garçons à venir avec elle pour faire les stands de vêtements et de bijoux. Caroline s'était acheté une paire de boucle d'oreille et Bonnie un bracelet, elle acheta aussi un collier pour Elena et Caroline elle, prit pour Elena une bague. Une fois les achats terminé Matt voulait faire un tour de cheval à la prairie derrière.

-« Bonjour monsieur c'est pour faire du cheval, il en faudrait quatre s'il vous plaît » demanda Matt à l'homme qui s'occupait des chevaux.

-« Désolé mon petit bonhomme mais il ne reste plus que deux chevaux, il faut attendre encore 30 minutes pour avoir les autres montures. »

-« Ah zut » dit Matt un peu déçu.

-« Sinon vous pouvez monter à deux sur un cheval, il n'y'a pas de problème, il suffit qu'une dame monte avec vous et que l'autre dame monte avec le monsieur là-bas »

-«Ah oui c'est super, on va faire comme ceci » dit Matt de nouveau enthousiaste.

L'homme prit les deux chevaux et en donna un à Matt et le deuxième à Damon. Bonnie savait qu'elle allait devoir monter avec Damon car Matt ne voudrait pas être séparé de Caroline et même cela ne se faisait pas.

Caroline monta derrière Matt et le prit par la taille, elle rabaissa sa jupe aussi de peur que quelqu'un voit. Damon lui était monté et tendait maintenant la main vers Bonnie. Bonnie ne la prit pas et regardait Damon gêné.

-« Je ne sais pas monter à cheval » avoua Bonnie

Damon ne se moqua même pas d'elle, au contraire il descendit de son cheval et se rapprocha de Bonnie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » demanda la jeune sorcière.

-« Je vais te porter pour que tu t'assis sur le cheval »

-« N'en profite pas pour me toucher hein » réprimanda Bonnie sachant parfaitement que Damon ne faisait rien sans rien. Damon se mit à rire avant de dire que son plan avait échoué.

Damon prit donc Bonnie et la souleva le plus haut possible avec la force nécessaire, s'il aurait été un vampire cela aurait était hyper simple mais maintenant c'était plus compliqué. Bonnie une fois le plus haut enjamba le cheval et mit ses pieds sur les étriers. Damon lui monta derrière Bonnie.

-« Si je ne sais pas monter à cheval Damon je ne sais pas le conduire non plus » dit Bonnie un peu avec venin.

Damon se mit à rire, il plaçait ses mains autours de Bonnie, celle-ci allait dire quelque chose mais elle se tut quand elle vit que Damon avait prit les lianes pour commander le cheval.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie je gère, comme d'habitude » dit Damon arrogant et faisant un clin d'œil que Bonnie ne pouvait pas voir.

Matt et Caroline voyant maintenant que Bonnie et Damon étaient prêt ordonnèrent à leur cheval d'avancer, Damon en fit de même.

Bonnie trouvait ça étrange au début mais après elle se détendait doucement et appréciait la balade. Le cheval de Damon et le cheval de Matt était côte à côte, Bonnie parlait à Caroline et Matt discutait un peu avec Damon. Cependant la tranquillité de la balade ne plaisait plus au garçon et Damon proposa à Matt s'il voulait faire la course. Matt avait un énorme sourire sur son visage et accepta le défi de Damon sous les protestations de Caroline.

-« Damon ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire la course, quelqu'un peut se faire mal et ….. »

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon et Matt crièrent en même temps « yahhh »

Caroline se tenait fermement à Matt et Bonnie tenait fort la selle du cheval et regardait difficilement devant elle.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie je te tiens, mes bras sont autour de toi tu ne peux pas tomber » dit Damon d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Bonnie se détendit un peu plus et apparemment Matt avait dit la même chose à Caroline car celle-ci aussi était plus détendue. Les chevaux faisaient la course et étaient côte à côte. Bonnie et Caroline criait maintenant à leur monture d'aller plus vite pour battre l'autre. Le point repère de la course pouvait maintenant se voir et les garçons souriait tout les deux, Damon ordonna à son cheval d'aller plus vite ainsi que Matt. Le point repère était de plus en plus proche pour être finalement atteint par les deux chevaux en même temps. Après le franchissement du point d'arrivé les chevaux ralentissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à l'arrêt total. Damon descendit ainsi que Matt, ils aidèrent les filles à descendre.

-« Et c'est un match nul » cria Caroline levant ses bras en l'air et faisant une petite danse, Bonnie la rejoignit dans sa danse tandis que les garçons se foudroyaient du regard n'étant pas satisfait du résultat.

-« Tu as eut de la chance c'est tout, c'est parce que j'avais la tête de Bonnie devant moi sinon ma visibilité aurait été meilleure et là j'aurais gagné » dit Damon croisant les bras et regardant Matt moqueusement.

-« Ne te sers pas de Bonnie comme excuse, elle est plus petite que toi tu avais donc la même visibilité que moi menteur » contre-attaqua Matt.

-« Je rêve ou tu m'as insulté de menteur là ? » Damon s'avança plus près de Matt les yeux maintenant en colère.

-« Oui exactement c'est ce que je viens de dire » Matt s'avança aussi, la tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Bonnie et Caroline ne se mirent pas entre eux car elles avaient trouvés une autre parade.

-« Vous êtes tout les deux des mauvais joueurs et des mauvais perdant » dit Caroline fort. Les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête vers les filles.

-« N'importe quoi » dirent Matt et Damon en même temps « c'est lui le mauvais perdant » dirent-ils une fois de plus en même temps. Les deux garçons se regardaient de nouveau furieusement.

-« Bon et si on retournait au festival maintenant » proposa Bonnie voulant repartir pour voir les danses de cowboy et aussi les rodéos. Matt et Damon firent tout les deux un signe de tête. Matt monta sur son cheval et aida Caroline à y grimper. Damon reprit Bonnie dans ses bras et la plaça de nouveau sur le cheval, il s'installa ensuite derrière elle une fois de plus mais se colla beaucoup plus près, de manière à ce que sa poitrine soit en contact avec le dos de Bonnie.

Matt et Caroline était un peu plus loin laissant derrière eux Bonnie et Damon.

-« Je suis impressionnée que tu sais aussi bien manier un cheval » dit Bonnie voulant un peu faire la conversation.

-« Je suis né dans une époque où les chevaux étaient notre moyen de transport et était un loisir pour les gens riches. J'avais mon propre cheval et je me promenais souvent avec pour m'éloigner de Stefan » dit Damon se rappelant de son passé.

-« Cà fait bizarre de te voir sur un cheval avec les vêtements d'époque, même maintenant c'est bizarre de te voir monter sur ce cheval » avoua Bonnie souriante.

-« J'ai le style pour tout Bonnie, je suis parfait dans tout ce que je porte et tout ce que je fais » se vanta Damon bombant le torse. Bonnie souria et roula ses yeux en l'air.

-« Arrête de lever tes yeux au ciel Bennett » dit Damon savant parfaitement que la petite sorcière avait fait ce geste.

Bonnie ne dit rien car il avait raison, les deux jeunes gens rattrapèrent bientôt Caroline et Matt et terminèrent la balade en cheval.

Maintenant ils marchaient tous calmement quand Damon et Matt se regardèrent fixement avant de courir vers un endroit spéciale. Bonnie et Caroline se regardaient ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de passer, le seul moyen de savoir c'était de suivre les deux hommes.

Une fois arrivées les filles pouvaient voir une sorte de jeu, au milieu il y'avait un taureau mécanique et ce faux taureau bougeait dans tout les sens faisant tomber la personne dessus. C'était une sorte de rodéo.

-« Très bien Matt, celui qui reste le plus longtemps à gagné » dit Damon avec un air hautain et tendant la main attendant Matt pour la secouer pour montrer son accord. C'est ce que fit Matt en grimaçant.

-« T'inquiètes pas mon vieux, je vais te battre à plat de couture » dit fièrement Matt.

-« C'est ce que nous allons voir » répondit Damon face à la provocation de Matt.

Les filles secouaient leur tête tout en disant que l'égo de l'un serait forcément blessé et qu'à la fin l'un traiterait l'autre de tricheur et l'autre de menteur.

Le premier à monter fut Damon, quand l'ancien vampire donna son signal, la machine en forme de taureau commença doucement à bouger dans tous les sens, Damon ne semblait pas du tout déstabilisé au contraire il fit signe de la main à Matt tout en souriant, pendant 20 secondes Damon avait l'air d'être tranquille quand soudain la machine allait beaucoup plus vite. Damon remit sa deuxième main sur la machine pour mieux se tenir, le corps de Damon commençait à bouger dans tous les sens et de plus en plus vite, il faisait des grimaces et se replaçait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour bien se mettre mais le mouvement suivant de la machine le faisait basculer, la foule applaudissait et acclamait Damon sauf Matt qui espérait que l'ancien vampire allait bientôt tomber. Damon cependant fut envoyé 4 mètres plus loin de la machine.

Damon se remit debout et salua la foule qui l'applaudissait et criait, enfin c'était surtout les filles qui criait et sifflait, au plus grand énervement de Bonnie. Maintenant c'était au tour de Matt, Caroline était en train de lui faire un bisou de bonne chance quand Damon se mit à côté de Bonnie.

-« Assez belle prestation » dit Bonnie en regardant le couple de blond en face d'elle.

-« Merci, Matt va perdre c'est sûr » Dit Damon regardant lui aussi le couple blond sauf que son regard était plus sur Matt.

-« On va voir ça » dit Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

Matt était maintenant en place et fit un signe de tête pour qu'on lui lance la machine, au début tout se passait bien pour le blond, il levait même les deux bras en l'air et les bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Au fur et à mesure les mains de Matt venaient se cramponner sur la machine comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. La machine allait plus vite et Matt allait bientôt lâcher car il n'arrivait pas à se positionner, mais il tenait bon car il savait que Damon était en train d'apprécier la vue. Matt était arrivé maintenant sur la tête de la machine mais se cramponner toujours. Damon, lui, fronçait les sourcils car Matt visiblement tenait bon. Cependant dix secondes plus tard Matt était tombé. Lui aussi reçu des applaudissements et des sifflements, le jeune blond rougit et rejoignit Caroline. Pour les résultats il fallait attendre que les derniers candidats passent. Tout ce que Damon et Matt savaient pour l'instant c'était qu'ils étaient à peu près au même résultat, les autres candidats ne faisaient apparemment pas le poids.

-« Mesdames et messieurs, voici le numéro 3 de cette compétition : Mallory Letto, un grand bravo à cette jeune demoiselle qui à fait un temps de 1 minute 03 secondes.

La jeune fille reçue des fleurs et une paire de chaussure de cowboy gratuite.

-« Maintenant les scores sont très serrés entre la deuxième et première place, mais nous avons notre vainqueur, mais tout d'abord remettons notre deuxième pris à ….. Matt Donovan »

La foule criait fort et Matt baissa la tête car il savait qu'il avait perdu face à Damon, celui-ci avait un grand sourire sur son visage ce qui avait le don d'énerver Matt.

-« Attendez il y'a aussi une deuxième personne qui a fait ex-æquo avec Matt Donovan et c'est …Damon Salvatore »

Matt releva la tête et sourit à Damon qui avait perdu son sourire arrogant , les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux, se lançant pratiquement des éclairs. Caroline et Bonnie poussèrent les deux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils aillent chercher leur prix.

-« Alors messieurs vous êtes à égalité avec 1 minute et 13 secondes »

Damon et Matt reçurent une paire de bottes en cuir chacun et aussi une somme d'argent.

-« Le premier ou la première de cette complétion maintenant est Alenia Towel avec 1 minute 14 secondes»

La foule applaudissait l'heureuse gagnante de ce concours, Damon regardait la fille et se souvint d'elle. C'était la fille qu'il avait dragué dans le parc et qu'après elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il avait dû lui briser le cœur en lui disant ses quatre vérités.

-« Vous gagnait la somme de 500 euros pour avoir gagné ce concours, une question qu'allez vous faire de cet argent mademoiselle ? »

-« Je vais garder ¼ de l'argent et le reste se sera pour une association qui me tient à cœur concernant les enfants analphabètes »

-« Que de beau projet vous avez là, voilà comment tout le monde devrait se comporter, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et soirée et à bientôt » dit le commentateur avec un sourire et un hi-ya final

Matt et Damon se regardaient maintenant, chacun étant silencieux mais tout le monde savait que cela n'allait pas rester longtemps dans ce calme. Les filles ne dirent rien mais se préparaient à aller sur la piste de danse pour apprendre la danse des cowboys.

-« Tu as eut plus de chance que moi, car la machine allait plus vite avec moi » dit soudain Matt rempli de colère.

-« N'importe quoi ta machine était beaucoup plus lente comparé à moi » répondit Damon s'énervant à son tour.

-« Ah ouais, et bien mon vieux tu devrais arrêter de mentir car cela ne te vas pas du tout » cracha Matt en pointant son doigt sur Damon.

-« Moi je mens ? Ecoutes toi parler petit blondinet » se défendit Damon

Les deux garçons continuaient leur chamaillerie jusqu'à ce que les deux disent d'un coup.

-« Les filles » Damon et Matt regardaient en direction où elles étaient mais leurs yeux ne trouvèrent pas la forme des deux jeunes femmes.

-« Elles sont où ? » demanda Matt à l'ancien vampire.

Damon regardait tout autour de lui, son regard s'arrêta à la piste de danse ou Caroline et Bonnie se trouvaient.

-« Sur la piste de danse, tu viens ? »

Matt fit un signe de la tête et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les filles. Ils regardaient Bonnie et Caroline suivre les pas de la danse, elles se débrouillaient pas mal. Un moment Caroline s'était trompée et Bonnie et elle se mirent à rigoler. La danse se finit sur des applaudissements, Damon et Matt faisaient signe aux filles pour qu'elles les rejoignent mais celles-ci les ignoraient pour refaire une autre danse. Les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel mais se décidèrent à rester là pour les regarder.

Bonnie et Caroline sortaient de la piste de danse en rigolant, elles avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. Elles se dirigeaient vers les garçons quand deux hommes se mirent en face d'elle, elles arrêtaient de rire et retrouvait leur sérieux.

-« Que peut-on faire pour vous ? » demanda Caroline souriant légèrement.

-« Oh rien on voulait simplement vous dire que vous étiez ravissante mesdemoiselles » dit l'homme le plus grand avec un chapeau de cowboy noir et blanc.

-« Merci bien » répondit Caroline toujours légèrement souriante « maintenant que c'est dit, si vous pouvez nous excuser » Caroline passa avec Bonnie devant les deux hommes, mais les deux jeunes hommes avait prit leur poignet. Bonnie était de suite en alerte et Caroline aussi, se préparant déjà à contraindre les deux hommes. Cependant Damon et Matt s'étaient approchaient et étaient maintenant derrière les deux hommes.

-« Bonnie, Caroline, il y'a un problème ? » demanda Damon d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir celui qui avait parlé, les hommes lâchèrent les poignets des filles et regardaient maintenant Damon et Matt dans les yeux.

-« Non il n'y'a pas de problème messieurs » répondit le même homme qui avait complimenté les filles.

-« Ce n'est pas à vous que mon ami s'était adressé » répondit Matt avec la voix la plus glaciale qui pouvait prendre.

-« Ah je vois, vous êtes les petits-amis, désolé dans ce cas, nous allons passer notre chemin » dit l'autre homme.

Damon et Matt fixaient l'homme avec le chapeau de cowboy noir et blanc car celui-ci les fixaient aussi du regard, son camarade qui s'était excusé dut même le prendre avec lui de force.

Damon et Matt regardaient maintenant les filles.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Matt assez inquiet

-« Ne t'en fait pas mon chou, n'oublie pas je peux les contraindre et Bonnie peut leur enflammer le derrière » dit Caroline faisant un câlin à l'homme de sa vie. Bonnie fit simplement un signe de tête.

Damon ouvrait ses bras et regardait Bonnie qui était confuse.

-« Toi aussi viens me faire un câlin, je t'ai sauvé encore une fois, j'ai le droit à une récompense quand même » dit l'ancien vampire avec un demi-sourire.

-« Damon, dans tes rêves » répondit Bonnie passant l'ancien vampire pour suivre le couple de blond.

Damon baissa les bras dans la défaite mais gardait le sourire.

L'après-midi était passé vite ainsi que la soirée à ce festival Western. Caroline était repartie avec Matt, laissant ainsi Bonnie et Damon seuls, les deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture et Damon conduit jusqu'à la maison de la sorcière. Une fois entrée Bonnie posa ses affaires ainsi que Damon.

-« C'était une superbe journée, j'ai passé un bon moment comme à la fête foraine » déclara Bonnie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Sa me tue de le dire mais moi aussi, même si j'avais l'air d'un guignol déguisé comme ça » dit Damon

-« Tu vois que ce n'est pas si mal d'être gentil et de faire des activités avec les autres sans lancer des piques » dit Bonnie.

Damon fit un sourire avant de dire en s'approchant de Bonnie « Franchement sa me manque un peu mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'embêter Matt, que veux-tu on ne peut pas me changer complètement. Et si je fais des efforts c'est à cause de toi Bonnie » finit Damon en chuchotant.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre donc Damon continua

-« J'avoue que je m'amuse bien aussi en étant avec Caroline et Matt et surtout toi, j'apprécie même beaucoup plus le copain de blondie et tout ça c'est grâce à toi ma petite sorcière » Damon c'était approché de Bonnie qui était restée figé sur place.

-« Damon s'il te plaît » implora Bonnie

-« S'il te plaît quoi Bonnie ? Que j'attende ? Que j'arrête ? Non j'ai assez attendu, j'ai assez souffert et je me suis assez posé de questions. Laisse toi faire Bonnie, laisse-moi faire. Arrête toi de te poser des questions, arrête toi de penser que c'est mal alors qu'au fond tu n'as envie que d'une seule chose, c'est de m'embrasser. » Damon paraissait sincère et c'était tentant, Bonnie réfléchissait encore un peu quand elle eut sa réponse au bout de 30 secondes.

-« Damon s'il t plaît » implora de nouveau Bonnie.

-« S'il te plaît quoi Bonnie ? » demanda de nouveau Damon en chuchotant et prenant le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains.

-« Embrasse-moi » ordonna Bonnie.

Damon ne se fit pas prier, il s'empara des lèvres de Bonnie, et là de nouveau l'étincelle se fit sentir pour Bonnie et Damon. Damon était passionné, c'était un baiser ardent et plein de fougue, la jeune sorcière ne put se retenir de gémir. Bonnie n'avait jamais rien connut d'aussi fort, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et Damon en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Damon lui aussi ne put se retenir de gémir, faisant Bonnie rougir un peu face au son que Damon avait fait. Les deux êtres surnaturel se séparèrent, Damon posa son front sur Bonnie et la regardait dans les yeux, un sourire vient se former sur les lèvres, Bonnie souriait elle aussi.

-« Wow, c'était ….wow » dit Bonnie un peu génée

-« Ouais je sais c'est l'effet que je fais » taquina Damon embrassant le bout du nez de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière tapa doucement l'épaule de l'homme en face d'elle, Damon fit semblant d'avoir mal et se mit à rire.

-« Si tu veux tu peux redormir dans ta chambre avec moi » déclara l'ancien vampire plein d'espoir.

Bonnie se détacha de Damon et se dirigea dans la chambre de son père, mais avant d'entrer elle cria.

-« Dans tes rêves Damon Salvatore »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 13, merci pour les reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir :-). Je viens de terminer le chapitre 14 aussi mais je le posterais quand j'aurais votre avis sur le chapitre 13. Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent mon histoire dans leur favoris et aussi pour ceux qui me mettent dans leur auteur favoris, je suis tellement contente que mon travail plaisent au gens.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée et vous dis à très bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aujourd'hui était le jour du grand retour pour Stefan et Elena, tout le monde était content de leur retour excepté une personne.

-« Ils ne peuvent pas encore rester là-bas pour 10 ans ? » demanda Damon déçu et dépité que son frère et sa petite-copine reviennent à Mystic Falls.

-« Damon, c'est ton frère quand même, je suis contente de les revoir, ils m'ont manqués » répondit Bonnie préparant un sac rempli de provisions.

-« Bonnie ont été mieux sans eux, en plus je n'ai eut que deux jours de bisou avec toi, s'ils reviennent tu ne voudras pas que je t'embrasse devant eux » se plaignit Damon.

En effet cela faisait deux jours depuis leur baiser intense, depuis Damon venait vers Bonnie et lui piquerait des baiser sur la joue, dans le cou, sur la bouche. Bonnie résistait au début mais après un moment elle se laissait faire et répondait de la même façon. La nature de leur relation n'était pas encore définie car Bonnie n'osait pas la définir par peur. Damon lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de dire à Bonnie qu'ils avaient le même statut que Matt et Caroline ou encore Stefan et Elena car c'était évident pour lui, mais il ne savait pas que Bonnie ne le voyait pas de la même façon.

-« Damon pas de bisous devant eux, ils ne comprendront pas » dit Bonnie sortant de la maison avec son sac en main pour le mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture, Damon la suivait.

-« Bonnie ils n'ont pas le droit de dire quelque chose sinon je tue Stefan et je laisse Elena mourir de chagrin » menaça Damon la voix remplit de venin.

-« Damon s'il te plaît arrêtes tes âneries, tu ne tueras pas Stefan car tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes et tu ne tueras pas Elena non plus car tu tiens à elle. » déclara Bonnie fermant maintenant le coffre et se retournant vers Damon.

-« En plus il faudrait que tu reprennes toutes tes affaires pour les remettre au manoir car maintenant qu'Elena et Stefan sont de retour, notre accord touche à sa fin » Bonnie était un peu déçue car elle c'était habitué à la présence de Damon, cela allait faire un vide. Damon lui clignait des yeux et croisait ses bras.

-« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » demanda Damon

Bonnie hocha la tête avant de répondre à l'ancien vampire « Tu n'allais tout de même pas croire que tu allais rester ici quand même ? Ce n'est pas pace que notre rapport à changé que tu peux venir vivre chez moi Damon »

-« Ah ouais ? Pourtant comme tu as pu le constater vivre sous le même toit cela nous réussit ma petite Bon-bon. C'est comme si on était en couple en fin de compte »

Bonnie secoua sa tête une fois de plus sauvagement « Non Damon, pas du tout, allez prépare tes valises où je le fais moi-même » pressa Bonnie.

-« Tu es une vraie Harpie Bonnie, on aura moins de temps ensemble » se plaignit Damon.

-« Pauvre petit chou »

-« Oui exactement pauvre petit chou » confirma Damon rentrant dans la maison pour faire ses valises.

Après une heure, Damon avait fait ses valises avec un peu de mauvaise fois, c'était finit maintenant, il allait devoir revoir le bonheur de Saint Stefan et d'Elena tout les jours dans sa propre maison. Bonnie allait lui manquer, c'était dingue quand même comment les deux c'était rapproché, Damon ne regrettait rien au contraire il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, même s'il sentait qu'il devenait comme Stefan c'est-à-dire un peu gnan-gnan.

-« Damon c'est l'heure de partir à l'aéroport pour aller chercher Stefan et Elena viens dépêche toi » hurla Bonnie

Damon descendait les escaliers lentement avec sa valise derrière lui qui à chaque marche tombait avec un bruit assez fort. Bonnie savait qu'avec ce geste Damon était ennuyé, mais elle l'était aussi car peut-être qu'en voyant Elena Damon l'oublierait.

-« Vas-y toute seule je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je prends ma voiture et je range tout mon bordel au manoir pendant ce temps » dit l'ancien vampire d'un coup de dent.

-« Damon » commença Bonnie mais elle fut coupée par la voix de Damon qui impliquait que c'était sa décision final.

Bonnie se sentait un peu mal pour lui mais ne dit rien, elle prit les clés de sa voiture et s'y dirigea. Damon et la jeune sorcière démarrèrent en même temps. Bonnie voulait passer la première mais Damon accéléra pour passer le premier. Bonnie l'insulta de pauvre con, mais bien sûr Damon ne l'avait pas entendu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant à l'aéroport avec Caroline et Matt, Tyler n'avait pas pu venir car le loup-garou était en train de travailler, Bonnie l'avait appelé hier pour savoir s'il venait chercher Elena et Stefan il lui avait répondu qu'il avait trop de travail, en plus il semblerait qu'une certaine Kayla lui plaisait beaucoup et il s'avérait qu'elle était aussi un loup-garou. Tyler au début ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec elle mais la destinée en avait voulu autrement.

Le trio attendait patiemment quand un cri se fit entendre.

-« Ouuuuhouuuuuuu »

Le trio se retournait lentement vers le cri, Bonnie et Caroline couraient maintenant vers la source du bruit et lui sauta dans les bras.

-« Elena, on est trop contente que tu sois revenue » cria Caroline hyper joyeuse.

-« Moi aussi je suis contente d'être revenue les filles, vous m'avez tellement manqué » dit Elena au bord des larmes.

-« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué » répondit Bonnie.

Les filles étaient tellement occupés à se câliner qu'elles oublièrent le garçon derrière Elena. Stefan racla sa gorge pour se faire remarquer. Bonnie et Caroline se détachaient d'Elena et sautèrent maintenant dans les bras de Stefan.

-« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Stefan ne t'inquiètes pas » dit Bonnie en rigolant.

-« Ouf pendant un instant j'ai eut peur » taquina le vampire souriant.

-« Mais non gros béta » taquina à son tour Caroline.

Les filles se détachèrent de Stefan et se fut au tour de Matt de saluer Stefan et Elena.

Elena semblait chercher du regard quelqu'un et Bonnie s'en aperçut.

-« Damon et au manoir il vous attend là-bas » Bonnie était un peu gênée car Elena semblait déçue que l'ancien vampire ne soit même pas venu les saluer.

-« Alors sinon le voyage en Italie ? » demanda Matt

-« C'était super, c'était les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie, Venise et Milan sont de très belles villes et les pâtes et les pizzas sont trop bonnes, c'était le paradis » s'exclama Elena avec un très grand sourire et les yeux brillant au plus grand bonheur de Stefan. Ces deux là étaient plus qu'heureux d'être ensemble et la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre ne sera jamais lassante.

Elena et Stefan montèrent dans la voiture de Bonnie, elle leur tendit le sac remplit de provisions. Elena était extrêmement contente que Bonnie ait pensé à eux.

-« Merci beaucoup Bonnie » dit Stefan s'emparant déjà d'un paquet de biscuit.

-« On se retrouve tous au manoir, Caroline et Matt y vont aussi » dit de nouveau Bonnie au jeune couple « Elena quand on fera une soirée entre fille tu nous donneras plus de détail sur ton voyage hein ? »

Elena sourit et fit un signe de tête.

-« Au fait comment cela c'est passé avec Damon ? » demanda Elena assez inquiète que son amie lui dise que c'était un enfer.

-« Assez bien, il a fait des caprices de gamin, après que vous êtes partis il a voulu rester enfermé trois semaines dans sa chambre sans rien manger et boire. Mais après il a retrouvé le goût d'emmerder les gens, et il est venu s'incruster chez moi pendant deux semaines » raconta la jeune sorcière.

-« C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé Bonnie cela n'a pas du être de tout repos, je suis vraiment navré d'avoir un frère aussi chiant » s'excusa Stefan un peu honteux d'avoir passé du bon temps avec Elena alors que Bonnie et les autres ont du passer un enfer avec Damon.

-« Au début c'était difficile, mais après il s'est calmé un peu, il était moins arrogant, moins prétentieux, nous avons été à la fête foraine et au festival western avec Caroline et Matt et ils se sont bien entendu à part les petites querelles pour savoir qui était le meilleur »

-« C'est un peu bizarre de la part de Damon mais je suis content qu'il c'est bien amusé, à mon avis il était heureux d'avoir pu ressentir ce que l'on ne pouvait pas quand on était des vampires » déclara Stefan

-« Oui certainement, mais il est toujours Damon et continue de faire des farces de gamins » affirma Bonnie.

Elena était soulagée d'entendre Bonnie lui dire tous ces renseignements par rapport à Damon.

-« Je suis désolé pour toi et Tristan ma petite Bonnie, il n'était pas un gars pour toi, tu trouveras mieux que lui, en tout cas merci de m'avoir gardé au courant sur tes amours » réconforta Elena tout en redonnant de l'espoir à Bonnie.

Bonnie lui sourit, mais le fait qu'Elena lui dise qu'elle trouvera mieux lui faisait bizarre car elle avait une image d'un certain homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu fort clair.

Le manoir était maintenant visible et Bonnie se gara enfin. Elena et Stefan prenait leur bagage et Bonnie les aida. Caroline et Matt venaient eux aussi de se garer. Le groupe entrait maintenant dans le manoir et Bonnie avait peur.

Peur que Damon réagit mal ou bien dise à Elena et Stefan de leur relation un peu bizarre. Caroline et Matt le savaient, Caroline était pour car elle disait que Damon tenait vraiment à Bonnie et qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'était l'amour, Matt lui n'avait rien dit mais on voyait dans son regard qu'il demandait à Bonnie de faire attention. Bonnie allait expliquer à Elena un peu plus tard quand elle serait prête à le dire à sa meilleure amie.

Tout le monde était présent maintenant dans le salon, Bonnie et Stefan déposaient les bagages sur la table du grand salon.

-« Sa fait du bien d 'être rentré et de vous retrouver tous » dit Stefan visiblement heureux.

-« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas mon petit frère Saint-Stefan et sa petite-amie Elena Guilbert ? » dit une voix dans les escaliers. Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Damon qui était maintenant en bas des escaliers et les rejoignait dans le salon.

-« Salut Damon » dit Elena d'une voix joyeuse, elle ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'elle était contente de le voir, malgré sa gêne pour leur dernière discussion.

-« Salut Elena, tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois » dit Damon la regardant sous tous les angles possible, Elena était nerveuse face au regard de Damon tandis que Bonnie et Stefan serraient la mâchoire.

Damon se retourna vers Stefan et eut un sourire satisfait sur son visage « Par contre frérot, tu as changé, c'est quoi ce petit bidon ? Où est passé le corps svelte et assez musclé ? Je vois un peu de graisse Stefan fait attention ! » Taquina Damon avec un peu de satisfaction derrière.

Stefan espérait que les autres ne le remarquaient pas mais il avait en effet prit une petite bidoche, il avait juré qu'il allait devoir le perdre en rentrant car s'il devenait un vampire de nouveau il aurait pour toujours ce petit ventre qui c'était formé. Il était visiblement gêné, et les autres se mirent à leur tour à le taquiner sauf Bonnie.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Stefan, tu les perdras, tu n'es pas en vacance pour regarder les autres manger et pour te priver. Il suffit juste que tu fasses un petit régime cette semaine et comme ça tu retrouveras ta ligne et quand tu redeviendras un vampire tu n'auras plus rien à craindre » tenta de défendre Bonnie.

-« Merci Bonnie tu es la seule qui me soutient et j'apprécie, pas comme certain » Stefan regardait maintenant son frère cherchant quelque chose à dire.

-« Non, moi j'ai gardé la ligne je dirais même que je suis encore plus beau qu'avant » se vanta l'ainé des frères.

-« Bon c'est tout maintenant, je propose que tout le monde reste pour qu'on mange ensemble ce soir au manoir ». Proposa Elena en regardant Stefan qui était d'accord.

-« Super idée » dirent Matt et Caroline en même temps.

Bonnie se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour montrer son accord, le seul qui râla était bien entendu Damon qui semblait retrouver sa mauvaise foi.

-« En attendant, il faut que je vais voir Jenna et Jérémy et ranger mes affaires, si vous voulez vous pouvez venir les filles » proposa la jeune brune.

Les filles firent un signe de tête et suivaient Elena, Damon regardait fixement Bonnie, la petite sorcière ne lui avait pas donné un regard et ne lui avait pas parlé, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était devant Elena et Stefan. Elle lui avait dit plus tôt qu'ils ne comprendront pas mais si elle ne le dit pas on ne saura jamais leur réaction. Damon avait fait un effort pour bien les accueillir, quand il avait vu Elena son cœur avait eut moins mal qu'il ne le penserait. Il avait regardé Bonnie et Elena et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Bonnie avait quelque chose de plus, c'était elle qui importait maintenant et il le savait. Il s'était trompé avec Elena et Katherine, mais pas avec Bonnie, il le savait et le croyait dur comme fer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les filles étaient revenues de chez Elena, elles avaient passé toute l'après-midi à ranger les affaires de celle-ci et à parler avec Jenna. Elles avaient parlés aussi de Tristan en long en large et en travers, Bonnie n'était plus déçue et remerciait en fait leur dissolution. Maintenant les trois filles étaient en train de cuisiner le repas pour ce soir, pendant que Matt et Stefan discutaient. Damon lui était en train de lire un bouquin en attendant que le repas soit servit à table.

Le repas était prêt et les filles déposaient les plats sur la table, ce n'était pas un repas de fête mais tout le monde s'en foutait car le plus important c'était de se retrouver tous ensemble. Les filles n'avaient fait que des spaghettis avec du rosbif et des légumes à côté. Tout le monde était à table. Bonnie servait les légumes, Caroline la viande et Elena les pâtes.

Les assiettes passaient de main en main et à la fin Stefan fronça les sourcils aux filles qui leur avaient fait une petite blague. Damon souriait et Matt et les filles éclataient de rire.

-« Heu je ne sais pas si vous le faîte exprès mais je n'ai que des légumes en grande quantité un petit bout de viande et 8 fils de pâtes, ce n'est pas drôle. Bonnie je croyais que tu me soutenais » disait Stefan un peu boudeur.

Bonnie haussa les épaules avant de reprendre l'assiette de Stefan et de lui mettre des pâtes et un gros morceau de viande.

-« Désolé c'est Elena et Caroline moi je n'y suis pour rien je te jure » dit Bonnie rendant l'assiette à Stefan et s'installant à côté de lui à sa gauche car Elena était assise à la droite de son chéri. Caroline était en face d'Elena et Matt en face de Stefan, et Damon assis en face de Bonnie.

Le repas se passait bien, tout le monde discutaient, Damon faisait ses blagues et ses farces comme avant. Stefan le reprenait tout le temps et de là les frères ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer pour des broutilles.

-« Ah oui Stefan et moi avons rapportés des cadeaux pour vous les filles » dit Elena joyeuse et se levant pour aller les chercher. Bonnie et Caroline se levaient aussi pour aller prendre leur cadeau qu'elles avaient acheté pour Elena au festival Western. Les filles revenaient en même temps se rasseoir.

Bonnie et Caroline tendaient leur bras à Elena pour lui donner leur cadeau.

-« Ah bon pour moi ? Pourtant c'est moi qui suis partie en vacance » dit Elena contente d'avoir elle aussi un cadeau de ses meilleures amies.

Elena ouvrit délicatement les cadeaux et elle fut ravie de voir de magnifiques bijoux, elle se leva et fit la bise aux filles. Elle demanda à Stefan de lui mettre le collier. Maintenant c'est au tour d'Elena de donner les cadeaux qu'elle avait choisit avec l'aide de Stefan.

Caroline ouvrit lentement elle aussi son cadeau, elle pouvait voir une joli boite à musique avec trois pompon girl au milieu avec le même uniforme que le sien, gravé sur la boite elle pouvait y lire, Caroline Forbes, Elena Guibert, Bonnie Bennett. Caroline était toute contente de son cadeau et remercia Stefan et Elena.

-« Il est trop beau, c'est trop bien fait. Merci les ami(e)s »

-« De rien, c'est Stefan qui à eut l'idée de mettre les pompoms girl au milieu »

Stefan sourit en voyant Caroline aussi heureuse. Maintenant c'est au tour de Bonnie de déballer son cadeau. C'était un pendentif en forme de double pentacle. Il y'avait la signification du symbole et Bonnie le lit à haute voix.

-« Symbole clef dans la tradition magique occidentale, le pentacle est une étoile à cinq branches  
>représentant les quatre éléments de Terre, Air, Feu et Eau surmontés par l'Esprit.<br>Il est inscrit dans l'Air par les magiciens occidentaux pendant le rituel de création et de purification de l'énergie élémentaire à l'intérieur du cercle magique et est, aussi, utilisé pour la protection et la purification par les praticiens de Haute pentacles, l'un droit, l'autre inversé, représentent la dualité de la nature, ombre et lumière, toujours en mouvement.  
>Comme un Yin-Yang magique, ce pentacle peut être utilisé pour soutenir tous les desseins magiques. »<p>

Bonnie était elle aussi contente, elle demanda à Stefan de lui mettre et celui-ci s'exécuta. Bonnie fit la bise à Stefan et aussi à Elena.

-« Merci il est vraiment beau en plus, sa me fait plaisir »

-« De rien Bonnie c'est normal en plus on trouvait que sa te correspondait » dit Elena en souriant.

-« Et moi j'ai quoi comme cadeau ? » demanda Damon faisant exprès d'être excité.

Stefan et Elena se regardaient et de là Elena se leva encore une fois, Damon leva un sourcil surpris quand Elena revint 30 secondes plus tard avec un paquet dans sa main et quand elle le lui tendit.

-« A voir ta tête tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir un cadeau » plaisanta Elena. Damon ne répondit pas mais était un peu choqué qu'ils aient pensé à lui. Il ouvrit rapidement son cadeau pressé de savoir ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur. Il prenait maintenant dans sa main un jean et une chemise noire, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait il y'a deux mois de cela, mais on trouvait que cette qualité et cette marque de vêtement en Italie. Damon était heureux mais il devait à tout prix ne pas le montrer à quel point il l'était.

-« Super, c'est de quoi j'avais besoin, merci les deux saints » dit Damon assez vite pour être débarrassé de la gratitude qu'il avait pour le couple au pus vite.

Stefan savait parfaitement que Damon était touché par leur geste et c'est pour cela qu'il avait un sourire satisfait. Damon était toujours le même.

La soirée continuait pour la troupe mais bientôt Damon s'ennuyait, il avait essayé d'embêter Bonnie ou de la faire le regarder mais la sorcière faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Damon fit donc ce qu'il avait envie de faire pour mettre un peu de piment à la soirée et pour énerver sa petite sorcière. Doucement avec son pied il toucha la jambe de Bonnie qui à cet instant se mit à le regarder avec des yeux furieux lui ordonnant d'arrêter. Damon à ce moment ne la regardait pas mais regardait plutôt Elena parlant avec.

Bonnie se calmait doucement car maintenant Matt était en train de lui parler, Bonnie souriait et prolongeait la discussion. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit de nouveau le pied de Damon qui se frottait contre sa jambe. Bonnie reculait ses jambes le plus loin possible mais cela ne marchait pas car Damon continuait ses avances et le pire c'est qu'il regardait Elena et souriait bêtement, Elena croyait certainement qu'il souriait par rapport à ce qu'elle disait mais Bonnie était sûr que c'est parce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce que Bonnie en pensait.

Bonnie se leva soudain de sa chaise, Elena, Caroline et Damon regardaient soudainement Bonnie bizarrement, bien sûr Damon, lui, le savait. Bonnie se retrouvait donc maintenant debout avec tous les regards.

-« Je vais au toilette, désolé » dit la jeune sorcière se dirigeant au cabinet sous le regard et le sourire de Damon. Caroline se doutait bien de se qui se passait en ayant vu le visage de Damon, elle sourit à son tour face aux gamineries de Damon.

-« Bien on va débarrasser la table et faire un peu de vaisselle, et ensuite c'est le dessert » dit Elena se levant et prenant les assiettes, Caroline en fit de même et Damon aussi. Stefan et Matt allait le faire aussi mais il n'y'avait plus de couvert.

Caroline revenait s'asseoir à côté de Matt, ce qui laissait Damon et Elena seuls dans la cuisine. Elena mettait les assiettes et les couverts dans l'évier et commença à mettre de l'eau.

-« Damon, je suis contente que tout redeviens normal entre nous, j'avais peur que tu me fasses la tête » avoua Elena regardant Damon.

Damon fut un gros soupir avant de déclarer,

-« Ma première intension était de te pourrir la vie avec Stefan, de ne plus te parler, mais à la dernière minute quand vous êtes rentrés j'ai renoncé, j'ai compris Elena et d'un côté heureusement que tu m'as rejeté de cette manière sinon j'aurais été aveugle encore longtemps, mais tu m'as quand même fait beaucoup de mal. » avoua le vampire.

-« C'est vrai, tu as changé un peu » dit Elena en souriant.

-« Oui et non, je n'ai pas finit d'être une épine aux pieds de tout le monde crois-moi » dit l'ancien vampire.

Elena souri et commença à faire la vaisselle, Caroline se pointa aussi pour donner un coup de main ainsi que Bonnie qui était sortie du toilette, elle n'avait rien fait mais c'était une excuse.

Au moment ou elle entrait dans la cuisine, Damon en sortait, Bonnie faisait tout pour éviter son regard mais Damon, lui, la fixait intensément. Il fit en sorte que son corps touche celui de sa petite sorcière en passant et lui mit une main aux fesses faisant sursauter Bonnie.

-« Tu es bigleux ou quoi ? » demanda Bonnie en criant

-« Oups désolé Bonnie » dit Damon faussement désolé et souriant, il fit avec ses lèvres l'imitation d'un baiser avant de partir en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bonnie se retourna vers les filles et les aida à faire la vaisselle.

-« C'est bon j'ai finit de laver, pendant que vous finissez d'essuyer je sors les dessert au chocolat » dit Elena dix minutes plus tard, les filles firent un signe de tête.

Le dessert était maintenant à table et tout le monde avait repris sa place. Matt avait apparemment apprécié ce dessert car il prit celui de Caroline et finit celui de Stefan. Il leva sa tête pour regarder le dessert de Bonnie.

-« Alors là tu peux toujours rêver pour l'avoir, j'adore trop le chocolat et c'est MON dessert » dit Bonnie prenant son dessert et le rapprochant plus d'elle.

-« J'ai rien dit Bonnie » dit Matt un peu boudeur.

-« Non mais tes yeux sur MON dessert parlent pour toi » répondit Bonnie avalant fièrement la bouchée.

Caroline et Elena souriait.

Bonnie finissait maintenant son dessert quand elle sentait de nouveau Damon lui faire du pied, ce coup-ci Bonnie n'y'allait pas par quatre chemin, elle donna un coup de pied assez fort à la jambe de Damon.

La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre il se leva d'un bond tout en criant de douleur.

-'Aaaaaaahhhhhhh' Le visage de Damon était si marrant que Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Damon ? » demanda Stefan inquiet.

-« Tu me demandes à moi qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demande à Bonnie elle saura te répondre » dit Damon les dents serrés. Tout le monde regardait Bonnie.

-« J'ai cru sentir quelque chose sur ma jambe, j'ai eu peur et j'ai donné un coup de pied, désolé Damon » Bonnie n'était pas totalement désolé, il l'avait mérité ce crétin.

-« Damon vient t'asseoir et arrête de geindre » se plaignit Caroline.

-« Quoi ? Elle à failli me défoncer le tibia et je devrais arrêter de geindre ? » Demanda ahurie Damon massant maintenant sa jambe et regardant Bonnie avec des yeux rempli d'électricité.

-« J'ai dit désolé » remarqua la sorcière.

-« Ce n'était pas sincère » râla Damon

-« Bon c'est tout maintenant, Damon vient t'asseoir » ordonna Stefan.

-« Ce n'est pas qu'on ne sait plaît pas ici mais il est tard et on doit rentrer » dit Caroline.

Elena regardait l'horloge du salon et fit un soupir « il est déjà 1h00 du matin, c'est passé vite je trouve »

-« Oui c'est vrai » confirma Bonnie « mais je ressens un peu de fatigue moi aussi »

Caroline et Matt se levaient et se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir et rejoindre leur voiture. Bonnie, Elena et Stefan les suivait mais Bonnie s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son sac, elle se dirigea vers le salon et le prit lorsqu'elle le vit.

-« Ah te voilà, j'ai bien faillit t'oublier toi » dit Bonnie à son sac à haute voix.

-« Ah te voilà j'ai bien faillit croire que tu avais oublié de me dire au revoir » dit une voix que Bonnie connaissait trop bien.

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon et lui roula les yeux en l'air avant de dire « au revoir Damon »

Damon rattrapa Bonnie par le poignet et la ramena vers lui, leur corps était assez proche, Bonnie pouvait voir le sourire satisfait de l'ancien vampire.

-« Tu sais très bien que ce genre d'au revoir ne me satisfait plus Bonnie et en plus tu dois t'excuser car je vais avoir un gros bleu sur ma jambe pour ce que tu m'as fait » se plaignit Damon et chuchotant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-« Damon pas ici je l'ai déjà dit, et tu l'as mérité ils auraient pu savoir » grogna un peu Bonnie.

-« Et alors ? » demanda Damon en chuchotant encore une fois.

-« Alors je neveux pas qu'ils savent maintenant » Bonnie arrêta sa phrase car Damon était en train de pencher vers ses lèvres, Bonnie recula un peu mais le baiser était inévitable car Damon lui prit ses joues entre ses mains et approcha son visage près du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur Bonnie et lui donnait un baiser tendre auquel Bonnie répondit avec douceur. Les mains de Damon partirent des joues de la sorcière pour l'enlacer tandis que les mains de Bonnie se mettaient autour du cou de Damon. Le baiser dura encore quelque seconde avant que Bonnie se détache de Damon qui protesta avec un bruit bizarre.

-« Arrête de faire ça Damon s'il te plaît, plus ici » ordonna Bonnie avant de reculer de Damon et de partir du manoir.

-« Compris chef » dit Damon mais une fois que Bonnie était partie du manoir « si tu crois que je vais obéir, tu me connais mal princesse »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« C'est ici tu es sûr ? » demanda une voix

-« Oui tu l'as a bien vu à l'aéroport, c'est eux regarde la fille qui ressemble à Katherine et c'est Stefan» répondit une autre voix plus grave.

-« Mais ce sont les frères Salvatore Marc, ils sont plus fort que nous, notre vengeance si nous sommes mort ne servira plus à rien» la voix était clairement effrayé.

-« Punaise Anthony, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Les Salvatore sont humain, il n'y'a pas de souci, il n'y'a que la fille blonde qui est un vampire mais elle est plus jeune que nous. Il y'a aussi la sorcière mais je connais un moyen efficace » dit Marc en sortant une fiole de couleur verte.

-« C'est quoi ? » demanda Anthony curieux.

-« C'est une potion qui diminue les pouvoir d'une sorcière pour trois jours, c'est un atout qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller »

-« Quand est-ce qu'on met le plan à exécution ? »

-« Vendredi soir, comme sa nous avons le week-end pour tuer Stefan et Damon, je veux qu'ils souffrent comme nous avons souffert quand ils ont tué notre frère et notre sœur. Je veux voir leur tristesse quand nous tueront devant leurs yeux les personnes qui leurs sont proche.

-«C'est pas mal du tout, mais comment sont-ils redevenu humain ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien mais nous n'avons plus rien à craindre d'eux » dit en rigolant sombrement Marc.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 14 terminé. Merci, merci, merci et encore merci pour vos commentaires. J'essaye de faire les chapitres au plus vite maintenant car après je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire beaucoup à cause des concours que je devrais passer. Ne vous en faite pas l'histoire ne sera pas bacler. J'ai passé tout mon week-end à m'avancer et là j'en suis au chapitre 18. je vais donc attendre vos commentaires pour ensuite poster le chapitre suivant. Là il me reste deux chapitres à faire et l'histoire sera finie. J'espère avoir beaucoup de review pour mettre la suite au plus vite pour vous.

Merci encore et bonne soirée ou journée.

Bisous :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, Elena et Caroline avaient rattrapés le temps perdu ensemble en quatre jours, elles avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes. Les filles étaient maintenant au Grill en train de manger quand Bonnie posa soudainement sa fourchette et regardait Elena déterminée.

-« Elena il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important » Bonnie essayait de ne pas trembler en parlant.

-« Vas-y dit le moi Bonnie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » encouragea Elena voulant savoir à tout prix ce que Bonnie voulait lui dire.

-« Je ….. En fait c'est que ….. Damon et moi on s'entend bien en ce moment et que j'ai ressentis des choses pour lui et que maintenant lui et moi on est dans unerelationassezbizarremaisqu'onaime. » Finit vite la jeune sorcière que même Caroline eut du mal à comprendre.

-« Je n'ai pas compris la fin Bonnie, tu peux répéter ? » demanda Elena avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Bonnie se demandait même pourquoi son amie souriait comme ceci.

-« En fait ce que je veux dire c'est Damon et moi on a une relation bizarre, en fait je crois même que j'ai des sentiments pour lui voir plus. Voilà je l'ai dit et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt »

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Stefan et moi ont se demandaient quand est-ce que tu allais nous le dire » dit Elena en souriant.

-« Ah bon tu le sais ? Mais comment ? » Bonnie tourna sa tête vers Caroline mais celle-ci leva ses mains en l'air pour se disculper.

-« Non ce n'est pas Caroline, c'est Damon lui-même qui l'a dit quand Stefan l'a prit par le col pour avoir des explications » expliqua Elena, mais pour Bonnie ce n'était pas clair.

-« Pourquoi Stefan demanderait des explications ? » demanda Bonnie.

-« Il vous à vu vous embrasser quand tu es partie chercher ton sac le soir où nous sommes revenu d'Italie. Il est de suite venu me le dire. Il a voulu te questionner mais j'ai dit qu'il fallait attendre que tu viennes nous en parler. Cependant Stefan n'a pas eut la patience d'attendre et il à fait face à Damon qui n'a rien nié et qui au contraire le disait haut t fort. »

Bonnie était au bord de la gêne et de la honte, elle en voulait aussi à Damon pour ne rien nier.

-« Tu sais je vais te dire honnêtement ce que je pense de cette histoire Bonnie, je suis contente que tu te sentes bien avec Damon et que tu as des sentiments pour lui, je vois aussi d'après ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il t'aime on peut l'entendre et je suis heureuse pour toi et lui. Bien sûr tu sais comment Damon est ? Il sera toujours le même et rien que pour cela fais un minimum attention. Stefan n'est pas trop chaud sur votre relation car il veut te protéger, il sait comment Damon est mais après réflexions Stefan m'a dit que Damon avait un peu changé et qu'il était vraiment protecteur de toi, et il pense aussi qu'il t'aime. »

Bonnie était sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Damon l'aimait-il vraiment à ce point ? Le cœur de Bonnie allait de plus en plus vite et elle était euphorique. C'était bizarre pour elle que ce soit avec Damon mais elle le sentait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-« Je suis désolée Elena » s'excusa de nouveau Bonnie.

-« T'inquiète, c'est pardonné »

Les filles finissait de manger leur repas et après chacune allaient chez elle pour se reposer. Bonnie retournait chez elle, la porte était ouverte mais elle savait qui était à l'intérieur.

-« Damon, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre à l'entrée ou repasser plus tard » ronchonna Bonnie.

-« Tu sais que je suis différent des autres ma jolie » dit Damon avec un sourire satisfait et arrogant.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et voulait lui déposer un baiser mais Bonnie tournait sa tête, ainsi Damon n'avait pu que toucher la joue de Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est pas très gentil » dit Damon croisant les bras.

-« Ha ouais, tu crois que c'était gentil de dire à Stefan et Elena ? » demanda Bonnie.

Damon leva les bras en l'air regardant le plafond en disant « ca y'est nous y sommes »

-« Alors ma petite sorcière, c'est Stefan qui l'a vu et qui m'as confronté, donc techniquement je n'ai rien dit doooonnnnnc je n'ai rien fait de mal et en plus tu ne m'as jamais dit de dire que ce n'était pas vrai »

Bonnie râla encore plus car cet homme arrogant en face d'elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quelque chose.

-« Tu es quand même un idiot Damon »

-« Hey non je ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas toi qui pendant une heure à supporter Stefan et ses discours. Tiens regarde je vais l'imiter »

Damon commença à faire la parfaite imitation de son frère, il fronçait les sourcils et serrait la mâchoire.

-« Damon si ton intension avec elle est mauvaise je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter. Je ne veux pas voir Bonnie avec une seule larme tu m'entends ? Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu fais quelque chose contre son gré. Bonnie est l'une de mes meilleures amies et tu ne feras pas comme tu as fait avec Lexie. Je te préviens Damon, une seule connerie et tu es mort » Damon finit son imitation de Stefan en prenant Bonnie par le col le plissant et en la relâchant.

-« C'est vrai il vraiment dit ça ? ahhhh il est trop chou » dit Bonnie appréciant toute les remarques qu'avait dit Stefan à propos d'elle.

Damon se retourna vivement vers Bonnie « Trop chou ? Sa va pas la tête, et moi j'ai reçu des tonnes de menace et toi tu trouves ça chou ? »

Bonnie rigola avant de faire oui de la tête. Damon arrêta maintenant de faire le pitre et devint sérieux.

-« Tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire du mal Bonnie et que je suis sérieux hein ? » demanda Damon remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bonnie.

-« Oui je pense et même si tu me fais quelque chose de mal, Stefan n'aura pas le temps de te faire quoi que ce soit car tu seras déjà mort par ma main » menaça Bonnie tout en souriant.

-« Tu es méchante avec moi » se plaignit Damon avant de capturer la bouche de Bonnie avec ses lèvres.

-« Ah au fait » dit Damon se détachant de ses lèvres « maintenant que tout le monde le sait on va pouvoir s'embrasser en public et tout partout » dit l'ancien vampire joyeusement.

-« Faut pas rêver Salvatore » répondit la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-« Pff tu es trop pudique » se plaignit Damon et embrassant de nouveau Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain Caroline se promenait toute seule dans les rues de Mystic Falls, elle se dirigeait à la bibliothèque pour trouver le livre que sa mère lui avait demandé de prendre. Une fois à l'intérieure elle vit Tristan. Malgré la dissolution de Tristan et de Bonnie, il était encore son ami.

-« Hey Tristan sa va ? » dit Caroline lui faisant la bise.

-« Salut Caroline, sa va bien et toi ? » demanda poliment le jeune homme.

-« Sa va bien, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

-« Je viens emprunter des livres de médecine pour moi et une amie, et toi ? »

Caroline fronçait les sourcils et soupira « Je viens chercher un livre pour ma mère, un truc sur les lois de Mystic Falls, mais je ne sais pas du tout où le trouver, j'ai jamais mit les pieds dans une bibliothèque moi »

Tristan sourit avant de proposer son aide à la jeune blonde qui était soulagée que quelqu'un l'aide sinon elle aurait passé l'après-midi complète à le chercher. Tristan fit un sourire quand il avait enfin trouvé le fameux livre de Caroline, il le lui tendit.

-« Merci beaucoup Tristan » remercia la jeune femme blonde.

-« De rien Caroline » répondit le jeune homme, il y'eut un moment de silence auquel Tristan était gêné, mais il posa une question quand même à Caroline après un moment d'hésitation.

-« Comment va Bonnie ? »

Caroline savait que la discussion allait déraper sur ce sujet, elle n'allait pas mentir à Tristan.

-« Quand tu l'as plaqué elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi et elle à était déçue mais maintenant sa va mieux, elle sort avec Damon » dit honnêtement Caroline, cependant elle ne voyait pas l'expression confuse que faisait Tristan.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne l'ai pas plaqué c'est elle qui m'a largué, elle à même envoyé Damon le faire car il est venu chez moi me l'annoncer. En plus elle m'a menti elle m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle avait la grippe mais le soir même je l'ai vu à la fête foraine » termina Tristan élevant un peu la voix faisant la dirigeante de la bibliothèque le sermonner un peu.

-« N'importe quoi, nous t'avons même attendu pour la fête foraine mais tu lui as envoyé un message pour lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas, elle était même déçue » affirma Caroline savant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait vu.

-« Je te jure que je ne te mens pas Caroline » jura Tristan.

Caroline se mit à réfléchir à l'histoire, Tristan avait dit que Damon était venu le voir pour l'annoncer Caroline fit sortir un grognement avant de dire à voix basse et en colère.

-« Damon »

-« C'est lui qui as manipulé Bonnie et moi alors ? » demanda Tristan comprenant tout de suite.

-« Bien sûr que oui il n'était pas pour ta relation avec Bonnie » confirma Caroline « tu dois voir Bonnie et essayer de t'expliquer avec elle »

-« Je vais le faire mais je ne vais pas me remettre avec elle, j'ai … comment dire … je suis retourné avec mon ex, Alenia, elle est superficiel et tout mais je… »

Caroline stoppa net Tristan, elle savait que Tristan l'aimait bien même après leur rupture, elle avait proposé à Tristan de rencontrer Bonnie comme ça il aurait pu l'oublier et Bonnie aurait eut quelqu'un mais apparemment Tristan aimait encore la superficiel et le centre du monde Alenia.

-« Tu l'aimes encore, tu sais je l'ai vu au festival Western et elle à gagné le premier prix de rodéo sur la machine » dit Caroline en souriant.

-« Je vais aller chez Bonnie pour lui expliquer, je veux être ami avec elle » confirma Tristan, prenant sa veste et partant en courant.

Caroline le regardait partir, Bonnie allait certainement en faire baver à Damon pour lui avoir joué un sale tour mais il fallait qu'elle le sache. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Caroline fit le tour de la bibliothèque et stoppa net à un rayon. C'était des livres sur les êtres surnaturels, elle prit un livre au hasard et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise. Ce livre parlait des sorcières, des vampires, des loups-garous, des fantômes, des esprits. Caroline en savait des choses puisqu'elle faisait partie de ce monde, mais elle voulait voir ce que disait ce livre pour se moquer s'il disait des conneries où bien en appendre un peu plus.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Damon venait de partir de chez Bonnie il y'a vingt minutes, Bonnie repassait maintenant son linge quand la sonnette de sa maison retentit. Elle se précipita d'ouvrir la porte et fut choqué de voir Tristan. Elle allait refermer la porte mais Tristan mit son pied et son bras pour l'arrêter.

-« Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu veux voir mais j'ai besoin de t'expliquer un truc »

Bonnie sourit mais sans conviction « Vraiment, de quel truc veux-tu me parler ? » demanda la jeune sorcière.

-« Il y'a eut un énorme malentendu entre nous à cause de Damon » répondit Tristan. Bonnie scrutait le visage du jeune homme en face d'elle pour voir s'il mentait, mais pour elle Tristan disait la vérité. Bonnie ouvrit grand sa porte et fit un signe de tête comme quoi il pouvait entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur et confortablement assis Tristan commença à raconter ce qu'il avait découvert en parlant avec Caroline plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Le visage de Bonnie devenait de plus en plus dur ses yeux devenaient un peu plus sombre sous la colère qu'elle essayait de contenir.

-« Alors tu dis que Damon nous as piégé tous les deux, qu'il est venu te voir pour dire que je ne voulais plus qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

Tristan fit un signe de tête, et Bonnie continua prenant une grande bouffé d'air.

-« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as envoyé un message pour dire que tu ne pouvais pas venir à la fête foraine ? »

-« Non, j'ai même reçu plus tôt ce jour là que tu avais la grippe et que tu ne pouvais pas venir »

Bonnie se leva et prit son portable dans ses mains.

-« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Tristan confus.

-« Ton numéro de téléphone c'est bien celui-là ? » Bonnie montra son téléphone à Tristan et celui-ci fit un signe de tête.

-« Ce n'est pas le tient, mais pourquoi c'est marqué Tristan, je comprends pas »

-« Damon à dû certainement faire quelque chose » dit le jeune homme.

Bonnie se mit à chercher 'psychopathe' dans son répertoire mais elle ne le trouvait pas. Il n'avait plus de doute Damon avait mit le nom de Tristan sur son propre numéro. Bonnie se sentait mal, elle se sentait piégé, une fois encore il l'avait manipulé. La colère montait de plus en plus et Bonnie avait du mal à la contenir. Il lui avait menti, il avait fait celui qui se souciait d'elle mais en fait il ne pensait qu'a lui. Bonnie s'en voulait énormément d'avoir donné une chance à leur relation, elle regrettait le jour où elle l'avait défié de boire sa potion, le jour où elle avait accepté qu'il reste chez elle.

-« Bonnie tu vas bien ? »

Bonnie releva la tête et retenait ses larmes.

-« Je vais le tuer, c'est un gros con » dit Bonnie la voix tremblante

-« Il a fait ça car il t'aime donc ne sois pas dure avec lui mais d'un côté c'était égoïste de sa part » avoua Tristan.

-« Non il ne m'aime pas sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait » cria Bonnie.

Bonnie se leva du canapé et faisait les cents pas devant Tristan.

-« Bonnie, je suis vraiment désolé que cela c'est passé comme ça et j'espère que tu veux bien être mon amie car tu es une personne extraordinaire » dit Tristan changeant un peu le sujet. Bonnie s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et fit un faible sourire.

-« Bien sûr que oui tu es quelqu'un de formidable » Tristan fit un soupir de soulagement et prit Bonnie dans ses bras.

-« Merci Bonnie » Tristan se détacha de la sorcière et se dirigea vers la sortie, il se retourna néanmoins.

-« Vous faites un beau couple je trouve, toi et Damon »

-« Nous faisions, je ne peux pas rester avec lui, et comment tu peux ne pas lui en vouloir ? » demanda Bonnie croisant les bras.

-« Je t'aurais fait du mal à la fin car j'aimais encore mon ex donc Damon t'as évité en faisant ce qu'il a fait de souffrir d'avantage si tu aurais été réellement amoureuse de moi » avoua Tristan honteux mais en souriant. Bonnie fit un signe de tête et de là Tristan partit fermant la porte derrière lui.

Bonnie attendait patiemment pendant dix minutes, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était tellement en colère. N'écoutant que ce sentiment, elle prit les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea au manoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant arrivé à destination, elle claqua fortement sa porte de voiture et se dirigea furieusement dans le manoir des Salvatore, elle ne prit même pas la peine de taper à la porte, elle l'ouvrit et la referma en claquant. Bonnie espérait que Stefan et Elena étaient absent car elle ne voulait pas faire une scène devant eux, c'était entre elle et Damon.

Ayant certainement entendu le claquement de la porte, Damon descendait les escaliers, son visage s'illumina quand elle il vit Bonnie.

-« Bonnie déjà de retour, je sais que je suis irrésistible et que tu adores être en ma présence mais essaye un peu de le cacher » Damon était maintenant proche de Bonnie, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était furieuse car sinon il n'aurait pas essayé d'approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, car au lieu de sentir les lèvres tendre de la petite sorcière, il reçut une gifle monumentale, sa tête était même partit vers la droite, elle aurait pu lui tordre le cou.

Damon avait sa main sur sa joue et regardait Bonnie, l'incompréhension était partout écrite sur le visage de Damon, il massait sa mâchoire et sa joue, il était sûr qu'il avait une marque rouge sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas ressenti l'effet d'une gifle depuis longtemps, quand Elena l'avait tapé le jour d'halloween il n'avait rien sentit. Voilà pourquoi aussi il aimait être un vampire. Damon regardait Bonnie retrouvant un peu ses esprits, il voyait de la colère dans ses yeux, pire de la rage même. Damon ne comprenait pas et de la colère commençait aussi à monter en lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me frapper comme ça ? » cria-ti-il caressant toujours sa joue.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend Damon, j'avais juste envie de te mettre une gifle par plaisir voilà tout » dit Bonnie la voix emplit de colère mal contenue, Damon était sidéré mais Bonnie se mit à parler avant qu'il puisse dire un mot « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce que tu as pu faire par hasard ? »

Damon n'avait pas d'idée de quoi parlait sa petite sorcière, il fit seulement un signe de tête ce qui exaspéra Bonnie à un point inimaginable.

-« D'accord laisse moi te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire dans ce cas, tu vois Tristan, Tristan Baines, le garçon avec qui je suis sortie ? »

Damon fit un signe tête savant à peu près où allait aller cette discussion et il ne l'aimait pas d'un pouce.

-« Figure toi qu'aujourd'hui Caroline l'a vu à la bibliothèque et ils ont discuté un peu, leur conversation à dérivé sur moi et Tristan. Après cette sympathique conversation Tristan est venue me voir et m'a expliqué des choses. Oui il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais envoyé de message pour dire que c'était finit entre nous, par contre il à dit que je lui avais envoyé des messages comme quoi j'avais la grippe que je ne pouvais pas le voir, oh et le meilleure du meilleure c'est que je t'aurais envoyé pour annoncer ma dissolution avec Tristan car je n'aurais pas eut le courage de le lui dire » finit Bonnie remplit de venin et avec une pointe d'ironie.

Damon se maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé que cela arriverait, il aurait pu prévoir un plan pour éviter la dispute. Il aurait même dû tuer Tristan tiens. Damon ne savait pas quoi dire mais il n'allait certainement pas admettre les faits.

-« N'importe quoi, Tristan invente cette histoire car il regrette de t'avoir largué et maintenant que tu es avec moi cela ne lui plaît pas et il invente des trucs bidons » dit Damon criant, il était un bon acteur Bonnie aurait bien pu le croire mais elle savait comment il était.

-« Je ne demande qu'a te croire Damon » dit Bonnie ce qui soulagea un peu Damon mais il savait qu'il y'aurait un mais dans sa phrase.

-« Mais je préfère vérifier » finit Bonnie prenant son téléphone en main et après quelques secondes appuyait sur un bouton. On Pouvait entendre la sonnerie du portable de Damon dans sa poche, Damon sortait lentement son portable et regardait son écran. A cet instant il se traita de tout les noms, il avait oublié de prendre le portable de Bonnie et de remettre tout à la normal.

-« Tu me mens encore une fois Damon et le pire c'est que tu nie les faits, comment ce fait-il qu' en appelant Tristan ton portable sonne hein ? » demanda Bonnie d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun mensonge.

-« Tu sais quoi j'ai vraiment était une débile pour croire que tu avais changé ne serait-ce qu'un peu mais même humain tu as dans le sang l'art de la manipulation » cracha Bonnie, Damon allait protester, allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie ne voulait pas lui laissait la parole.

-« Je suppose que c'est on côté humain qui m'a séduite, et j'ai vraiment était une naze car de toute façon tu serais devenu un vampire de nouveau » Bonnie tourna le dos pour partir mais Damon la retint par le poignet. Bonnie se retourna vivement pour lui mettre à nouveau une gifle mais Damon réussit à attraper sa main en plein vol.

-« Oui j'ai fait tout ce que Tristan t'as dit mais c'était pour une bonne raison » dit Damon la voix forte remplie de conviction.

-« Non tu l'as fait car tu es égoïste » répliqua Bonnie.

-« J'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi, je ne pouvais pas me mettre en tête l'idée que tu sortes avec lui un jour de plus » avoua Damon tenant fermement le poignet de Bonnie « d'un côté tu peux même me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait car cela t'a permis de voir que tu ne l'aimais pas et que le même jour tu avais des sentiments pour moi donc je ne vois pas ou le problème est ? »

-« Le problème est que tu as manipulé tout le monde pour ton intérêt personnel, tu es égoïste Damon, tu as abusé de la situation. De toute façon que tu as fait ça ou pas cela n'a pas d'importance car au final tout redeviendrait comme avant car tu serais devenu un vampire. J'ai oublié ce détail depuis qu'on est à 'deux' ».

-« Attend tu es en train de me dire que tu me laisserais tomber quand je serais devenu à nouveau un vampire ? » demanda choqué l'ancien vampire. Bonnie fit un signe de tête.

-« Nan mais je rêve, je sais que tu détestes les vampires mais pour me faire ça à moi, alors là bravo. Pourquoi faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous pendant que je suis humain si pour au final tu me laisses parce que je redeviens un vampire ? Tu dis que je suis un manipulateur mais tu t'es regardé ? »

-« Je ne suis pas une manipulatrice, j'avais simplement oublié que tu allais redevenir un vampire, mais tu as raison pour une chose Damon je te remercie d'avoir joué ce petit tour car au moins je n'aurais pas eut de regret à te laisser seul quand tu seras de nouveau un vampire, je n'aurais pas considéré le fait de rester avec toi malgré que tu sois redevenu un être surnaturel. » Bonnie enlevait fermement ses deux poignets de l'emprise de Damon est partit laissant seul Damon dans son salon.

En partant Bonnie vit Stefan qui se dirigeant vers l'entrée du manoir.

-« Salut Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a tu as l'air énervé ? » demanda Stefan inquiet.

-« Stefan tu avais raison à propos de Damon, je n'aurais jamais dû penser une seule seconde à être avec lui. » dit Bonnie lâchant une larme puis une deuxième.

Stefan se précipita vers Bonnie pour l'enlacer et essayer de la conforter.

-« Chuut Bonnie sa va aller, je vais m'en occuper » dit Stefan préparant déjà un plan.

Bonnie se détachait lentement de Stefan « Non ne lui fait rien, laisse juste couler , je ne veux pas que vous vous battez pour des broutilles pareilles »

-« Bonnie ce n'est pas rien »protesta Stefan

-« S'il te plaît fait ça pour moi » implora Bonnie essuyant ses larmes et le regardant.

-« Autant que ça me déplaît de ne rien faire je respecte ton choix Bonnie » dit Stefan clairement contrarié.

Bonnie sourit et laissa Stefan seul, il avait proposé de la raccompagner mais elle avait refusé. Stefan se dirigeait vers le manoir et allait dans la chambre de Damon, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte.

-« Je t'avais dit quoi Damon?» hurla Stefan

-« Je n'ai rien fait pour lui faire mal » se défendit Damon.

-« Alors explique moi ce qu'il se passe, et avant que tu me dises que c'est une longue histoire je m'en fiche car j'ai tout mon temps »

Damon expliqua de A à Z toute l'histoire à son petit frère, ne laissant aucun détail de côté comme l'avait exigé Stefan. Il lui avait dit ce que Bonnie lui avait dit par rapport au fait qu'il allait redevenir un vampire.

-« Bonnie à toutes ses raisons d'être en colère » dit Stefan maintenant calmé.

-« Non elle n'a aucune raison et je vais lui dire tiens » dit Damon prenant sa veste en cuir sur son lit.

-« Damon ne sois pas ridicule, de toute façon elle l'a dit elle-même votre relation n'aurait pas marché, elle déteste les vampires. » raisonna Stefan.

-« Elle à dit aussi implicitement que si je n'aurais pas fait ce coup elle aurait considéré être avec moi quand je serais devenu un vampire » dit Damon déterminé.

-« Oui mais tu as tout foutu en l'air Damon, tu sais comment est Bonnie, c'est finit » déclara Stefan, pour lui Bonnie ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

-« Non ce n'est pas finit » dit Damon la voix basse et sifflante comme un serpent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie revenait chez elle en pleur, elle était à l'entrée de sa maison quand une petite fille de 8 ans à peu près vient vers elle.

-« Pourquoi tu es triste madame ? » demanda innocemment la fille avec de jolies couettes rousses. Bonnie essuya ses larmes vite pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être trop pitoyable.

-« C'est rien c'est juste un petit chagrin qui va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit Bonnie forçant un sourire et s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

-« Quand j'ai des grosses larmes qui coulent ma maman me donne une potion magique qui me fait me sentir mieux et qui sèche toute mes larmes » dit la petite fille, Bonnie sourit face à l'innocence de la petite.

-« Ah bon donc ta maman est une vraie magicienne alors ? » Bonnie entra dans le jeu de la fillette.

-« Oui » répondit souriante l'enfant. « Attends j'en ai dans mon sac » La fillette prit son sac à dos et le posa par terre, elle l'ouvrit et sortit un flacon de couleur verte. Elle prit un gobelet et mit le liquide à l'intérieur du flacon dans ce gobelet.

-« Tiens bois le d'un coup sec, en fait ma maman elle met un peu de kiwi dedans pour pas que le goût soit déguelasse » Bonnie se mit à rire mais prit le gobelet, elle ne voulait pas contrarier la fille. Elle fit comme la fillette dit et bu tout d'un coup.

-« Alors tu te sens mieux ? » demanda la jeune fille, Bonnie fit un signe de tête faisant semblant de sourire et d'être énergique « tu vois je t'avais dit, ma maman c'est faire de la magie, ho ho il faut que je te laisse sinon elle va avoir peur que je ne rentre pas à temps » La fillette partit en courant vers la maison au bout de la rue. Bonnie était contente de l'avoir rencontré mais elle se sentait fatigué, cela devait être à force de pleurer. Bonnie se coucha donc dans son lit de bonne heure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline sortait de la bibliothèque car c'était l'heure de la fermeture, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle passerait la moitié d'une après-midi dans ce lieu mais à vrai dire elle avait adoré lire les livres de surnaturel, certaine hypothèse et thèse étaient farfelue mais d'autre étaient réel. Elle marchait dans la rue et il faisait déjà sombre dehors, son allure n'était pas rapide mais elle n'était pas lente. Soudain la jeune blonde s'arrêta car elle avait entendu quelque chose, elle regardait dans tous les sens quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et était maintenant face à face avec un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année.

-« Bonsoir vous êtes Caroline Forbes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda L'homme.

-« Euh oui pourquoi ? » demanda confuse la jeune femme.

-« Moi c'est Anthony et je demande ça parce que » Anthony ne donna pas la fin de sa phrase car il piqua Caroline dans le bras avec une piqure imbibé de verveine. Caroline criait mais le bruit était étouffé car Anthony avait mit sa main sur sa bouche, la jeune vampire était faible et Anthony profita de ce moment pour la prendre dans ses bras et de partir le plus vite possible vers une cachette.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On tapait à la porte et Elena se précipita d'aller l'ouvrir.

-« Bonsoir, mademoiselle excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure assez tardive mais votre voiture à encore ses feux allumés » dit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec une voix confiante.

-« Oh zut j'ai encore oublié, merci de m'avoir prévenu monsieur »

-« Appelez-moi Marc vous me faîte avoir l'air d'un Viel homme » rigola le jeune homme. Elena se mit à rire à son tour et prit ses clés de voiture dans sa poche de manteau à l'entrée. Elle sortit de sa maison pour aller vers sa voiture mais elle ne vit pas le mouvement de l'homme qui était maintenant derrière elle.

En effet, Marc assomma Elena qui tomba par terre, il la prit dans ses bras et la traina à sa voiture ou il l'a mit dans le coffre. Il s'installa sur le siège de conducteur et démarra la voiture. Il sortit son portable et appela son frère Anthony.

-« J'ai la fille et toi tu as la vampire blonde ? » demanda Marc

-« Oui je l'ai enchaîné contre le mur de la cave, et pour la sorcière ? »

-« C'est bon j'ai contraint une petite fille de lui donner la potion et elle l'a bu, elle ne pourra rien faire pendant trois jours, nous serons les seuls à avoir des pouvoirs grâce à notre condition de vampire. » rigola Marc

-« J'ai aussi envoyé par courrier la lettre aux Salvatore, ils la recevront demain matin normalement, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de venir et de tomber dans notre piège » dit Anthony fière de lui.

-« Super, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes » dit Marc prêt à raccrocher, cependant Anthony lui posa une dernière question.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir enlevé la sorcière ? »

-« Parce qu'elle viendra elle aussi avec les Salvatore et j'ai envie de voir sa tête à elle et aux frères quand ils s'apercevront qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoir pour les sauver et se défendre, nous avons prit assez d'appât avec la blonde et la brune » Marc ce coup-ci n'attendait pas que Anthony lui parle, il ferma son portable et rigola.

-« Notre vengeance vient peu à peu, vous allez le payer Stefan et Damon »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 15 terminé. Wow, j'ai été impressionné pour le nombre de review en si peu de temps, merci beaucoup :-). Alors voilà le chapitre 15 qui est finit. Vous en pensez quoi? Personnellement j'avais beaucoup d'idées mais après cela faisait un chapitre trop long donc je l'ai raccourci un peu. Ah oui ! J'ai terminé cette histoire et il y'aura bien 20 chapitres, je l'ai terminé hier soir vers 23h00 lol. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour mettre le chapitre 16 le plus tôt possible ;-). Encore merci ^^.

Bonne journée ou soirée et pleins de bisous à vous.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait de se réveiller, il était 10h00 du matin, elle aurait certainement continué à dormir si son téléphone n'avait pas continué de sonner. Elle sortit de ses couettes et prit son téléphone. C'était un appel de 'connard' alias Damon Salvatore, Bonnie avait changé le nom de Tristan par 'connard' elle n'avait pas mit le mot 'psychopathe' car en ce moment ce n'était pas le bon mot pour le décrire. Bonnie rejeta l'appel et allait dans la salle de bain. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et Bonnie décida de l'ignorer. Après 30 minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain et prit son portable.

Elle avait cinq appels manqués de Damon et trois de Stefan. Bonie n'était pas dupe, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Damon à dû utiliser le portable de Stefan pour qu'elle lui décroche.

Le portable de Bonnie c'était de nouveau mit à sonner, mais ce coup-ci c'était sa messagerie, Bonnie décrocha et écoutait attentivement.

-« _Nouveau message reçu le 21/07 à 10h09 : Salut Bonnie c'est Stefan, désolé de t'embêter mais on à un grave problème, Elena et Caroline on disparut, rejoins nous vite au manoir pour que je t'explique mieux le problème » _

Bonnie était mortifié, la voix de Stefan était rempli de détresse, ce n'était pas une blague pourri de Damon, Bonnie s'en voulu de ne pas avoir décroché à l'appel des deux frères. Bonnie prenait son grimoire et tous les accessoires nécessaires pour faire de la magie, elle prit ses clés de voiture et fonça à toute allure au manoir des Salvatore. Elle ne voulait pas voir Damon mais Elena et Caroline étaient plus importante que sa dispute avec Damon. Elle était inquiète pour ses amies et ne permettrait pas à ce que quelque chose leur arrive.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie tapait à la porte des Salvatore qui fut tout de suite ouverte par Stefan.

-« Salut Bonnie, vite rentre »

Bonnie rentra et Stefan la dirigea au salon là ou se trouvait Damon qui regardait maintenant Bonnie fixement, celle-ci évitait tout contact avec lui, même celui du regard.

-« Alors vous avez des indices, quelque chose, vous savez qui à pu faire ça ? » demanda Bonnie sur le bord de la panique.

-« Oui nous avons reçu une lettre, tiens lit là » dit Stefan en tendant le bout de papier à Bonnie qui le prit vite pour lire.

'_Nos cher Stefan et Damon Salvatore,_

_Nous sommes très content mon frère et moi de vous envoyer cette lettre, car celle-ci va être l'expression de vos plus grande peur. En effet Anthony et moi avons capturé une certaine Caroline Forbes et une jeune fille qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine. En attendant que vous veniez les chercher, nous leur offrons les meilleurs soins possibles. Comme nous ne sommes pas des gens __sans cœur nous vous donnons l'adresse ou nous les tenons'124 rue Merlack'. Anthony et moi sommes pressés de vous voir, à bientôt._

_Amicalement.'_

-« Vous les connaissaient ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Oui, se sont les frères Mazzaro, ils vivent en Italie, se sont des vampires » dit Stefan racontant un peu l'histoire.

-Pourquoi ils ont enlevés Elena et Caroline ? » Demanda de nouveau Bonnie.

-« Parce qu'il se trouve que Stefan et moi avons tué leur frère et leur sœur » dit Damon s'approchant de Bonnie qui osa enfin poser ses yeux sur Damon.

-« Oui, on va te raconter » dit Stefan s'asseyant sur la table.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Elena que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Caroline la voix cassé.

-« Je me suis faite capturer, toi aussi apparemment » dit Elena en tremblant.

-« Taisez-vous les gazelles » ordonna Anthony le vampire au service de son grand frère.

-« Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé ? » demanda Caroline.

-« Nous voulons notre vengeance, pour ce que les Salvatore nous ont fait » répondit Anthony en insistant bien sur le mot vengeance. Des bruits de pas se faisant entendre révélant la silhouette de Marc.

-« Nous allons capturer Stefan et Damon et nous allons leur montrer en direct et en première loge votre lente et atroce mort » confirma Marc la voix rempli de sadisme pur, faisant frissonner de peur tant Elena que Caroline.

-« Pourquoi » demanda Caroline la voix fatigué.

-« Car les Salvatore ont tué notre frère et notre sœur, ils les ont tués par plaisir. » cracha Marc dégouté « ils les ont tué pour le simple plaisir de tuer, notre frère et notre sœur n'ont rien vu venir mais ils ont souffert. Damon à tué notre sœur en se servant d'elle, elle à fait tout ce que désirait Damon et Stefan mais eux ils s'en foutaient. Damon l'a forcé à boire de la verveine, sa peau devenait de plus en plus rouge et des pustules apparaissaient, elle criait de douleur mais ce connard n'a rien fait il à continué à la faire souffrir, c'est Stefan qui lui à planté un pieu en bois dans le cœur, il à tué notre sœur. Ensuite c'était au tour de notre frère plus vieux, ils l'ont simplement mit un pieu dans le cœur mais ils ont tué notre sœur sous ses yeux. » Finit Marc plein de haine de rage pour les frères Salvatore.

-« S'ils ont fait ça c'est parce que votre Sœur et votre Frère ont du être des menaces » dit Elena trouvant une excuse pour innocenter Damon mais surtout Stefan. Elena ne vit pas la gifle partir de Marc mais elle sentit la douleur.

-« Je t'interdit de dire ça sale petite garce, en attendant Damon et Stefan vont venir ici et essayer de vous sauver mais ils n'y arriveront pas »

-« Hey connard ne lève plus la main sur elle ou la traite de cette manière ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter » Dit Caroline fixant dangereusement Marc.

-« Tu es drôle toi, regarde tu es enfermé ici et prisonnière et tu fais des menaces » dit Anthony ricanant méchamment.

-« Bonnie va vous remettre à votre place, elle à réussi à tuer un vampire originel, donc vous à côté vous serez écrasé en 30 secondes » dit Caroline ricanant à son tour.

-« Désolé nous avons mis toutes les chances de notre côté, nous avons donné à une fillette une potion qui diminue les pouvoir de sorcière pendant trois jours et il se trouve que Bonnie l'a bu hier soir » dit Marc partant en rigolant de la pièce avec Anthony derrière.

Caroline et Elena se regardaient désespéré et vraiment inquiète.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Donc vous avez tué la sœur et le frère de Marc et Anthony car ils allaient dévoiler l'existence de vampire au monde et qu'ils conspiraient pour vous tuer tout les deux ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Oui, ils avaient essayé de tuer Lexie à l'époque mais j'ai réussit à faire échec à leur tentative avec Damon. Ils ont prit offense et nous ont mis sur leur liste de personnes à tuer. »

-« Mais pourquoi révéler au monde leur existence, ils auront étaient chassés eux aussi » dit Bonnie ne comprenant pas.

-« Ils voulaient faire un massacre de la ville de Milan, ils étaient les chefs d'un groupe de nouveau né vampire assoiffé de sang humain. Après Milan cela aurait été Venise et après Venise cela aurait été toute l'Italie et ensuite la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal et ainsi de suite » expliqua Damon

-« Marc et Anthony étaient-il au courant ? » demanda à Stefan Bonnie mais c'est Damon qui lui répondit, mais Bonnie regardait un point sur le sol.

-« Oui mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec eux, ils voulaient régler ça avec la discussion. Cela n'a pas marché, nous avons dû tuer Tara et Fredo. Tara était la plus cruelle de la bande, elle s'amusait à jouer avec ses victimes et les faisaient souffrir, nous n'avons pas réussi à lui planter un pieu dans le cœur donc nous avons dû la faire boire de la verveine pour la rendre faible avant de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Ensuite nous avons tué Fredo. » Termina Damon.

-« Pour les nouveaux né nous les avons enfermé dans un entrepôt prétextant être sous les ordres de Tara et Fredo. Nous avons tué la moitié à main nu et avons brûlé l'entrepôt » continua Stefan pas très fier de lui.

-« Vous avez bien fait de faire ça » dit Bonnie voulant rassurer Stefan, elle posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Damon, lui, était agacé par ce geste dont Stefan bénéficiait alors que lui n'avait le droit que de regard fuyant ou pire rien du tout. De l'indifférence, cependant cela n'allait pas continuer.

-« Stefan va chercher les pieux en haut et aussi la verveine, Alaric ne pourras pas venir il n'est pas à Mystic Falls on se débrouillera sans lui. » dit Damon, Stefan fit un signe de tête et montait les escaliers rapidement pour chercher ce que Damon avait dit de prendre. Bonnie allait suivre mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit dire Damon.

-« Stop, il n'a pas besoin de ton aide »

-« Ok » fut la seule réponse de Bonnie, elle tourna le dos et s'assit sur le canapé, n'adressant toujours pas la parole à Damon. Damon se mit en face de Bonnie.

-« Bonnie » commença Damon mais la jeune sorcière l'arrêta.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Damon je vais collaborer une fois de plus avec vous sur cette mission, donc tu n'as rien à craindre car je travaille avec toi et je vais communiquer » dit Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire ma petite sorcière » dit Damon en croisant les bras.

-« Je sais ce que tu allais dire et non je ne te pardonne pas donc arrête d'insister » Bonnie se leva du canapé et fut debout en face de Damon.

-« Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi et ils ne se sont pas envolé comme ça dans la nature juste après que tu as découvert ce que j'ai fait » dit Damon caressant le visage de Bonnie qui se recula à sa droite.

-« Arrête de dire des âneries » rétorqua Bonnie consciente que Damon disait un peu la vérité, mais jamais elle ne laisserait tomber, il lui avait fait mal en la manipulant et en lui mentant. Damon aller répliquer mais Stefan était descendu des escaliers avec tout le matériel.

-« C'est bon j'ai tout » dit ce dernier.

-« Vous avez conscience que c'est un piège ? » demanda Bonnie préférant mettre tout le monde au parfum.

-« Oui mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes faible fasse à eux, mais heureusement que tu es là avec tes pouvoirs » dit Stefan souriant un peu.

-« Oui, aller on ne perd pas de temps » Bonnie se dirigeait vers la voiture de Damon car c'était le moyen de transport désigné. Stefan monta sur le siège passager et Damon au siège du conducteur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anthony et Marc étaient dans la cave en train de tenir compagnie à Caroline et Elena, ils leur expliquaient ce qu'ils allaient faire en détails pour faire souffrir les frères Salvatore. Caroline et Elena retenaient leurs larmes pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à leur ravisseur de voir leur peur.

-« Ah et si la sorcière est avec eux, je me ferai un plaisir de la battre et de boire lentement son sang et puis » Marc s'arrêta un instant en entendant le bruit de porte qui claque « Oh je crois que nous avons de la visite Anthony, et à entendre le nombre de portière de voiture qui se sont fermés il y'a trois personnes »

Caroline et Elena avaient de plus en plus peur car il n'y'avait plus aucun espoir surtout si Marc avait vraiment dit la vérité à propos de la potion qu'il aurait fait boire à Bonnie. Anthony et Marc restèrent dans la cave en attendant que Damon, Bonnie et Stefan viennent vers eux. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit lentement et Damon et Stefan apparaissaient devant Marc et Anthony qui eux étaient devant Elena et Caroline.

-« Ah Stefan et Damon, si vous savez à quel point nous sommes content de vous revoir après tout ce temps » déclara Marc la voix couverte pleine d'ironie et des gestes trop théâtrale.

-« Si tu savais comme vous revoir nous fait extrêmement chier » dit Damon sur le même ton avec lui aussi des les gestes théâtrales. « Allez venez on s'embrasse tous tellement nous sommes heureux » rajouta Damon ironiquement. Cependant c'était la remarque de trop car Anthony et Marc perdaient leur sourire pour montrer leur visage de vampire.

-« Du calme les amis, on est entre potes et ça fait au moins un siècle qu'on s'est pas vu » dit Damon pour énerver plus les deux vampires en face de lui, et cela fonctionnait car les deux vampires étaient près à bondir.

-« Damon tu les énerves, c''est pas très poli » souffla Stefan.

Anthony et Marc reprenaient peu à peu leur calme car leur plan n'était pas de les tuer maintenant en une seconde, où serait l'amusement dans ça ? Plutôt Marc ricanait une fois de plus tout en disant :

-« Désolé la sorcière mais Anthony et moi ne sentons rien à part un petit bourdonnement, donc tes anévrysmes ne marchent pas »

Damon et Stefan se regardait choqué, Anthony lui utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour aller prendre Bonnie qui était derrière la porte de la cave et la ramena à côté de Marc. Bonnie essayaient à mainte reprise mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

-« Lâchez-là tout de suite » cria Elena

-« Non désolé » répondit Anthony, il regardait les visages tendus des frères Salvatore « Marc à contraint une petite fille de donner une potion qui neutralise les pouvoirs d'une sorcière pour trois jours, et la jolie demoiselle c'est laissé berner par le petit ange et l'a bu »

Damon et Stefan comprenaient peu à peu dans quelle situation ils étaient, c'était un énorme piège. Leur atout principal était Bonnie mais maintenant sans les pouvoirs de Bonnie et sans leurs capacités de vampire tout étaient perdu. Voyant le visage défaitiste des frères, Marc se mit une fois de plus à rire.

-« Je vois que vous comprenez enfin »

Avec cette dernière phrase de Marc, tout est allé vite. Marc avait prit Damon et l'avait claqué dans le mur, ensuite il se dirigea vers Stefan mais celui-ci tenait son pieu fermement derrière son dos pour le planter dans le cœur de Marc au dernier moment. Cependant Marc l'avait vu et réussit à faire tomber le pieu par terre tout en prenant Stefan et le poussant dans le mur au même endroit que Damon. Pendant ce temps Anthony avait enchaîné Bonnie à côté d'Elena et de Caroline.

Anthony rejoignit Marc, les deux vampires avaient deux chaises au milieu de la cave exclusivement réservé pour Damon et Stefan, ils enchainèrent les deux humains ex-vampires sur ces chaises. Une fois le travail terminé Anthony et Marc s'asseyaient sur le canapé noir le long du mur gauche de la cave et se frottaient les mains.

-« Ah voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, nous sommes bien installés et vous les ami(e)s ? » demanda Anthony. Les filles donnèrent des regards de haine pure tandis que Stefan et Damon restaient le plus calme possible regardant les filles qui étaient en face d'eux pour leur donner un petit espoir. Mais à ce moment même, Damon et Stefan en avaient très peu à eux deux.

-« Donc avant de commencer la torture des filles sous vos yeux, je veux savoir comment vous êtes devenu humain ? » demanda Marc assez curieux de connaître la réponse. Stefan et Damon ne parlaient pas, un long silence avait envahit la cave et cela avait le don d'agacer Marc qui se leva d'un bond.

-« Je leur ai jeté un sort » dit Bonnie ayant peur que quelqu'un soit frappé.

-« Un sort ? Comment tu peux jeter un sort aussi puissant ? Parce que redonner l'humanité à des vampires c'est très rare et très compliqué » demanda et expliqua Marc.

-« Je suis une sorcière assez puissante, voilà tout » indiqua Bonnie

-« Ton nom de famille c'est ? » demanda Anthony.

-« Bennett » répondit Bonnie en fixant le vampire.

-« Cela explique tout alors, dommage que nous devons te torturer et te tuer pour notre vengeance, avoir une sorcière au nom de Bennett aurait été super cool » dit Marc avec une once de regret dans la voix et grattant son menton.

-« Assez avec tes conneries maintenant et dis nous ce que tu vas faire » cracha Stefan.

Marc regardait à présent Stefan et Damon et souriait.

-« Je vais torturer sous vos yeux ces trois jolie jeunes filles et les tuer lentement comme ceci vous comprendrez ce que c'est de perdre des gens qu'on aime » dit Anthony satisfait.

Les deux vampires voyaient dans le regard de Damon et Stefan la peur, ils la sentaient et l'entendaient.

-« Des cœurs affolés font un joli son tu ne trouves pas Anthony ? » disait Marc, l'autre vampire répondit par un rire et un signe de tête.

-« C'est dommage que vous êtes redevenu des humains pour toujours les gars, vous êtes faible. Si vous auriez été encore des vampires nous savions que nous n'aurions eut aucune chance mais la chance à tourné pour nous, et nous allons en profiter pour vous faire souffrir longuement » souffla Marc dans l'oreille des deux anciens vampires.

-« T'es con ou quoi nous redeviendront … » Commença Damon mais il fut interrompu par Stefan.

-« Nous redeviendront libre car même humain pour toujours nous sommes plus fort » inventa Stefan même si c'était ridicule. Damon venait tout juste de comprendre, Marc et Anthony croyaient qu'ils étaient redevenu des humains pour toujours donc ils ne savaient pas que Dimanche soir à minuit ils redeviendraient des vampires. Cela était un avantage pour eux car ils pourront alors mettre une raclé et tuer les deux dernier de la famille Mazzaro. Enfin il faudrait qu'ils vivent jusque là mais ils avaient tous une chance car ils comptaient prendre leur temps.

-« Stefan tu perds déjà la raison mon vieux » dit Marc s'éloignant des ex-vampires et sortant de la cave suivit d'Anthony.

Maintenant dans la cave il n'y'avait que Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena et Bonnie chacun se regardaient mais ne parlaient pas. Le silence était une pression en plus et Caroline la brisa.

-« J'ai peur »

-« Moi aussi » dit Elena

-« Et ben vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi » dit Bonnie baissant la tête.

-« Il y'a un espoir encore » intervient Stefan, les filles levèrent la tête en direction des deux jeunes hommes assis en face d'elle et Damon confirma les propos de Stefan en un signe de tête. Les filles demandèrent quel espoir mais les garçons leur répondaient en faisant avec leur bouche l'imitation d'un vampire en colère.

Elena allait dire à haute voix qu'elle avait comprit mais Damon et Stefan lui dirent 'chuuuut'

-« Pourquoi ils ne commencent pas maintenant ? » demanda Caroline

-« Tu es bête où quoi ? Estime-toi heureuse qu'ils n'ont pas commencé à te torturer » se plaignait Damon.

-« Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire, crétin » s'énerva Caroline

-« Arrête de me traiter de crétin, crétine » s'énerva à son tour Damon, haussant la voix.

Caroline allait répliquer mais Stefan la coupa en donnant l'explication « ils jouent sur notre mental, ils veulent nous faire miroiter, nous faire envisager le pire comme le meilleure, ils jouent avec nous, ils commenceront quand ils le voudront bien et croyez-moi ce sera trop tôt pour notre goût »

Elena commençait à paniqué leurs ravisseurs étaient cruels, Bonnie aussi était paniqué mais elle essayait de le cacher.

-« Au moins nous mourront tous ensemble, c'est super non ? » dit Damon en souriant.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

-« Ben quoi ? » demanda l'ancien vampire comme si de rien n'était.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nuit du vendredi passait trop lentement au goût de chacun, le petit groupe avait discuté et au bout d'un moment les filles commençaient à trouvé le sommeil. Les garçons étaient encore éveillés.

-« J'ai peur pour elles » avoua Damon à un moment, Stefan retourna sa tête, il était étonné que Damon lui avoue clairement mais il était heureux qu'enfin Damon partage ses craintes avec lui son petit frère.

-« Moi aussi » dit Stefan.

-« J'au beau être un connard et un casse-cou, j'ai beau laissé entrer peu de personne dans mon cœur et être froid mais Caroline, Elena, Alaric, Matt, toi et Bonnie vous êtes les seuls personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. » avoua de nouveau Damon laissant son cœur et ses pensées réelles parler.

-« Tu sais Damon tu parles comme si on allait mourir et qu'il n'y'a aucune chance pour qu'on s'en sorte » dit Stefan décidant un peu de taquiner son frère.

-« Il y'a 95% de chance qu'on y reste tous » dit Damon lucide et réaliste.

-« Il nous reste toujours 5% de chance de survivre » raisonna Stefan, Damon leva ses yeux en l'air mais Stefan ne pouvait pas le voir car il faisait noir.

-« Essai de dormir Stef car demain est une journée qui va tester nos nerf et nos émotions »

-« Toi aussi dors Damon » dit Stefan.

Damon pensait trop pour dormir, il avait réellement peur et le fait que Bonnie soit ici et qu'elle risquait d'être battue sous ses yeux lui faisait réellement peur, il ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Il s'était promis de la protéger depuis l'affaire du serrurier et maintenant il était incapable de l'aider. Damon avait mal à son cœur, il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire. En plus Bonnie et lui n'étaient pas sur de bons termes en ce moment, cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. L'idée que Caroline et Elena se faisant battre et torturer faisait aussi mal à Damon. Car toutes les personnes dans cette cave étaient des personnes auxquels il tenait beaucoup. S'il a la chance de redevenir vampire, il en fera baver au frère Mazzaro. C'est grâce aux nombreuses possibilités d'imaginer la souffrance qu'il infligerait aux frères que Damon s'endormait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin Bonnie fut la première réveillé, elle regardait ses meilleures amies et aussi Stefan et Damon en train de dormir. Bonnie laissa son regard un peu plus longuement sur celui de Damon. Elle avait peur pour lui, ils étaient tous dans une position délicate, leurs chances de survivre étaient mince. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la dispute qu'elle a eut avec Damon. Ce qu'il à fait était impardonnable, c'était de la pure manipulation mais d'un côté il l'avait fait car il avait des sentiments pour elle. De plus s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, elle ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'au fond elle l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle le faisait voir. Pourtant cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'il n'a pensé qu'à lui. De toute façon maintenant ils étaient tous enfermé. Bonnie repensait à l'album photo que Caroline et Elena lui avait fait et offert, au moins son père et les autres personnes de Mystic Falls auront des photos d'eux, la ville aura des souvenirs d'eux. Bonnie se mit à pouffer, peut-être que personne ne remarqueront leur absence, peut-être qu'ils diront qu'ils ont fait une fugue. Personne ne pouvait savoir réellement contre quoi ils se battaient, la moitié de la ville vivait paisiblement ne se souciant pas des dangers la nuit et qu'ils sont entouré d'être surnaturel. Bonnie arrêta de penser car Elena sortait doucement de son sommeil.

-« Bonnie sa va ? » demanda Elena la voix endormie et les yeux encore à demi-clos.

-« Aussi bien qu'une fille enchaînée avec ses amies dans une cave » répondit sans humour la jeune sorcière.

Elena s'éveilla complètement se rappelant de toute l'histoire, elle fit un soupir désespéré.

-« Je croyais que c'était un cauchemar » se plaignit-elle.

-« Moi aussi » dit Caroline éveillé, elle avait du certainement entendre les filles parler.

-« On va mourir hein ? » demanda Elena

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit Caroline la voix neutre sans émotion.

-« Si vous pouvez vous taire un peu, Stefan et moi essayons de dormir un peu plus longtemps » dit la voix ronchonne de Damon qui regardait maintenant les filles, surtout Bonnie.

-« Damon, tais-toi » répondit Caroline.

-« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me taper ? Tu vas m'égorger ? Tu vas appeler ta maman ? » Rétorqua en élevant la voix Damon tout en souriant. Caroline ne répondait pas mais leva ses yeux en l'air, cependant leur petite dispute avait réveillé Stefan.

-« Fermez vos grande bouche » menaça Stefan sans vraiment vouloir paraître vulgaire.

-« Super tout le monde est réveillé maintenant » dit Damon mettant son légendaire sourire satisfait sur son visage.

La porte de la cave se mit à s'ouvrir brusquement « oui tout le monde est enfin réveillé, je vous signale mes petits coco qu'il est 10h 45 de l'après-midi » dit Marc marchant au milieu de la pièce suivit d'Anthony.

-« 10h45 ? » demanda surprise Elena.

-« Ouais, vous avez tous trouvé confortable la cave je suppose » rigola Anthony.

Personne ne répondait, Elena elle était trop concentré en faisant une tête bizarre et en se collant dos au mur. Bonnie l'avait remarqué et lui demanda :

-« Tu vas bien ? »

Tous les regards étaient maintenant sur Elena qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Marc s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Elena.

-« Ne la touche pas » cria Stefan.

Marc ne prit pas attention à la menace de Stefan et continuait de regarder Elena, cependant à un moment donné Elena était vraiment mal et se mit à vomir sur Marc qui se recula en criant.

-« Regarde ce que tu as fait petit garce »

Damon et Caroline étaient en train de contenir un petit rire pendant que Stefan et Bonnie étaient inquiets. Anthony, lui partit chercher de quoi nettoyer la veste de Marc et le sol.

-« Je me sens pas bien sa va recommencer comme les autres jours» dit Elena ayant un peu peur.

-« Comme les autres jours ? » demanda confuse Bonnie

Elena fit un signe de tête et deux secondes après se mit à vomir par terre. Anthony nettoyait une fois de plus car Marc n'allait certainement pas le faire.

-« Putain mais elle à quoi cette celle-là ? » demanda Anthony tout en ramassant. Marc s'approcha d'Elena mais pas trop près et lui sourit.

-« Je crois que cette jeune et jolie dame est enceinte » déclara-il.

L'expression choquée d'Elena était belle à voir selon Marc, le vampire se retournait pour voir le visage de Stefan et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la même expression qu'Elena sur son visage. Anthony regardait les autres, la blonde était surprise et avait la bouche grande ouverte, la sorcière mordait sa lèvre supérieur et regardait intensément Elena et Damon avait un visage impassible mais il y'avait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange.

-« Je….. mais …. Ce n'est pas possible » dit Elena tremblante.

-« Un seul moyen de le savoir jolie c'est un test de grossesse » dit Marc.

-« Mais » Elena fut coupé par la voix de Marc qui ordonnait à Anthony d'aller en acheter un. Le jeune vampire était sidéré que son grand frère lui demande d'aller chercher un truc pareil pour leur prisonnière mais il s'exécuta. Il revient dix minutes plus tard avec plusieurs tests dans ses mains, bien sûr ils ne les avaient pas payés.

-« Tiens voilà » dit-il les donnant à Marc.

-« Super maintenant je vais te détacher et je vais t'amener dans la salle de bain là où tu pourras faire ton truc » dit d'une voix autoritaire Marc.

Elena fit un signe de tête, Marc détachait la jeune brune lentement et la maintenait pour pas qu'elle s'échappe.

-« Je viens avec elle, hors de question qu'elle y va seule » déclara Bonnie regardant Marc dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

-« Non, ma belle tu restes ici, je n'aimerais pas que vous me fassiez un truc tordu toutes les deux »

-« Je viens avec elle ou elle reste ici » dit Bonnie ne voulant pas abandonner

Marc fit un soupir mais fit un signe de tête à Anthony pour qu'il détache la jeune sorcière.

-« Contente ? » dit Anthony chuchotant à son oreille au plus grand agacement de Damon. Bonnie ne répondait pas, les deux frères emmenaient les filles dans la salle de bain, Ils restèrent devant la porte pour leur éviter de sortir.

Une fois toutes les deux dans la salle de bain, Elena se sentait mal.

-« Bonnie j'ai peur » dit-elle la voix tremblante et retenant ses larmes. Bonnie la prit par les épaules et la regardait dans les yeux.

-« Ne serais-tu pas heureuse d'avoir un bébé de Stefan, je me souviens que tu m'as dit au début que la seule chose qui te faisait de la peine c'était de ne pas avoir une famille avec Stefan, si tu as un enfant ton rêve se réalise. » dit Bonnie donnant de l'espoir à Elena.

-« Bien sûr que oui je serais contente d'avoir un bébé de Stefan Bonnie mais je te rappelle que nous sommes dans une cave, enfermé, Damon et Stefan ne sont plus des vampires et toi tu n'as plus de pouvoir, ils projettent de nous torturer devant Damon et Stefan pour les faire souffrir. Si je suis enceinte, mon bébé ne connaîtra jamais le jour. C'est comme s'ils allaient le tuer et en faisant sa cela me torture aussi »

Bonnie comprenait ce qu'Elena voulait dire et cela aussi effrayait Bonnie encore plus.

Elena prit le 1er test de grossesse, elle attendit le résultat. Ensuite elle prit un 2eme test et fit pareil que le premier, elle attendit. Enfin elle prit le dernier et attendit le résultat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les filles revenaient à la cave avec Marc et Anthony qui les maintenaient, ils enchainèrent les filles à leur place. Marc se retourna pour voir Stefan et lui fit un petit sourire.

-« Félicitation Stefan tu vas devenir papa » Stefan était choqué mais au fond de lui il était heureux, il allait avoir une famille, il allait être papa, Damon allait être un oncle. Cependant son bonheur fut remplacé par de la peur quand Marc lui dit :

-« Enfin tu aurais pu devenir papa car malheureusement Elena mourra et du coup le bébé aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas nous allons commencer par Caroline, et ensuite Bonnie….. oh et puis non les trois en même temps tiens »

Stefan se mit à hurler des menaces ainsi que Damon Caroline et Bonnie tandis qu'Elena pleurait à chaude larme. Marc et Anthony se mettaient à rire et se dirigeait vers la porte quand Marc se retourna pour parler.

-« Pour vous montrer que nous ne sommes pas des salaud, on vous laisse encore une journée de répit, demain dimanche sera une autre affaire par contre. Amusez-vous bien et ne vous familiarisez pas trop avec le bébé » Avec cette cruel phrase Marc fermait la porte et partit, laissant Elena pleurer ainsi que Bonnie et Caroline.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 16 terminé.

Elena est enceinte, au début je ne voulais pas le faire mais après pourquoi pas ! Stefan aurait été beaucoup plus heureux ainsi qu'Elena si cela aurait été découvert dans d'autre circonstance. Marc est vraiment un vampire cruel mais il laisse encore un jour de répit. S'il compte faire souffrir lentement les Salvatore, il risque d'être surpris ainsi qu'Anthony le dimanche soir vers minuit

Bon je ne dis rien de plus, attendez j'ai oublié de dire merci d'avoir laissé des commentaires donc voilà je vais le dire : Merci beaucoup. J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre. Mon chapitre 17 sera publié des que j'aurais votre avis sur celui-ci mais j'accélère quand même pour le "postage" lol de chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée ou les deux ^^

Bisous.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

Remarque: Il y'a de la violence et de la torture dans ce chapitre, je préfère prévenir les gens qui ont un petit coeur. Ce n'est pas détaillé mais c'est tout de même violent.

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tout le monde dans la cave était silencieux, on entendait que les reniflements des filles. Stefan devait dire quelque chose à Elena.

-« Elena tout va bien se passer, je te le promets » réconforta le jeune homme.

-« J'aimerais te croire Stefan » répondit celle-ci levant sa tête pour le regarder. Stefan avait tellement mal au cœur de la voir comme cela, Damon qui était à côté n'osait pas la regarder.

-« Tu sais je suis contente d'avoir un bébé avec toi Stefan, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'ils lui font du mal, tellement peur » avoua Elena en fermant ses yeux fort pour que les larmes ne coulent pas.

-« Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir un bébé, c'est un rêve qui se réalise et c'est ce que je souhaitais le plus aussi. Crois-moi Elena nous allons nous en sortir car maintenant ma motivation de nous faire sortir tous d'ici est encore plus forte » affirma Stefan

-« Oui Elena, Stefan a raison nous allons nous en sortir et nous devons nous en sortir » confirma Caroline avec de l'espoir dans sa voix.

-« Maintenant que nous savons qu'un mini-Elena et mini-Stefan et présent c'est primordiale » renchérit Bonnie.

-« Ouais, j'ai envie d'être un oncle moi, j'ai envie d'apprendre à ce gamin comment être comme son parrain. » dit Damon cassant son silence pour la première fois et montrant par la même occasion qu'il était content qu'Elena soit enceinte.

Elena était en ce moment même en train de pleurer, pas de peur mais de joie face aux mots de chacun, grâce à eux, il y'avait de nouveau de l'espoir en elle. Son bébé avec Stefan allait voir le jour, il le fallait.

-« En tout cas, j'espère être la marraine » dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'œil à Elena.

Bonnie se retourna vivement vers Caroline et lui envoya un regard furieux « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sa va être moi la marraine »

-« Non laisse-moi être la marraine Bonnie, j'aime bien les gosses moi » répondit Caroline faisant la moue.

-« Non, moi aussi j'ai envie d'être marraine » répliqua Bonnie.

Caroline et Bonnie regardaient maintenant Elena pour savoir qu'elle sera sa décision, Elena se mit à rire avant de dire.

-« C'est Stefan qui choisit les filles »

Stefan regardait maintenant choqué Elena car elle avait osé lui mettre le fardeau de choisir la marraine. Il regardait en souriant un peu Caroline et Bonnie mais ne dit rien. C'est Damon qui sauva son frère.

-« elles verront à la naissance en attendant il faut être fort » déclara-t-il .

Les filles se regardaient avant de faire un signe de tête. Le silence vient s'imposer à eux quand le bruit d'un estomac affamé se fit entendre, puis de deux.

-« Ben dis-donc Elena et Bonnie on à faim à ce que je vois » râla Damon qui dix secondes plus tard avait son ventre qui faisant le même bruit.

-« Ben dis-donc Damon on à faim à ce que je vois » dit Bonnie imitant le ton de Damon. Celui-ci souriait car elle lui avait parlé.

-« Et si pour passer le temps on joué à un jeu ? » proposa Caroline

-« OK » répondit simplement Damon sous les regards surpris des autres. « Ben, quoi ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire ? » répondit agacé celui-ci.

Le premier jeu était un jeu de mémoire, Caroline disait un mot et la personne suivante devait le répéter et en dire un autre, et la personne suivante répéter le mot de Caroline puis de la personne suivante et rajoutait le sien.

Caroline commença la première suivit de Bonnie et d'Elena et de Stefan, pour finir avec Damon, pour recommencer avec Caroline. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure à ce jeu jusqu'à ce que Caroline en ait marre. Ensuite Elena avait proposé à ce qu'ils avouent toutes les choses que personne n'avait jamais dit.

-« Alors je vais commencer » dit Elena.

-« Alors je dois te dire Caroline que la fille qui t'a coupé les cheveux en classe de neige en pleine nuit c'était moi » avoua Elena un peu honteuse, Caroline fit de grand yeux tout en demandant une explication « En faite j'étais jalouse de tes cheveux car ils étaient plus long que les miens, donc j'ai prit un ciseau et pendant que tu dormais j'ai coupé un peu plus que j'avais prévu »

-« Elena comment tu as pu me faire ça ? J'avais laissé mes cheveux pousser pour me faire la même coiffure que ma cousine, après ça j'ai ressemblé à un garçon manqué. En plus j'ai accusé la fille la plus moche de notre classe » dit Caroline choquée et boudant.

Bonnie et Stefan était en train de rire face à la tête de Caroline, mais Caroline se retourna vers Bonnie avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux, ce qui fit taire la jeune sorcière.

-« Ne rigoles pas Bonnie car Elena as encore une chose à avouer, n'est-ce pas Elena ? » dit Caroline ayant un sourire satisfait. Bonnie se retourna vers Elena assez calmé maintenant.

-« J'allais te le dire aussi Bonnie, je te jure. En fait tu vas trouver ça drôle mais tu te rappelles le jour où ton père t'a acheté une poupée quand tu avais 5 ans ? » Bonnie fit un signe de tête « eh bien trois jours plus tard quand je suis venue jouer chez toi, j'ai joué avec et puis c'est moi qui l'as mit dans le micro-onde et qui après l'a jeté dans l'eau des toilettes » avoua Elena.

-« C'est toi qui as tué MinnieBee ! » s'exclama Bonnie scandalisé « c'était la poupée que je voulais depuis plus d'un an mais elle était assez chère quand mon père me l'a donnée j'étais si contente. Et je me suis faite éngueulé par mon père car il a cru que c'était moi qui l'avais fait, j'ai été aussi puni. Je t'en veux Elena. » Termina Bonnie le regard dur mais Elena ne se laissa pas démonter.

-« Ah ouais moi aussi je pourrais t'en vouloir Bonnie, Caroline me l'as dit ce que tu as fait. »

-« J'ai fait quoi ? » demanda perplexe Bonnie. Les garçons eux regardaient les échanges entre les trois filles calmement, ne voulant pas les interrompre.

-« Ne fais pas l'innocente, c'est toi l'autre coup en cours de math qui m'a retiré ma chaise alors que j'allais m'asseoir, et toi tu as accusé John et je l'ai giflé, et aussi le coup où tu as mis de la moutarde dans mon sandwich au lieu du Ketchup, et n'oublions pas non plus le coup où tu as dessiner sur le mur de ma chambre avec Jérémy, tu avais cinq ans et j'ai du tout nettoyer car ma mère à cru que c'était moi c'est pour cela que je me suis venger avec ta poupée. » dit Elena fière d'elle.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai tu l'as fait pour te venger ? » demanda Bonnie stupéfaite.

-« Oui » dit Elena balançant sa tête fièrement « Caroline à même dit comment il fallait faire » indiqua Elena. Bonnie se tourna vers Caroline et la fusilla de nouveau du regard.

-« Ne me regarde pas comme ça car toi tu as mit du rouge à lèvres et de la peinture sur mon visage pendant que je dormais dans le bus qui nous accompagnait en classe de neige »

-« Je l'ai fait car tu avais mit ton fromage puant sur mes cheveux et que tu as dit à Matt et Tyler que j'étais amoureuse d'eux alors que ce n'était pas vrai pour Tyler » dit fort Bonnie.

-« Je l'ai fait car tu avais dit à tout le monde que j'avais pris 5 kilos » rétorqua Caroline

-« J'ai dit ça car c'est Elena qui le disait aussi aux autres »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai je ne l'ai pas dit » se défendit la jeune brune

-« Si c'est vrai Elena »

-« Non »

Les filles continuaient leurs querelles pendant que les garçons regardaient la scène, apparemment les filles les avaient oubliés. Damon et Stefan se regardaient en souriant. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir un peu moins de tension et d'oublier pendant un certain temps que demain serait une journée atroce. Heureusement que Marc et Anthony ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient redevenir vampire demain. Les garçons espéraient même qu'ils laissent un jour de répit en plus, quitte à s'agenouiller devant eux, ils le feraient. Tant pis pour la fierté. Les filles continuaient à se disputer pendant une demi-heure, elles avaient oublié un peu leur faim.

La nuit tombait lentement et Elena et Caroline dormait un peu pour aller dans un monde où la peur n'existe pas et où leur rêves pouvaient se réaliser. Stefan somnolait jusqu'à ce que dix minutes plus tard il soit définitivement endormit. Damon et Bonnie étaient les seuls éveillés. Le silence était pesant pour les deux mais Bonnie ne voulait en aucun cas le briser.

-« Bonnie s'il te plaît parle moi » dit soudain Damon

-« OK, Damon tu n'es qu'un crétin » dit Bonnie souriante.

-« Merci » dit Damon sarcastique.

-« De rien pour toi c'est gratuit et quand tu veux » dit Bonnie sur le même ton.

-« Heureux de l'apprendre que ce n'est que pour moi » lâcha Damon.

Bonnie ne répondit pas et regardait Damon qui lui aussi la regardait.

-« Je suis désolé » dit enfin Damon

-« Pour quoi ? » demanda Bonnie. Damon fit un grand soupir, la petite sorcière ne rendait pas ça facile.

-« Pour t'avoir manipulé, pour avoir manipulé Tristan, j'aurais dû attendre que tu te rends compte de tes sentiments pour moi et que tu laisses tomber le looser » finit Damon

-« C'est pas un looser ok ! Mais toi si » rétorqua Bonnie

-« Si bien tu le savais que j'étais un égoïste, un manipulateur, je ne peux pas changé en tout sinon je ne suis plus réellement moi. Donc c'est un peu de ta faute aussi. » Râla Damon

-« Oui c'est de ma faute aussi, voilà content ? » demanda Bonnie en élevant la voix.

-« Si bien toi aussi tu m'as manipulé » dit Damon en souriant méchamment. Bonnie levaient les sourcils étonnés.

-« Oui, tu as dit que si bien cela n'aurait pas marché car je serais tu sais quoi » dit Damon préférant jouer la carte de la sureté au cas où Marc et Anthony écoutaient.

-« Non ce n'est pas de la manipulation Damon, et je t'ai même dit que si cela aurait marché j'aurais considéré le fait de rester avec toi quand même, simplement tu as décidé pour moi quand tu as fait ce tour stupide »

-« je l'ai fait avant, ça ne compte pas. Avant que tu saches ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on soit à deux on était bien ensemble » dit Damon

-« Oui mais … »

-« Mais quoi Bonnie ? »

-« Laisse tombé, je vais dormir un peu » dit Bonnie bougeant pour être un peu plus confortable.

-« Tu sais pourquoi tu veux que je laisse tomber ? C'est parce que tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre, et je crois aussi que tu as peur d'être avec moi la semaine prochaine » dit Damon fier de lui car il savait que c'était la vérité.

-« Bonne nuit Damon » fut la seul réponse de Bonnie. Damon fit un gros soupir mais ne dit rien de plus, tout le monde dormait mais demain cela allait être leur pire journée de leur vie, il avait peur pour Elena et le bébé, peur pour Caroline et Bonnie. Bonnie était importante pour lui voir ses gros malade lui faire mal va lui faire mal, si bien voir Marc et Anthony battre, frapper Caroline, Elena et Bonnie va lui faire mal. Damon fermait les yeux et fit une courte sieste agité.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon et Stefan étaient réveillés, ils avaient un peu discuté de leur crainte pour aujourd'hui quand Marc et Anthony entrèrent dans la cave. Les filles dormaient encore, Marc fit un signe à Anthony et celui-ci partit de la pièce.

-« Alors les amis, comment allez –vous en cette magnifique journée ? » Damon et Stefan allaient répliquer mais Marc les interrompit « Non ne me répondait pas, j'imagine que vous êtes excité comme moi et Anthony le sommes. Hier toute la journée nous avons fait nos provisions. Nous avons de la verveine pour la jolie Caroline et ensuite nous avons acheté des chaînes, nous ne savons pas encore comment nous les utiliseront mais nous verrons. Ensuite nous avons acheté un grand bac, je vais peut-être m'arrêter là car je ne veux surtout pas gâcher la surprise » termina Marc avec un sourire suffisant révélant toute sa cruauté.

-« Espèce de petit con » grogna Stefan.

-« tttttttttttt Stefan voyons, tu n'es pas très poli, même Damon est plus sage que toi » taquina Marc, le vampire regarda sa montre.

-« Il est mes coco 13h40, nous vous avons laissé toute la matinée pour encore profiter du calme. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que nous avons été cruels. Aujourd'hui ce n'est que le début, la semaine qui va suivre va être très mouvementée jusqu'à mercredi. Car mercredi on tue tout le monde pour pouvoir retourner en Italie Anthony et moi.» dit Marc rêveur.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrait révélant Anthony avec deux seaux d'eau. Damon et Stefan le regardait se diriger vers les filles, il donna un seau d'eau à Marc. Damon et Stefan serraient fort la mâchoire. Marc et Anthony jetait l'eau sur les filles qui crièrent par la soudaine sensation d'eau gelé sur elles.

Bonnie regardait Marc et Anthony avec des yeux rempli de haine ainsi que Caroline et Elena.

-« Salut les filles, quoi de mieux qu'un seau d'eau froide pour vous rafraichir » ricana Anthony.

-« Espèce de connard » dit Elena n'en pouvant plus des taquineries et de l'air satisfait des deux vampires.

-« Hey Marc j'ai bien entendu ou elle m'a traité de connard ? » dit Anthony se retournant à son frère. Marc fit un signe de tête. Anthony se retourna vers Elena et lui administra une gifle. La gifle était tellement forte que la lèvre d'Elena était ouverte, faisant son sang coulé au coin droit de sa lèvre.

-« Ne la touche pas » hurla Stefan aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et en se débattant de sa chaise.

Anthony se retournait vers Stefan et lui sourit, il se retourna vers Elena qui avait des larmes et lui mit une autre gifle au visage mais ce coup-ci ce fut la partie gauche de sa lèvre à Elena qui fut ouverte. Elena gémissait à cause de la douleur et Bonnie et Caroline pleuraient et gémissait. Damon avait sa mâchoire serré et ses poings serrés tellement fort.

Marc se dirigeait vers Caroline qui maintenant le regardait plein de dégoût.

-« Tu as besoin de sang ma jolie, regarde-toi tu deviens faible » Marc détachait Caroline au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. Il la maintenait près de lui et la força à se diriger vers Elena. Comprenant l'intention de Marc, Caroline se débattait comme elle le pouvait mais elle était trop faible. Marc la jeta à ses pieds et la força à être à 10 centimètres du visage d'Elena. Le vampire dans Caroline n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de lécher le sang autour de la bouche d'Elena et ensuite de la mordre et de la vider mais la meilleure amie, la fille qu'elle était réellement tentait de résister au mieux.

-« Eh bien tu ne veux pas goûter ? Il à l'air bon ce sang pourtant » dit Marc.

Elena regardait Caroline dans les yeux, elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait rien lui faire, Marc et Anthony la connaissait mal. Caroline résistait de son mieux. Damon et Stefan n'était pas inquiet pour Elena à ce moment car il connaissait Caroline et le vampire qu'elle était devenue. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas Marc donna un coup de pied dans le dos à Caroline qui tomba sur Elena. Il prit par les cheveux la blonde et la souleva sous le cri de douleur qu'elle donnait. Il la jeta contre le mur en face et Caroline tomba. Bonnie et Elena ne pouvait pas regarder. Damon et Stefan bouillonnaient à l'intérieur.

-« Arrêtez tout de suite » dit Stefan presque suppliant.

-« Stefan est-ce que tu as arrêté quand notre frère et notre sœur t'ont supplié toi et Damon ? Non vous avez continué » dit Anthony rempli de haine.

-« Ils voulaient détruire tout, ils voulaient vider tout le monde de leur sang avec leur nouveau-né » raisonna Stefan.

-« Ce n'était pas une raison, nous sommes des vampires c'est dans notre nature » hurla Marc.

-« Bouffon, un jour où l'autre il n'y'aurait plus eu assez d'humain, on serait tous mort 5 siècles plus tard » dit Damon.

-« La ferme, aujourd'hui et cette semaine vont être notre vengeance, nous seront sans pitié » dit Marc et avec cette phrase il prit dans sa poche un couteau et le planta dans la main de Caroline contre le mur. Caroline se mit à hurler de douleur. Damon et Stefan étaient au bord de la culpabilité, de la haine profonde et d'une rage immense.

Marc fit un signe à Anthony.

-« Nous allons revenir dans une heure, et toi Bennett ne pense pas que nous t'avons oublié » Avec ceci les frères partaient content de leur petite démonstration de torture.

Caroline était toujours au même endroit c'est-à-dire contre le mur, là où Marc l'avait jeté, elle essayait d'enlever le couteau ou sa main était coincé mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elena pleurait ainsi que Bonnie.

-« Nous sommes désolé » dit Stefan rempli de chagrin et de souffrance

-« Arrête tes conneries » dit la voix furieuse de Bonnie ce qui choqua Stefan et Elena « tout ça ce n'est pas de votre faute à tout les deux, vous avez fait ce qui est juste, c'est eux les tarés, c'est eux les responsables de cette situation. Si j'entends encore un se plaindre sur ça que ce soit toi Stefan où toi Damon, je vous tue si je vis encore demain. »

Damon et Stefan était choqué, leur visage était blanc, Bonnie voyait qu'ils avaient compris.

-« La potion qu'ils m'ont fait boire neutralise mes pouvoirs pour 3 jours, je l'ai bu vendredi après-midi donc techniquement j'ai de nouveau mes pouvoirs lundi après-midi. Donc ils vont me tuer ce soir » dit Bonnie « ce qui laisse le temps pour vous de sortir d'ici »

Face à la déclaration de Bonnie, Elena et les autres se mirent à protester.

-« Non ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ? » dit Elena.

-« Si, sinon elle aurait le pouvoir de les tuer » dit Stefan la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

-« On va s'en sortir Bonnie, ils ne vont pas te toucher et ils vont encore moins te tuer ce soir » dit Damon la voix menaçante et dangereusement basse.

-« Damon soit réaliste » dit Bonnie essayant de le convaincre.

-« Je le suis Bonnie, tu ne mourras pas ce soir » le ton de Damon ne laissait pas la place à une remarque de n'importe qui. Cependant Bonnie ne voyait pas les mêmes choses que Damon, ce coup-ci il ne pourra pas la protéger.

Il était maintenant 15h00 de l'après-midi quand la porte de la cave fut grand ouverte, Anthony traînait une grande bassine d'eau et Marc était derrière avec une jeune femme. Celle-ci devait-être contrainte car elle souriait bêtement. Marc fermait la porte et s'assit à côté de Caroline, la jeune femme s'assit sur les genoux de Marc, celui-ci mit son nez contre le cou de la jeune femme et d'un seul coup la mordit. Il bu le sang sous le regard envieux de Caroline, la jeune femme faisait des bruits étranges. Au bout d'un certain temps, Marc se détachait de la fille et sourit à Caroline.

-« Désolé je n'ai pas pu me retenir de tout boire »

Caroline baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir montré son envie de sang à Marc. Le vampire se leva et jeta le corps de la jeune fille plus loin dans la cave. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bassine d'eau pendant que Bonnie et Elena étaient détachés par Anthony. Marc prit ensuite Bonnie et la mit à genoux en face de la bassine, Anthony en fit de même avec Elena mais à l'autre bout de la bassine.

Damon et Stefan regardaient avec horreur la scène en face d'eux, Damon était prit de panique et il suait de ses mains et de son visage. Stefan avait lui aussi très peur.

-« Teins Anthony et si on jouait à un jeu » demanda Marc avec une voix d'enfant

-« Oui je veux bien j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu » répondit avec la même voix le vampire.

-« Je te propose qu'on regarde qui sait qui tient le plus longtemps la tête sous l'eau » dit Marc en rigolant

-« Super, je suis d'accord, dans 3 : 1 2 3 »

A Trois les garçons plongèrent la tête de Bonnie et d'Elena dans la bassine remplie d'eau gelée.

Damon voyait rouge ainsi que Stefan, ils se débattaient comme des bêtes mais rien n'y faisaient ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de là et aider celles qu'ils aimaient.

Bonnie et Elena commençaient à se débattre car elles n'arrivaient plus à respirer sous cet eau ce n'est que deux secondes plus tard qu'elles furent remonté à la surface par les poignées de fer de Marc et Anthony. Une fois hors de l'eau les filles haletaient pour prendre des grandes bouffées d'air.

-« Nous sommes à égalité » dit Anthony

-« On recommence ? » demanda Marc. Anthony fit un signe de tête et en même temps les frères mirent la tête des filles sous l'eau. Ils remontèrent une fois de plus leur tête mais les replongea aussitôt.

-« Laissez-les tranquille bande de Batârd » cria Caroline et Damon en même temps. Stefan lui fermait les yeux en priant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Les frères Mazzaro continuèrent leur petit jeu pendant plus de 2 heures sous les cris des frères Salvatore et de Caroline. A chaque fois que Marc remontait la tête de Bonnie, celle-ci l'insultait, et à chaque fois il remettait la tête de la petite sorcière sous l'eau, plus longtemps qu'à Elena.

-« Bon j'en ai marre de jouer à l'eau, tu n'as pas autre chose Marc ? » demanda Anthony.

-« Si, attache la brune, j'ai une idée avec la sorcière » Anthony attacha Elena qui avait les paupières lourdes.

Marc jeta Bonnie à côté de Caroline, il s'avança vers la blonde et retira rapidement le couteau qui lui avait planté dans la main contre le mur. Carolina siffla face à la douleur. Anthony prit Caroline dans ses bras et l'attacha avec les chaînes contre le mur.

Marc se retourna vers Bonnie et d'un mouvement rapide lui fit une éraflure à son épaule gauche avec le couteau, Bonnie cria un peu avant de se mordre les lèvres.

-« Arrête enfoiré ou je te jure que je ne vais pas être clément une seule seconde avec toi » dit Damon hurlant le plus fort possible.

-« Comment tu peux le faire Damon alors que tu es un pathétique humain ? » rigola Marc avant de faire une éraflure à l'épaule droite de Bonnie. Bonnie retenait ses larmes et avait finit par mordre sa lèvre.

-« Espèce de connard » insulta Bonnie en mettant tout le venin qu'elle pouvait.

-« Bonnie je serais à ta place je me ferais toute petite car tu es sans défense et en face de toi il y'a un gros et méchant vampire qui n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te vider de ton sang » dit Marc en faisant une entaille au ventre à Bonnie qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

-« Anthony tu peux sortir j'arrive dans vingt minutes, une fois que j'ai finit avec Bonnie » rigola Marc. Anthony fit comme Marc lui avait demandé. Bonnie eut le droit à trois coupure en plus, une sur sa cuisse droite, une très près du cou et une autre à son dos. Après cela Marc l'enchaîna de nouveau.

Damon et Stefan avaient crié tout le long en même temps que Bonnie, Caroline et Elena. Les frères Salvatore préféraient mourir de suite plutôt que de voir ça, cela leur faisait trop mal. Pire qu'un coup de poing où de la verveine. Ils préféraient se prendre les coups à leur place. Les frères Mazzaro allaient payaient pour tout le mal qu'ils faisaient subir. Même Stefan n'allait pas leur faire de cadeau. Dans cinq heures et 24 minutes, ils allaient redevenir des vampires. Il fallait qu'ils résistent jusqu'a là, il fallait que Bonnie résiste ainsi que Caroline et Elena ainsi que le bébé.

-« Tenaient bon les filles, surtout tenez bon » dit Stefan à la limite des larmes.

-« On va vous sortir de là » dit Damon confiant.

Les filles entendaient les paroles des garçons mais elles n'avaient pas la force de répondre. Elena devenait de plus en plus inquiète pour ses amies et surtout Bonnie car si son amie avait raison les frères allaient la tuer ce soir. Elle avait la trouille aussi que son bébé ne survivrait pas, car si elle, elle s'en sortirait et pas le bébé, elle se sentirait coupable toute sa vie, surtout pour Stefan car c'était en faite leur unique chance d'avoir un enfant. Il fallait que ces dernières heures se passent vite pour que Damon et Stefan règle le compte de ses tarés se disait les filles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 17 terminé.

Beaucoup de violence et de torture dans ce chapitre, les filles sont mal en point et Damon et Stefan ne peuvent pour l'instant rien faire et assiste impuissant face à la torture des frères Mazzaro. Je parie que vous avez hâte qu'ils meurent. Et bien moi aussi. Peut-être dans le chapitre suivant. Pas beaucoup beaucoup de Bamon mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment lol.

Maintenant je dis merci à ceux qui ont mit mon histoire dans leur favoris et merci pour ceux qui la commente.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

Bisous.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Remarque : Il y'a de la violence physique dans ce chapitre, de la torture. C'est quand même assez détaillé. Mais tout ira bien lol.

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était maintenant 22h00, dans deux heures les frères Salvatore allaient de nouveau redevenir des vampires. Marc et Anthony étaient revenus pour insulter et frapper violement Elena, Caroline et Bonnie. Damon et Stefan n'en pouvait plus de cette situation c'était trop dur. L'arcade des filles étaient en sang, Elena avait reçut des coups de pied violent au niveau de ventre. Bonnie et Caroline quand elles avaient vu cela s'étaient mise à insulté de tous les noms les vampires pour les mettre en colère et pour qu'ils tapent elles plutôt qu'Elena. Cela avait bien marché car les vampires c'était défoulé sur les deux filles. Après une heure à taper et torturer, les frères Mazzaro partaient faire « une petite pause ». Ce qui nous amenait à 22h00 du soir.

Bonnie et Caroline avaient mal partout, Bonnie avait ses yeux gonflés ainsi que Caroline, Elena avait la lèvre qui avait augmenté de volume. Leur peau était rouge et devenait peu à peu bleu.

Damon et Stefan ce coup-ci avaient supplié les frères d'arrêter, Anthony et Marc s'étaient arrêtés pour leur rire au nez avant de recommencer à taper les filles.

Les frères revenaient 40 minutes plus tard avec des seringues et tout de suite Caroline se reculait de plus en plus vers le mur jusqu'à le toucher. Anthony sortait une bombe derrière lui et la pulvérisa dans les yeux de la blonde qui criait. Ensuite se fut au tour de Marc d'injecter de la verveine à Caroline à l'aide des seringues. Les cris de Caroline fendaient le cœur de Stefan, Bonnie et Damon.

Elena bouchait ses oreilles et fermait ses yeux ne supportant pas de voir la blonde comme ça.

Les frères Mazzaro continuaient leur petit jeu, quand un portable sonna, c'était celui de Marc.

-« Il est 23h30, il est temps Anthony » dit Marc.

-« Le temps pour quoi ? demandèrent Damon et Stefan en même temps. Les frères Salvatore était de plus en plus pressé, dans une demi-heure tout cela serait enfin finit.

-« Le temps pour Bonnie Bennett de mourir au bûcher » déclara Marc souriant.

A ces mots le cœur de Damon se figea sur place, il n'arrivait pas en penser correctement et tout se mélangait dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait gagner du temps. En plus il n'était pas le seul à le penser car Stefan, Elena et Caroline étaient du même avis.

-« Pourquoi maintenant ? Attendez l'aube pour faire ça » dit Damon nonchalant. Il avait pourtant les regards de tout le monde sur lui à cet instant et surtout celui de Bonnie.

-« Pourquoi attendre l'aube ? Dans la nuit c'est beaucoup plus beau à regarder » dit Marc détachant maintenant Bonnie et la prenant par les poignets de force.

Les filles se mettaient à hurler en criant Bonnie, Stefan sortait les pires insultes que Bonnie pouvait entendre.

-«Allez comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur, donc Bonnie fait tes adieux » dit Marc la tournant vers ses amies.

Bonnie savait que pour elle, il serait trop tard, elle avait pourtant espéré que Marc et Anthony n'essaieraient pas de la tuer avant minuit, le temps que Damon et Stefan soient de nouveau des vampires mais elle n'avait pas eut cette chance. Le pire c'était qu'il était 23h35 maintenant, à 25 minutes près elle aurait pu être sauvée. Bonnie sourit un peu quand même, au moins Elena et Caroline vivraient. Le bébé de Stefan et Elena aussi.

-« Les filles j'étais heureuse de vous avoir pour meilleure amie, vous êtes toutes les deux superbes, j'espère que toute les deux vous auraient une belle vie, je vous aime toutes les deux, et même si je ne l'ai pas rencontré j'aime déjà ton bébé Elena »

Elena et Caroline pleuraient et disaient à Bonnie de se taire car elles ne voulaient pas entendre les mots de la jeunes sorcière.

-« Tu vas survivre Bonnie » cria Elena

-« Non je vais mourir » dit Bonnie réaliste.

-« On va te sauver, t'inquiètes pas on va te sauver » dit Caroline.

Bonnie leur souria avant de tourner vers Damon et Stefan.

-« Stefan je suis contente aussi de t'avoir rencontré, au début j'ai été un peu égoïste et méchante avec toi mais je me suis trompé. Tu es un très bon ami et j'aurais un très bon souvenir de toi »

-« Ne dis pas ça Bonnie, on va te sauver, tu auras encore l'occasion de me voir et de me parler, je te le jure » dit Stefan essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contrôler.

Bonie lui sourit avant de tourner vers Damon, qui la regardait fixement le visage en blanc.

-« Ne me dis pas adieu Bonnie mais au revoir » dit-il d'un coup « tu ne vas pas mourir il en est hors de question »

Bonnie sourit un peu mais désobéit à Damon.

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir rencontré car pendant un certain temps j'ai vraiment regretté d'avoir croisé ta route. Pourtant maintenant je suis déçue de te quitter comme ça, les dernières semaines avec toi ont étés énervantes, chiante, mais belles. J'ai pensé à ce que tu as fait et je te pardonne, pas parce que je suis sur le point de mourir et parce que je te pardonne vraiment. » Dit Bonnie regardant Damon dans les yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il retenait des larmes car c'est yeux étaient brillant.

-« Super tu as enfin finit, c'était émouvant et beau mais faut respecter le timing cocotte, il est déjà 23h41 » dit Marc prenant Bonnie encore plus fort à ses poignets.

-« Anthony restes ici et fais ce que tu veux avec eux, moi je vais filmer la scène pour te la montrer après » dit Marc en emmenant Bonnie. Au même moment Bonnie regardait Damon qui la regardait aussi.

-« Je t'aime » dit Bonnie en souriant.

Damon n'eut même pas le temps de répondre car Marc avait déjà emmené Bonnie hors de la cave. Damon était de plus en plus en colère maintenant et avait du mal à le cacher, Stefan le voyait essayer de se contenir.

-« Bien moi je vais attendre un peu là car c'est crevant de torturer les gens et puis à cause de vous je vais rater le direct de la sorcière en train de brûler au bûcher « se plaignit Anthony.

-« Ferme ta grande bouche espèce de vaurien tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir » dit Damon menaçant les yeux devenu bleu-gris.

-« Ah Damon, peur que ta petit-copine soit brûler vivante, si tu veux je te montrerai la vidéo de Bonnie en train de se faire brûler et comme ça tu entendras ses cris de douleur et tu comprendras à quel point elle à souffert."

-« Sale connard tu vas le payer » cracha Stefan.

Caroline et Elena pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps et priaient pour que le temps passe plus vitre pour les dernières 15 minutes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Je pense que c'est cette maison, c'est l'adresse exacte qu'il y'a sur ce mot que Damon et Stefan ont reçut »

-« Vite il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il soit trop tard »

-« Oui, voilà que je pars et ils ont encore des ennuis »

-« C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, vite dépêche-toi »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Arrête de bouger petite peste, laisse-toi faire que je te mette les chaînes » cria Marc

-« De toute façon je vais mourir tranquille car les autres vont se venger » dit Bonnie en essayant de rire. Cependant se fut Marc qui riait.

-« Arrête avec tes blagues tu me fais trop rire » dit le vampire attachant correctement les chaînes pour pas que Bonie s'enfuie.

-« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier « dit Bonnie plein de haine

-« Ouais, ouais ouais, un dicton d'humain ça » répondit Marc ne faisant pas attention vraiment à ce que disait la sorcière.

-« Tu vas le regretter » avertit Bonnie, sa peur devenant de plus en plus présente.

-« Tu sais ce n'est pas contre toi et tes amies tout ça, mais il ne fallait pas être impliqué dans la vie des Salvatore » dit Marc prenant une torche dans sa main.

-« Moi je dis que c'est bien fait si ta sœur et ton frère sont mort » cracha Bonnie

C'était la chose à ne pas dire car le regard de Marc se transformait en vampire, il bondit près de Bonnie et la mordit dans le cou, Bonnie hurlait car il lui faisait mal mais Marc se retira aussitôt qu'il avait mordu le cou de la sorcière.

-« Je préfère te voir souffrir sous les flammes, » dit-il les yeux toujours sombres et les dents allongés.

Le visage de Marc redevint normal, il regarda son portable et vit qu'il était minuit. Marc sourit et mit le feu à sa torche, et ensuite mit le feu sur le bûcher où se trouvait Bonnie, aux quatre coins. Bonnie avait ses yeux grands ouverts malgré la douleur, son cœur s'accéléra à toute allure. Marc était là en train de filmer avec son portable en train de sourire comme un maniaque. Pendant que Bonnie regardait les flammes devenir de plus en plus haute et se rapprocher d'elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps dans la cave Anthony était par terre en dessous d'un énorme loup-garou tandis qu'un blond défaisait les chaînes d'Elena et de Caroline.

Anthony criait de toutes ses forces à l'aide mais le loup-garou sur lui menaçait de le mordre. Damon et Stefan sentait quelque chose de bizarre frapper leur poitrine et ils se mirent à crier en fermant les yeux.

Tout ce bruit et certainement le cri à l'aide d'Anthony avait prévenu Marc, car le vampire avait laissé tomber son portable à terre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait après avoir dit à Bonnie « meurs bien ».

Marc arriva en vitesse dans la cave quand il vit son frère plaqué au sol par un loup-garou et un homme blond détacher les filles. Marc retrouva son visage de vampire et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers le loup-garou pour l'envoyer baladé loin de son frère. Marc aida son frère à se relever et les frères Mazzaro se dirigeaient tout les deux vers le loup pour l'attaquer. Le loup était en train de perdre ses forces quand soudain Marc et Anthony furent repoussés du loup par une force incroyable. Marc et Anthony regardaient maintenant derrière eux pour savoir qui les avaient poussées du loup et les deux frères furent choqué de voir les frères Salvatore.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible vous étiez des humains » dit Marc en bégayant un petit peu face à la surprise.

-« Oui mais ce n'était pas permanent mon vieux et devine quoi maintenant ? » dit Damon montrant ses dents et ses yeux rouge à Marc.

-« On va vous faire souffrir exactement comme vous l'avez fait avec nos filles » dit Stefan ayant le même visage que Damon.

La peur dans le visage de Marc et Anthony donnait à Damon et Stefan un sentiment de joie pur.

Les frères Mazzaro savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

-« Peut-être que vous allez nous tuer mais au moins la sorcière sera morte à cause du bûcher » ricana Marc en regardant Damon. Damon lâcha soudain Marc et se concentra pour entendre un signe de Bonnie. Et là il entendit des toussotements. Damon se dirigea à grande vitesse vers le bruit que faisait Bonnie mais Marc le suivait.

Stefan, lui tenait toujours Anthony, il l'étranglait et creusait ses doigts dans la gorge du jeune vampire qui se retenait de crier, ensuite Stefan plaqua Anthony contre le mur et lui mit des coups de poings aussi puissant qu'il le pouvait. Stefan prenait un malin plaisir à chaque coup de poing, d'habitude il n'aimait pas ça mais là c'était une exception. Il vit à terre une seringue qu'Anthony et Marc avaient utilisée sur Caroline et Stefan eut un petit sourire. Il prit la seringue et la planta vers le cœur du jeune vampire qui criait et se tordait de douleur.

-« Alors tu ne veux pas une autre petite piqure Anthony, tu sais comme Fredo et ta grande sœur » dit Stefan la voix rempli d'ironie. Anthony l'insulta de Salopard et Stefan en avait déjà marre. Il prit le pieu en bois qui était par terre et le planta droit au cœur d'Anthony. Il regarda le jeune vampire dans les yeux tout au long de sa décomposition.

Stefan regardait le loup-garou et l'aida à se relever, les filles étaient parti loin de cette cave grâce à l'aide du jeune blond. Stefan utilisa ses sens de vampire pour voir où était son frère, Bonnie et Marc.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant le temps où Stefan luttait avec Anthony, Damon était partit sauver Bonnie, mais une fois devant le bûcher Damon fut plaqué au sol par Marc.

-« Je vais te retenir le temps qu'il faut pour que tu ne puisses plus la sauver » dit Marc en étranglant Damon. Damon essayait de le dégager de lui mais il avait un petit peu de mal. Damon grâce à sa vitesse de vampire et sa force mit un coup de genoux dans les partit de Marc qui fut surpris et pendant une seconde déconcentré. Damon tourna vite pour se retrouver au dessus de Marc et l'étranglant à son tour.

-« Je vais te faire regretter tout ce que leur as fait » dit Damon mordant le cou de Marc et ensuite une partie de son épaule.

Bonnie était toujours sur le bûcher, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure qu'elle y'était mais cela ne faisait que cinq minutes. Le feu était énormément approché d'elle et la fumée l'intoxiquait. De loin elle pouvait voir Damon se battre avec Marc. Elle espérait qu'il lui règle son compte au plus vite pour la sortir de là car elle commençait à s'étouffer et le feu n'était plus qu'a deux centimètres d'elle.

Damon, n'ayant pas le temps d'infliger une mort lente et douloureuse pour Marc faisait de son mieux et au plus vite pour le tuer mais ce con était un résistant. Il entendit quelqu'un aussi hurler son prénom c'était Stefan, Damon leva la tête et vit que son frère avait un pieu en bois dans sa main. Stefan le lui jeta et Damon le rattrapa avec une main tout en maintenant Marc avec l'autre.

-« Tu vois je te dis adieu mon pote, va rejoindre Anthony » dit Damon en souriant et en plantant de toute ses forces le pieu en bois dans le cœur de Marc qui se décomposa.

Damon après ça ne perdit pas une seconde, il avait vu que Stefan essayait de passer avec une couverture pour essayer de sauver Bonnie, mais Stefan reculait à chaque fois car il n'y arrivait pas. La peur de ne pas réussir à la sauver était inscrite partout dans le visage de Stefan. Damon prit des mains grâce à sa vitesse vampirique la couverture de Stefan et plongea dans le feu vers Bonnie.

Celle-ci était encore consciente mais était au bord de tomber dans les pommes à cause de la fumée.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie je suis là, je vais te sauver fais moi confiance » dit Damon en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en prenant les chaînes et les cassant. Bonnie souriait lentement mais ne tenait plus sur ses pieds Damon la prit dans ses bras et mit la couverture sur eux et sauta à côté de Stefan, il se défit vite de la couverture car celle-ci prenait feu. Stefan et Damon couraient grâce à leur vitesse vampirique vers Elena et Caroline qui étaient dans le manoir des Salvatore car elles ont était laissé à la charge de Tyler et de Matt, les deux qui sont venus les sauver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrivé au manoir, Damon et Stefan se dirigeaient vers le salon, là ou Matt, Tyler, Caroline et Elena étaient. Damon posait délicatement Bonnie sur le canapé et écoutait son cœur.

-« Elle va s'en sortir elle va bien ? » demanda Elena inquiète à Damon.

Damon se retourna vers Elena et pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait plus de contusions, son visage et son corps étaient de nouveaux normaux, pas une seule égratignure. Il regardait maintenant Caroline et pouvait voir qu'elle aussi était normal, elle n'avait plus de bleus, sa peau était redevenu de la même couleur. Tyler et Matt avaient dû lui donner du sang humain qu'ils avaient eu à l'hôpital ou dans le frigo, ce qui avait rétabli Caroline et ensuite la jeune blonde à dû donner son sang à Elena.

-«Elle respire faiblement mais sa va aller dès que je lui donne un peu de mon sang, elle redeviendra comme vous c'est-à-dire sans bleus contusions » dit Damon, mordant son poignet et ouvrant avec son autre main la bouche à Bonnie. Tout le monde était en train de le regarder nourrir Bonnie de son propre sang. Au début Bonnie ne réagissait pas et Damon avait peur ainsi que Stefan et Caroline.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandait Tyler inquiet lui aussi.

Damon allait répondre mais se tut lorsque les contusions de Bonnie guérissaient enfin et que la sorcière gémissait. Damon laissa son poignet encore cinq secondes avant de le retirer. Bonnie ouvrait lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle pouvait voir fut les yeux bleus de Damon et un sourire.

Bonnie s'assit sur le canapé et de là Caroline et Elena lui sautèrent dessus.

-« Bonnie on est si contente » Elena pleurait et ne lâchait pas Bonnie.

-« On a réussit à s'en sortir » dit Caroline caressant les cheveux de Bonnie.

Bonnie rendait leur étreinte et elle permit à ses larmes de couler librement sur ses joues. Tyler et Matt étaient émus ainsi que Stefan. Damon ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait qu'il était soulagé de les voir toutes vivantes. Il était heureux de voir Bonnie vivante, il avait vraiment eut peur de la perdre ce soir. Quand il l'avait vu dans les flammes il a cru qu'il allait mourir. Damon permit de faire un soupir de soulagement.

Il tapota l'épaule de Stefan tout en disant « tu as vu je t'avais dit qu'on allait s'en sortir » Stefan fit un sourire avant de dire :

-« Ah bon pourtant je me souviens bien d'avoir entendu de ta part qu'on allait mourir car on avait 95% de chance de mourir »

-« Ah ouais ? » demanda Damon regardant le lustre du salon.

Stefan sourit et regardait maintenant les filles qui les avaient écoutés. Stefan s'approcha d'Elena avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux se faisaient un gros câlin et Stefan disait à sa belle qu'elle avait été courageuse ainsi que Bonnie et Caroline.

-« Vu que nous sommes lundi, cet après-midi nous allons aller à l'hôpital pour le bébé » dit Stefan

-« Oui, j'ai peur qu'il…. » Commença Elena mais elle fut calmé par Stefan

-« Quel bébé ? » demandèrent Matt et Tyler.

Stefan se retourna avec Elena vers eux en souriant.

-« Pendant que Stefan était humain et bien nous l'avons fait et il se trouve que je suis tombé enceinte » dit Elena rougissante. Tyler et Matt sourirent et dirent félicitation à Stefan et Elena.

-« Le problème c'est qu'ils m'ont donné des coups de pied fort à mon ventre et j'ai peur d'avoir perdu le bébé, mais je sens qu'il est encore ici, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais qu'il est encore là, mais j'ai peur de me faire des faux espoirs »

-« Si tu sens qu'il est toujours là, tu as raison Elena, ce bébé est déjà un battant tout comme son père et sa jolie maman » dit Tyler, Elena souriait et regardait Stefan.

Matt se dirigea vers Caroline et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner.

-« Comment vous avez su où nous trouver ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Oh je suis revenue pour une petite visite de trois quatre jours et j'ai trouvé personne j'ai appelé Matt et nous avons décidé de venir au manoir, la porte était ouverte et nous avons trouvé le mot de ce Marc et Anthony, nous avons de suite accouru pour vous sauver » dit Tyler.

-« Merci d'être venu nous aider en tout cas » dit Stefan reconnaissant

-« Oui merci » dit Damon

Tyler était surpris par le remerciement de Damon, d'habitude le vampire était acariâtre et lui lançait des piques et même quand il l'avait sauvé un jour il n'avait reçu que des insultes. Damon regardait la tête étonné de Tyler et souriait.

-« Quoi je sais être poli, quand je veux » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Etre humain t'as changé un peu, je trouve » dit Tyler en croisant les bras.

-« Oui c'est vrai il a changé un peu » dit Stefan en souriant, Damon regardait son frère en faisant une grimace mais Stefan l'ignorait.

-« Je propose à tout le monde de rester dormir ici ce soir, moi personnellement je suis un peu crevé et je vais direct dans mon lit » dit Stefan. Tout le monde était d'accord. Elena était derrière Stefan et montait les escaliers. Caroline et Matt allèrent dans la chambre en face de celle de Stefan et Elena. Tyler prit la chambre au fond du couloir. Bonnie montait les escaliers et Damon la suivait de près derrière.

-« Tu sais Bonnie tu peux venir dans la mienne si tu veux » proposa Damon. Pour une fois il n'avait d'arrière pensée dans sa tête, il voulait simplement avoir Bonnie dans ses bras et à côté de lui pour être sûr qu'elle était ici avec lui. Il était redevenue maintenant un vampire et il avait peur que Bonnie le repousse par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit au début mais quand elle allait mourir elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aime. Donc elle n'avait plus aucun droit de l'envoyer boulé.

-« Euuuh non Damon » dit Bonnie regardant Damon

-« Euuuh pourquoi ? » demanda Damon prenant le même ton que Bonnie.

-« Euuuh parce que » répondit simplement Bonnie.

-« Bonnie je tiens à te rappeler que tu m'as dit…. » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bonnie le coupa en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« On en discutera plus tard mais là je suis trop crevée Damon » dit Bonnie. Damon pouvait voir qu'à ce moment elle était sincère. Il sourit un peu avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et lécher le doigt de Bonnie qui le retira dégoûté.

-« Beurk, bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Damon » dit Bonnie en partant vite dans sa chambre. Damon sourit face à sa réaction et il pouvait entendre le cœur de Bonnie qui battait vite. C'était le battement d'un cœur amoureux et Damon était content. Content d'être à nouveau un vampire pour entendre la mélodie du cœur de Bonnie, content de l'avoir sauvé avec ses pouvoirs et de l'avoir guéris. Il se sentait fort et grâce à ce sentiment, il savait qu'il était plus apte à sauver les personnes qu'il aime. Bien sûr il avait aimé être de nouveau un humain car cela lui à permit de mieux comprendre ses sentiments envers Elena et surtout envers Bonnie. Il était plus compréhensif envers les autres aussi, et sentir les sensations des manèges avait été une grande première. Damon entra enfin dans sa chambre et se jeta littéralement dans son lit. Il fermait ses yeux et pensait à sa petite sorcière et à son avenir. Il pensait aussi à son futur rôle de parrain ou de tonton. Damon s'endormait avec un sourire sur son visage. S'il remontait le temps pour être dans le salon il y'a trois semaines là où il a bu la potion de Bonnie, il le referait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était allongée dans le lit et pensait beaucoup à Damon et à ses sentiments pour lui. Maintenant il était redevenu un vampire et Bonnie se posait beaucoup de questions. Il est vrai qu'elle n'aime pas trop les vampires mais Damon, Caroline et Stefan avaient une place dans cœur. La plus grande place était pour Damon car maintenant elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière car elle lui à dit juste avant de mourir qu'elle l'aimait, et c'était vrai. Pourtant le fait qu'il soit un vampire l'a bloque. Lui il avait l'éternité pour lui et elle, elle vieillirait. Ce n'était quand même pas pour ça qu'elle avait peur ? Bonnie savait qu'au fond d'elle-même c'était une excuse. Elle avait simplement peur des réactions de Damon et de ses sentiments à elle pour lui et les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Elle avait peur de bâtir sa vie que sur des faux espoirs avec lui car peut-être un jour Damon la laissera tombé. Mais cette peur c'était dans les tout les couples se disait Bonnie. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier les faits, elle l'aime, elle aime Damon Salvatore. Bonnie s'endormait lentement pour finalement dormir comme une masse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 18 terminé. Ouf je suis contente que tout aille bien maintenant pour tout le monde. La torture est finie et Dieu merci lol. Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre. Il reste deux chapitres et c'est la fin. Donc cette histoire sera finit officiellement Samedi ou Dimanche.

Merci pour vos reviews elles me font plaisirs. J'espère vous revoir demain vers la même heure pour le chapitre 19. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Bisous, Bisous.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena, Matt et Tyler étaient dans la cuisine des Salvatore quand Bonnie les rejoignit grâce à la bonne odeur de chocolat chaud et de pain grillé.

-« Bonjour les gars » salua la sorcière tout en se versant une tasse de chocolat

-« Salut Bonnie » répondirent en même temps ses ami(e)s.

Bonnie s'installa en face d'Elena, elle but un peu de son chocolat.

-« Où sont Stefan et les autres ? » demanda la sorcière.

-« Ils sont partis se nourrir » dit Elena.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et écoutait maintenant la discussion de Matt et Tyler, cependant elle faisait semblant. En effet, la jeune femme pensait à Damon et Stefan. Connaissant Stefan, Bonnie savait qu'il était déçu de redevenir un humain, car le plus jeune des frères Salvatore faisait tout pour cacher son identité de vampire, mais Bonnie pensait qu'il était content de redevenir un vampire car maintenant il pouvait mieux protéger Elena et son futur bébé. Pour Damon, Bonnie n'était pas sûre, il était évident qu'il avait aimé être de nouveau un humain malgré son dégout au départ, il avait mieux comprit ses sentiments, mais Damon aimait aussi le pouvoir et la force. Dans les deux cas, cette expérience fut bénéfique pour les deux frères. Stefan avait pu voir les bons côtés d'être un vampire et les mauvais côtés d'être un humain. Damon avait vu les bons côtés d'être un humain,lui.

Bonnie fut sortie de ses pensées quand Elena lui adressa la parole.

-« Bonnie, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu es perdue dans tes pensées » dit Elena un peu inquiète. Bonnie fit un sourire à Elena avant de lui répondre.

-« Tout va bien, je repensais juste aux événements de ces dernieres semaines »

-« Oui, moi aussi » dit Elena souriant faiblement « Merci Bonnie pour avoir fait un aussi beau cadeau à Stefan, c'était important pour lui » dit Elena de nouveau souriante.

-« Je savais que cela tenait à cœur pour Stefan, il n'y'a pas de problème, cette expérience c'est avéré superbe » déclara Bonnie finissant son chocolat.

-« Oui c'est vrai » dit la jeune brune se levant de sa chaise pour aller chercher une autre tasse de chocolat chaud.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » demanda soudain Stefan à l'entrée de la cuisine, suivit de Caroline qui se dirigeait vers Matt et de Damon qui était, lui, derrière son frère. Elena fut surprise ainsi que Bonnie et Matt, seul Tyler était resté neutre.

-« Oh, simplement que l'expérience d'être humain était un bonheur pour toi » dit Elena se dirigeant vers son chéri pour l'embrasser.

-« Oui les deux premières semaines étaient géniales, mais pas les derniers jours ou toi, Caroline et Bonnie ont étaient torturées devant nos yeux, ainsi que notre bébé » dit Stefan en prenant Elena dans ses bras.

-« En parlant de bébé, il faut aller à l'hôpital maintenant Stefan » Dit Elena se retirant de l'étreinte de son chéri et prenant sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Stefan fit un simple signe de tête et prit les clés des mains d'Elena.

-« Nous revenons, personne ne pars avant notre retour » ordonna la jeune brune.

Bonnie et Caroline pouvaient voir qu'Elena était inquiète, ainsi que Stefan. Elena disait qu'elle sentait qu'il était encore en elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elena avait dû voir aussi les visages inquiets de ses meilleures amies car elle leur fit un sourire qui voulait dire que tout se passerai bien. Damon, lui, regardait fixement son frère et fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il les soutenait.

Le jeune couple partait en route pour l'hôpital laissant Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie et Damon ensemble dans la cuisine. Bonnie s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise et se prépara une tartine de chocolat. Caroline s'assit là où était Elena plus tôt. Damon, s'installa aussi à côté de Caroline. Pendant un moment ce fut le grand silence, mais Tyler en avait marre de ce blanc et décida donc d'entamer la discussion.

-« Alors, comment sa va votre couple ? » demanda Tyler à son meilleur ami

-« Tout va bien pour l'instant et j'espère que sa va continuer » dit Matt souriant et embrassant Caroline. Tyler aurait eut mal à son cœur avant mais maintenant cela lui faisait moins mal, il était heureux pour ses amis, il avait prit une bonne décision.

-« Et toi Tyler ? » demanda Bonnie avec un sourire suffisant. Tyler l'a regardé et fronçait les sourcils.

-« Moi quoi Bonnie ? » demanda le jeune loup faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant pointer son doigt en face du visage de Tyler.

-« Fais pas l'innocent, tu aimes bien cette fille que tu as rencontré, attends deux minutes je sais plus son nom….. » Bonnie réfléchissait et Tyler devenait de plus en plus nerveux, Matt souriait et Caroline et Damon écoutait la conversation « Ah oui je m'en rappelle, elle s'appelle Kayla » dit Bonnie victorieuse. Tyler baissa sa tête dans la défaite.

-« Oui c'est elle » avoua le jeune homme.

-« Tu m'as dit qu'elle aussi se transformait en loup » continua Bonnie.

Tout le monde était intéressé par cette révélation et voulait en savoir un petit peu plus.

-« Oui, elle subie la même malédiction que moi, tout les deux on se comprend bien, certainement en rapport avec notre malédiction. Elle est quand même spéciale » dit Tyler pensif.

-« En quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

-« Elle est belle et assez autoritaire, elle me fait flipper aussi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être avec elle, c'est une brave fille. » décrit Tyler

-« Tu vois c'est super mec » dit Matt en tapant l'épaule de son ami et en souriant.

Tyler fit un sourire avant de dire « Oui, elle est tellement super que je vais aller vivre avec elle, je quitte Mystic Falls » dit le jeune loup. Bonnie relevait sa tête ainsi que Caroline.

-« Tu vas nous laisser ? » demandèrent tristes Bonnie et Caroline en même temps.

-« Je suis désolé, mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, je reviendrais vous voir tout les mois. La prochaine fois je vais venir, Kayla aussi, elle veut vous connaître. »

Bonnie et Caroline étaient déçues mais en même temps contentes que Tyler trouve enfin le bonheur et une fille qui sache le « dompter ».

-« C'est pas comme s'il s'en allait pour toujours les filles, arrêtez de faire cette tête » intervient Damon cassant l'humeur, Bonnie et Caroline le dévisageait d'un air furieux et c'est à ce moment que Damon continua « Regardez ma tête à moi. Est-ce que je suis triste ? » Dit le vampire tout en plaçant un sourire arrogant.

-« Apparemment non » rigola Tyler, même plus vexé par les commentaires de Damon.

-« Ben voilà. Au moins il fait sa vie avec sa petite louve chérie et ensuite il aura pleins de petits louveteaux et ils seront tous heureux » dit Damon faussement émerveillé.

-« Damon » siffla Bonnie doucement. Mais maintenant Damon pouvait clairement l'entendre car il était de nouveau un vampire.

-« Bonnie chérie » dit Damon en chuchotant et en faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie lui répondit avec un regard meurtrier et Damon avec un sourire provocateur mais charmant se disait Bonnie.

-« Laisse-le Bonnie, tu sais comment il est » dit Tyler se levant et se mettant derrière Bonnie pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Bonnie sourit face à ce geste mais Damon grognait presque. Bonnie l'avait entendu et regardait maintenant le vampire en face d'elle. Il était jaloux.

-« Bon, il faut que j'appelle Kayla pour lui dire que je reste deux jours de plus » dit Tyler lâchant Bonnie et prenant son portable de sa poche.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et se leva à son tour pour faire la petite vaisselle du matin, Caroline et Matt se levèrent aussi et se dirigeaient vers le salon pour regarder la télévision. Il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Damon dans la cuisine et Bonnie appréhendait un peu, son cœur battait plus vite. Damon souriait car il entendait ce joli battement. Cela lui avait manqué quand même de ne plus entendre le cœur qui battait des gens. Car c'est grâce à la fréquence cardiaque du cœur qu'il savait si les gens lui mentaient, avaient peur, ou étaient amoureux, ou encore nerveux. Il avait appris par cœur à lire les battements de cœur.

-« Bonnie ne sois pas nerveuse quand nous sommes que deux, je ne vais te sauter dessus et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai car je l'entends » plaisanta Damon souriant et étant satisfait. Bonnie fit un soupir exaspéré, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il pouvait la comprendre tout de suite en utilisant ses pouvoirs débile.

Bonnie ne répondit pas et continuait de faire la vaisselle, elle n'avait que quatre tasses et quatre couteaux à laver mais cela lui prenait un temps pas possible, tout était propre mais Bonnie lavait de nouveau les tasses et couteaux. Damon penchait sa tête sur le côté et souriait encore plus. C'était mignon de voir sa petite sorcière nerveuse, cependant elle n'allait pas échapper à leur discussion maintenant. Damon se leva donc de sa chaise et s'approcha de Bonnie. Il prit l'éponge des mains de Bonnie et vidait l'eau du l'évier.

-« Je crois que nos tasses et nos couteaux brillent grâce à toi, ma petite sorcière » dit Damon à côté de Bonnie qui ne le regardait pas mais fixait l'eau qui s'en allait.

-« Bonnie Bennett à peur euh, Bonnie Bennett à peur euh » chantonnait Damon joyeusement et assez fort. Bonnie regardait tout de suite Damon et mit sa main sur la bouche du vampire pour le faire taire.

-« Arrête de crier et de dire des bêtises » gronda Bonnie faiblement. De toute façon il pouvait l'entendre. Damon fit signe de la tête et Bonnie enlevait sa main doucement de Damon qui souriait.

-« Quoi ? » demanda agressivement la sorcière.

-« Tu as peur de moi ou de notre futur relation ? » dit Damon ne cherchant pas à tourner autour du sujet mais préférant foncer en plein dedans.

Bonnie pouffa de rire face au commentaire de Damon « Je n'ai strictement pas peur de toi » Damon sourit et s'avança plus près de Bonnie.

-« Donc tu as peur de notre relation ? »

-« Non plus » dit Bonnie très convaincante.

-« Menteuse » répliqua aussitôt Damon regardant fixement dans les yeux de Bonnie.

-« Non » dit Bonnie avec plus de conviction.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas était très démonstrative quand tu m'as vu tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Caroline est venue tout de suite voir Matt et Elena est venue embrasser Stefan. Toi tu m'as ignoré » bouda Damon tout en croisant ses bras.

-« Damon s'il te plaît on peut en parler à un autre moment » dit Bonnie ne voulant pas vraiment continuer la conversation. Le visage de Damon se durcit et sa mâchoire se serra. Bonnie avait vu le changement et était un peu effrayée. Elle ne jouait pas avec lui, c'était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant car elle réfléchissait encore.

-« Non c'est maintenant un point c'est tout » dit Damon d'une voix glaciale qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

-« Damon » supplia Bonnie.

-« Avant de mourir tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je l'ai pas inventé. Maintenant je suis un vampire encore une fois et tu me repousses. Tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais pas peur de moi ni de notre futur relation, alors j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu as peur ? » Dit Damon la voix de plus en plus haute.

-« Oui je n'aime pas beaucoup les vampires, mais Caroline, Stefan et toi c'est différent maintenant. C'est juste que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi» lâcha Bonnie en baissant la tête.

-« Perdre ton temps ? » demanda Damon confus.

-« Oui perdre mon temps. Si jamais j'ai une relation avec toi je sais qu'au final ce n'est pas possible car moi je vieillirais et que toi tu resteras jeune. Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne le plus, ce qui m'embête c'est que si je m'attache à toi encore plus, qu'on s'engage dans une direction qui va encore plus loin et qu'au final cela se termine entre nous j'aurais perdu des années de ma vie pendant que toi tu auras l'éternité. » Termina Bonnie regardant le visage de Damon pour voir sa réaction.

-« Tu as peur du temps c'est ça ? » demanda Damon voulant bien comprendre ce que Bonnie disait car elle s'embrouillait un peu elle-même.

-« Un peu, moi j'aurais par exemple 5 ans de ma vie de perdu pendant que toi tu as l'éternité, c'est pendant c'est 5 ans là que j'aurais peut-être pu bâtir quelque chose de ma vie » affirma Bonnie.

Damon prenait conscience du raisonnement de Bonnie et il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une peur injustifié. Personne ne sait ce qui peut arriver dans le futur, lui ne le sais pas. Il sait simplement qu'à ce moment même il aimait Bonnie Bennett et qu'elle l'aimait lui. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il était devenu plus calme et plus patient mais il restait toujours le même. Il n'abandonnerait pas la partie.

-« Tu peux très bien aussi regretter de ne pas être avec moi si jamais tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre pour « bâtir » ta vie » répondit Damon fixant Bonnie dans les yeux intensément, comme s'il voulait la contraindre.

-« Oui je sais Damon » avoua la jeune sorcière tout en s'approchant de son vampire.

-« J'ai une chose à te demander, Damon » dit Bonnie étant maintenant proche de lui.

-« Montre-moi ton visage de vampire s'il te plaît »

Damon ne comprenait plus rien, elle voulait voir le visage du monstre en lui ? Il voulait lui demander pourquoi mais Bonnie l'implorait des yeux. Elle lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Doucement Damon obéit à la demande de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière regardait maintenant Damon avec son visage de vampire. C'était effrayant de près. Délicatement Bonnie posa ses doigts sur le visage de Damon qui était surprit. La sorcière caressait lentement les veines qui ressortaient autour des yeux de Damon et qui fermait les yeux à ce contact. Bonnie donna l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux à Damon et il obéit une fois de plus. Bonnie regardait les yeux rouges/noirs de son vampire et sourit. Les doigts de Bonnie descendaient maintenant vers la bouche de Damon, elle pouvait voir grâce aux lèvres entrouverte de Damon les crocs de celui-ci. La jeune et jolie sorcière toucha du bout de son doigt les crocs qu'exposait le frère aîné des Salvatore. Damon n'avait pas pu retenir un petit gémissement et grognement, il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Bonnie mais il la laissait faire. Bonnie décida que c'était le moment, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Damon et les posa délicatement. Damon était surprit une fois de plus, mais laissait faire Bonnie encore une fois. La jeune sorcière embrassait maintenant le vampire qui lui répondait avec une ardeur incroyable, Bonnie passa sa langue sur les crocs de Damon qui eut des frissons de plaisirs, il n'en pouvait plus, jamais personne ne lui avait fait ça. Bonnie continua de l'embrasser et Damon y mettait de plus en plus de passion, il avait plaqué Bonnie contre son corps et la tenait fermement de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Cependant il dû la lâcher car elle avait besoin d'air.

Bonnie et Damon se regardait, le visage de Damon revenait à la normal et Bonnie pouvait voir à nouveau les yeux bleus du vampire. Bonnie sourit timidement à Damon et décida d'expliquer son action.

-« C'est la première fois que j'embrasse vraiment un vampire » déclara-t-elle

Damon venait de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait et il espérait vraiment qu'il avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas lui poser la question, il voulait qu'elle le lui dise.

-« Si je te dis que je ne t'aime pas ce serait un énorme mensonge Damon » dit Bonnie rougissante et se touchant les mains comme une petite fille ferait quand elle devait avouer quelque chose.

-« Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes » répondit Damon prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau mais Bonnie recula.

-« Oui je t'aime et j'aime le Damon arrogant, gentil, prétentieux, prévenant, soucieux, bref j'aime presque toute tes facettes même ta facette de vampire. J'ai remarqué que tu as adoré toi aussi que j'embrasse le vampire en toi apparemment » taquina Bonnie à son tour.

Damon était content de toute la phrase de Bonnie cela voulait dire qu'elle lui donnait une chance, enfin il croyait, c'est pour cela qu'il lui posait la question.

-« Donc tu accepte d'être avec moi ? » dit-il faisant des manières.

Bonnie sourit et lui tapa dans le bras « Essayons, qui ne tente rien n'a rien » finit-elle par dire.

Damon la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il demanda l'accès pour approfondir le baiser mais Bonnie ne le lui laissa pas, préférant le taquiner. Damon eut un petit sourire car il avait une idée, il descendit sa main droite vers le derrière de Bonnie et le lui pinça. La jeune sorcière fut surprise et Damon en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Bonnie était clairement aux anges, Damon était un Dieu dans l'art du baiser. Finalement les deux se séparèrent et se sourièrent.

-« Tu as conscience maintenant que je ne te laisse plus partir, que personne n'a le droit de te regarder intensément à part moi, que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir d'autres gars et que tu passeras ton temps avec moi presque tout les jours. » dit Damon

-« Tu dis ça à moi ? Je te signale que les même règles s'appliquent pour toi » répondit fièrement la jeune fille de couleur caramel.

-« Wouah possessive, j'aime » taquina Damon. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air.

-« Arrête un peu le prétentieux »

Damon tapa le bout du nez de Bonnie « Je croyais que tu aimais aussi cette facette de ma personnalité ? »

-« Elle est agaçante, chiante et exubérante mais sans, tu ne serais pas Damon » dit Bonnie en faisant une bise sur la joue du vampire.

-« Tu continues de juger ma petit sorcière, mais je suppose que sans ce petit défaut tu ne serais pas vraiment Bonnie Bennett » dit le vampire aux yeux bleus

-« Tu es toujours aussi crétin » dit Bonnie tout en se poussant de Damon pour aller maintenant dans le salon. Sans le savoir Bonnie avait lancé le début d'une série de reproches car Damon n'aimait pas quand il n'avait pas le dernier mot.

-« Et toi tu es toujours aussi coincé » renchérit Damon. Bonnie aussi têtue qu'elle était ne voulait pas non plus être la perdante

-« Coincé ? Moi ? » Demanda Bonnie revenant vers Damon.

-« Oui tu ne sais pas rire » affirma Damon.

-« Et toi tu ne sais que rire » attaqua Bonnie

-« Je sais faire preuve de sérieux je te signale »

-« C'est hyper rare, tu as plus de 150 ans mais tu as toujours l'esprit un gamin » dit Bonnie arborant un sourire victorieux face à sa remarque. Damon ne se laissait pas démonter.

-« Et toi tu as l'esprit d'une veille mémé coincé dans un corps d'adolescente super sexy » répondit du tac-o-tac Damon et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Et toi tu ….arrrgghhh tu m'énerves trop » Bonnie avait perdu l'argument car elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire sur le moment. Damon faisait une danse bizarre certainement car il avait gagné.

Bonnie se mit soudain à rire et Damon arrêta de faire sa petite danse.

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-il

-« On se lance encore des piques »

Damon mit en place son sourire suffisant « oui mais c'était gentil ma petite bon-bon »

-« Je le sais bêbête, mais on aurait dit des gosses »

Damon sourit et Bonnie arrêtait de rire elle aussi. Damon la regardait fixement et Bonnie se demandait ce qu'elle avait.

-« Je t'aime Bonnie » lâcha enfin le vampire, Bonnie voyait tout le sérieux de Damon et elle fut touchée.

-« Je t'aime aussi psychopathe » répondit-elle.

Damon allait embrasser sa petite sorcière mais il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix d'Elena hurler. Bonnie oublia Damon et se dirigeait vers le salon suivit de Damon. Dans le salon se trouvait Stefan qui tenait la main à Elena qui était en pleur, Tyler, Caroline et Matt qui eux aussi se tenaient la main, puis Bonnie et Damon côte à côte. Personne n'osait parler, car c'était à Elena où à Stefan d'annoncer les nouvelles.

-« Alors les gars je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps » dit Elena d'une voix joyeuse. Il n'y'avait pas vraiment de suspens car le sourire et la joie d'Elena parlaient pour elle. Bonnie et Caroline souriaient déjà. « Donc Stefan et moi nous vous annonçons officiellement… »

-« Que nous allons avoir un bébé » dirent en même temps le jeune couple.

Bonnie et Caroline criaient en même temps qu'Elena et sautillaient dans tous le salon sous les regards amusés des garçons. Elena enlaça ses deux amies puis Matt et Tyler.

-« Félicitation Elena et aussi à Stefan » dirent Tyler et Matt.

Damon s'approcha de la jeune brune et la prit dans ses bras. Tout le monde était un peu surpris de cet élan d'affection venant de Damon, Elena la première.

-« Félicitation »

-« Merci Damon »

Damon attendait que les filles et les garçons aient finit de féliciter Stefan pour s'approcher de son frère.

Stefan regardait son frère et lui fit un signe de tête. Damon tapota l'épaule de son frère et le félicita à son tour.

-« Bravo frérot, tu auras un mini-toi ou une mini-Elena »

-« Merci Damon, tu as neufs moi pour te préparer à être un oncle » dit Stefan avec un sourire éblouissant.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis parfait et je vais apprendre tout ce que je sais à ce petit gars ou à cette petite, car si je serais pas là , il faut pas se demander ce qu'il ou elle va devenir. Pfft j'ose même pas l'imaginer » dit Damon prenant un air inquiet.

-« Damon » sermonna Bonnie.

-« Ma petite Bonnie, ne sois pas jalouse je m'occuperai de toi aussi tu verras » dit le vampire tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie sourit mais détourna sa tête de lui pour parler à Elena.

-« A en croire comment Damon parle vous êtes ensemble » demanda Stefan tout haut pour que Bonnie l'entende. La jeune sorcière se détourna maintenant d'Elena et rougit.

-« Oui et ne me demande pas pourquoi car j'ai quand même du mal à le comprendre quelque fois » dit la sorcière avant d'offrir un sourire.

-« C'est parce qu'elle à succombé à mon charme incroyable, à mon charisme naturel et à mes compétences hors du commun, à mon intelligence épatante et je vais arrêter là car c'est dur de tout citer, je suis trop parfait » soupira le vampire en souriant.

-« Aussi un peu pour sa vantardise, non ? » demanda Stefan en rigolant. Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Damon qui leva les épaules et les abaissa.

-« La jalousie, sacré sentiment. Ne t'en fais pas Stefan tu as aussi ton charme, et heureusement que tu as perdu ce bide affreux au fait. » Dit Damon tapant le ventre de Stefan qui grogna.

Une fois de plus tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Stefan.

Caroline se tourna vers Elena et lui posa une question.

-« Alors la marraine c'est qui ? Vous avez choisit ? » Elena voyait le visage de Caroline et la blonde espérait vraiment être la marraine. Stefan et Elena en avait discuté ensemble pour le retour. D'un côté Bonnie serait une bonne marraine et puis c'était grâce au sort qu'elle à fait qu'ils peuvent avoir un enfant mais de l'autre côté Caroline le méritait aussi car elle avait protégé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Elena et puis elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

-« Oui qui va être la marraine ? » demanda Bonnie très intéressé

-« Euuh en fait … » Commença Elena

-« Moi s'il te plaît » dirent Bonnie et Caroline en même temps. Les deux filles se fusillaient du regard. Stefan décida d'intervenir avant que la troisième guerre mondiale soit déclarée.

-« Nous ne savons pas encore, car vous êtes toutes les deux des personnes auxquels on tient »

Caroline et Bonnie étaient touchées mais cela ne suffisait pas car Caroline ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire une vérité.

-« Moi je ne serais pas capable d'avoir un enfant, Bonnie le peut car j'ai lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque que si un vampire et une sorcière s'unissait dans l'acte d'amour un enfant pouvait en naître. Donc si Damon et Bonnie décident d'avoir un enfant ils le pourront eux » termina Caroline regardant intensément Elena et Stefan.

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Damon à Bonnie.

-« Je suppose que oui, avec la magie rien n'est impossible » répondit celle-ci honnêtement.

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle, je pourrais aussi être un oncle ou parrain» dit Stefan. Bonnie regardait le visage de Damon et il semblait que cette révélation lui faisait plaisir.

-« Donc » coupa Caroline « il serait juste de me mettre marraine, non ? »

-« Je peux aussi faire la potion pour que tu redeviennes humaine pour trois semaines, il me faut juste une fleur noir comme Stefan m'a donné »

Caroline se retourna et regardait fixement Bonnie « C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, c'est juste que la fleur est très rare d'après ce que Stefan m'a dit » répondit Bonnie.

-« Oui elle est rare, mais celui qui me l'a donné en avait fait une petite plantation, je crois qu'il y'en avait 6 en tout, donc maintenant il doit lui en rester 5 » expliqua Stefan.

-« Comment tu l'as eu ? »demanda Caroline

-« Je lui ai rendu un service, mais si je vais le voir je suis sûr qu'il m'en donnera une autre, car le service que je lui ai rendu n'était pas rien au contraire » dit Stefan résolu à donner à Caroline la chance d'avoir un bébé elle aussi.

-« C'est trop cool, je vais aussi devenir dans le futur une maman » Caroline se tourna vers Matt et l'enlaça.

-« Bien sûr c'est quand nous serons prêt Matt » rassura Caroline voyant le visage un peu blanc de Matt. Suite à cette phrase il reprit un peu de couleur.

Bonnie s'avança donc vers Elena « Donc maintenant que c'est réglé cette histoire, qui va être la marraine ? »

Elena et Stefan se regardaient mais ne dirent rien. Caroline se détacha de Matt et vient à côté de Bonnie.

-« Hey Bonnie ne les influences pas » dit la blonde pleine de reproches.

-« Toi non plus ne le fais pas quand j'ai le dos tourné » cracha Bonnie

-« Je ne suis pas comme ça » se défendit la jeune blonde

-« Ouais c'est ça » dit Bonnie tout en souriant.

Tyler s'interposa entre les deux pour arrêter à son tour la menace de la guerre.

-« Ho, ho les filles on se calme hein, il y'a encore 9 mois à attendre »

Les filles se regardaient de coin mais firent vite un sourire d'excuse à Stefan et Elena qui se mettaient à sourire.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant ses cheveux. Stefan et Elena étaient en train de discuter à deux de leurs projets. Matt et Caroline étaient eux aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tyler lui sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo de la scène devant lui. Sur la photo on voyait bien à droite Stefan et Elena ensemble, au milieu et en premier plan Damon et Bonnie et bien à droite Matt et Caroline. Tyler rangea son téléphone et sourit. Tout le monde était heureux, il l'était aussi. En repensant au début de toute l'histoire avec les vampires et les loups, avant quand ils étaient lui, Elena, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie de simples ados normaux, tout le monde était ressorti grandit, épanoui, l'arrivé du surnaturel les avaient fait grandir plus vite.

Tyler allait donner la photo aux filles car il savait que Caroline et Elena avait fait un album photo pour Bonnie qui relatait toute leur histoire d'enfance jusqu'au lycée et à la rencontre au début avec les Salvatore. L'album se terminait avec une photo d'eux tous ensembles même avec Damon juste avant l'attaque de Klaus. Maintenant un nouvel album allait voir le jour et cet album allait commencer avec la photo que Tyler avait prise.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 19 terminé. Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre et l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques review. J'espère vous revoir pour l'épilogue de cette histoire et donc pour la fin. Si j'ai reçue une petite dizaines de reviews d'ici ce soir, je pense mettre le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui :-). Je vous dit à demain ou à ce soir lol.

Bonne fin d'après-midi.

Bisous à tout le monde


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Epilogue

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Pousse et souffle mon cœur, tu vas y'arriver » dit une voix masculine

-« Tu crois que je fais quoi là ? » répondit une voix féminine, criant presque sur son mari.

-« Je sais, je t'encourage c'est tout » dit à nouveau la voix masculine.

-« Poussez, madame Salvatore, poussez » dit le médecin encourageant la jeune femme qui était en train de mettre au monde un bébé.

-« Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh » cria la femme tout en prenant la main de son mari et la serrant fort. Heureusement qu'il était un vampire sinon il n'aurait plus eut de main, sa femme la lui aurait cassée.

-« Tu me broie la main, chérie »

La femme regardait maintenant son mari et se retenait de lui hurlait dessus, mais elle lâcha prise 30 secondes plus tard.

-« Je m'en fiche de ta main moi, j'ai trop mal » se plaignit la femme qui avait des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. L'homme les essuya et mettait les cheveux mouillés de sa femme loin de son visage.

-« Sa va aller, sa va aller » essaya de rassurer l'homme.

-« NON sa ne va pas ALLER, ce n'est pas toi qui accouche » hurla la femme à nouveau tout en poussant.

-« C'est impossible en même temps idiote » râla l'homme tout en essayant de retirer sa main.

-« Tu n'es qu'un crétin » déclara la femme tout en poussant une nouvelle fois.

-« Vous y êtes presque, je vois la tête » dit le médecin émerveillé « maintenant il va falloir pousser plus fort madame Salvatore »

-« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » cria la femme tout en poussant le plus fort possible.

-« Oui c'est bien, sa tête est sortie, vas-y, encore un tout petit effort » encouragea le vampire.

-« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh »

-« Bravo il est sortit » félicita le médecin. La femme se détendit d'un coup et lâcha la main de son homme qui se la massa. On entendait le bébé pleurer et tout le monde dans la pièce était content. Le bébé n'était pas le seul à pleurer car la femme fondait pratiquement en larmes.

-« Tu as fait du bon travail, tu as réussie » félicita l'homme à sa femme tout en essuyant les larmes et la sueur de sa femme qui maintenant souriait de soulagement et de bonheur.

-« Monsieur voulez-vous couper le cordon ombilical ? » demanda une infirmière.

-« Oui bien sûr » l'homme s'exécuta tout heureux de le faire. Le bébé fut pris en charge par les infirmières et le vampire se dirigea vers sa femme qui l'était maintenant depuis 3 ans.

-« Notre fils est un beau jeune homme » dit-il à sa femme.

-« Il doit ressembler beaucoup à son père alors ? » dit en rigolant madame Salvatore.

-« Il a les même yeux que moi et il à ton joli petit nez » décrit l'homme.

-« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal et de t'avoir crié dessus » s'excusa la jeune femme.

-« C'est normal c'est assez difficile d'accoucher quand même, merci de m'avoir offert un beau cadeau » Dit l'homme en embrassant sa femme d'un baiser tendre.

**Quelques minutes plus tard **

Caroline et les autres attendaient dans la salle d'attente quand soudain quelqu'un approcha. Une fois la figure détecté par tous, ils se levèrent tous d'un coup et demandaient du regard comment c'était passé l'accouchement ?

-« Bonnie et moi sommes heureux de vous annoncer l'arrivé de notre petit garçon Alexis »

Tout le monde criait de joie dans l'hôpital, le groupe c'était même fait réprimander par le personnel de l'hôpital.

-« Dit Parrain, on peut voir marraine et notre cousin quand ? » demanda une petite fille de 5 ans aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux marron clair.

-« Oui quand est-ce que je peux voir tata Bonnie et notre cousin ? » demanda la deuxième jeune fille de cinq ans aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux marron clair.

-« Axelle, Torie, laissez votre parrain tranquille » réprimanda doucement Stefan à ses deux filles.

-« Mais papa » protestèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

-« Il n'y'a pas de papa sur ce ton, mesdemoiselles » intervient Elena à son tour.

-« Mais maman » protestèrent de nouveau les deux petites filles.

Caroline, Matt rigolèrent face aux deux jeunes filles. Caroline tenait dans ses bras une jolie petite fille de deux ans qui était très souriante. Il y'avait aussi Tyler et sa petite amie Kayla qui était enceinte de 7 mois. Tous étaient présents pour ce jour spécial, le jour où Bonnie mettait au monde Alexis. Damon était heureux de son fils et surtout de Bonnie. Depuis 6 ans maintenant tout allait bien pour tout le monde.

Elena et Stefan avaient eut il y'a 5 ans de cela deux petites filles adorable, Elena avait accouché dans cet hôpital. Le jour de la naissance d'Axelle et de Torie tout le monde avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Caroline avait était nommé la marraine de Torie et Bonnie la marraine d'Axelle. Damon était très proche des deux fillettes et jouait souvent avec. Bien sûr ils faisaient toujours plus de bêtises quand ils étaient réunis à trois. Cela était marrant à voir. C'était un événement qui était important pour tout le monde, Stefan était vraiment heureux de pouvoir avoir deux enfants ainsi qu'Elena. Juste après, le gros événement le plus important avait était le mariage de Stefan et d'Elena ainsi que le mariage de Bonnie et de Damon un mois plus tard. Damon avait proposé à Bonnie de se marier avec lui, la jeune sorcière avait pleuré et lui avait dit que oui, elle serait heureuse d'être sa femme. Damon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre un oui de sa vie de mort. Plus tard ce fut au tour de Caroline d'être enceinte, elle avait dû être une humaine pendant trois semaines, au début cela ne marchait pas et Caroline devenait de plus en plus stressé à l'idée d'être une fille stérile. Pour la réconforter Matt l'avait emmené faire un petit voyage en France et apparemment le changement d'air était très bon pour eux car Caroline c'était retrouvé enceinte. 9 mois plus tard une jolie petite fille venait faire sa venue au monde, cette jolie petite fille avait le nom de Liza, un hommage à la mère de Caroline qui est morte 4 mois avant la naissance de sa petite-fille se prenant un pieu dans le cœur pour protéger sa file et petite-fille. Liz avait enfin accepté sa fille mais Caroline n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la complicité enfin naissante entre sa mère et elle. Il est important aussi de dire que maintenant tout le monde était des vampires. En effet Elena et Bonnie était devenues des vampires, elles avaient demandées à être tournée le même jour. Elena par Stefan et Bonnie par Damon. C'était aussi des jours importants pour eux. Matt lui avait été tourné par Caroline après leur voyage en France. Tous ces événements étaient importants et marqué le début d'une histoire éternel.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la naissance d'Alexis, c'était un des jours les plus importants de la vie de Damon. Il était heureux, s'il revenait dix ans en arrière il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un enfant avec une femme qu'il aime et qu'il adore. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux.

-« Bonnie veut tous vous voir dans la chambre d'hôpital, ne vous en faite pas j'ai contraint le médecin d'accepter » dit Damon souriant. Eh oui certaine chose ne changeait jamais.

Tout le monde entrait dans la chambre de Bonnie, il y'avait de la place pour tout le monde. Quand Bonnie vit tous ses amis entrer elle se mit à sourire et à pleurer en même temps.

-« Pourquoi tu pleures marraine ? Tu es triste ? » Demanda Axelle regardant sa marraine et son cousin.

-« Oui pourquoi tu pleures tata ? » demanda à son tour Torie.

-« Je pleure car je suis contente de vous voir tous et d'avoir Alexis » dit Bonnie retenant un sanglot.

-« On peut voir de plus près Alexis, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Torie

-« Bien sûr que oui » dit Bonnie demandant du regard à Stefan de faire monter Torie et Axelle dans le lit de Bonnie. Les deux jumelles regardaient avec émerveillement leur cousin.

-« Il est beau, j'ai hâte de pouvoir le tenir et de jouer avec » dit Axelle tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-« Oui moi aussi » dit Torie tout en embrassant le visage d'Alexis. Stefan prit une photo de cet instant et sourit.

Tout le monde prit le bébé dans ses bras et le complimentait. Damon et Bonnie étaient fiers.

Damon embrassait sa femme passionnément et à ce moment Stefan prit encore une photo. Bonnie se détacha de Damon et lui murmura un grand je t'aime auquel il répondit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deux semaines plus tard Bonnie était de nouveau au manoir avec Damon et Alexis. Damon tenait dans ses bras Alexis et le berçait pour qu'il s'endorme. Bonnie chantonnait une petite berceuse. Après un moment Stefan, Elena, Torie, Axelle, Caroline, Liza dans les bras de Matt, Tyler et Kayla arrivèrent en même temps au manoir.

-« C'est le moment pour la photo de famille les gars » dit Tyler mettant un trépied et posant l'appareil photo dessus. « Mettez-vous en place » Tout le monde se dirigeait pour être au centre de la photo « Kayla garde moi une place » dit de nouveau Tyler.

Tyler mettait tout en place, il mit le retardateur de l'appareil photo et se dirigea vite fait vers Kayla. Tout le monde regardait l'appareil photo et souriait. 10 secondes plus tard la photo étaient prise. Toute la petite famille restait au manoir pour un repas familial. Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde partit chez eux pour aller se coucher.

Au manoir et dans la chambre de Damon et Bonnie, le vampire aux yeux bleus posa délicatement son fils dans son berceau. Il le regarda quelques minutes et sourit.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la douche et le vampire souriait de plus belle, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain doucement et enlevait vite ses vêtements et rejoignit Bonnie dans la douche qui sursauta quand elle entendit la voix derrière elle de Damon.

-« Salut ma belle »

-« Damon tu m'as fait peur » Dit Bonnie tout en tapant la poitrine nue de Damon. Damon regardait sa poitrine et relevait sa tête pour regarder Bonnie.

-« Je crois que tu vas devoir t'excuser pour ce que tu viens de me faire, jolie jeune fille » dit sérieux Damon. Bonnie pouvait voir la lueur joueuse de Damon mais aussi le désir qu'il éprouve pour elle.

-« Non je n'ai pas envie » dit Bonnie jouant aussi au jeu que venait de mettre en place Damon.

-« Oh c'est dommage car je vais devoir utiliser la force pour obtenir ce que je veux » dit Damon faussement menaçant.

-« Trop mal, je suis plus forte que toi » dit Bonnie tout en ayant un demi-sourire.

Damon se rapprocha de Bonnie et la regardait dans les yeux profondément que cela en était intimidant pour elle.

-« je suis plus fort que toi ma belle, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorcière que tu peux me résister » dit d'un air arrogant le vampire tout en approchant sa tête au cou de Bonnie.

-Je peux t'envoyer très loin de cette douche si j'en ai envie je te signale » dit Bonnie laissant Damon embrasser son cou. Damon détachait sa tête du cou de Bonnie et en profita pour la fixer des yeux, avec ses mains il prit fermement Bonnie et la plaqua contre lui et le mur.

-« Heureusement pour moi et toi tu n'as pas envie de me repousser, pas maintenant » chuchota Damon à l'oreille de sa petite sorcière de vampire. Bonnie ne résista plus longtemps et se laissa aller aux bras de Damon qui souriait. Ils étaient heureux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin Bonnie, Elena et Caroline collait une photo dans le troisième album photo de leur vie en commun. Le premier était chez Bonnie, c'était celui que Damon avait vu, le deuxième était chez Elena et le troisième allait être chez Caroline. Les photos étaient prise par tout le monde on pouvait voir des photos du mariage de Stefan et Elena ainsi que le mariage de Bonnie et Damon. Il y'avait des photos de Axelle et Torie, de Liza. Des photos de Stefan et Elena en train de dormir à deux en tenant un biberon. Des photos de Matt et Caroline, des anniversaires de chacun, des jours de fêtes, mais aussi les moments où Bonnie envoyait grâce à ses pouvoirs Damon contre un mur, le fusillait du regard pendant que lui rigolait, ou encore des photos où ils s'embrassaient. Il y'avait des photos de tout le monde et à chaque moment. Caroline et les deux filles mirent la dernière photo pour le troisième album. C'était la photo que Tyler avait prise hier. Sur la photo on pouvait voir :

A droite Stefan tenant Elena par la taille avec Torie et Axelle devant eux en faisant le signe de la victoire avec leurs doigts. A côté d'Elena il y'avait Caroline qui embrassait la joue de Liza qui était dans les bras de Matt qui souriait en regardant les deux femmes de sa vie. A côté de Matt il y'avait Bonnie qui tenait Alexis dans ses bras et regardait l'objectif en souriant, Damon était à côté de Bonnie et regardait sa sorcière amoureusement et mettait deux doigts derrière la tête de sa femme, faisant le même signe que Torie et Axelle. A côté de Damon il y'avait Tyler qui touchait le ventre rond de sa femme et rigolait, Kayla était belle malgré ses rondeurs à cause de sa grossesse mais la belle brune aux yeux vert était ravissante, elle regardait son ventre affectueusement.

Tous sur la photo étaient heureux, et ils espéraient que cela allait continuer. Stefan, Matt et Damon arrivaient dans le salon pour rejoindre leur fille. Damon se mit derrière Bonnie et l'enlaça. Matt et Caroline regardait amusé la dernière photo. Elena et Stefan la regardait aussi. Les trois filles mirent leur main sur l'album et le fermèrent au même moment. C'était maintenant le temps de faire le quatrième album.

Caroline et Matt partirent avec l'album en main, Elena et Stefan se dirigèrent dans le jardin pour voir la découverte des jumelles. Damon et Bonnie étaient seuls. Damon embrassa Bonnie dans le cou.

-« Alors tu vois tu n'as rien raté en étant avec moi au contraire » dit Damon

-« Non je n'ai rien raté, j'avais pris la bonne décision mais sa je le savais déjà » dit Bonnie contente et se câlinant plus vers Damon.

-« Je t'aime ma petite Bon-bon » déclara Damon

-« Je t'aime aussi mon psychopathe de vampire » déclara à son tour Bonnie souriante.

-« De rien ma petite coincé » répondit Damon tout en souriant suffisamment.

Bonnie se décolla de Damon et lui envoyait un regard qui lui disait ne commence pas avec ça.

-« Bon c'est vrai que tu es moins coincé au niveau de beaucoup de choses et ça grâce à moi, mais tu l'es toujours » dit le vampire arrogant.

-« Et toi tu es toujours un petit con » dit Bonnie d'un coup de dent poussant Damon loin d'elle.

-« Et toi une petite peste » dit Damon avançant dangereusement près de Bonnie.

-« Tu m'énerves Damon » dit Bonnie pointant son doigt au visage du vampire.

-« Oui je le sais et toi aussi tu m'énerves là » continua Damon s'approchant encore plus près de Bonnie.

De loin deux petites filles regardaient la scène avec des petits sourires, elles revenaient du jardin car elles avaient entendu Bonnie dire un gros mot de dehors.

-« Maman, Papa » appela Axelle.

Elena et Stefan se dirigeaient vers leurs filles qui étaient dans la cuisine regardant dans le salon.

-« Oui mes chéries » dit Stefan.

-« Parrain et marraine se disputent et ils s'approchent on dirait qu'ils vont se faire un bisou d'amour » dit Axelle regardant sa marraine et son parrain se disputer.

-« Faut pas s'inquiéter Axelle, quand ils se disputent comme ça, après ils vont se disputer fort dans la chambre à coucher et le lendemain ils sont tout content» dit Torie.

Stefan et Elena étaient choqués, heureusement que leurs filles ne savaient pas exactement ce que Damon et Bonnie faisaient.

Axelle et Torie regardaient encore la dispute de Damon et Bonnie quand soudain Damon prit Bonnie dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche passionnément. Axelle et Torie firent un soupir rêveur.

Damon au courant des oreilles indiscrètes et des regards indiscret se mit à crier haut et fort pour que ses nièces entendent.

-« Bonnie on ne peut plus se disputer en plein milieu du salon, allons dans notre chambre continuer cet argument » Damon fit un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui le pinça au bras tout en sifflant un « Damon » désapprobateur.

-« T'inquiètes ma petite Bon-bon, elles sont encore trop jeunes pour l'avoir compris » dit Damon

-« Oui mais…. »

Damon fit taire Bonnie en l'embrassant tendrement avant de murmurer :

-« Chuuuuuuuut »

Avec ce dernier mot Damon et Bonnie se dirigèrent dans leur chambre continuée leur « dispute » sous la couette.

Oui, tout était parfait pour les frères Salvatore, ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir avoir une famille. Maintenant la guère entre frère était finit pour laisser place à la fraternité, la solidarité. Bien sûr il y'avait toujours des disputes, des taquineries, la mauvaise foi de Damon, les contrariétés de Stefan, les piques entre Bonnie et Damon, des moments difficiles pour tout le monde mais cela c'était dans tout les couples, c'était ce que ressentait et vivait les humains.

Ils ont tous dans leur coeur leur part d'humanité qui font d'eux, avant d'être des vampires, loups-garous ou sorcière des êtres humains capable d'aimer et de protéger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire, je suis triste de la finir. En fait à chaque fin d'histoire je suis triste lol. J'espère que je vous ai fait passer un agréable moment avec cette histoire aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je remercie tout le monde pour vos magnifique review. Merci de m'avoir mis dans vos auteurs favoris et cette histoire dans vos favoris aussi. Certains me demandent si je compte faire d'autres histoires sur le Bamon et c'est avec plaisir que je réponds que je posterai encore des histoires mais que je n'aurais plus le temps de faire des histoires aussi longues. J'ai des concours important à passer cette année. Je posterais certainement beaucoup de one-shot ou des histoires avec 5 chapitres ou 6 au plus. Encore un grand merci à vous, c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour des gens comme vous ^^.

Remerciement :

Johanne,

Salomé,

Fredouille,

Sylvie,

Autre Vie,

Lily,

Kds4ever,

Marie,

Sepho12,

Halipka,

BrookeChloeBlairBennet265,

Louise,

Lucie96,

Lyta,

Jessy1256,

Frederique,

Beckie400,

Alicia,

Sarana,

Sylvia,

Mamzell-leaah,

Loubna,

April,

Liza,

Alyssa21,

Sindoudou,

Janeandteresa,

Sila,

Estelle.

Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage en commentant les chapitres. Merci à ceux qui la lisent aussi sans laisser des reviews ^^.

Je vous dit à bientôt les amies, bonne journée ou soirée. Bisous.


End file.
